Saiyan High School
by GamingE00
Summary: Vegeta, high school bad-boy and resonant Chad, is living his best life, when that life is flipped up and down and all around upon running into an astounding Saiyan youth, who awakens within him a feeling he never knew he had; how will Vegeta react when the new transfer student begins making waves in the school and his heart? guys the OC is shallot he just wasn't on the list
1. Monday (Pilot)

AN: I fixed a few type-O's. Please Enjoy! and thank you for the favorites!

It was a bright and early Monday morning; birds were chirping like annoying rascals, and all was calm. Well, almost everything was calm, except for the things that were not...

Vegeta was sound asleep, and snoring a lot, and it was loud. "zzz," Vegeta said, as this is the sound sleeping makes. He was dreaming a dream, but that's not really important right now...

"veg… a," a masculine voice called, urging him to wake up. Vegeta could not make it out well, because he was asleep. The voice called again, "Veget…" The voice called out a third time, "VEGETA!"

Vegeta woke up and glared at the source of the voice. It was Vegeta, his father, who was in his room. "D–Dad!?" Vegeta exclaimed, shocked and surprised by the experience of waking to his father yelling.

"Vegeta looked at the time, "7:55,"". School started at 8:00, this was also not good because his Dad did not like him being late and his dad was the principle.

"Vegeta, your're going to be late for Saiyan High School!" Vegeta's father said, in such a way that made Vegeta panic. The Saiyan lad frantically got out of bed and ran toward his school uniform that he wore to school each day and stored in his closet. He quickly put it on due to his Saiyan prowess.

Vegeta always hated going to school; but vegeta had to go to school because if he didn't he would graduate, and besides, today was special.

"I have to freshen up with my deoderant for men," Vegeta said manfully as he used his Old Spice Deoderant in the bathroom and popped his pecks up and down, where he was also brushing his teeth because he can do multiple things at once to save time.

"Vegeta's teeth are very white," said Principal K. Vegeta, since he was at the school.

Vegeta ran with great haste out from his door, as would a Bullet Train departing from the station, for he did not want to be late.

"It is 7:57; I can still arrive at school on time if I hurry, but I cant make any stops or else I will be late," Vegeta said, moving at godspeed

Vegeta was still running fast and feels his phone vibrate, "Ugh, it must be one of those girls again," Vegeta said, checking his phone because he was a bad boy. "Oh, it's Nappa," Vegeta said, angstfully approaching the intersection at Cool and Cooler std., which was close to his school.

"Hy VGETA were r u?" said the first text vegeta had received today in his phone right now in his texts with nappa

"u're gnna b leat," said Nappa's other text to Vegeta. Nappa texted like a dumb idiot, it was true.

"Uh, I know," said Vegeta in angstfully to Nappa in his texts, while still texting, but also not looking where his going.

Vegeta, not looking where he is going, comes back to bite him, and he smashes into something or rather someone. "BAM," then "Ow!" they both yelped simultaneously. Vegeta is knocked flat onto his derriere, and now in a lot of pain, rubbing his head.

"Ah: what was that?" Vegeta groaned, opening his eyes after the tumult. He looks in front of him: "Another student?" Vegeta groaned inside of his head, "His stupid, cool hair, disheveled, though not unkempt; his devilishly appealing body, and his disgusting, angelic, stupid, angel face."

Vegeta wasn't gay.

"What does he think he is he doing defiling my trek to-?" Vegeta thinked to himself, and his thoughts trailing off, transfixed by the young Saiyan's beauty.

"Uhh, oh, I'm sorry about that… my name is-" he interrupts himself, after having seen Vegeta's beautiful eyes.

The two looked at each other's eyes, enraptured by their imaginations; to them, the world, in all of its entirety, had gone poof, leaving behind only the two of them. A void of substance, illuminated by passion; them, the incandescent beacon. Their eyes could not jump off of each other, but only for five seconds becuse thats how long they had to do all that stuff.

All of a sudden vegeta remembered something: "Oh frick!" yelled loudly Vegeta, remebering he is also going to be late for school, "I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL", Vegeta Exclaimed," vegeta said.

The other Saiyan awoke from Vegeta's exclaimation. "Oh, jeez! You're right!" said the Saiyan, but Vegeta had already dashed away at Sonic speed.

Vegeta entered the classroom in building of the school as the bell rang, perfectly on time because Vegeta power-walked real fast through the hallway's.

"Vegeta, you were almost late, but not late, and I was wondering were you are" yelled Nappa from the back of the classroom when Vegeta walked into the classroom.

Vegeta sit down, said his homeroom teacher, Paragus, whom was putting out his cigar because smoking is bad and he remembered that he is infront of his class but it is OKay for him to smoke because he is a cool adult and saiyans don't get lung cancer.

Vegeta then took residence in his seat, which was situated in the back of class next to his best friends: Nappa and Shallot, none of which were gay; although, Vegeta wasn't always sure about Shallot.

"Hey Vegeta," responded Shallot, "What took you so long?"

"Uh," Vegeta thought carefully about what he was going to say next, because he didn't want Shallot to get any ideas, just in case, "I overslept," he said carefully too.

Shallot would tease Vegeta a lot, especially with gay stuff, but it's fine because none of them are gay and their all homies, not homos.

"Oh, alright, I understand," Shallot, not getting any ideas because he wasn't actually gay, said.

Nappa scratched both of his balls.

Vegeta's senses were tingling, something felt different. "Hello Class, I have handed out your last grades from the test," Even though Vegeta had an F- in all of his classes, Vegeta got an A because he was actually really smart even though he never tried nor cared about school much, "and there is also a new transfer student joining our class today," said the Teacher Paragus as he gestures to the door.

Just then, the door opened, and a young Saiyan lad stepped through, making his way to the front of the class; he turned toward the other students.

Vegeta's eyes widen in shock and surprise, "Wait, it can't be…!"

"H-Hi, my name's Goku…"

|TO BE CONTINUED - |


	2. The Transfer Student

"H-Hi, my name's Goku…," the voice said rippling through the room. Vegeta could not believe what he was seeing and hearing too. "That's the guy, I bumped earlier today," Vegeta said to himself.

"Take a seet, Goku," said the teacher. Goku sat in the front which was at the front of the class and by the board which was far away from Vegeta, who was in the back of the class. Only the stupid sorority grils sat in the front of class and Goku sat next to Caulifla, who was a stupid sorority girl.

"Hey, , my name's Caulifla," said Caulifla to Goku as he sat down next to her. In that moment, Goku was awe-struck, peering into the her face, and thought she looked good and hot, which she did. His heart raced, like a cheetah on the African plains overtaking a gazelle. Goku's thing got hard so he had to sit down.

"Wh-what are you looking at, p-punk?" said Caulifla aggressfully while blushing. "ahh, s-sorry!" saied Goku panickfully.

Goku panically taked his seat.

Vegeta already knew how Goku was because he chose to sit next to Caulifla when the teacher assigned him there. "Only nerds and jocks like to sit by Caulifla," said Vegeta to himself, who was not a nerd or jock.

Nappa's eyes looked at Vegeta, "Hey Vegeta what do you think of the new guy?" said Nappa to Veget. "He is looking stupid and ugly and I would rather manage a car wash and sell drugs than look at him. He is such a loser," Vegeta said to himself but mostly Nappa.

As Goku sat down, Vegeta's gaze was glaring at Goku intently. Shallot saw this and made a gay joke about Vegeta. Vegeta did not like gay jokes about himself because he did not like being called gay, "Shut up Shallot I hate you and you're gay," Vegeta said as he put in his Airpods and listened to Green Day.

Shallot knew Vegeta didn't really hate him, as Vegeta would always say mean things to people in mean ways.

"Alright class, settle down. There is a pop quiz today," Paragus, the teacher, anounced to the class while handing out papers. a "i don't think im going to pass this, Vegeta I forgotted to study last night," Nappa said in concerned.

Nappa was good at Spainish and Espanol, but not really Ingles or anything else in school. Vegeta didn't hear Nappa because the bird sounds he was listening too. So Nappa decided to cheat of off Vegeta because they were freinds and that's what friends do

Vegeta moved his eyeballs onto his paper to see the first question: how big is your penis. Vegeta answered the question because he is smart and knew the answer, but he could not answer it as fast as Piccolo. That made Vegeta mad because Piccolo always tried to do everything more good than Vegeta, and he did not like him, and he was green.

Shallot chewed his tail and looked at the choices because he did not know the answer; "A, B, C, or D..." he thoughted to himself and made a Pascal triangle. Shallot was not good at school, unlike Piccolo who was good at school but green. "It can't be small," said Shallot, which got rid of the smallest option, A, which was "7"

Vegeta was about to turn his quiz in first, because he was also a genus, but then another student stood up abruptedly: it was a Saiyan who was also Goku. Apparently, to Vegeta, Goku was also very smart because he knew the answers almost as fast as Vegeta.

Vegeta attacked the tray with his paper like a feral huntsman spearing an ox. "Wait, you're the student I collided with earlier…," said Goku, "I wanted to apologize for that," Goku said, as he put his hands into the pockets of his school pants and put his other hands behind his head.

"Whatever," Vegeta said in a very edgy and cool way as he turned his head. "_That fool is so stupid; why would he think I care about that,_" vegeta said, caring about that.

"Well, anyway, I will see you a round," Goku said when he walked to his seat which was roughly 3.14159 meters away from the tray. Goku was already popular, because he was new, so when he sat down everyone started trying to make cool to him, which was much to his dismay, because he was shy and nervous and unnerved.

"Hey Vegeta, thanks for helping me pass that test; I don't know if I could have done it on my own," "No Problem Nappa, I Was Just Being A Friend To You," said Vegeta in a way, knowing that Nappa had cheated off of him, because that's what friends do.

"Ding ding ding!" said the sound effects; the bell had rung, and it was now time to ascend to their next class. It was lunch time, Vegeta sat his friends.

Nappa brought shallots to lunch, because he liked onions. "Vegeta, you don't have a lunch to eat," said Nappa, offering him Shallot. Shallot also offered him food, but I couldn't think of what he brought to eat. "It's fine, I actually did brought my own food," said Vegeta as he whipped out his leek.

"I don't know, Vegeta, that seems leeky, are you sure it did not leek all of its leek juices?" jested Shallot, as he was the funny one but also tended to be true. All of Vegeta's leek was now gone and devoid of any juice. So Vegeta ate one of Shallots' food.

Nappa looked insistent about picking on the new guy, because this was their prison and not his, "We should teach the new guy who's school this is by beating him up and being tough," said Nappa, because he was a jock and jocks were buff. "no" Vegeta interjected, because he didn't like being a jerk, "He's stupid, and hardly knows his place, but this is my school and I am the cool kid," Vegeta said making cool. "You have a good point, said Nappa and Shallot at the same time," they decided not to beat up the new guy.

"I am now going to move my tray into the tray washer machine," said Vegeta as he got up to do what he just said in the last sentence. As Vegeta began to walk to the the tray washing station, he saw Goku get up too. When he saw this, he turned around– almost like an about-face, but he also didn't turn that far around– suddenly, all of the sudden, Vegeta heard a loud sound that sounded like falling. Goku slipped on a bar of soap, Irish Spring, in the cafeteria before he had made it to the washing station. Vegeta knew exactly who was the culpriit.

Vegeta rushed to his aids to aide him, but before he got there, he saw the stupid gay who dropped it: Frieza. "Oh-ho-ho," announced Frieza after dropping the soap. Frieza was mean and a jerk and also the smartest kid in the entire school other than the smart kids and Piccolo, but Frieza wasn't green so he would be in Saiyan High School II but in College this time

"Frieza, you stupid gay!" screamed Vegeta, too scared to help Goku, for it is much easier for him to yell at Frieza. Frieza did not care and put his tail into his pockets while shrugging his hands. Vegeta did not like gays, even though being gay is not a bad thing as long as your not stupid about it like Frieza.

"I would say Goku will soon fall victim to me, but he already fell on my soap," laughed Frieza. "Ah" said Vegeta, as he punched Frieza in his face. All of the sheep gathered around him, "Fight, fight, fight!" they chanted. Vegeta liked school fights, because it was the part of school he was best at and had an A in.

Vegeta flexed his big muscles and attacked more, "This isn't even my final form," said Frieza after a bit of minutes of being attacked. Vegeta began to dance at Frieza because Frieza was bad at dancing because of his tail. Vegeta was amidst beating up Frieza when he heard something from behind his ears.

"You've pickled yourself, hehe," said a squeeky children voice from behind Vegeta. "My name is Krillin," Krillin then put his hand through Goku's hand to help him stand up, which he did. "Thanks," Goku said gleefully and walked off with Krillin.

Vegeta then became much more anger, and hit Frieza with his biggest punch and knocked him out. "That should teach you, Frieza," said Vegeta like a cool bad-boy. Vegeta was the strongest 18 year old in Dragon High. Vegeta then walked back to his table after getting a dainty morsel, where his table was.

""Vegeta, you really showed Freza, that stupid gay," spoke Nappa, who always knew what to say because he was a linguistic genus, even though he was stupid at everything else. "Yeah," said Vegeta, who was also a linguistic genus.

It looks like you have an actual food this time," said Shallot, eating his meatloaf. Vegeta had juice, which would give him juices, unlike his leaks. "There is nothing like fresh and freshly squeezed Vegeta juice," said Vegeta smuggly as he drank his juice. "Wow, Vegeta, you drink a lot of juice," said Nappa to Vegeta.

"The bell rang again, since it does that every hour and Vegeta spent his hour pounding Frieza.

Vegeta's next classes happened and now it was almost time for them to leave. Vegata sat next to his freinds again, like he always does.

"School is almost over now and I want to go home because school is lame and for losers," Vegeta was honest some times, and he was right about what he just said because school is indeed lame and for losers.

"Yeah, I know," said Shallot, standing up to get up from the table, "It's 3:00, we only have a few more minutes." Vegeta couldn't wait to leave High School, for he had a dentist appointment next week, and dentists loved him because his teeth were always very white.

The bell dinged; as this happened, Vegeta flew out of the window.

"I am going to my house," Vegeta said, as he began walking home. On he's way out from the high school, Vegeta's eyes seen Goku. The sparkly Saiyan was with his pals; Caulifla and Krillin. They seemed to not noticed him. Inexplicably, Vegeta felt a sad. He didn't know why, but it wasn't cool like he was to him. Vegeta was a cool guy and cool guys did'nt felt sad alot.

Goku spotted Vegata with his sight out of his eyes that he used for seeing things and his eye's worked good.

"Bye, Vegeta! See 'ya tomorrow!" Goku beamed as he waved.

Vegeta's eyes glistened as he stopped in his tracks. "Hmph…, whatever."

The angsty Saiyan walked away, leaving the school– and Goku– behind.

The timeskip happened and now Vegeta was at home.

Vegeta was brushing his very white teeth in his candle-lit bathroom, whilst looking at the mirror. Vegeta was short, dark, and handsome just like grandmas would always tell him, but it was true when they said it to Vegeta, and not like when they said it to everyone else.

Vegeta's heart and other thing were throbbing; "What is going on with me?" Vegeta asked his mirror self, as he did not know why he was feeling the way he was feeling. Vegeta was polishing his skateboard, because it always made him feel cool, but this time was different, vegeta had never felt this way before and it wasn't cool.

Vegeta sprawled out his bed, where he could more efficiently do thinking. "Perhaps love is as a chirping bard, in such the way it calls often to breed," Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta was not gay and liked woman, with whom he had been with many.

Vegeta had never struggled with romance. He was very attractive to women, especially girls. Vegeta would date and kiss a lot of girls, because that's what bad boys do, but he would never stay with them long because he was a bad boy, and that too is what they do; but even though he was a bad boy, he never did sex to them.

"I am going to sleeo," Vegeta thought, and went to sleep.

"zzz," said the letters floating out of his mouth

|TO BE CONTINUED - |


	3. Goku's Brother?

Vegeta woke up in the morning and looked at the clock. "Ah, it's Tuesday," vegeta said. He also woke up early so he didn't have to hurry like in Monday. Vegeta calmly put his school uniform on to wear it to school and then walked out of it to the stairs, which he descended. He looked cool the whole time, even though no one was there to see it.

When Vegeta got down the stairs, he saw a surprise: Vegeta had made him breakfast. Vegeta was shocked and surprised, because it was surprising to him. "Good morning, son," said Vegeta's dad. Vegeta's dad rarely made breakfast for Vegeta, because Vegeta usually sleept in kinda late. Since Vegeta's dad was the principal he always left early. Today's menu was eggs and caramelized shallots; Vegeta's Dad's favorite. Vegeta liked them too.

As Vegeta ate the breakfast made for him by Vegeta's dad, he thought about Goku. "Goku said he'd see me tomorrow, thought Vegeta, and that is today" Vegeta thought. Vegeta finished breakfast and walked out of the door after opening it and grabbing his stuff. As he walked out from his house to the school, he coolly dodged bird poop that was on the ground.

Shallot was there and Vegeta saw him. "Hey Vegeta," said Shallot to Vegeta whom he approached while he was walking to school.

"Shallot, I am sorry for being a fricking butthole yesterday," said Vegeta, "Yeah, I'm sorry too, even though my name is Shallot." Shallot was still funny even when he was sad.

Vegeta and Shallot shook hands, but kept a distance between each other's waists, and socks too. "So," Vegeta began, "did you hear anything about the new kid?" Even though Nappa and Shallot could be jerks, Shallot actually thought Goku was really cool, and a not loser.

"Yeah, I've heard a few rumors, like that he and… well—"

"And who?!" Vegeta shouted, flustered.

"Jeez, I did not think you would make a deal over it," said Shallot, "I will tell you later."

"Hmph, whatever…" said Vegeta as he crossed his arms like folding a paper bag. "We have time to spare; I'm going to see what Nappa is up to," said Vegeta again as he and Shallot continued on their way.

"_Every time I hear that clown's name…,_" thought vegeta, trailing in his thoughts, "_I hate him, I hate him!_"

"BONK!" While groaning, Vegeta walked directly into Nappa. "Woah, Vegeta, what's is the rush?!" said Nappa.

"Hey Nappa," Shallot said at Nappa. Vegeta scowled his face.

"Humph," Vegeta humphed. Vegeta was mad and not happy about what Shallot said, and didn't want too talk too Nappa about it. "It's no you're concern," Vegeta humphed further.

"O" formed Nappa's mouth, understanding that Vegeta wasen't want to talk about something. Although he was a stupid, Nappa was a good friend and knew when his freid didn't want too talk about something yet.

The Saiyan trio began to walk to the school in quiets. Suddenly Napper stopped in his tracks. He dramatically turned his head to face the wind which was coming from the northeast, his moustache flowing glamorously in the wind. "I feel… a sports on the horizon…;" sayed Nappa. Vegeta and Shallot stopped to take in Nappa's wisdom; Nappa was a musclejock, and had a good sense for the scheduling of sporting events, so Shallot and Vegeta had a trusting him. "There will be running and other sports maybe… I can feel it in my muscles," Nappa said.

"yes," said nappa and shallot together, agreeing with Nappa. All thee of them walked down the road to go to school where they would sit at their desks and math and write. Nappa gets a big smirk rotation on his face and slaps Shallot's butt; Shallot is shocked and surprised at first but then slaps Nappa's butt but in retaliatiatory.

It was like they had towels and were in the boys' lockeroom, but instead of towels they had hands, and instead of the lockeroom they are heading to the Saiyan High School.

Nappa slaps Shallot's butt but louder and more intense this time and he slaps his butt too. They took turns slaping each butt. The butt slaping was getting more loud and intense as they continued slaping.

The slaping kept continuing and was now so loud that it could be heard at a very far away. The slaping was so long that infact Neel Arm Strong was hearing it on the moon and it was so loud it cracked his Astronaught bowl and he died.

"What the frick is all of this racket," said Cabba, nearly deth from all of the slaping. Of course Cabba was the first to investigate the slaping, Vegeta thought because Cabba was a gay nerd: but unlike Shallot, Cabba was probably was actually gay.

Nappa and Shallot stops slaping butts, but only after getting one slap on Vegeta's butt each. Vegeta had a nice butt, so people would envy the desk he sats upon. Nappa was wearing clothes but if he weren't you would see that his butt was red from all the slaping. Shallots' was too.

"Hey! no slap my butt please!" Vegeta yelled! Vegeta's butt jumped when it got slaped. Cabba blushed.

"What is happening?" Cabba barked like an annoying little dog.

"We were slaping butts," explained Nappa. Shallot nods up and down like someone would do if they aggreed to something. Cabba wished he could join, but they were done slaping butts so he couldn't, so he reminded them that they should go to school and not slap butts because it is loud and distracting and Cabba saved the world by stopping the butt slaping.

"Hey, can I walk with you guys?" asked Cabba to the other Cool Saiyans: Nappa, Shallot, and Vegeta.

"No," said all three Cool Saiyans together at once in Unity and walked away in the direction of Saiyan High School where they went to school at.

"Nock Knock," asked Shallot to Nappa.

"Who's there?" sayed Napa.

"A gay nerd," said Shallot toward Nappa.

"Oh, hey Cabba," said Nappa.

"Ha ha ha" said Shallot.

"Ha ha ha" laughed Nappa.

"Heh, humph" chuckled Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't really chuckle. Vegeta flexed his neat muscles and everyone clapped and the joke (Shallot's) was funny because it was.

"I get it, because Cabba is a gay nerd!" explained Vegeta, because Nappa didn't get it. Shallot's joke was clever.

"I'll bet he hangs out with Piccolo," jested Nappa. Everyone nods like 'yes,' but with there heads.

Their feet moved to the school and they did too. School began and they were at HomeRoom. As ofcourse they did, Nappa and Shallot, and Veteta sat in the back of class away from the teacher but he was loud so they could hear him anyway.

Theyir seats were far away from the board and goku and the desk of the teacher, but Goku wasn't in class yet because they were early.

"RING RING RING rING RING!' said the school bell. It was 8:00 and now time to start the class day.

"Yes, class," responded a loud voice that sounded like the teacher from the desk by the board. Shallot looked over and saw that it was. "A parently, we were supposedly to be two transfer students, but one of them had a Dentist appointment out of town and could not make it because it was also in asia," spoke Paragus.

"That is far," joked Shallot because it was far. Shallot was funny.

As the words materialized from Paragus' mouth and floated in the air of the classRoom, but not really "as" because Shallot spoke then, so actually after, the door opened and a foot stepped in.

"Hi, guys," said Goku, whose foot walked through the door, "this is my brother, Radtiz," Raditz waved and tried to smile but his face would not do that because he was nervous, "he's very special to-"

All of the sudden the Speacial Edd Teachers reached through the door and grabbed Raditz.

"No, wait, I am not retarted!" Raditz screamed as he was dragged down the hall way by the Special Edd Teachers and pulled into the abyss of the jungle.

"No, wait I meant he was just-" Goku was inerupted again, "Any way, take your seat Goku." Goku sat next to Caulifla, where he was supposed too sit because that was where his seat from and Caulifla was his friend.

Goku asked Caulifla, "Where did they take him?" Caulifla's face looked at goku and the rest of her head did too.

"They took him too…," Caulifa's face looked grim, "the Special Edd room."

Goku gasped, "Ah, will I ever see him again?" Caulifla said no and class continued.

"Any ways again, Class class will now begin," Paragus spoke, "but before I begin, I have a nother announcement to make," Paragus spoke, "there is going to be Sports Festival soon and we will compete against a rivel school; so make sure that if you are participating your muscles are big and good."

Wow said Vegeta and Shallot; it had turned out that Nappa was correct about the Sports Festival as usual. Shallot and Vegeta and Cabba were impressed.

"Any way, Class will continue to start," said Paragus. Class happened and as Vegeta, Shallot, and Nappa were walking out of the classRoom they saw Goku panicking and Caulifla trying to calm him down, but she was dumb or something so she couldn't.

"The Room has had him for an hour ,move on he is probably gone by now," said Caulifla, as she put his arm around Goku and conforted him. Vegeta scoffed and asked what all of the commotion was because Goku was making one.

"What's with all of the commotion?" asked Veqeta.

"yes," asked Shallot.

"They took Raditz who is my brother to the Special Edd room," cried Goku being reminded that his brother was in the Special Edd. Caulifla hugged Goku because he was crying and felt her breasts pressing against his and Goku blushed.

"Tch, fine," said Vegeta, "I will help you." The Special Edd room was dangerous and few people returned from it.

"I can't let you do that, I-" and then Goku was inerupted again,

"No, I will do it instead," shouted Caulifla. Goku was flustered because he did not want either of his freinds to die.

"Relaxe, we are just doing some recon," relaxed Vegeta to Caulifla and Goku, "no one of us should die." Vegeta was smart, so he was probably right. Goku calmed down, but was still flusted.

"I do not know about that, it is dangerous to go into the tard room, I have heard and listened too rumors about it and its ruler," said Nappa.

"Ruler?" the three (Goku, Caulifla, and Vegeta) said.

"Yes, he is a Special Tard and is big and scary," said Nappa, "if you cross him you will not survive," said Shallot, "but instead you will die," said Nappa, who finished Shallot's sentence because they were good friends.

Nappa and Shallot looked feared and said "We are going to save your spots at the lunch table," and left.

"Alright, let's go," said Vegeta. Goku and Caulifla agreed and followed him to the Special Edd room.

As they aproached the Tard Room, they were overcome with dread. something did not feel right. Scared, but being the less scared of the three of them, Vegeta peeped through the window but could not see becuase the window was really tinted and it was hard to make out colors and shapes through it.

Caulifla and Goku followed suit and looked through the door window and could not see anything either because it was still hard to see.

"I can't see anything in there," observed Goku.

"Me too," said Caulifla. Goku and Caulifla were smart.

"Tch," said Vegeta. They feeled a dark presence behind them. A footstep was behind them too.

"_Huh?" it said._

|TO BE CONTINUED - |


	4. The Rumored King

"Huh?" it said. The dark presence behind them was a meek, but still muscular, soul. "Who are you guys?" said the voice from the soul.

Goku and Caulifla and Vegeta were petrified into stones at the sight of the voice and turned around.

The voice of the man was named Broly and they knew that because he used to be in a lot of their classes... before it... happened.

"N-N-N-No," trembled and stutered Vegeta because he felt his power. Even though Broly was small but buff and not big and buff like Nappa, they could feel his power. He never wore a shirt on his body because he had sensitive nipples and wore it around his legs but slightly above instead. Broly was like Tarzan, but a tard, so like Tardzan, joked Shallot.

Brolly stared at Caulifla, "pretty lady..." he muttered. Caulifla looks at Goku scaredly who also looked back at her because Broly was actually right and she was pretty, but Goku was also scared too.

Broly wasn't scary because he was edgy or buff but because he was the King of The Tards and they all knew it. Brolly was the subject of the rumers Nappa mentioned in the last chapter.

Broly began to reach toward Caulifla because he did not know _Social Customs_ and did not know boobies either.

"Aaah," said Caulifla in a screaming way as Brolly grabed her jacket. Broly could see that her was scared. Caulifla began to run away becuse he grabed her jacket and she was scared and she could see through his pants and his weenie was getting bigger.

Brolly did not letgo of her jacket as she ran and it came off and her shirt almost did too but it didn't, so Goku almost got to see boobies with Brolly also. Goku screamed, "Ah, oh no!" he said.

Goku was getting very nervous and scared for Caulifla and her jacket too so Vegeta could tell something was not right.

"Hmm, something is not right," Vegeta said in his thought, "_does he really like her? Is that what Shalot was talking about earlier!?"_ vegeta was getting angsty and upset. "_I do not know why i do not like that he said angry. "I do not care"_ said Vegeta.

"Aahh! Vegeta please help her, she cannot die because she is my-" interrupted again Goku,

"Youre what?!" screamed Vegeta angerly.

"What?" spoke Goku at Vegeta.

"Fine, I do not care any ways," saide Vegeta. Vegeta blasted onto the scene and tried to punch Brolly and Goku screamed, "Aaahhh!" His punch did not land and Broly turned around. Brolys eyes looked scary to Vegeta, like mounds of cater pillers being composted. He was standing in his boots and could not move because he was frozen with scared.

"Oh, no!" said Vegeta because he was. "We need to go; now!" Vegeta said with his Saiyan Speed and grabed the other two Saiyans but not the jacket because broly still had it, and It was ripped any way.

Brolly look at them sad as they ran away.

The thee Saiyans got to the lunc hroom and sat at the table that Nappa and Shallot made for them, after Vegeta got them all of the food they needed. Even though Vegeta was a bad-boy, God liked it when he did kind to others.

"What happened? You guys look like you were atacked and had sex too.," Shallot made a sex joke at them and Nappa chortled. Nappa could see the shape of Caulifla's awesome boobs through her shirt but not completely because she still had a braw on.

"So how did it go?" inquired and asked and Shallot respectively.

It was no good.

"It went so bad! No good!" said Goku.

"Broly found us while we were investigating the window to the Tard Room," that was bad either, "we did not get to find Radits," said Vegeta because he was not that scared compared to goku.

"Oh, so that is why Caulifla looks like sexed, because Brolly took her Jacket," said Shallot because he was smart, even though he did not know the answer on the test in Chapter II, and funny too.

Vegeta looked at Shallot because he was talking too him. They ate lunch and Vegeta was thinking about thinks and stuff too. Finally Vegeta said and had a realization.

"I don't want us to leave Raditz in the Tard Room alone because he will die! He is my brother and I don't want that," Goku said, worried about his Brother Raditz.

"Right; after school, we are going into the school and the Special Edd room to save raditz," said Vegeta, explaining his plan to attack the Tard Room.

"But what about our homework," said Shallot pretending to care about school to impress Caulifla because she was hot.

"we do not have homework Teacher said we just had to get strong for the Sports Festival," said Goku, who was right and a genus with remembering.

Nappa said, "that is a good idea, Because if we do it after school! We won't have to worry about missing a class," said Nappa, also pretending to care about school to impress Caulfla and her boobs.

Vegeta smirked and raised his eyeballs. He did this when he was right and everyone knew it. Everyone thought it was sexy when he did it too.

Vegeta looked at the door and then look at the other door. He was devising a plan and was using the Doors as maps. "Okay it is settled, we will do it together after school."

Nappa and Shallot did not like this idea because they were scaredycats and did not like danger, but they were good friends so they were going to do it any way. "Hehe," Krillin said from behind Shallot and surprised him alittle, "I will come too" Vegeta did a scowling motion at Krillin, but decided to allow him to come.

Vegeta stabbed the map with his machete and smiled with his teeth getting bigger. "Heaha!" he said. Vegeta was cool so everyone said it too. "We will ride at dawn," he said, which was after school.

A tail hit the table behind them, but they did not hear it because Vegeta was loud, but not too loud and it was okay because he had a nice voice too.

"Ohoho," the owner of the tail Frieza thinked. "This is a good opportunity thought," Frieza thinked in his mind. The alien did a menacing smirk. He was planning something, and that wasn't good.

Just then, goku did realization. "I just realized that Caulifla's not having a jacket, so people might stare at her and the teacher's might get mad," enlightened Goku. Everyone agreed except for Nappa who was busy staring at Caulifla Isn't-jacket-wearing body. Goku began to take off his jacket to give to Caulifla but then Shallot said an objection.

"But Broly dosen't wear a jacket or a shirt, and the teachers do not get mad at him," said Shallot, who was also right.

"Yeah, but Broly is in Special Edd and isn't a girl or hot, so he does not count," said Vegeta, "plus he has sensitive nipples."

Shallot did an 'oh' motion with his mouth and then he said "oh." after it. Goku started taking off his jacket again but Krillin was faster.

"Put this on," said Krillin as he gave Caulifla his jacket. Goku was a little disappointed at first that his good deed was thwarted by his tiny friend, but everyone at the table realized that Krillin had a good idea and was a geunis. This was because Krillin was small, so his jacket was too and it didn't cover all of Caulifla's boobies and rest of her body so it looked Hot, but wouldn't cause a deal with the teachers. The Saiyans admired Krillin's ingenuity. Vegeta didn't trust Krillin fully, by the way, but appreciated his taste.

Goku blushed at seeing Caulifla's new Hot Jacket and then looked at Krillin with his eyes. "That was a good idea Krillin your a smart person," spake Goku.

Lunch ended and Vegeta and everyone else was going to their next class that they actually all shared. Vegeta thought about how Caulifla looked; it was hot, but in a sort of prudent way; but then he thought about how Goku looked at her and blushed and got a little disgruntled for some reason. "_Why am I disgruntled by Goku? I'm not really undertanding because it doesn't make cents,_" Vegeta thought.

While Vegeta's was thinking about Goku, Goku and the others were thinking abuot Raditz and the Special Edd Room. None of them had ever seen the inside of the Tard Room, because they weren't tards and didn't need to be there, so they were scared. Goku in specifically was concern because he didn't like the thought of Raditz, his brother, being trapped in the scary Tard Room because of him. Even if Raditz could act like a Tard on occasion, Goku knew that his brother wasn't one.

Vegeta knew that Goku was unnerved and saw that the young Saiyan was facing his direction with his peripheral vision. Vegeta flashed a smile at Goku to cheer him up, which most people liked when he did because Vegeta's teeth were nice and white and that was cool, also Vegeta looked cool when he smiled because it was a cool smirk. Unfortunately Caulifla who was sitting next too Goku put her hand on his back and cheered him up before Vegeta could, so he didn't get to. "_Drats_," Vegeta thinked not actually knowing why he was upset.

The rest of the school day went as it normally wood. Vegeta was concerned about later, though, so he did his homework in class to take him mind off it for a bit. Since Vegeta was smart all the answers where correct. After school was over, the Saiyans and Krillin went home to avoid raising suspicion.

A little bit later, Vegeta met up with Goku and the others in the school's parking lot, accept Shallot and Nappa who weren't there. Vegeta thought this was odd. "Where are Nappa and Shallot?" thought Vegeta to the others.

"They couldn't make it," said Krillin at Vegeta, "Shallot's Mom said he had to do homework and Napa was there too, so he is also doing homework but with Shallot. Shallot's mom won't let them leave because they have a lot of work."

"That's not good, but we should be fine without them even though there strong," said Vegeta. Suddenly there was a vicious growling noise that sounded like a tiger stalking its prey, except it wasn't because they were in a city and not a jungle. Vegeta smartly deduced that they were hungry. Goku did too because he is also really smart. "We should get a bite to eat," sayed Vegeta suggestingly.

Vegeta had a good idea, so the others agreed. They went to a Pizza restaurant and sat down. "Pizza sure is yummy," said Goku. "Yes," responded Vegeta. They placed their order and then waited for the pizza. Krillin ordered from the kiddie menu because he was like a children and didn't need to eat much.

The Pizza eventually arrived and everyone who was there was excited. Vegeta and Goku and Krillin and Caulifla all grabbed a slice and ate it with their mouths. The pizza had pepperoni's and ham on it along with bacon and other good toppings but not pineapple or Anchovi's because that's gross. Goku tried to grab another slice but accidentally grabbed Caulifla's shirt. Krillin was mildly dispointed that Goku didn't grab her chest because that would've been Hot and he secretly Shipped them. Goku's hand was greasy and that was bad for the shirt Caulifla was wearing when Goku grabbed it, so she went to the bathroom and took it oof. She still had Krilling's jacket on and her bra so it was OK, but even more Hot now.

Vegeta tried to ignore this and grabbed another slice, except it was the slice Krillin wanted so they're hands touched. Krillin made a joking gay face and said, "ooh, you know what this means right, Vegeta," and moveing he's eyebrows. Krillin was making joking to Vegeta, but he still didn't like being made gay jokes at. Panicking, he drew his hand back fast and Krillin got the Pizza slice.

Caulifla came back and sat down and Goku feeled bad about ruining Caulifla's shirt, but also couldn't look at her good because she was more Hot. Goku's heart and other thing were throbing, but he was too embarrassed to admit it. Eventually the Pizza was gone and everyone was full. Vegeta's face got a stern.

"Alright," said Vegeta. "Now we can go save Raditz from the Tard Room," he said. The others looked at him when he spoke because they were listening. "We will need too sneak into the school first. It is closed but my dad is the principal so I should be able to get us in. Someone will need to stand guard incase something goes wrong," sayed Vegeta strategically.

"I'll do it," responded Krillin.

"Ok," said Vegeta.

"Everyone else will go into the Special Edd Room to save Raditz," replied Vegeta. Everyone thought this was good, so they followed him to the Saiyan High School Building. They walked up to the door to get in, but it was locked with touch ID.

Goku and Caulifla staired at it not knowing what to do. "What do we do? It is locked." said Caulifla.

Vegeta walked up to it coolly and cracked his knuckles. "I have my dad's DNA in me, so the scanner will think I am him," said Vegeta in an explaining way. Vegeta was smart, and knew what he was talking about and it worked, so they were now in the school.

"Wow you are so smart Vegeta," said Goku. Vegeta knew that already, but it was nice too here it from Goku. Vegeta halted the group and pointed ahead.

"There are lasers ahead. We can not go through them, because they will kill us," Vegeta pointed out. The hallway was filled with lasers and was very dangerous. He took a pencil from his pocket and threw it into a laser and what do you know it got cut in half.

"Scary…" said Goku.

"We won't be able to get to the Special Edd Room if those lasers are in the way," said Caulifla.

"Yes, we need to shut them off, but it will be hard to get to the switch at the end of the hall," said Vegeta, knowing what to do.

"How will we due that?" asked Caulifla?

Vegeta looked at Krillin. Krillin was the goodest size to sneak passed the lasers. "I will do it said Krillin,"

"Be careful," said Goku concerned for his freid. Krillin was small enough to walk under some of the lasers, but he still had to do sneak moves to get through most of them. At the end of the hallway Krillin found the lever and flew up to it and pulled it. Vegeta could have pulled it without flying but Krillin was small so he had too.

Just as Vegeta predicted, the lasers shut off and the Saiyans past through the hallway without getting killed by lasers. "Good job Krillin," said Caulifla.

The group sneaked they way to the Special Edd Room where Raditz would be. "Here we are…" remarked Vegeta.

"Raditz, my brother, should be just behind this door and then we can go home. This place is pretty scary at night," said Goku.

Krillin pulled out his gun from his pocket and stood by the door to the Tard Room. The gun was just a toy, but it would probably be enough to scare away anyone bad or retarted.

The Saiyans prepared to go through the door and Rescue raditz. "Here we go," said Vegeta, the other two Saiyans right behind him.

"We're right behind you, Vegeta," replied Caulifla.

With that Vegeta opened the door to the Tard Room. Nobody was prepared for what they saw on the other side of it.

"What the…?" said Vegeta, who was shocked and surprised. A butterfly landed on Vegeta's nice nose. "What **is** this place?"


	5. Journey Into The Unknown

"woah ," said Goku, looking at the Tard Room. Vegeta along with the others was shocked and surprised. The butterfly left Vegeta's nose, and Vegeta looked further at the Tard Room that they had just opened the door of.

The Saiyans and not Krillin, who was standing guard outside, walked inside of the Special Edd ClassRoom and looked around.

There were green and red trees and roses and orekids too, they walked forward a little bit. They saw a big green Long Neck dinosoar in the distance eating leaves from a branch on a talltree by a large lake and too a volcano. It looked like a scene from a movie with the dinosores, like Jurasic Park.

The three Saiyans did not know what to say, but they still knew what to do, and that was to find Raditz.

"Woh," and said Vegeta, "I never knew this world existed." The Tard Room was not just a tard room, it was a Tard Jungle.

Despite being a wild room for Tards, the jungle was beautiful, mostly to Goku and Caulifla but also to Vegeta. Vegeta got into an Adventuring Stance. "Alright, let's go find Raditz," Vegeta said and then began to speek to Krillin. "Krillin close the door until we come back. We will use a code word when we do," he said and then told Krillin the code word.

The Saiyans that weren't Nappa or Shallot ambulated into the Jungle. They looked around for a little bit and then Goku decided too start yelling Raditz's name at the air to see if he could here it, but Vegeta stoped him.

"Do not do that, if we are loud than a Predator or Tard might come and we would be in danger, but I am strong so not really," said Vegeta. Vegeta was strong because he got A's in school Fights, so that would also be true for normal fights.

"Oh ok", stopped seeking Goku for an explaination. The Saiyan looked around some more and then found a plant. "This plant looks neat," Goku said to the plant. The Plant had vine's and stuff and was pretty cool, but it wasn't Raditz so Goku didn't want it. Goku turned a round to look somewhere else, but his pants and legs brushed against the plant, who was actually sharp and it suddenly shot up from the ground and impaled Gokus pants, which hoisted him up in the air by them. "Aaaah, help me!" he said panicking and loud so Vegeta and Caulifla could hear.

Vegeta looked at Goku's voice and Caulifla did too. What they saw was a big plant holding Goku by his pants in the air. "That Plant Is a Saiyan Eating Plant. I only ever herd of them in text books, so I did not think they were actually real!" said Caulifla, actually knowing what the plant was. "It looks like Goku is on a real Pickle!" observed Caulifla.

"Actually that is a Saiyan Eating Plant and not a Pickle," Shallot would have said if he was there, but he wasn't there so he didn't.

Goku was actually lucky his pant's were impaled, because they were holding him away from the Saiyan Eating Plan'ts mouth. This is why he wasn't being ate right now.

"We have to get Goku down from three, he is in danger," said Vegeta. "This is bad," he said more.

"Oh no, this is more bad! Look at Goku's pants!" pointed Caulifla at Vegeta. Vegeta spied where Caulifla's finger was pointing and saw that Goku was in a more dire predicament: "The Plant has also impaled hes underwear too!" remarked Vegeta.

"Aahhh! Oh No," screamed Goku. "Hahaha," the Plant chuckled. This was bad.

All of a sudden, Vegeta had a burst of adrenaline. Vegeta shot a Ki blast at the Plant's mouth and blew up it's best teeth. It let out a whimper as was bent back by Vegeta's Cool blast. But since plants bend the opposite way you bend them when you let go, the plant that had Goku on it did that and Goku fell onto the ground.

"Wow Vegeta, you're so cool and strong!" said Caulifla.

"Yuppie!," agreeing with Caulifla. Goku suddenly got blushed and really embarrassed. Vegeta looked at Goku and Caulifla did too as he began to stood up. Then Vegeta realized what the problem was.

"Goku has been freed from the plant, but his pants and underwear were not!" Vegeta noticed. Caulifla noticed too because of Vegeta's intelligence.

Vegeta and Caulifla both blushed and looked away from Goku because his bottom half was naked now, and they could see his Private parts. Goku put his hands over his penis to hide it form his freinds but it was to late because Vegeta'd already caught a glimpse of it even though he looked away fast.

Caulifla also saw it, and it was harder for her to keep her eye's off of it because she was a girl and girls like those things, especially Goku's because it was really good. Vegeta was cool so he didn't look at it as much.

For some reason, Vegeta penis was getting biger, which was usually fine but this time if someone saw it they might think that Vegeta was gay, which he wasn't, but that wouldn't stop people from thinking that about him. Luckily, Vegeta was smart, so he tucked his penis between his legs to hide it. It worked well, even though there was still a bulge. Nobody questioned this since Vegeta was naturally big, even though he was short. Still, he was very tall compared to Krillin, since Vegeta was only shorter than average height people and not a midget baby.

"We will not be able to save Goku's pants or underwear, since they are up there and we can't reach it," said Vegeta. Goku was sad and embarrassed; he did not want to be like this around Caulifla or Vegeta, though Vegeta was more OK since they were both Cool Guys and not gay.

Suddenly, Caulifla said something. "We can make Goku a skirt out of leafs, just like in the Garden of Eden," said Caulifla having a plan for once.

"That's a good idea," said Vegeta. "Normally it would be gay to wear a skirt, but it's made of leaves and that means it's manly!" Vegeta said smartly. Everyone knew that leaf skirts were manly, especially if they came from the Jungle.

"Cavemen used to ware these as clothes before wool was invented," said Vegeta, "And Cavemen were Super manly!"

Goku wanted to help them, but he didn't want them to see his Saiyan Sausage any more than they had accidentally, so he sat behind some flowers.

After a lot of hard work finding leaves they could use and tying them together, Vegeta and Caulifla had finished the skirt for Goku. The other two Saiyans turned around and Goku took it and put it on, but Caulifla tried too sneak some peaks on Goku's neat wiener. Eventually, Goku finished putting on the Manly leaf skirt.

"This is a little drafty, and short too," said Goku trying to get comfortable in it. Despite being short due to it being made of leaf's, the skirt was long enough to cover Goku's Private's from every side except down because it was a skirt and not shorts or pants.

"Now that that's over, let's keep looking For Raditz," said Vegeta

The Saiyans continued a little bit deeper into the Jungle, but didn't get Super far because the Sun began to go down, so now it was sunset. "We should make camp for the night," said Caulifla. This was a good idea so they did it. Vegeta was smart, so he brought sleeping bags for everyone and made a good campfire. Vegeta was strong, so he also got the wood to burn the fire.

There was a lake not much far from the Saiyan camp, and Caulifla brought Good Soap with her because she is a girll, so they could bathe; this will probably be important later.

Vegeta laid the logs around the fire and sat down, and the others did too. Goku sat across from Vegeta, but next to Caulifla, and Caulifla sat adjacent to Vegeta and Goku. "I am very hungry," said Goku.

Vegeta looked at Goku and smirked, but also looking at Caulifla and smirking too because they were close together. "Heh, just as I thought," Vegeta said whipping out a bag of Dinner Marshmallows, "Eat this!" he shouted as he threw one at Goku, whom caught it in his mouth because he was actually athletic and skilled.

Normally you could not eat Marshamllows for dinner, because that is bad and you would feel sick, but these were Dinner Marshmallows so they were good and nutritious, and you would not feel sick after eating them for dinner.

"Woh, these are good marshmallows," said Goku, "They taste like Chicken McNuggets from McDonalds," said Goku. "Yes, they are Chicken McNugget flavored," said Vegeta. "I have never had these before," said Caulifla. "They are new and I bought them at Walmart before we left," said Vegeta.

They continued to eat dinner around the fire and discuss the intricacies of the flavors of the marshmallows and other teen things. The perspective moved into the sky and now it was in Shallot's house, where Nappa was and Shallot too.

"You boys are studying and not planning to escape, yes?," asked Shallot's mom to Shallot and Nappa. While they were studying a little, what they were actually doing was looking at boobs pictures, but also planning to sneak out of the house to help Goku, Caulifla, and Vegeta. Whenever Shallot's mom would come in to check on them, they would quickly switch to Youtube videos of Indian guys talking about math.

"That one was close," said Nappa, "she almost saw the boobs, or our escape plans."

"Yeah, it was a good thing we were only looking at boobs when she came in though," Shallot said before his eyes looked at the window, who was part of their plan. Nappa looked at Shallot and nodded. Nappa climbed into a suitcase and Shallot took it downstairs.

"Mom, I am going to get milk," Said shallot at his mom.

"Hmmmmmm," looked askance Shallot's mom.

"We are out of milk," said Nappa.

"Okay," said Shallots' mom.

Shallot walked out of the house with Nappa in tow in a suitcase. Shallot's mom was fooled, because they were not actually going to get milk.

"Little does she know, we are not going to get milk, we are actually going to the High School," said Shallot.

It was a foggier night and they couldn't really see because it was really dark too. It was perfect for a murder. Nappa and Shallot walked down the street, and not on the sidewalk, becuase it was after dark and no cops were a round.

Then, suddenly, they see a shady gay person under a flickering street Lamp.

"Oh no, that shady gay looks familiar," said Nappa. Indeed, it was familiar, because it was actually Frieza. Nappa and Shallot sneaked up behind him further, and decided to tail him, even though he had one already.

"What or who is he up to," nappa thought.

"I don't know let's find out," replied Shallot.

Frieza stopped in his tracks, "Oh ho ho, I am going to lock the Saiyans in the Tard Room and they'll never a scape alive!" He continued to walk forward to the High School.

"Oh, no! Vegeta and Caulifla and Goku too are in danger! We have to go and help them! But first we have to make sure Frieza doesn't do anything, silly!" said Shallot to Nappa.

"Yes," whispered Nappa, climbing out of the briefcase.

Nappa and Shallot followed Frieza even more and hid behind stop signs when they thought he was going to turn around and it worked every time. Frieza stopped again, "Except for Nappa and Shallot, I will kill them personally when I see them."

Frieza started to walk again at the Saiyan High School, and Shallot and Nappa kept following him, but even more scared. "This is not good," said Shallot.

Nappa farted and Frieza stopped in his tracks again. Nappa's fart was loud; it pierced through the silence of the foggy night, rippling through the ashen sky. Frieza's ears were penetrated by the big fart.

"What is this I hear and smell too," asked Frieza. Frieza turned around to see the two scared Saiyans. "Oh what a delightful surprise," responded Frieza to the scared fart.

"Gosh dang it, Nappa," responded Shallot to Nappa, but they were both scared. Shallot's and Nappa's fear levels shot through the roof. Frieza was scary.

"Oh ho ho, now that I have seen you, I will kill you," said Frieza, because he said that earlier.

"Frieza is going to kill us, we have to run," said Shallot to Nappa, as he began to run.

"No you don't!" yelled Frieza, lunging at Nappa, whom hasn't began to run. "Nappa!" yelled shallot in distress. Nappa was petrified with scared, and grimaced his face. Nappa felt something well up inside of him and let out a mighty belch, and, as per the theory of jet propulsion, released, blowing frieza back and smelling really bad too. Nappa ate salmon and tuna for breakfast because he knew something like this would happen.

Frieza fell over and plugged his nose and the two Saiyans ran away, leaving their plans, and the Saiyan High School, behind. "We cannot destroy Frieza; we need to go home!" said Nappa.

And then they went to the store to get milk, because Shallot's mom would be angry if she knew they lied, but this would make it a non lie. Nappa and Shallot then went to Shallot's house and gave the milk to his fridge.

"We need to text Vegeta and tell them that they will be trapped forever in the Tard Room because of Frieza!" said Nappa to Shallot.

"Yeah," said Shallot, grabbing his phone and sending Vegeta a text with what Nappa said.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the Phone said, "TEXTS CANNOT BE SENT TO THE SPECIAL EDD ROOM!"

"Oh no!" said Shallot and Nappa at the same time.

Meanwhile, in the Tard Jungle, it was bed time, and they all had sleeping bags.

"It is time for bed," commanded Vegeta at the Saiyans. Everyone had their sleeping bags out except for Goku, who was trying to unfurl his; Vegeta and Caulifla unfurled theirs earlier and did not need to now.

Vegeta would always sleep naked, so he took off his shirt and began to take off his pants and underwear too, but remembers the other two were there. "Turn Around!" he said to them, and they did as he took off the rest of his clothes.

Vegeta got into his sleeping bag. Goku and Caulifla could not see him naked any more, so they turned around. Caulifla brushes her teeth and takes off Kriline's jacket; Vegeta had brushed his teeth earlier, so he did not need to. Caulifla then took off her pants, and was now in her underwear so she could get into her sleeping bag and Goku's eyes got bigger.

Meanwhile, Goku then turned around and used his bigger eyes to unfurl his sleeping bag. It was succeeded, and Goku's sleeping bag was lying on the ground, except it was on fire because it unfurled onto Vegeta's campfire.

Goku looked at the fire and sleeping bag that it was on. And thought to the group, "Oh no, my sleeping bag is on fire, and I can not do any thing about it because the leaves will burn and my penis too! Ahh!"

Vegeta could not move to put out the fire because he was naked and if Goku saw him that might make them gay. All of them stared at the fire and it burned away becaus they could not do anything to stop it.

"Oh no! My sleeping bag has burned, and I do not have anywhere to sleep!" said Goku. The other Saiyan nodded an agree. "I will have to sleep on the grass."

"No!" said Caulifla and Vegeta at the same time. Neither of them wanted Goku to sleep on the ground, but didn't have any ideas to prevent that. The Saiyans put their heads together to figure out what to do. After a lot of thinking and Idea was conceived.

"Goku could share a sleeping bag with one of us!" said Vegeta's head.

"Y-Yeah, said" Caulifla's head blushing.

Vegeta's penis was getting bigger as he thought of the idea. "_Why does my penis like that?"_ asked Vegeta in his thoughts. It kept getting bigger, and was bigger than it was when he astutely put it in between his legs. The sleeping bag was thick so no one could tell though.

"He… can't sleep with me, because that's gay and I'm not gay," Vegeta wasn't gay, "and besides, we are both going to sleep naked, so that would be even more gay!" Vegeta was right. Goku would have to sleep naked because it would ruin his leaf skirt, and he did not bring his PJ's.

"Yup," said Goku, "I will sleep with Caulifla." Caulifla nods. Goku slowly crawled into Caulifla's bag as he took off his skirt and shirt too; he shed his clothes off, like a butterfly abandoning its cocoome.

Vegeta's heart sank, as he watched Goku slither out of his clothes and into Caulifla's sleeping bag. Goku's shirt fell onto Caulifla's face, so she could not see his big peenis.

Goku and Caulifla were very uncomfortable, but also very comfortable, because they were both naked and almost naked respectively. Goku's penis got hard and big too, and rubbed against Caulifla's leg. Caulifla got aroused, but did not want to tell Goku, even though he would probably know if he wasn''t so pure and innocent. Vegeta's anxiety levels increased for some reason.

"_Why does this make me so ancieous and disgrunteld?!_" Thought Vegeta. Vegeta felt as if his battleship was just sunken, though he did not know why.

Goku's penis got even bigger and was now pressing against the walls of the sleeping bag. "Ahh," replied Goku.

"_This is not good, thought Vegeta. Wait I know what to do!" _thought Vegeta further. Vegeta used his ki to make a sharp spool of twine that led to a near tree, but it moved slowly, and Goku's penis kept getting bigger.

Goku's penis was about to wrap around Caulifla. Vegeta knew he had to do something, and his ki twine had about reached the tree's base; he was going to cut it and it would fall on top of them. "_Here it goes!_" yelled Vegeta in his thoughts, as he began the motion to cut.

All of the sudden, Goku and Caulifla and Vegeta heard a distant sound, "SCREEEE SCREEEEEEEE" it said like a reatarded pokemon. The sound must have been from one of the tards, because this was still the Special Edd room even if it was a jungle. The sound was followed by more distant reeing, and though it was far away, it was still loud, and alarmed the Saiyans. Goku immediately went flacid with fear and the day, along with the tree was saved.

"Shh," spoke Vegeta to Goku and Caulifla, and wiped the secret sweat off his forehead, "they are hunting; they must have heard the commotion and are coming to investigate. Quick, simmer down!" Vegeta whisper screamed at them.

Vegeta, Goku, and Caulifla played dead as a group of about six tards arrived and began sniffing around. Vegeta loved pressure, but did not want to be eaten alive, so he stayed quite.

One of the tards began to sniff Vegeta's sleeping bag and began to sniff near his penis. "_No! Pee pee, stay down!" _he thought, but not too loudly so the tards wouldn't here. Vegeta stopped his heart so they would not hear his heart beet.

"Russle," said a bush, and the tards attacked it, reducing it to nothing but ash and bush pieces. "_No!"_ Vegeta thought, "_It was all innocent!" _Then, a louder sound spoke in the distance, "GRUAH!" it said. The tards were scared and scampered off, leaving Vegeta nd the other less cool Saiyans alone.

We are safe now, said Vegeta. "Phew," sighed Vegeta as he restarted his heart.

"That was close," said Goku.

"Wait," spoked Vegeta, "Wear this between your penis and her," spoke Vegeta, as he gave Goku Krillin's jacket.

All of them went to sleep, and then the chapter ended.

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	6. Trouble at the Lake!

The sun screamed down at Vegeta and went through his eyelids; it was morning, and he knew it. Vegeta woke up and glanced over at Goku and Caulifla and their sleeping bag too. They were still asleep, so Vegeta knew that he could get out of his sleeping bag without getting seen at by Goku and Caulifla, and especially both of them.

Vegeta stood up on his legs and not his back like he was when he was sleeping. He started to stretch because he was stiff from sleeping in that one position all night. When he raised his left arm and his right arm over his head, he smelled his armpits.

"Oooh, ahh, this is stinky!" said Vegeta, "I need to bath." Vegeta put his arms down and looked at cauliflas bag, which had her good soaps in it. Vegeta saw that she also had a lot of dollars in it too, but he would not steal it because he was a really good person. "Ah, these are really nice good soaps," Caulfila would probably not notice, because she had a lot of soap.

"Flavors: Lavender, Tuna, Vanilla, White Pineapple, Black Pine, and Yellow Sunflower, humph; there are a lot to choose from," Vegeta catalogued to himself, but not too loudly, because that would wake up Caulifla and Goku.

"_I will take the lavender, because that is the scent my family have used for generations," _Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta carefully extracted the Lavender Soap, such as a crane balancing on a rock, and began to walk to the lake, which wasn't much far from the Saiyan camp. Because he was cool, and also the principals son, Vegeta was not able to spend much time a lone, so the walk to the lake was good for him.

Vegeta saw the longneck dinosore from earlier, "Good morning," he said, and "Good morning," he said back. The dinosore lived near the lake, with his nice family and den, so Vegeta was able to have nice conversations with him before he arrived, and the dinosore, and Vegeta, were nice.

The lake approached, and Vegeta saw it over the horizon, but it wasn't just the lake, there was someone inside of it; they were batheing inside its shallow waters. "Who is that?" asked Vegeta; "I do not know," spoke back the dinosore. Vegeta and the person were the only persons in the area, he did not know if they would turn ugly, so it was better that no one was a round so they would not die.

Since it was probably not Caulifla or Goku in the lake, Vegeta did not really care about being seen naked, but it wasn't just about being naked. It looked like a girl with nice boobs, which Vegeta could make out the shape of, and he said "Ooh!" Vegeta always liked boobies, and they would always make him say that.

Vegeta was getting Penis harder, so he decided to enter the lake, and approach the lady. When he got into the lake, he tried to ignore the lady, but her boobies were so good that he couldn't stop looking. "It is good that my pee pee is getting bigger, because now I can clean it more easier!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta began to move closer to the lady, and too her boobs. As Vegeta got closer, his peewee got bigger and began to make Waves in the water. "_Oh no! I think she felt those Waves!" _he thought. The lady, who was sexy, turned a round to see who it was that was making the waves from they penis.

"W-Wait, you are!" said Vegeta and Girl and the same time.

"You are Caulifla, oh no!" said Vegeta.

"You are Vegeta too!" said Caulifla.

When they were screaming and ahhing and splashing around, some of Caulifla's good soap got into both of their eyes, and they could no longer see each other's boobies and penis.

"Ahh!" said Vegeta, turning around so she could only see his butt, which was not a penis. "Ahh!" said Caulifla, turning around so he could only see her butt, which was not boobies either. The eyes cleaned themselves of soap, and could now see again. Things calmed down.

Now that they were not facing each other, they were capable of civil discourse. "T-Those were nice boobs," explained Vegeta.

"Thanks… and penis too," blushed Caulifla. Both of them blushed and looked in an opposite direction; they also continued to clean themselves with soap and water too.

"So, I heard half a roomer from Shallt," said Vegeta, "you do like Goku." Caulifla did like Goku, so Vegeta wasn't wrong, and smart too, and Began to blush. "So, you do like Goku and want his sex? Yes!?" furthered Vegeta.

"Yes!" said Caulifla in an Angry way, but shyed way too, at him; "I do like him fine!"

"So Shalot was right, Vegeta said." Vegeta scowled in his mind, "_Humph." _he thought, "_I can not blame her, if I were gay, which I am not!, I would too like Goku."_ Vegeta revelled in his newfound revelation, but also a bit sad, confusedly, too.

"So you are going to date and kiss?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes, probably," said Caulifla.

"Oh, ok," said Vegeta, in a strange way dispointed. Vegeta began to get out of the pool of lake water and walked by a bush. A man was in the bush but Vegeta knew that and the man came out. "Come out, geeser, " said Vegeta to the bush.

All of a sudden, Vegeta heard zipping and smelled a white liquid, and a man stepped out of the bush, "Aeeehh, that was nice," said the geeser, "and good boobs too!" he said gesticulating at the women Caulifla in the lake while chuckling, but in an annoying way, almost as if he had something in his throat.

Vegeta knew he was there, but did not sense any evil in him, so he assumed it was no trouble. He was wrong.

"You were watching Caulifla, so you were watching me and my penis too!" yelled Vegeta.

"I noticed it, and it has potential… but I was just looking at Boobies! Hehehe, haaeuuahha..." the old, man said. The old man cleared his throat and wiped the Pervert Blood from his nose, "Any way, what brings you here, Vegeta?"

"You do know my name? What is you'res?" inflected Vegeta.

"I am Roshi, but youcan just call me Master Roshi," said Master Roshi. The old perverts 'gaze was drawn back to Caulifla, who was strill naked. His eyes got bigger like in car toons and did too did his sunglasses!

"Ok, Master Roshi," said Vegeta. "_Holy frick, what is this power? It's big, wow!" _Vegeta thought, "_It is not a normal power and seems different, wait!"_ Vegeta thought, "_I've seen this man before!"_

"I have seen you before! In one of my porn movies from 100 years ago!" Vegeta spoke.

"Aha hoo hoo haahehehe!" explained Master Roshi, "Yes, you have figured it out! I am that Master Roshi and not another one! Legendary Sex Master, and 3rd best in the world!"

Woh! Vegeta thought, "That is impressive, I knew I was right!" Vegete watched a lot of movies, and a lot of them had sex seens. 100 years ago, sex was a big sport and had millions of movies made about it. As one of the top best professionals, Master Roshi found himself in a lot of movies and cartoons. Kids would always wake up on Saturday mornings to catch the latest episodes, but no one did that stuff any more because that was 100 years ago and we have VCR now, and most of the kids that did that are either old or dead any ways.

"What brings you and your friends into the Tard Room? Normal KIds like you don't normally find their way in here, unless they need something, and most don't make it out a live!" said the Pervert, his eyes and sunglasses once more drifting through the Waves toward Caulifla.

"I am here to rescue my friend Goku's brother Raditz," speaked Vegeta to him, "Radits is not a tard, and was taken here unjustly, so we are trying to rescue him." Master Roshi was not looking or listening and looking and listening at Caulifla's boobies instead.

"Hey! Stop looking please!" said Caulifla at Master.

"Yes! Stop, look, and listen! To me! You old Pervert!" yelled also Vegeta at Roshi.

"Ehhhh," he said.

"Where you even listen?!" Asked Vegeta at him.

"Ehhhhh," he said too.

"You will listen please!" said Vegeta.

"Ehhhhhh," he said again.

Vegeta was looking angry at him, because he was not listening and being a dumb, deaf, senile coot of a man. Caulifla was also getting mad, and covering her boobs.

"Idiot! Listen to Vegeta! You dumb idiot!" Caulifla said, throwing her arms down like an anime girl and screaming and accidentally showed her boobs to him again.

"Okay, I am convinced, you want to have sex training, do not you?" he said.

Vegeta looked down at his penis, as to ask him. He was confused at the request. Vegeta never thought of sex training, as he already knew that he would be the best at it, even though he had never sexed any one before.

"I do not need sex training, I am good at it now, coot," said Vegeta, respectfully declining Master Roshi's invitation. Roshi looked at Vegeta, and then the penis.

"I'll admit, you seem like you would be really good at it, may be even the best in the world with the right training, but you lack experiance and experties," said Roshi, "I bet you don't even know the basic techniques" he said.

Vegeta really didn't know them, becase he really did not know sex either. Master Roshi could tell that he was right, and Vegeta knew that he was right. Roshi stared intently to Vegeta, who was paralyzed with confusion by Master, because he was staring at him. At the same time, Caulifla was blushing because of what Master roshi told to Vegeta, becauseit meant that Vegeta was a sex natural, and she thought it sounded good to her, even though she actually like Goku like that and not Vegeta.

The staring continued until Roshi suddenly said something to Vegeta. "Are you sure you dont want too learn my training? My offer remains as long as it needs to; I don't want to waste your potential," said Master Roshi. Vegeta thought about it more. Excepting Master Roshi's proposal could really benefit Vegeta, but he didn't have any reason to accept right now, so he didn't.

While Vegeta was thinking about the training from Master, Roshi, they all heard something loud that suddenly rang out from the direction of the camp that the Saiyans were useing to sleep in the previous chapter. "Aaaaaaah! Heeeelp!" said the sound.

"Oh no: Goku!" Vegeta said to the other people in the lake.

_Goku was in trouble._

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	7. Monkey Business

"Aaaaaaah! Heeeelp!" said Goku, who was the sound yelling.

"Frick Gokus in danger we have to help him"! Vegeta said and Caulifla nodded. Master Roshi nodded too. The Saiyans and Roshi went to the camp, but stopped to put on there clothes. The two Saiyans turned in opposite directions, and Master Roshi was in the middle and he could see their butts.

"Hmm…" Master Roshi said, stroking his cool old man beard, "Vegeta's butt is quite nice. I'm sure it'll make someone very happy one day." Master Roshi knew this because he had a large wealth of knowledge about sex. Vegeta and Caulifla stopped putting on their clothes because they were wearing them now. They all went to the camp and saw a bad surprise.

A giant monkey was holding Goku and waving him a round like a toy airplane and toddler, but this wasn't just a normal giant monkey, it was King Kong. "That is King Kong, and he is holding Goku! This is bad: King Kong is super Strong!" said Caulifla.

Goku screamed again. "Ah," he said with his scream. King Kong roared. Vegeta glanced to the side and saw Goku's clothes, which were not being worn by him, but were on the ground instead.

Caulifla ran at King Kong to stop him, but King Kong had another plan. That plan was to throw GOku at her, which he did. "Ow," said Goku and Caulifla at the same time. Goku was now on top of Caulifla and his weiner was touching her boobs. This didn't last long though, because King Kong picked up Goku again. This time was different, because he also picked up Caulifla.

King Kong moved his Big Monkey Feet up to his hands and strips the clothes off of Caulifla in one fluid motion like my brother with a Barby Doll.

Vegeta surveyed the situation. It was not good. Goku and Caulifla were being held captive by the Big Monkey, and Master Roshi was old. This meant that Vegeta would have to fight King Kong. Vegeta jumped from his feet and tried to fist him, but soonthereafter, his punch was stopped by a loud yell in the Tard Forest.

"AAAAHhhaahhhaAAAAhhhoooo!" said the yell from the jungle and vines it was swinging on. The sudden, a buff man wearing nothing but a loin cloth swinged overhead. Vegeta looked up to see the man and he could see his penis and but because loin clothes only cover the front and back and not the Bottom or sides. This man had worn a loin cloth his entire life and never wore real pants. He had a wild penis, untamed and unrestrained by years of pants wearing.

The man dismounted from the vine he was swinging on and did 20 backflips before landing firmly on his Feet in-front of Vegeta. "Woh," he said. The man glared at King Kong and a gust of wind shot out from his glare and lifted too his lion cloth. Vegeta and All of the others saw his wild penis again.

"Wait, I know this man," said and thought Roshi, "That is Tarzan, and not Tardzan, which is Broly," he said to them. Tarzan said, "yes I am." Master recognized Tarzan because he heard rumors about him.

Tarzan lunged at King and screamed, "AAAAAHhhaaaAAAhhhaaa!" he said. Then he threw a big punch and it landed on Kong's face and he said oww. Then Trazon threw a kick and it poked King Kong's eyes and he said ow again. Kong then droped the Saiyans and ran away, realizing he could never defeat Tarzan like this.

King Kong leered at Tarzan and said "I will kill you some day, but not today because your to strong," and left.

"All be waiting," said Tarzan.

Tarzan then landed from the sky, where he was after kicking King Kong but a bit lower. "Who is that?" said the Saiyans who did not hear Master say Tarzan's introduction.

"me Tarzan," said Tarzan to them. All of the Saiyans but Vegeta were naked again, and Tarzan knew it, but he did not care because this is the Jungle and most people are naked here. Vegeta looked at Tarzan and spoke at him,

"You are a tard are you?" he said.

"No," said Tarzan, because Tarzan was cool and not a retart, "and neither is this one," Tarzan said as he moved his hand at a bush and Radits came out of it.

"Oh my Gosh you did find him and we are saved and Radits too!" said Goku and Caulifla Vegeta at the same time because it would be more a lot faster than saying one after another.

Radits was changed by the Jungle and looked disheveled and sad and tramatized, but also happy because he was saved, like a dying hamster in the desert being fed water for the first time in months.

Goku ran up and hugged Radits and everyone said "Awe," at them, except Goku was naked so it was weird and kind of gay, but it wasn't because they were siblings and that made it Ok.

Master Roshi looked at Tarzan and his hair because it was long and needed a hair cut, but was more focused on Tarzan than he was his hair. "I know you from my past," he said, "You are the–". Tarzan looked at Master Roshi and did not say anything but his smile got bigger on his face and Master Roshi knew it.

"Why is not Radits speaking? He had better not be an actual retard and wasted our time," said Vegeta angerly.

"I-I am not, I-I just..." Radits said to Vegeta. Caulifla recognized the victimized look in his eye and knew he had been through a lot.

"Vegeta do not pressure him!" Caulifla yelled at Vegeta because he was doing that.

"Yeah, don't be mean to Raditz," said Goku, putting on his leaf skirt so he wouldn't be naked anymore. "Okay Raditz, what's wrong?" said Goku and Caulifla at Raditz.

Raditz sniffled and looked down sad and started to cry. "My favorite pen… I loosed it in the jungle," said Raditz.

Goku was shocked and sad: Raditz's pen was really cool and cost alot of money. It was also shiny and worked really good. Raditz had made many memories with the pen, which Goku gave him for his birthday once. It was limited edition, so you couldn't by it anymore.

"We need to find that pen!" said Goku. "where did you loose it?" said Goku.

"It… It was stolen!" said Raditz crying and sad. The other Saiyans were surprised, but not Roshi or Tarzan who were there also. Raditzs eyes looked like they were going to pop, kinda like a water balloon pressed against a sharp blade of grass, just the balloon was his eyes and the grass wasn't there.

Raditz continued to stutter and talk and cry about his pen while Vegeta stared at him. "Raditz, there is no time to get the pen; we are in the Special Edd room and if we stay too long… we will be stuck in here forever!...!" said Goku to him in a comforting way but also in a way that told him that they can't look for the pen.

"Fine, we will get it," said Vegeta to everyone and made them say woh. No one could believe it because Vegeta did not want to come in the first place, and especially he did not want to stay. he said again.

Vegeta was always very smart, so he knew just what to say at them. Goku and Caulifla, Master, and Tarzan did not know what to say other than "ok," so they all said that. Raditz shook Vegetas' hands and kissed two of his cheeks like a French guy would.

Then, Vegeta spread his cheeks, and between them, he let out a smile. He did this because he knew that he did something cool that no one else could have done. Goku saw all of this and thought it was really cool of Vegeta to do but also say.

"Let's get down to business and find the pen," said Vegeta, as he put a leash and collar around Tarzan's neck, because Vegeta knew that he had Super Smelling. Just then, all of the sudden, Tarzan ran away, taking the leash and collar with him, and probably got hit by a car or something.

"Shoot," they all said. Now, it was up to all of them to find Raditz'z pen, and not just Tarzan and Vegeta, even though Vegeta could probably do it by himself if he really tried to. Caulifla checked the sleeping bags, Goku checked some Bushes, Master Roshi checked some magazines, and Vegeta checked Raditz'z pockets because sometimes we forget that things like pens are in there.

No one could find Raditz'z pen anywhere at all. Vegeta did not think it would be this hard, so he walked to Raditz. "Hey! Where did you drop your pen, Raditz!" he asked Raditz. "I-I do not know, but-" He said and Gasped, pointing behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned around to see what Raditz was gasping and pointing at. He saw some bushes russel and some branches move.

"Aaahhh!" said Goku's voice. Everyone turned around to see Goku's big penis and a big leaf missing from his skirt, and they all panicked and turned a round.

"That is not a pen! That is a penis!" Vegeta said at Raditz.

"N-No, that is not what I meant!" Raditz stutered and said. Vegeta coolly humphed and turned around to see Goku's penis being covered by a leaf by Goku again. "_Wait, he was not showing his penis, someone took the leaf from his skirt and it wasn't Goku!"_ Vegeta revelated to himself while thinking, making the connection no others could but him.

"Aaahhh!" said Goku's again. They all turned around again and saw his penis, and kept seeing it four more times, until everyone else realized what was happening.

"Someone is taking the leaf to show Goku's penis!" Caulifla yelled.

"_Humph,"_ Vegeta thought, because he already figured it out.

Master Roshi looked up from the magazines he was investigating and magnified the glass things on his sunglasses, and watched Goku carefully to see who, or whom, was stealing the leafs from Goku's skirt, even if it was kind of gay.

"Aaahhh!" Goku said for the seventh and final time, as Master slowed down time to see what was happening. Through his Super Lenses he saw a tail and too a body, moving really, really fast, and it was so fast, that it was too fast for his Super Lenses to see more than what he could.

"I see a blurry thing and tail!" he said. Just then, a thing with a tail came out of the bushes, but it wasn't blurry like Roshi described: : it was a Monkey!

"Ooh Oooh Ahh Ahh!" it said and danced as if it were calling him a Stupid, and Goku knew it. Goku looked at the monkey and got really mad, because he did not like his penis to be seen by all of the Jungle's denizens and Monkeys.

Before anyone could punch the monkey, a legion of 5.000 Monkeys came out of the Jungle trees and surrounded them on all sides. "Ooh ooh ahh ahh!" they all said at once as they jumped and bounced on top of trees and wagged there tails.

"We're surrounded, what do we do?!" Vegeta yelled to himself, and kind of the others, but no one else knew, because there where way too many of them. Everyone was back-to-back, like in the Avengers movies, but they were not the Avengers and were probably going to die.

"Ooohh oohh ahhh ahhh!" they All said and began to jump them.

"This is it!" Vegeta said when he reddied a fighting stance and charged a laser beam with everyone else, and Raditz cried.

Just then: "Ooh ah ooh ah!" the floor commanded. All of the monkeys withdrew from the battlefield, flying back in a stop-motion way.

All of the sudden, a Green Monkey came out of the floor and grabbed Vegeta's belt and smiled. "What the frick!" Vegete asked. The Green Monkey pulled off Vegeta's belt and laughed at his butt and everyone saw it and the Monkeys laughed too.

"That is not funny, that is my butt!" He yelled at them and flustered. The Green Monkey started dancing and doing flip, and it made Vegeta even angry.

Just then, "Ooh ooh, Ah, ooh," a sound from Master Roshi said to him. Everyone looked at Maser Roshi because it was actually pretty cool that he was bilingual, unlike a lot of people and Monkeys, like Nappa, except Napa was more bilingual than Master.

The Green Monkey looked Master Roshi with everyone else. "Ah, ooh, aah," he said and threw Vegeta belt at Vegeta mystically.

"Wow, that was cool! What did you say to him?" said Raditz, who was a lot scared from the Monkeys.

"_I… I told him to give Vegeta's belt back... or I would stop teaching them sex!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	8. The Sacrifice

"I… I told him to give Vegeta's belt back… or I would stop teaching them sex!" said Master Roshi with a burning fury.

All of the Monkeys were shaken and did not know what to say. The Green Monkey fell to his knees and said "Oh, Oohh, Ah" and then called for an armistice. All of the Monkeys ran away into the jungle except for 200 of them for strategy.

The Green Monkey looked at Vegeta and smiled as if he did not take his feet, but he did. Vegeta said "Humph," at him and the Green Monkey said "Ah." Then, the Green Monkey fell to his knees and feet and hands and then hugged Master Roshi's legs and said "Oooh Oohh Ah aah ah," begging him a lot.

Raditz wiped away all of his tears and said "Oh no, we still do not have the pen." said Raditz. The Green Monkey took the bulb that was over his head and turned it on when he heard the word 'pen' and said "Oh ah ah."

Everyone looked at the Green Monkey in angry ways, but he did not. Roshi told the monkey "What?" and he said "Ooh Ohh ahh ah." Master Roshi listened, but did no know what one of the words meant because he still wasn't the most bilingual in the world, and asked "What?" and the Monkey said "Ooh," and he said "Ok."

No one but Master could understand the Monkey, so they did not know what he was saying.

"What did he say at you?" asked Goku and Caulifla said. Master Roshi moved his eyes around, but you could not see it under his sunglasses, but he was still doing it to look at them.

"He… he saw Raditz's pen!" Master Roshi said, and they were all like that is amazing and cool.

"Where was he when he see it?" asked Goku.

The Monkey said "Oooh ah ahh Aaaooohh," and Master Roshi simultaneously translated it. Just suddenly, Tarzan ran through the leaves and bushes and trees of the Jungle with the pen in his mouth and everyone saw this and was saved!

"That is my pen!" announced Raditz to all, but then a Monkey flew like a Sopwith Camel in World War I and kidnapped the pen and said "Ah oohahaha!" Everyone knew it and this was the Green Monkie plan all a long.

Tarzan, did flips to stimulate his anger, because he worked hard for the pen, and it went to show that you really can't have crap in the Jungle. Tarzan was a saint, and was taken advantage of like Santa Clause, who was also a saint.

The Monkeys all laughed, because now they had something that was cooler than Vegeta's belt, and Master Roshi would still teach them sex because of it. Goku got mad and fired one, two, three ki blasts at the Green Monkey, but then the Green Monkey jumped, because it is hard to hit Monkeys because they are really agile.

The Green Monkey began to dance even more and laugh and no one could take the heat. Just then, a big energy source began to begin growing and was now gargantuan. Everyone felt the pressure and turned around to see Tarzan flipping so fast that he was causing Sonic Boom. The Green Monkey was in the Danger Zone.

Tarzon flipped at the Green Monkey and everyone freaked out. Tarzan landed on the Green Monkey and he was squished and looked like a puddle, but green. All of the Monkeys stared blankly at Tarzan, who they did not recognized earlier. The Monkeys began to bow and exalt his name, "Ah ooh Ah," they said, which meant Tarzan in Monkey.

Just then, the green puddle of Monkey began to simmer down into the ground and reformed and then they all started chanting "Ooh ah Ooh," which meant Green Monkey in Monkey. Goku felt the tremors in the wind and the breeze from the ground and knew something was coming.

"Something is coming!" Goku screamed and Tarzan said it too. "FWOOP," said the ground, as a Green Monkey formed from the Monkey Puddle.

Tarzan began to do more flips but Vegeta asked him to stop, but respected that Tarzan's cool. Master Roshi, who was the Monkey Mediator, saw the pen in the Monkeys butt. "The Pen iis in his butt!" revealed Master.

"Ew!" said Caulifla, who did not like things in butts because they would stink a lot, even though this Monkey butt was clean, because it was fresh produce. The Green Monkey farted the pen out of his butt and laughed when he caught it.

Tarzan, Goku, Vegeta, and Caulifla began to ready their attack stances, and looked like a bunch of rabbits about to be raided by Elmer Fudd. Suddenly and fast, Master Roshi said "Don t do that!" and they were shocked and surprised.

"We must endorse not violence and condone non-cooperation, an eye for eye only ends up making the whole world blind." said Master. Everyone listened to him carefully because, even though Vegeta was smarter, Roshi was wiser.

"Tch,," Vegeta said.

"OOah oh ah ah ah, Oohh Ooh, aH," said both the Green Monkey and Master Roshi. This went on for a little bit and everyone was watching.

"What do you think they are talking about?" said Goku.

"I do not know but I am worried because Monkeys make Monkey Business," said Caulifla.

"Humph," said Vegeta and Tarzan, because they were both cool.

"We have come to the agreement," said Master Roshi to them. Everyone looked really scared, because Master Roshi's face did not look happy about it.

"They will give us the pen… for a sacrifice…."

Everyone looked really scared, but more scared than they looked before because now they actually knew why Master looked not happy, and it was not good. All of the Monkeys began to dance and jump and move like they were dancing.

The Monkeys all began to migrate to the volcano mentioned in the chapter where Vegeta, Goku, and Caulifla entered the Special Edd room and all but Tarzan, Vegeta, and Mater Roshi were confused. "It is time…," said Master Roshi as they were lifted by the monkeys and taken to the volcano.

"What are they going to do with us?" Goku asked.

"They are going to sacrifice one of us," said Vegeta.

"Oh," Goku asked.

"Yeah," said Vegeta.

"That really sucks," Caulifla said.

Tarzan was also being lifted, but gracefully because all of the Monkeys respected him, as he was Tarzan. Tarzan was cool. When they lifted Tarzan from the ground they saw his wild penis and wowed. The Monkeys did not know sex very well, even though Master Roshi was teaching them about it, so they were more impressed than the kids in the Middle School.

As the Monkeys were carrying the Saiyans and Master Roshi and Tarzan to the volcano to sacrifice them, they kept dropping banana peels and slipping, so it took a while and gave everyone time to plot against them.

"Listen, I have a plan, said" Master Roshi. Everyone harkened their ears to listen and hear it too.

"When we get to the volcano and they hand me the pen, I will run and Tarzan will carry the rest of you." he said. Everyone thought that this was a good idea because no one would die, but if someone had to die they would probably choose Raditz because he isnet very important to the story.

The Monkeys then ran out of bananas, so they could no longer drop banana Peels and slow down the process and they arrived at the Volcano within seconds.

"Ooh ah ooh aahh, ah," said the Green Monkey, who was also the leader of the Monkeys.

"Yeah," said Rochi.

It was time for them all to die and everyone knew it, so they pretended to get tied up by the Monkeys and were about to get thrown into the Volcano and its lava and stuff.

"Ooh ah," said the Green Monkey as he handed Master Roshi the Radits pen.

"Now!" said Master Roshi as he raised his hand to tell the others that the plan was a go, even though he said that with his mouth, he also said it with his hand so they would know that even better.

Tarzan blasted onto the scene and grabbed all of the Tied Up Saiyans and ran down the wall of the volcano and all of the Monkeys ran after them, but kept tripping because their monkey feet would not let them go too fast, unlike in the last chapter.

When Tarzan and Master Roshi were running, the Volcano erupted, like an underwater gyeser, but above ground, and lava and magma flew everywhere, but mostly down the mountain after them.

"Aaaahh!" they all said, except for Tarzan and Vegeta. Vegeta looked a head and saw the lake that he was in earlier and knew that they were getting closer to the exit, but also the enterence.

Just then, one of the Monkeys in the front of the Monkeys triped and fell and caused a Monkey Avalanche and they were now tumbling down the side of the Hill and Volcano like a rubber band ball or Fushigi.

Master Roshi hopped on top of the bunch that was being carried by Tarzan and Tarzan ran faster.

"We are going to die and be squashed under Monkeys!" said Caulifla.

"Tch," angered Vegeta.

"No happen," said Tarzan and ran even faster and now almost looked like Sonic the Hedgehog, except not Sonic, so Tarzan the Hedgehog.

"Ooh ooh, ahh ahh!" said the Monkey Ball.

Because Tarzan was so fast, they were almost near the entrance, when all of the sudden, the Monkeys began to close in on them.

"Oh no!" said Goku. Tarzan threw Caulifla, and, Master Roshi at the door direction, but could not throw Goku or Vegeta as far because they were too buff and heavy to throw to him.

"Go, mE will hold them off," Tarzan said to Vegeta and not Goku because he was still running.

"But you will die..." said Vegeta.

"Take this," said Tarzan. He took off his loin cloth and gave it to Vegeta.

"N-No..." spoke Vegeta.

"...Ooh ah ah," Tarzan said, and all of the Monkeys rushed to him and played with his big, cool, wild penis; this was the true sacrifice that All men must make.

"Now go!" yelled Tarzan. Tarzan knew that, even though he had a lot of stamina, he might no still make it out alive. Vegeta looked back at Tarzan, "_Such a brave and powerful man," _vegeta thought, "_his sacrifice will not go to waste… Goodbye, tarzan"_.

Vegeta caught up with Goku and they both stopped at the the door.

"Vegeta..." asked goku to Vegeta.

"_..."_ said Vegeta, "let's go… Goku."

The two Saiyans ran to the exit of the Tard Room where Roshi and Caulifla and Raditz were running, but there was a problem.

"We are in a trouble!" yelled Raditz.

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	9. Special Edd Standoff

"We are in a trouble!" yelled Raditz. Indeed the Saiyans and Roshi were, because the door was closing infront of them! If it did, they would be traped in the Special Edd Room forever until someone opened it and saved them, which no one would do because it is too dangerous for normal people.

Vegeta scowled defeatedly. "Why is it doing that closing?" Vegeta asked while yelling.

(10 minutes earlier…)

"Oh no! We cannot text Vegeta because hes in the Tard Room!" cried Nappa astoundedly. Nappa and Shallot were trying to text Vegeta about Frieza's plan to trap him in the Special Edd Room, but the Room was text proof. They couldnot call him either, since that would tell Shallot's mom that they were not working on homework.

Nappa and Shallot sat and thought and then an idea appeared and entered Shallot's mind. "Woh," said Shallot about the idea.

"What's it, Shallot," said Nappa?

"I got an idea," said Shallot. "We could text Krillin!" said Shallot more.

"Good idea, ill text him now," said Nappa.

Nappa pulled out his phone and gave it to Shallot, because Shallot was better at explaining things. Shallot texted at Krillin, who received it since he wasn't in the Special Edd Room.

Meanwhile at the School, Krillin's phone vibrated and he looked at it. "It feels like i got a text from Shallot's phone," said Krillin, who then read the text.

"Krilin Frieza is gonna close the door to the tard room and vegeta's going be stuck there." said the Text from Shallot. The phone vibrated. "Keep you're guard up," the Text said again.

"Got it," said Krillin. Krillin peeled his eyes, but not actually because that would be bad and gross. "Their doesn't seem to be any trouble signs," Krillin observed.

Suddenly as he said this, a trouble sign appeared in the form of a squeaky footstep. Krillin's eyes and head moved to the direction of the footstep, and attached to it was none other than the villainous Frieza. "Hello… Krillin," said Frieza.

A chill moved up Krillin's spine; it was so cold that he wished he had a spine jacket right now. Frieza's cold gaze was the source of the chill on Krillin's spine, and it was colder than Alaska. "Gulp," Krillin gulped. As he did this Frieza walked closer.

Krillin puled out his gun that he had and put it at Frieza's direction. "Hohoho, your not going to pull that trigger," Frieza said him. If Krillin hadn't gone to the bathroom earlier, he would be peeing his pants right now and maybe pooping too. Frieza knew this so he got even closer. "Step a side," said Frieza.

"no" said Krilling defiantly.

Frieza chuckled. "Well then," said frieza, "Looks like i'll have to kill you." Even though Frieza made it seem like he would only kill Krillin because he was in the way, Krillin knew that Frieza wasn't nice so he would kill him anyway. "Ohoho," said Frieza.

Right as Frieza was going to start killing Krillin, a voice appeared. "That is enough, leave that baby alone," it said.

"Huh?" responded Frieza as he and Krillin looked at the voice after hearing it. What they saw was green, and also Piccolo. He was at the other side of the hall than where Frieza came in at. Krillin got even more scared because Piccolo was pretty scary.

"What is going on here," said Piccolo.

"I am going to kill Krillin and then trap Vegeta and Goku in the Tard Room!" explained Frieza so that Piccolo would think he was nice. He was not.

Piccolo thought for a moment and then said, "That is not good, Frieza. I won't let you trap them."

"Very well," said Frieza, "If you too want to die then I will let you but I will kill Krillin first."

Krillin, Frieza, and Piccolo stared at each other in a Mexican Standoff, even though none of them were from Mexico. A tumble weed flew by as they continued stairing at each other. Suddenly, Frieza stopped staring and began attacking Krillin.

"Oof! Ah!" yelled Krillin as he got attacked. Frieza's fists kept hitting Krillin and it was painful and bad, but then Piccolo jumped into the fray.

"ZRAGH!" said Piccolo as he Body Rammed Frieza off of Krilin. Frieza slid back and then attacked at Piccolo.

Piccolo immediately hit Frieza as he got hit so they both got hit and Krillin kicked Frieza's balls and Penis. "Ooh ah ouch, my balls hurt!" decreed Frieza. Frieza didn't like being kicked in the balls, so he smacked Krillin in the balls back, but harder. Krillin bent over in pain and accidentally hit Piccolo in the balls, so now everyone's balls hurt. After a minute, they started fighting again and Piccolo was winning, so Frieza had to trick him.

"Look, there's money under that vending machine!" said Frieza. Piccolo's head snapped toward the vending machine.

"Money? Where?" said Piccolo as he lept toward the vending machine. Frieza smirked, because his plan worked. This was because Piccolo was green, so he was probably poor and needed money. Frieza turned to Krillin and hit him and it hurt.

"Ohoho," laughed Frieza at Krillin as he began pummeling him hard. Krillin thought he was honestly going to die, and then Frieza picked up Krillin with his tail. "I am winner," said Frieza. Frieza then slammed Krillin on the floor and he stopped moving. Frieza started closing the Tard Room door with his tail as he pointed his finger at Krillin while charging a Ki laser to kill him.

Frieza was about to fire the laser and shut the door forever when suddenly Piccolo threw a quarter in front of the laser and caught Frieza off guard. "Stop!"he said.

"H-how!" said Frieza, who was shocked and surprised that Piccolo wasn't still looking for lose change under the vending machine. "You should be still looking for mony!" he said.

"Humph," said Piccolo, "I don't actually care about money. But I'm going to keep these quarters anyway."

Frieza shrugged. "whatever your to far away to stop me anyways," said Frieza at Piccolo. Frieza then began closing the door again and it was actually almost closed and Vegeta would be stuck there for eternity.

"Oh no," said Piccolo.

"Hohohoho!" said Frieza.

Meanwhile, in the Tard Room, Vegeta and the others were almost to the door but it was closing and they probably wouldn't make it.

"We are not going to make it," said Vegeta concernedly.

"We're doomed said Raditz," said Raditz.

The Saiyans and Roshi began to give up hope and all seemed lost. Just on the outside of the door, they could here Frieza laughing and ho-ing too.

They would of been right to give up, but then there was suddenly a loud bang sound, like a gun shooting someone, which it was. The door stopped closing and Vegeta ran through it after opening it. When he and the others got out they saw what happened: Krillin had shot Frieza in the chest with his gun. There was a lot of blood from Krillin and Frieza and Piccolo, but mostly Frieza. What they did not see was Piccolo though, because he left fast. He was so fast that only Goku and Roshi saw him leave. Vegeta could have also seen him if he tried, but he didn't know to see for him.

"We Made It!" celebrated Goku.

"I'm saved!" said Raditz. The others said things like this too, except for Roshi who was quiet and cool. Vegeta was also quiet and cool, but sad too because Tarzan died.

Then everyone looked at Frieza, who had been shot and was bleeding everywhere. "You… impotent worm! You will regret this!" said he to Krillin before leaving. Everyone but Vegeta laughed and congradulated Krillin for shooting Frieza and saving them.

Goku walked at Vegeta and asked what was wrong because he looked sad. "Tarzan… he… died so we could live," said Vegeta. Everyone had a moment of silence for Tarzan. Then they built a shrine to Tarzan outside the Special Edd Room, which was a small stone pillar with flowers and wreaths around it. Finally, Vegeta put Trazons loin cloth on it and they all mourned in silence for a little bit. Then a person appeared near them from around the corner. Everyone was startled and then saw who it was.

"G-Goku…" it said. Vegeta looked at the person and recognized him to the others. It was Broly, and he was carrying pants.

"Hey! Those are my pants why do you have them!" said Goku. Broly held out his arm with the pants and gave them to Goku. Even though he was retarded, Broly was actually a good person.

"I took them from Saiyan Eating Plant. They are yours," said Broly after giving the pants to Goku who put them on. Goku wasn't completely comfortable because he didn't get his undies back, but he had pants now so that was good.

"Whos is this for?" asked the Tard King about the Tarzan memorial.

"That is for Tarzan because he is dead," explained Vegeta.

"Oh," said Broly who was now sad, "I will go cry because I am sad bye." he said as he left.

Goku waved at Broly and said bye to him, and the others did too because Goku was super nice. He was even nice to tards! Everyone but Broly and Piccolo and Frieza who left payed their final respects to Tarzan before they left, and then they did.

Now they were outside the High School and talking. "I am so glad Raditz, my brother, is safe and us too," said Goku. "I will talk to my dad so that he will talk to the School and Raditz won't be sent to the Tard Room ever again," said Goku.

Goku and Raditz separated from the group to go home and Caulifla tried to go with them but didn't. Vegeta and Roshi both knew what she was going to do, but did nothing about it. "I am going to go home and sleep so I can be on time for School tomorrow," said Vegeta.

"Good idea," said Caulifla and Roshi. Caulifla and Vegeta went to there homes, which were different homes, and Roshi went to a motel because he didn't have a home since he got lost in the Special Edd Room 100 years ago. The motel owner knew who Roshi was, since he was a Sex Allstar, so he got to live there for free.

On his way home, Vegeta thought about his Jungle Adventure, and how he got to see Goku's penis so many times. "_What an adventure_," he thought, "_but why do I feel weird when I think about Goku's weewee? That is not understanded by me and I do not like that_," he thought again. Then he thought about how Caulifla liked Goku, "_Why do I do not like that? That is not my concern!_" he more thought. "_This makes me unhappy and is strange… I must find an answer soon…_"

Vegeta got home and went to sleep, his questions in his mind. Once more, he could not evaporate these thoughts by polishing his teeth or skateboard, so he had to sleep with them. They were concerning to him, so he didn't sleep happy even though he sleeped good. As he lay asleep, Vegeta at least could be proud of how he overcame the Jungle.

Little did Vegeta know, something far more dangerous and scary was looming on the horizon.

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	10. Caulifla's Crush

It was a nother day in Vegeta's life. Pacifically, it was Wednesday, the day after the last one, which was when they went into the Jungle to save Raditz. Vegeta was walking to School, and thinking about the thoughts he had last night.

"_I cannot believe I am still upset about Caulfila and Goku. And why does my penis likes his penis? This is disgruntling_," Vegeta pondered. As he was doing this, he heard an old man voice call him from an alley.

"Hey Vegeta, come over here," said the alley voice. Vegeta looked at it and it was Master Roshi. Vegeta went at Roshi to know what he wanted.

"What do you want?" Vegeta said.

"To teach you sex training," Roshi said. Normally you wouldn't get sex training from old men in alleyways in this modern culture, but Vegeta knew this old man because it was Master Roshi, so it was okay.

Vegeta looked at Roshi's cool glasses and humphed. "Humph," he said, "I do not have time because I have to go to School."

Roshi looked pondering and said, "Fine, then take this." Master Roshi came out of the alley and gave Vegeta a magazine about sex. It was called "Hot Sex for Cool Saiyans Volume 1," and Vegeta thought it seemed pretty cool so he took it.

Vegeta put the magazine in his backpack and then walked out at the School, and that's where he was now. Outside the School, Vegeta spied something unusual. Krillin was surrounded by people who were making cool to him. Vegeta knew why this was, because Krillin shot Frieza yesterday and no one liked him so Krillin was now kinda popular. Vegeta was cooler though, so Krillin was just sort of a fad.

"Man you're so cool!" said a person to Krillin. "I cant believe you shot Frieza, so good!" said another.

Then some other people went at vegeta to praise his coolness. "Wow, you did survive the Tard Room!" they said and other things like that. Vegeta waded his way through his fans and went to his locker and then classroom. As always he sat in the back of the class with Nappa and Shallot, who greeted him there.

"Hey Vegeta," said Shallot. "It is good that you are here now and not stuck in the Special Edd Room with the Monkeys and tards," said Shallot.

Vegeta was like a Tard Room Superstar, for he ascended beyond them all in more ways then one.

"Yeah," concurred Nappa, who was there. "To celebrate, I got you this," said Nappa as he pulled a piece of paper from a pocket. It was a 5% off coupon for Nappa and Shallot's favorite porn shop. It wasn't actually a porn shop, but it was to them because they sold that stuff there.

Vegeta took the coupon. "Thanks, this is good," said Vegeta. The Saiyan wasn't sure if he was going to use it right away, because he had Roshi's magazine to look at. Suddenly Paragus, the Teacher, entered the room.

"Sit down now everyone," said Paragus. Everyone did that and were listening now.

Paragus began to talk to the class about things. "The Sports Festival is still happening later, so you have to train alot to be good for it. Make sure you are strong and fast and good at things," announced the Paragus. Everyone mumbled and grumbled, and then stopped because Paragus was going to talk again. "That is all for now. Please wait until I get you're work," said Paragus.

"That is right, we have to train for that," said Nappa. "Shallot, are you going to compete?" Nappa said.

"Yeah probably," responded Shallot.

Nappa nodded at Shallot and said, "cool wanna come over and train for it?"

Shallot looked a round and said at Nappa "Yeah, I will probably do that and go over to your house to train for the Sports Festival, but I am not 100 percent sure because I think something else might happen later."

Meanwhile Vegeta's eyes meandered over to Caulifla's area and it looked sad. "_Why does she look sad." _Asked Vegeta in his thoughts, and she did. Vegeta didn't really like Caulifla even though they were friends because of all that stuff they went through in the jungle and saw each other's penis and boobs, and he did not really know why. "_I should be more caring about her, but I do not."_ he thought again, "_I know why she is upset and it is because she likes Goku. I wonder if she is going to become a girlfriend to Goku."_

Shallot looked at her now because he just then noticed. "What is going on with Caulifla and she seems sad?" said Shallot, because it was true, "Vegeta you should go and talk to her, boobs don't look as good when they are sad, even though they always look like boobs." Shallot was always funny, even when he was concerned about a friend, so everyone laughed, and it was just enough to convince Vegeta to talk to her about her boobs and sadness.

Vegeta got up to talk to Caulifla. Paragus would normally yell at other kids when they stood from their desks, but this was Vegeta and he was the coolest in Saiyan High School, and his dad was the principal so he looked away and whistled.

"Hey, you are sad about asking out Goku and you not doing it?" Vegeta said to Caulifla, in away to assuage her fear, except he didn't really want that on his insides. Caulifla looked really sad because Vegeta was right.

"Your right… I want to ask Goku out but I am scared and have never asked anyone out before," she said to Vegeta, who listened intently. "_Humph,"_ thought he. Vegeta did not actually like to hear this for some reason, and wanted to say "You should not ask him out and date Nappa or something," in an angry way, but he didn't.

"You can practice your Asking Out skill on me," he said, because he was a really good friend. Caulifla did not actually want to become a girlfriend to Vegeta, but she looked at him and imagined that he looked exactly like Goku. "OKay that sounds good," she said to Goku.

"Vegeta, will you be my boyfriend and let me be a girlfriend to you?" she said to him and all of Vegeta's fans erupted in vehement protest and acted like Monkeys, except they were not the Monkeys, and Paragus dropped his jaw all the way to the floor and didn't even pick it back up. This was not good, because neither of them wanted to be boyfriend nor girlfriend to each other; it was like two babies that had their bellybuttons tied without their permissions.

The class begin to sing about kissing trees and everyone began to laugh and get jealous. Caulifla began to cry and Shallot and Nappa looked at Vegeta, and almost thought he wasn't cool. Vegeta knew what he had to do. "Yeah," he responded to Caulifla's request and they began to levitate and glow and then a certificate appeared and it said "Congradulation Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Vegeta was now a boyfriend to Caulifla and neither of them wanted that.

People began to cry because they would never get to be with Vegeta. Just then, Goku showed up into the classRoom late, and he saw the certificate. Paragus took his attendance and then Goku ran out crying, because it turned out that he actually liked Caulifla and her being Vegeta's boyfriend hurt him a lot and he was probably going to the nurse's now.

Everyone was still crying but congradulating Vegeta and Caulifla about being together and Vegeta was struggling to swim through the fans to get to Goku and could not get to him to explain everything to him, it was a crazy day for him because not only did he survive the jungle, if he could not get to Goku, he would probably have to survive marriage as well.

"Ack, this is not good!" Vegeta said at himself and the fans, but they did not stop fanning him. Then Paragus began to spoke, "Everyone sit down, unless your Vegeta," he said and everyone did and Vegeta ran out of the room to get Goku, but he was gone with the wind. "Goku!" he cried out and threw his hand at the air.

"Eh?" Master Roshi said from the trashcan next to Vegeta and popped out from it. Vegeta was about to begin crying but he didn't do that because he was still a cool Bad Boy, but Master Roshi could still get the idea because he was old and wise and has seen a lot of less bad boys like this in his day. "You're sad because of something, are you?" Master Roshi asked him, and Vegeta looked up from the ceiling and nodded to him.

Master Roshi began to analyze him, like a criminal stalking their victim and memorizing their schedule so he can come back and steal all of their stuff later. Vegeta looked at his feet, like they wanted to walk to something and explain everything. Then, he began to nudge his invisible wedding ring, which told Master that he had got into a relationship he did not want to be into and he knew it, and he knew it.

"You started dating something and are looking for Goku to tell him that he can have the leftovers," Vegeta saw Master Roshi say this, and he knew that most of it was true, so he said yes and humphed at the ground in an angry and sad way. "Eh, follow me, Master Roshi said to him."

Master Roshi jumped right back into the trashcan and Vegeta stared at it and said "I will not do that," but after three minutes he did it anyway because Goku might have been down there, so it was worth a shot to check. The trashcan was really big and was almost like an attic or retirement home. "Vegeta, can you hear me?" said Master Roshi to him, "Yeah, I can." it was kind of like Vegeta was hearing voices in his head, but he wasn't, and was hearing Master Roshi's voices in his ears instead. "Congradulation on dating a girl!" said Master Roshi to Vegeta and Vegeta began to chuckle in a sad way, and Master Roshi knew it.

Just then, Caulifla walked out of the classRoom and had a hallpass, and looked like a newly-wed looking for her groom who secretly left to drink with the other boys from the wedding. Even though Caulifla did not like like Vegeta, she wanted to find him so they could talk about things, but Vegeta was busy doing stuff in the trashcan. Just then, Raditz walked by, because he wasn't in the Special Ed room after the adventure in the jungle, and Caulifla could smell Goku on him, because they were brothers. Caulifla ran off in the direction of the Raditz trail. Just then, Vegeta poked his head out of the trashcan and saw Raditz, "Hey, Raditz, do you know where Goku is?" he said to him. "Yeah, he ran away in the direction I am walking from," Raditz said intuitively, and Vegeta could tell he did not belong in the Tard Room. "Thank you Raditz," Vegeta said respectingly. Just then, Master Roshi popped his head out of the trashcan as well.

The wind was running past Goku as he was running away from the school, and really fast too. "This really sucks!" Goku yelled into himself, and kept running and passed Krillin. "Gulp, Goku looks like he is really sad," Krillin said and continued to skip school, like the avid truant he was after becoming popular. Goku was now running so fast, that he could probably run in the Olympics and win in less than a second. Caulifla saw him running fast away from the school and fell on top of her knees and it was raining now.

Vegeta jumped out of the trash can and began to walk to the door, but was stopped by his dad, the principal, "Wow my Son Vegeta, good job at escaping the Tard Room and getting Frieza shot," he said. Vegeta did not have time to waste, because Goku was sad and that made Vegeta feel really bad.

"Dad I do not have time to chitter and chatter I need to get to Goku," he said. The Principal Vegeta's Dad understood this, but it was much too late. Vegeta walked outside of the door and school and sat by to Califula.

"This was not the plan, I am sorry it was this way," said Vegeta to his girlfreind, "Today sucks a lot!" they both said.

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend to each other and there is nothing we can do!" It really did suck a lot. They both looked at each other and tried to think "This is not so bad," but it maybe was. Vegeta did not like her as anything more than a friend, but they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. "We need to break up," said Vegeta, and Caulifla knew it too, "but we can not break up unless one of us dies or cheats!" and just then, Vegeta and Caulifla both conceived the idea, and were now like parents to it. Vegeta began to fly and flew all the way to his garage and came back with a Goku mask and put it on. "Now it is not cheating for me, but you will be cheating and we can break up!" Vegeta was really a genus.

Caulifla and Goku both knew that they needed to do this, or else her and Goku could not be together, and Vegeta almost wanted to stay with Caulifla just so she and Goku could not get together. Goku leaned in at Caulifla and said "I am not Vegeta, so lets make out," and they began to kiss and lick each others' faces like rampant dogs running through the city. Caulifla slapped Goku's mouth with her tongue, and Goku put his lips on her lips and made out with her more. Goku moved his tongue on top of her eyes, and even on her ear. "Goku, you are so hot and I am in love with you!" Caulifla said to Goku, and he smirked in a Vegeta way because he was. Goku opened Caulifla's mouth and spit into it and she swished it around like mouthwash and spit it into the air like a fountain and Goku caught it in his mouth and drank it. Caulifla's mouth jumped into Vegeta's like a gun and a bullet, and Vegeta did the same thing.

Vegeta noticed that they did not become broken up and said it to Caulifla. Caulifla was still blushed and could not really think because her mouth was in ties from his lips, but she did know that this wasn't good. Even though he was the Super Saiyan God of kissing, just kissing did not break them up. Goku looked at Caulifla and she looked at him back and they knew what they had to do.

Vegeta in Goku Mask took out his big, sparking penis and balls. Caulifla untied her mouth and took her tongue from Goku's mouth to put it on his penis. Vegeta began slapping her face with his penis to get it warmed up; he went back and fourth and his attacks became harder and faster as he progressed and it landed in her mouth. She was beginning to get really into making out with Goku's penis, but remembered that it was actually Vegeta's! And stopped. Then, suddenly Principal Vegeta came out.

The Vegeta gasped and said "Caulifla you cheated on Vegeta, and now you can not girlfriend to him anymore!" he took off his sunglasses and said in a very tough and cool and almost offended way. All of the sudden, the seal was broken and Vegeta took off the Goku mask, "It worked!" he yelled, and Caulifla ran to Goku's house and moved so fast that even Principal Vegeta did not see it. Vegeta knew he did a really good thing, but he did not like it.

"I know I did something good, but I feel so bad for some reason..." Vegeta said to himself and looked at the sky with rain behind him. Then, his dad patted him on the shoulder and gave him some advice about girls and wondered where Goku went.

Caulifla was running fast to Goku's house and crying, almost as fast as Goku did to his house. When she made it to the house she looked at the door and stopped and began to think to herself, "_Am I really ready to do that?"_ but Then she remembered her training with Vegeta.

"Knock Knock," the door said.

"_...Who... is there...?"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	11. The Confession

"...Who... is there…?" a voice said from the door, and it was Goku, who was now really sad and crying and looked like he was raised on the streets and fed and clothed by the trashmen.

"It is Caulifla, and I have to tell you something," she said, "and that is that I love you and not Vegeta!" Caulifla told everything to Goku and he began to look more like himself before he was depressed, but still not that because he didn't shower. It was easy for Goku to understand how cool Vegeta was really being because he was also smart. "Wow, Vegeta sure is a cool guy," said Goku. "Yeah," said Caulifla, and then they looked at each other. Goku was exuberant, because now he could be with Caulifla, and he really liked her also.

Caulifla put her hand on Goku's hand and looked at him, and he also did. "I am sorry I was sad. I thought you were a real boyfriend and girlfriend with Vegeta," Goku said to her, and she smiled. Caulifla did not really like Vegeta that way, even if everyone knew that he probably had the best body and personality in High School, but that did not mean that she couldn't like someone else. "I do not like him, because I like you!" she said and her hands nervous danced on his.

Goku looked like he just saw a supernova hit the moon and his eyes did the thing. He knew what he had to say to her. "I like you a lot too Caulifla. Let's date!" he said and smiled and giggled and did a few other things too. Caulifla's nose took a fresh breath of air after The incident, but then she smelled something. It was Goku, because he did not shower when he was depressed, and she knew it.

"Pee you, you stink!" she said, "You need to take a shower," she said to him, and he knew that too. Goku knew that he had to shower. Just then, he jumped into the air and out of his clothes and landed into the bathroom. Caulifla had to look up and saw his thing in the air and smiled at it before being hit in the head and face by his huge penis, and did the same thing that he did. "Let's take a Sex Shower together!" Caulifla said and made all of the water for the bath in it. They turned on the water and got more naked for each other.

Goku looked really exited and began to swing his penis around like a penis-helicopter. The wind from the penis-helicopter was so strong that it blew Caulifla from her feet to the floor and she was like wow! Caulifla saw his power and was impressed, and thought that it was maybe more than Vegeta's, but it probably wasn't. " I am so turned on!" she yelled to him. Then, before they began having a Sex Shower, the door blew open and Goku's Dad walked in and he was wearing a towel, but it got blew away too, and he was sporting aftershave in his hand in a really daddy way. Now, they were all naked.

Bardock's thing was super strong and cool and Caulifla saw this, knowing it was true, but still valueing Goku's more than others because it had this personality about it and was still one of the best in Saiyan High School. It was really awkward for a second after Bardock's towel fell off and everyone saw his things; he did not care about them being seen, because Goku wasn't gay in there and Caulifla belonged to Goku, and he already had sex to form children, so it didn';t really matter.

Goku's penis stopped its whirring and whirling and stopped doing its stuff too; Caulifla's vagina also stopped getting bigger after this. The moment was like mom coming in on a teenager while they were whipping the willy. "Oh, sorry, I did not know that you were having a Sex Shower!" laughed Bardock, who was Super Cool, and who did not look embarrassed. Caulifla and Goku were disappointed that they would not be able to do the hokey pokey . "It is okay, Dad," retorted Goku to this.

Bardock could see that both of them were drowning because of love, even if they were not having sexs at the time. The water turned off because they were not supposed to actually drown. "You are in love with each of you," Bardock elucidated and both of them agreed. Caulifla held Goku's penis and he held her boobs and they looked at Bardock. "Goku," spoke his dad, "do you take Caulifla to become a lawfully made girlfriend to you?" "I do," said Goku. "and do you take Goku to become a lawfully made boyfriend to you, Caulifla?" he asked her. "Yippie, I do!"

"Congradulation, you are now a boyfriend and a girlfriend!" Bardock pronounced to them and they both kissed. When they kissed the shocking wave from it made the wall behind them fell over and so many people saw this and began to clap; it was as if destiny herself had fallen for such a requited romance. Vegeta looked at Krillin, who shot Frieza, and said "Does he look really happy, right?" and Krillin said "I think they do; I am sorry for your loss," because he knew that he was cheated on. Master Roshi was there and said "Wooh! So spicy! and began to do things to his penis, but he was in public so he could not, while clapping." and lots of other people were clapping and maybe other things too, but still cheering to them.

Though he was happy about what he did for the two of them, Vegeta turned around: "I am going to go home now," he said to Krillin, whom he used to hate a lot, but now hated less after he shot Frieza. Everyone looked at Vegeta when he walked away, deep somber and gray. No one could understand his pain and sorrow, not even Vegeta, so they looked back at Goku and Caulifla and began clapping and whistling and throwing flowers into the air, but still thought of Vegeta, but only a little bit because they knew it was to no avail.

Vegeta was walking home, even though there were lots of fireworks and cheers behind him and he was confident that he probably heard sex noises, but was uncertain, and these were things that every other teenager in high school loved about high school, but he was not. "_I don't understand why I am upset about this and have a lot of rage,"_ he thought and also thought of Goku; Vegeta wasn't gay, but could not get Goku out of his mind, and everytime he thought about Goku his dong would get really hard, but then it would stop and go back down and kept doing these things over and over again. Just then, Shallot and Nappa caught up with him because they were really good friends, and would always care about him, even if caring made them look less cool, but they also knew that it was Vegeta and everyone would understand because he was one of the coolest ever.

"Hey, Vegeta, why are you not in the show?" Nappa said in the way that would have made Vegeta feel better if he was not sad. "You probably should not be sad right now, even though you were cheated on, because Caulifla was a dirty whore," Nappa said, but this time what he said was blunt and mean, which he meant to be comforting, but instead was in that way. Shallot nodded at Nappa and Nappat walked away back to the ceremony.

Vegeta had been through so much since the Jungle; after losing Tarzan and now this, he was in a fragile state and was ice in the summer. Vegeta turned his head back to shallot, "Humph," he said in a really choked up way, almost in tears and began to run a way. Suddenly, Shallot grabbed his arm and said "Wait," Shallot would not let his most best friend be alone when he was so sad, and was probably one of the best friends in the world, and Vegeta could see that. Vegeta and Shallot walked to Vegeta's house together.

Vegeta and Shallot walked away.

"His sadness level is over 9000, wouldn't you say?" a spikey, black-haired, son-like voice said from on top of the branch of a really big tree, hidden by the moon and other things that were dark.

"Yeah," said another son-like voice, but this one had purple hair; and they both jumped down from the branch.

Then, at the festival, Krillin saw a really hot girl, and he was super nervous. "Woh, who is that, she is so hot?" he said to Master Roshi, whom he had met upon exiting the Jungle.

"That is C18," Master Roshi said, because he had already investigated her.

"Oh wow, is that an nick name or something like that?" he asked, and Master Roshi said probably.

"The C is for her cups size and the 18 is her age!" Krillin connected, because even though he looked like a baby man, he was actually a really smart 18 year-old. "Oh, wow, your a genius or something Krillin wow!" master Roshi said to him, because it was maybe true, except he was not actually that smart when standing next to someone like Vegeta or even Goku. Master Roshi picked up Krillin like a child and took him over to 18 and said "Hello! Hehehe" and then she looked at him and winked, and that made Master fall to the ground and almost have a heart attack, which made Krilleng land on his feet again.

"Uh, hi, I am Krillin!" he spoke through the air separating them. C18 smiled and said "Hello" back to him, "I am C!8, but you can call me 18 instead." Krillin liked both of those options, but told her that he liked C18 more because he was reminded of her boobs size every time that he said it and she understood.

"So, do you know who those people are up there on the stage?" said C18 to Krillin, and he said "Yes, I do." C18 did not know the people up there because she went to a different school and was kind of like Jason's girlfriend. "That is my best friend ever Goku and his new girlfriend Caulifla!" Krillin explained to her and she giggled because now she knew who they were and could enjoy the concert even more.

"Do you go to this school?" C18 asked to Krillin and he said yeah. "That is really cool and I hope you come to the Sports Festival so we can talk more ;)" she said and he really blushed hard.

Goku was playing drums and other things like that and Caulifla was singing the vocals; Bardock was handing out drinks and snacks, while Goku's mom was selling the tickets.

"This next song is dedicated to my Real Boyfriend, Goku!" Caulifla yelled out and everyone started whistling and cheering and some of the Monkeys from the Special Ed. room turned the fog machine on, while Bardock smiled and turned on some of the lights and other special effects and Goku began to played some cool music without words or singing.

"It started when Krillin shot Frieza,

I knew that you were the one,

Because I loved the way you held me near,

And always made me have fun.

And now we are boyfriend and girlfriend,

After we escaped the Tard Room!

We are now boyfriend and girlfriend,

And we can have sex and other things too!

I want to…

Being boyfriend and girlfriend makes me so glad,

Because before I was mad,

Also having sex would be so cool!

It wasn't a fad, and it isn't bad,

And now we can do a fool!

When I was looking for a boyfriend,

You found your way into my mind,

It couldn't have been your personality,

Because you have a really sexy body!

And now we are boyfriend and girlfriend,

After we escaped the Tard Room!

We are now boyfriend and girlfriend,

And we can have sex and other things too!

I want to…

Being boyfriend and girlfriend makes me so glad,

Because before I was mad,

Also having sex would be so cool!

It wasn't a fad, and it isn't bad,

And now we can do a fool!

We are boyfriend and girlfriend…

We are boyfriend and girlfriend!

After we escaped the Tard Room!

La, la la, la la, la, la la

La, la la, la la la

La, la la, la la, la, la la

La, la la, la la la"

Everyone was clapping and using their fingers to whistle, which almost made it sound like screaming and it was the best day ever for everyone in the world except for Vegeta. Vegeta could hear the song from his house and put a pillow over his ears and Shallot helped to keep it in place and thought about using duck tape, but the song was over now so it would not help him that much.

"Everything in the world sucks and I hate it!" Vegeta said, who was an angry teenager with lots of rage. "It all does," Shallot said, who was right about that sometimes, but not always because it kind of depends on who you ask, "I know what it is like to have a girlfriend not exist because mine does not" said Shallot and got kind of sad like Vegeta too, but not as sad as Vegeta.

"I will stay here for the next few days so you do not do something stupid like eat all of your cereal out of anger in one day and starve to death," said Shallot, who was really wise when he was not being funny; he was like a skinny Guru, but not green, sometimes.

A firework was set off and burnt down a tree near Vegeta's house, which showed the shadow of two teenagers in through the window.

"Things are coming together," one teengare said.

"_Yes… We still have a hope..."_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	12. Mystery Teens

AN: Thank you guys that favorited the story and followed it! My friend loves it and wants me to keep writing it and sometimes he gives me some cool ideas, so thank you Jason!

Shallot woke up in the morning and it was Thursday and he nudged Vegeta, who was sleeping next to him, but away from each other because they were not gays and just bros sharing a bed.

"It is about to be school time soon," Shallot said and he knew that because it was always school time at that time on days that school was on. Shallot got out of bed and found his way to his clothes and got out of his pajamas and changed into those and out of his pajamas.

Vegeta did not move and that made Shallot really alarmed, because he could have been dead from a broken heart. "Vegeta I hope that you are not dead and only bedhead," Shallot rhymed and it was funny,

and Vegeta began to laugh at his joke, which told Shallot that he was alive and Shallot was comforted by this. "It will be okay, until then you should wish Caulifla and Goku well," Shallot said to Vegeta, because he knew that was why he was sad, "I will be getting on the schoolbus soon, but not on top of it like you would think, and instead inside of the schoolbus," Shallot joked again and everyone could just not stop laughing at it! Shallot left the building because the bus arrived and he needed to get inside of it.

Vegeta crawled out of his bed and into the bathroom, where he would normally prepare for the day, but this time, he did not feel like it, and didn't even brush his teeth. That was sorta OK because his teeth were already white and super nice.

Vegeta called the principal and told him that he would not be coming to school and that he was sick.

"_Everything is so stupid!"_ Vageta thought into the mirror and spit into the sink. He was so upset at life and a lot of things. "_I wish i did not help them get together because now I am really fricking peeved off!"_

Vegeta spit on the mirror to direct his anger toward its host and his reflection didn't like that and walked away. Vegeta started getting red-faced and began launching swear words into the sky, "Frick, butt, witch!" he said, but instead, they were the swear word versions.

"_I do not know why I am upset and mad! But I am and I don't like that!"_ he thought and began to chant a curse words and walk in circles.

After all of this anger, he felt really tired and went back to bed. It was definetly the worst ever day for Vegeta, but it could become a lot worst because Vegeta did not have good attendence, but teachers would not mark his attendance wrong if he was not there, but this time he called them and said he was gone, so they were forced to put it into the system by the government.

Vegeta's phone was like an ocean of texts from Nappa, and there was just so much that Nappa wanted to know about his friend and it was like not having a lily pad to be on top of in a swamp storm.

Everyone at school was so happy for Goku and Caulifla, that if Vegeta went, he would become even more sad. "_I need to understand my emotions,"_ he thought and went to sleep and big Z's came out of his nose and mouth.

Meanwhile at school Nappa was walking in the hallway of Dragon High so he could go to his first class. Shallot was there too, but they were constantly getting split up because there were so many people and it was pretty crazy.

Today was a weird day, and Nappa knew it because Vegeta wasn't there and people where making alot of cool about something. Napa just assumed that he was probably just concerned of Vegeta's Well Being and kept trudging through Goku's and Caulifla's fan's.

Shallot sensed that Nappa was feeling that something was weird today, becuse he felt it to. Eventually they reached the epicenter of the commotion where there was two people, but they were not the people Nappa and Shallot were expecting. Two, cool, mysterious teens stood where Nappa could've sworn that Goku and Caulifla would be.

Both the mysterious teens were so cool that it was almost upsetting to Nappa and Shallot because to them Vegeta was the coolest, and the teens were loitering on his turf.

"_Why are those guys so cool?_" thought Nappa as he examined the youths with his mind and eyes. Nappa was one of the best at judging people, because he knew what to look for. When Vegeta first appeared at Dragon High, Nappa knew he would be the coolest and he was right, so that's how Shallot knew that whatever Nappa knew was probably right.

Nappa's analysis got deeper, and he turned on his Super Vision, where he would be able to see through people's clothes and other layers to determine things and even there boobs!. Nappa looked at everything he could, but kept getting blocked by the crowd and seeing things he didn't want too. He noticed that one teen had purple hair and the other one had black hair, and they both looked son-like. Suddenly nappa was shocked and surprised because of a revelation he found about the purple hair teenager. "_Vegeta? That is not right because Vegeta isn't here today. But he looks like Vegeta, and he's cool like Vegeta… Grr this is confusing."_ said Nappa in his head. Nappa tried to think harder, and smoke started to come out of his brain and Shallot saw this and told Nappa to stop before he overheated, so he turned it off. Nappa wasn't smart at all, so him thinking was endangered and Shallot knew it. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone went to class even though they wanted to skip and check out the cool new teenagers. Napp a and Shallt sat where they always sat and class was about to start.

Shallot saw that Nappa was staring at Vegeta's desk and pondering so he said, "What is it Nappa. It is about vegeta not being her right?" Nappa looked at Shallot and noded his head up and down a couple times and then talked.

"Vegeta is not here but I saw him in the halls," said Nappa. "He was with that other teenager." Nappa said further.

Nappa said sigh because he didn't get to fully investigate the teens. The Paragus came into the classroom and made the class start. While the class was writing things and doing class stuff, Paragus suddenly stood up and looked at the class like he remembered something he forgot.

"I forgot an announcement that I didn't make yesterday and i am sorry," said Paragus to the class. everyone forgave Paragus and he made his announcement, "We have two new transfer students!" he said, and two mysterious teenagers came into the room and stared, and the whole class roared and cheered except for Shallot and Nappa.

Paragus looked for their paperwork, but could not find it because it was magically disappeared? The black-haired one nodded at Paragus like he was saying "It's okay that it is not here."

Everything about this day was weird and everyone knew it. Paragus would never forget anything because his memory was an elephant one.

The teenagers sat down in their respective seats that Paragus was going to assign to them before he did and no one knew how they were so amazing at knowing things.

"Okay the class will keep going again," said Paragus who had the class go back to doing the things that they were doing before he remembered forgetting about the two mysterious teenagers, which was super weird.

Nappa was still concerning over Vegeta and did not know what was causing Vegeta to be so sad, so he looked around for something that was causing it: "it is the black, hair teenager and the weird Vegeta that must be making Vegeta feel so sad!" Nappa knew that they were the only thing different about that day, and that meant that they were making the negative change in Vegeta.

Napa crumbled up a paper he drew a sad Vegeta figure on and threw it at the back of the purple-hair teenager's head. Just then, the purple teenager caught the paper without even looking at it and almost like he knew it would happen!

And then he uncrumbled it and wrote something and threw it in the recycling bin and everyone thought he was really cool for caring about the Earth.

"Grr," Nappa sounded from his mouth, and Shallot saw this and agreed to that, even though he did not know what incited this feeling within Nappa. Nappa's senses were amazing and he was the best at judging people and would know a lot about them without even meeting them and it was amazing, so Shallot would always trust Nappa's hounding brain powers.

Class was in the middle of happening, but if it was not, Nappa would have punched the mysterious teenagers' faces and butts and maybe balls too. They were giving nappa Supreme Anger, and Shallot began to get mad at them too because of Nappa's True and Real almost mystical powers.

The gaze of both of the teenagers looked a lot focused on something, like they were goal oriented individuals. Neither Nappa nor Shallot could understand the nature of their impressive super abilities. "_I hate those super teenagers!"_ Nappa said to himself and begrudgingly sat until the class ended and everyone left the class room.

After the bell ringed and everyone left, Nappa forgot to stop sitting, but then stood up when he remembered. He truged to the door, but then remembered that the purple, hair teenager threw the thing Nappa threw at him away. "_Heh, I am going to find what he wrote on the paper I threw at him and write something funny and really mean on it!"_ Nappa thought, as to make an effort to cause hurt and pain to the dumb, mystery teens.

When nappa walked over to the trash can to get it out of it, he saw that his Vegeta did not look like it did when he drew it. "That is mega weird!" he thought and looked at the words after seeing the pictures and saw what they would say.

Nappa was dumb so he struggled to read at first, but then he finally deciphered the code by translating it to Spanish and then English. Now that he knew what the note said, he could read it.

"Nappa, something, very bad is going to happen soon, -T," said the note, which was now scaring Nappa a little. scaredly, he kept reading, knowing that the hand righting changed with the next line.

"Meet us on the roof after class. Well tell you more up there, -G," the note spoke at Nappa. "and we're from the Future, -T," the note also said. The note was ominous, but Nappa's Righteous Fury wasn't gone, so he began to ran. "_The Future? Oh My God!"_ Nappa thought as he almost fell over as he was beginning.

Nappa looked up and down and all around for an answer to it. Nappa did not like danger. Napa ran out of the door to the class room and had so many thoughts and it was like his head was dancing at one million miles an hour. Nappa knew that his hounding brain was onto something and now he knew what it was, and he knew that he needed to find the mysterious youths.

When Nappa was in the hall wau, he could not see the future teens, even though they were right there one second ago. "_I have to find them and solve this crazy riddle!"_ he said inside of him.

Nappa started running super fast through the way and passed so many high schoolers that were in their lockers, probably sorting through all of the homework that they would always be assigned. "That was Nappa and he moving so fast to get to something?" they all thought as Nappa ran super fast away from the class room, but then he tripped!

"Grr, frick! I did not tie my shoes and now I am on the floor!" said Nappa... That is why kids should usually not run in the halls and be so stupid. When he was on the floor he looked up and saw Shallot and he said "Nappa, what are you doing on the ground?" It was really weird for kids to lay the floor in High School.

Just then before Nappa could tell Shallot about everything and the future teens, the lightbulbs in the ceiling light above them jumped out and died on the floor, causing glass to be all around Nappa and it to get really dark around them. It was almost like the world knew what to do to not allow Nappa to stand up to speak to Shallot, and Nappa knew it.

When the lights turned back on, Nappa avoided all of the glass and stood up to speak to Shallot, but before he did he saw one of the teenagers and ran to them and they walked away like they were saying "Haha you suck Nappa!" and he knew that they were doing that because of it. Shallot knew that Nappa had something important to say so he followed him.

"He is going outside into the basketball area!" Nappa said and bolted like lightning outside of the door to get to the basketball place. Nappa didn't really like basketball because he was always too big and slow to do it right, but he could still shoot shots almost better than everyone else on there team when he was in it. He did not really like sports that had balls in them that much, even though he liked every sport because he was one of the biggest jocks ever.

"Grr, where'd he go?" said Nappa.

Shallot pointed to the roof where the teen now was and Nappa saw it. Nappa and Shallot clumb the ladder to the roof and saw the two teenagers standing up there coolly. Nappa growled and barked at them, but they were not fazed. The purplehaired teen stepped forward and looked at Nappa and Shallot.

"You made it, just as I predicted," said the Mystery Teen. "I' know you're having many questions, but first I am going to introduce myself," he said. Then he pointed to the black hair teen. "That is Gohan," he explained, "and I… am Trunks."

Meanwhile, over at Vegeta's house, he woke up from inside his bed and knew that he had some deep thinking to do. "_I am a lot calmer now about stuff."_ he thought and sat down at the feet of his bed to think more.

"_I don't get it; I like ladies and women girls and have dated and kissed so many of them,"_ and then he thought about Caulifa kiss. "_It was omega cool, but my penis was not as hard or big as it normally is when it was happening."_ he thought again, and then he thought of other things like Tarzan and got really sad, because Tarzan was really cool and was almost as cool as Vegeta was, but a different way.

"_Agh! Frick!" he said_

"_I am not gay!"_ he said again,

"_Or am i"_ he said into himself thinking like.

Vegeta was super scared about being one of those because he had never been that before, and he wasn't, but now he might be. Vegeta looked outside of his window and saw stuff moving.

It was a bush that he saw moving and wondered why. "_Why is that bush moving that way?"_ it was a lot and it was weird; it made this day so much weirder then it already was.

The bush was moving and rumbling so much that even the ground around it started moving and rumbling. The bush was jumping up and down and started to make the birds look at it and they flipped out and crashed into windows like Air Bombers, except they didn't really explode.

The bush was dancing around and moving a lot and it said things like "Grruuhh ahh gruh!" and he knew that it was. Vegeta remebred The Monkeys and thought that it was them and got flashbacks to them and grimaced all over.

The bush started yelling at his house and saying things like "AUuugghhh grahhh!" it was making alot of rackets.

"_I must find out what that bush is moving so hard!"_Vegeta said and jumped out of the door like a monkey.

Vegeta put on his normal clothes before he went outside and then went outside. Vegeta looked around for the bush because he kinda forgot where it was, but then he heard a lot from the jumpy bush and found it.

The bush was jumping so much that it caught on fire and then spun around so much but then stopped and stood up so sudden…

Vegeta took one step back, then two… and saw what it was. The bush fell of of the legs that it was on and then looked at Vegeta and he could see that it was not actually a bush... and it was actually Ginyu!

Ginyu was standing from the bush and looked at Vegeta and Vegeta saw the bulge through his pants and it was HUGE.

Vegeta looked at his face and said "Ginyu... what do you want!" and he said back to him and laughed.

"_Heheheh, I heard you were having gay problems! Are you ? "_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	13. Things to Goku

"Heheheh, I heard you were having gay problems! Are you?!" Ginyu asked to Vegeta and scuffled his mouth and said "I- I I am not!"

Ginyu was problably one of the gayest kids in Saiyan High School and that wasn't really too bad, except Ginyu would always toss it a round and in peoples' faces like it was a boomerang with cake on it or something and it was SO annoying.

""NNNG I do not believe you!" Ginyu jumped and tried to slap vegeta in the face because he lied and Ginyu knew it.

"_How in the frick did he Know that!"_ Vegeta thought and everything slowed down like it was a clock that was dropped underwater and was about to be slapped by a gay person.

Vegeta's eyes closed when he did and he thought and said "I don't care!" and then he moved out of the way of Ginyu's slap and spanked the butt of Ginyu and left a huge red mark where he hit and Ginyu jumped into the air and screamed like a scolding pot

Ginyu flew all the way away and broke through a fence and birds were flying around him for a second, and he knew that Vegeta was so strong.

Vegeta flung his head up and chuckled and flexed his muscles. Ginyu looked at that and was super shocked and surprised at his masculine body and muscles.

"THAT IS THE BODY OF A GAY!" ginyu yelled and charged at Vegeta and Vegeta could not react in time. Ginyu flipped over Vegeta's body and it turned around slowly and got footed into the face and fell onto the ground.

"Admit your gay!" Ginyu said to him and Vegeta spit dirt out of his mouth. Vegeta wasen't gay and would not admit it! "Uh, I am not gay!" he said and Vegeta spun both of his legs around like a break dance and flung them out like licorice whips and Ginyu got kicked.

Vegeta started to float into the air to where Ginyu was and smirked and then he started to throw all of his hands and Ginyu was feeling the pain hardcore. Ginyu's falling body jumped onto the ground and it was like he fell from a airplane.

"NNaaghh," he said, and then Vegeta landed to say "humph." Vegeta knew it was over, but then Ginyu pulled out his butt and showed it at Vegeta. The sun shined off of it into Vegeta's eyes and blinding him. Ginyu used this opportuneity to grab his nipples. Ginyu twisted the nipples and he screamed.

Vegeta was ribbiting in so much pain and could not move at all… then all of the sudden, Ginyu started to do gay dances and positions all around Vegeta. "_This is to much to bare..."_ Vegeta said to himself, "_wait,"_ vegeta notices the ritual, "_this is a Ritual to make my peenis harder and make me gay!"_ it was almost working, but it did not after he saw that.

"You stupid gay, I have seen threw your tricks," Vegeta said. Vegeta then put his foot out toward the dancing gay Ginyu and he spun around on Vegtas leg like running into a pole. "Ahhhh" he said

"Now, I am going to finish you good!" Vegeta put into his hand a ball of energy and began to fly at Ginyu. Vegeta packed so much strong attacks into his energy ball and made a fist out of it. Ginyu stumbled back and looked so scared because he knew that Vegeta was way too strong and may have been the toughest and coolest in High School.

"Now you will die!" Vegeta yelled and began to fly super fast at Ginyu and had his fist in hand full of energy. Then Vegeta made his fist curve and punched Ginyu's balls and they rang like a bell. Ginyu sang like an oprah lady "Aaaaaaaaahhh" he sang. Then Vegeta exploded his fist and Ginyu went flying 1000000 miles.

"Heh, humph," Vegeta said and looked at the trial of dust Ginyu left behind him.

But just then Ginyu was caught by Jeice and Burter, who were also really gay because they followed him around and do gay things with him. Ginyu started to speak in his new oprah voice and was in so much pain, "I know all I need to now… you Vegeta are gay! You are just denying it! Frieza my boss will be so happy to hear how much I have learned!" and ran away with Burter and Jeice.

"Im not gay, what does he mean about that?" Vegeta thought, "Fine, I'll just be ready for you when the time comes back," he said coolly.

Vegeta looked up to the sky and the it went onto the roof of the High School…

(On the roof of the High School)

"Y-Your from the future?!" Nappa says to both of them and they all nod. Nappa could not believe this because he never saw a thing from the future before and would not start now.

"Yes but we cant show you because we might not be born if we do," Gohan said to Nappa and then Nappa grred at him. Nappa looked growingly mad at them because not only were they taking up the cool in the school, they were also being really annoying to him by being confusing also.

"Grr, why I oughta punch your balls!" Nappa said to both of them and they sighed but knew that Nappa would punch there balls if they did not.

"How are you from the future?" said Shallot and looked confused too. Trunks and Gohan knew how to answer this because they were from the future and were going to show it at last and then pulled out Shallot and Nappas' lunches from next week and all of them were blown off of their shoes.

Everyone knew that they were from the future now but what else?... Everyone was also confused about this and wanted to know more about them but then suddenly Trunks put his hand out and high fived Nappa which was ultra wierd… but then it wasn't and it was like he was always here from the start of Saiyan High School.

"Let us be your friends to hang out and other things," Gohan said and then Shallot and Nappa looked at each other and thought together like their brains fused together.

"We're not going to get anywhere by punching each others balls" trunks said and then Nappa's eyes glistened like he was set free from a life-long curse and was now a changed man.

Nappa looked everywhere and then saw Trunks and said "Yes, you should join us and that would be cool and too Gohan."

Now that all that stuff was out of the way and they were all friends, the real things could happen. "Nappa and Shallot, we future teens came to warn you about the impending doom that will befall Saiyan High School… and it all begins with something bad that is going to happen super soon!"

Everyone was falling back onto their hands at that remark because it was out of this world… or out of this timeline… "Your from the future?! " Nappa said and then they looked like they were saying yeah and then they all ate lunch together.

Shallot ate his food and then he said while eating "So, what is going to happen to the High School?" and then Trunks stopped his food and looked at him and almost choked, but Gohan was there to pat his back. And he coughed out the food but ate it again because he did not want to waste, because in the Future there was not a lot of food anymore.

"In my time line, the Future was destroyed... " he said

Everyone was shaking everywhere as if they were locked into a freezer for one million years. Nappa was vibrating so much that he fell of the roof but Shallot grabbed his hand with his tail and stopped him.

"We came back to stop that from every happening and to save the future from the thing that will happen…..."

"What happened?" said Shallot and he replied, "it was the Sports Festival in two weeks… that is where it began..."

Nappa ground his teeth to dust and barked "NOT THE SPORTS FESTIVAL! What is going to happen there? And Who is going to happen?" and Gohan looked down at the ground and said this: "Celku..." and everyone knew that is was the most scary, but did not know what it was.

"Yeah… all you need to know rigth now is to look out for someone named-" and then Trunks was cut off by hearing a scream and it was so loud, "AAAaaahhh!" it said and it sounded like Goku!

"We have to go, now!" Gohan said, knowing that at last it was time and then he jumped off the roof and every one flew down after him. When they got to Goku screaming there was a Gigantic, evil penis on his phone screen, and even worse, it was green, but this was not normal green;; it was evil green..

"T-This is his, Trunks said," and everyone knew that it was true. Goku's phone was full of nudes and he passed out on the floor because there was just too much penis. Gohan picked up his phone and almost fainted, but he didn't because he saw it a lot in his timeline.

"My god," Gohan said after seeing the penis, which was so much bigger in this timeline then it was in theirs. Trunks' face scrunched up like a deflated beanbag when he saw the power it was emitting and even Nappa was scared.

"Who's penis is it?" Nappa said being so scared. It was Cell's and the Future Teens knew that. "Cell…" Trunks said and his face scrunched further and it was so scrunched now that you could hardly see it.

No one knew who cell was, but they were all petrified into stones by the name and penis. His body was perfect, a lot like Vegeta or Goku's, but maybe even more strong.

"Its already started…" Gohan said, "Take Goku back to the High School library." Gohan knew that no one read books any more so it would be empty and a safe place to talk about stuff.

Trunks looked at the passed out Saiyan and could see that the Goku and Vegeta were the only hopes they had for the future. "You have to win the sports festival..." Trunks said to the sleeping Goku, "no- we have to win the Sprots Festival..." and then Gohan picked up Goku and jumped into the window of the library and everyone followed him.

They slapped Goku's face but he would not wake up, so they took Energy Drinks out of their Future Lunches and splashed it and it did not work. Just then they saw Caulifla outside, who did not know where Goku went after he left and she and Master Roshi were about to Go home.

"Caulifla!" Trunks called out to Caulifla and she thought the thing about him, because she did not see Vegeta since their kiss… and then she ran up to him and apologized but trunks blushed and then he said "uh its okay" and then she said "No, Vegeta! I need to say sorry officially and that… it's okay that you had a crush on me..." and then Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and he knew that this was not part of the timeline and something was wrong.

"Vegeta does not!" he said to Caulifla and then she was really confused about that. "Okay… Vegeta, that is weird that you talk about yourself and not using I or me." "any way, you should show your boobs to Goku to wake him up," Trunks said, and it was a genius idea so she did.

She showed her boobs to Goku but he was asleep so he could not see them, but everyone else saw them and were blown away by how sexy they were but then covered them up so everyone would not see them.

"Oh right! We need to turn around sorry!" Gohan and Trunks both said and it was like the part where the bad guys opened the Ark in the Indiana Jones movie and Nappas penis must have melted because something was dripping from his pants.

They all turned around and then Caulifla's boobs fell out and then she started dancing and bouncing them but it was still not working because he was knocked out by a penis. Caulifla could see that the curse was super strong, but she knew what would break him out and it was sex. Just as she was about to have sex with Goku, Gohan could sense that it was not the time but then she accidentally fell and her boobs fell too on Goku's face and he woke up.

"I am wide awake!" Goku yelled and almost like he forgot about Cell's penis entirely; he could not give into such dirty temptations when boobs were showed up.

Goku looked around and then saw Gohan and said "Wow! You look like you are my son!" and everyone could see it too after Goku showed that to them even though Goku did not have a son right now.

"Dad, I need you to tell me how long Cell kept sending you nudes," Gohan said to Goku. Goku could not look at the big penis pictures, so Trunks looked through his phone and saw that it went back months and there were so many.

"I-It started with creepy texts from Cell, but then he sent me so many penises!" Trunks looked at Goku when he said that and then his body did too and he said "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ANYONE!" and then everyone was shocked because Trunks was usually polite but this time he was not.

Goku almost began to cry when he got yelled at by his friend and then Trunks said sorry because he was still a really good person. It was now late and getting close to bedtime, so Trunks had to wrap it up.

"We will meet here in two days at this time (which was at sunset) and discuss our plans" Gohan said and everyone agreed.

Just as Gohan and Trunks walked out, they were stopped by a green voice. "I heard everything and I'm in..." and then they all saw that it was actually Piccolo who was behind a pillar of one of the gates! "But my services don't come cheap..." he said.

Vegeta was chilling out and then Shallot came home and put his hat on the coat rack. "Hey Vegeta, I'm home, even though my name is Shallot" and he heard Vegeta laughing at this from the other room.

"But I have more things to say" and then Vegeta teleported to him to hear what he had to say. "Something happened today and we found out that Goku was having nudes sent to him by a guy named Cell' and then Vegeta became really mad.

"_Why are the nudes going to Goku?"_ Vegeta thought and then became so mad that he punched a hole in the wall. "Gah! TCH!" he yelled and runs outside.

"This is the worst day ever!" he yells and was so mad for his friend, Goku. He started running around the block and then the whole city because this was one way he learned from Tarzan to get rid of his anger. "I hate this!"

Then after Vegeta flew around the block 100 times, Master Roshi waved to him and Vegeta stopped because he might have needed help to cross a road.

"You are upset at something," Master Roshi saw, and Vegeta scowled and looked away from him, "Tch, yeah." he said and Master Roshi understood that.

Master Roshi slapped his hand all over the ground for a second to tell Vegeta where to sit next to him and then he did.

"Ehhh, you can tell me what is wrong and I will listen to it," Master said and then Vegeta did that.

"I am really peeved off because Cell is sending nudes to Goku and I can't do anything about it!" said Vegeta.

"Yes you can, you can beat him up and his penis up!" Master Roshi said to Vegeta and then he got the idea. "I am going to beat him up!" Vegeta said and then Master Roshi nodded and knew that violence was not really the way but Vegeta was so angry so it was maybe okay too.

Vegeta took off really fast and then when he was flying saw Cell's house and smirked.

"_I'm going to beat him up!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	14. Ginyu Problems?

The wind was slaping Vegeta's face as he flew around and looked for Cell. "_I am going to frick him up so bad!"_ he thought and landed outside of Cell's house.

When Vegeta landed, he saw that the grass was cut just before he got there and that told him that something, or someone, was in there. "_Heh, someone is inside and I am going to beat them up!"_ Vegeta was observative and could find things out extraordinarily quickly because he was really smart.

Vegeta ran up and kicked down the door and it fell over. When the door fell over Vegeta heard someone in the room up there and then he broke through the sealing to attack them. "I found you!" Vegeta yelled and broke into the bathroom where he saw Cell's dad taking a shower and said sorry and then left- but then he turned around and saw Cell right in front of him!

"Ah, Vegeta, I knew you would be here to beat me up..." Cell said, and then Vegeta replied "Heck yeah I am, and I am going to send you to otherworld!"

Cell started to laugh at what Vegeta said and Vegeta got upset. "Don't laugh at me! I am stronger then you and you will see that! AHHHH" just then suddenly Vegeta threw a punch at Cell and it was so fast that it caused a huge shockwave and explosion around them, but then Cell caught it and Vegeta could see that Cell was alot stronger than Ginyu was.

"Hahaha, I am Perfect in muscles and in brains unlike you Vegeta," said Cell and Vegeta did not like that when he said it. Then Cell spit on Vegeta's face and when Vegeta started wiping it off, Cell kicked him in the balls and then his face and he was sent flying into the wall.

"Tch, how can I be losing… I am Vegeta!" Vegeta said. Vegeta never lost any fight because he was too strong for everyone, but this time, it looked a lot more different. "You will stop sending nudes to Goku!" Vegeta yelled and then he grabbed some of the wall that fell down and tossed it at cell, but he broke it to itty bitty bits with his hand and said "You are not fighting as strong as you would normally be doing… are you having gay problems?" and laughed.

Vegeta got so mad and his head began to get all red like lava. "NO! I am not! Now shut up!" he yelled and began to punch at Cell but he dodged every single one of them and it was almost like he had ultra instinct.

"Then you're way too weak to fight me," Cell said, "I will win the Sports Festival and your school will be the Dumb School!" Ahaha he laughed.

Vegeta punched the ground and Cell put his foot on top of his head, like it was a foot hat being worn by a retired clown.

"Now… look at this…" Cell said and pulled out his penis and it was huge! "W-What?!" Vegeta said as he saw that, and then he fell to his knees, knowing that he was defeated and had never seen a bigger penis than the one that Cell had.

"Ahaha" Cell laughed and then put his penis away and kicked Vegeta through the hole in the wall Vegeta made it. It was almost like Vegeta had just been beat by someone stronger than him, and he knew it. "_How-How could I've lost that..."_ Vegeta thought as he fell off the building's wall.

Vegeta landed outside of the lawn and then saw a gnome near him and threw it at the wall. "Ahh! This sucks!" he yelled and Cell chuckled at him and charged a finger laser gun. "This ends it Vegeta all of it!" he shot the laser and it missed because Vegeta actually blocked it with a gnome.

"Hahaha, I am to strong for you!" Cell said because he was and then he said to Vegeta "You see, Vegeta; I do not know what your gay problems could be… but I am going to make Goku my bride and get pregnate after sex!"

"Oh no… He's too strong..." Vegeta coughed and then passed out and Cell started laughing but remembered that Vegeta could not die before the Sports Festival, so he took a picture of Vegeta's penis and sent it to Goku and then kicked Vegeta all the way back to his house.

Shallot was watching TV when all of the sudden Vegeta crashed through the wall and Shallot caught him. "Oh no Cell beat you up..." Shallot said and Vegeta coughed. Vegeta looked a lot like Frieza did right now in the hospital, except Frieza got shot and Vegeta got beat up so they were sorta different.

Goku's phone jumped and he saw that.

"Oh no! Vegeta's penis from Cell which means that he beat up Vegeta or they had sex!" said Goku; Goku knew that Vegeta did not like bug things so it was probably the other one.

"I have to tell Trunks and Gohan!" Goku yelled and texted the picture to Gohan and Trunks and they saw it and screamed. Bardock came in and asked what the commotion was about , and Goku looked at him and Bardock knew it was something serious so he called Principal Vegeta.

"Oh no! Something serious happened to my son?" Principal Vegeta said over the phone and then Bardock said yeah

"I will sent him to the hospital" so they did.

When Vegeta arrived in the hospital he saw Frieza in a wheel chair and he stuck his tongue out on Vegeta, but then they threw him out of the wheel chair and gave it to Vegeta. "We need to get him urgent treatment" one hospital doctor said and the other one knew it was true so they took Vegeta to the ER (Emergency Room).

Vegeta closed his eyes and remembered how he was weak to Cell and that he seemed so much less cool than he did normally. "_This is stupid..."_ he said, "_I should have killed Cell,"_ and then the nurses came in and put him to rest.

When Vegeta woke up everyone was there: Caulifla, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Principal, Bardock, Goku's Mom, Shallot Nappa and hundreds of fans from high school. "Heh, you guys all came," said Vegeta.

"Of course we did Vegeta you are our best friend!" Goku yelled and then everything went silent and everyone thought the same thing. Frieza was there, but he was on the floor outside and did not want to be because his wheel chair was taken for a better reason.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm going to die..." Vegeta said and closed his eyes and began to die.

But then the door opened and it was the doctor and he said "No, you won't Vegeta and you will recover fully!" and then he turned on a machine and Vegeta's body started to get better suddenly.

The machine cost 1000000 dollars every second it was turned on, but the doctor didn't make them pay because it was Vegeta.

"I am better?" Vegeta said and the doctor smiled so wide it was almost creepy. He looked like he would sell candy in alley ways to do things to kids and he probably did do it, but he was a nice guy beside that. "It is free for you Vegeta" he said and then asked everyone to leave so they all did.

Everyone was so happy that Vegeta was healed. "Haha I am" vegeta said and then he thought about things. "_Even if I am better I am still to weak for Cell… this is stupid and I still feel gay sometimes… I am not having gay problems!" _Vegeta thought that.

Vegeta was being cherished and held by everyone like he was an old man with deadly cancer in him. Everyone was so happy that Vegeta was not going to die from Cell. Just then, Trunks stopped and looked up and everyone looked it too.

"I cannot believe it… in my timeline Vegeta was a lot better than Cell and could have killed him easy..." Trunks said and then everyone looked scared.

"It's okay, Gohan said" and then they began to walk but Vegeta did not.

"Cell said something to me before he hit me again," and everyone turned back around to where they looked at before. "He told me… that he was going to make Goku his bride after he wins the Sports Festeval..."

"Aaahh!" Goku said after remembering the things, which was gross and evil but huge

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and knew it was going to be too much harder than it was before, but this time they had themselves and Vegeta. "It will not happen, dad" Gohan said and goku looked more conforted by that.

They all went to their homes and Vegeta sat down on his bed without even talking to his dad or Shallot. He grabbed his skateboard and began to rub it and do other things. "_This is humiliating… how could I lose? I am Vegeta…!" _said Vegeta.

Just then Vegeta looked outside of his window and saw a woman girl who was walking in the road, but just then a truck ran out in front of her and Vegeta got alarmed. Vegeta threw off his jacket and jumped out of his window like a superhero.

"Watch out!" he yelled and jumped in front of the bus and got hit by it and then it stopped. He turned around and asked to her "are you okay?" and she was super scared but looked up and saw Vegeta's cheeks and smirk after being bused.

Vegeta turned around and saw her too and then she ran up to Vegeta and hugged him. "Youre so cool!" she yelled and her boobs went into Vegeta's face on the hug and it was sexy. Then she looked really cold so vegeta gave her his jacket and then she snugled into his arm and he did not know why.

"_Why is this girl being so sexy with me?"_ he thought after he saved her from dieing. "W-Whats your name?" she asked him and he panically replied "Vegeta" and said it pridefully and really coolly. She moved herself up to him and kissed him in the mouth and it was random.

Vegeta's eyes began to fly around in circle like ways when he was kissed and it was out of no where. "That was to thank you for saving my life from that crazy bus that tried to kill me here is my phone number" she said and entered the name Bulma into his phone.

"Uh… okay," Vegeta said and had this face on his face that was a lot like someone not knowing what happened. Vegeta jumped back into his window like it was reversed time and then she winked at him and he fell over onto his bed, but not for the reason that you would normally...

"_It was so sexy… … ... " he thought, "but my penis did not get hard!"_

_and Maybe he did have gay problems after all… _

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	15. The Test

AN: Happy Easter!

WARNING: The Spongebob part is a TROLL!

Vegeta woke up in the morning (Friday) and he looked through his blinds.

"_Right there is where I saw the girl,"_ thought Vegeta and felt like he should have been in love. Vegeta never had problems kissing and dating girls, but this time it was.

The mailman ran to the mailbox and put things in it so Vegeta would go out and get it, so he did and when he walked outside Vegeta got bird poop on his head and could not even dodge it. "_What is happening to me!? Am I gay or something?!" _he thought and threw it off of him.

He got the mail and saw something in it. Vegeta got a mail from Master Roshi and it said "Ehhh, do you want sex training?" and Vegeta yelled into it "I DONT WANT SEX TRAINING I AM GOOD" and then it said back "ehh, you seem upset at something,,, or someone..." and then Vegeta sat down and looked upset.

"I am having problems with things and I don't know what do do about it." he said and Master said back "you should put yourself to a test!" and Vegeta looked confused for one second, but then thought of an idea and said thank you.

Vegeta walked in to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and his reflection was there. It had bird poop on it from earlier and Vegeta knew he needed to shower. Vegeta stepped out of his clothes and went in the shower.

Vegeta looked at the water turning knob and then at his penis.

"_I can not be gay, I can only be Vegeta and not gay._" Vegeta thought and then put water on himself. He thought a little bit more and then started cleaning himself.

The soap soaped on Vegeta's naked body and he thought, "_Scrub a dub dub_," and he scrubbed the bird poop off with the soap. Then he rubbed the soap on his arms and body and penis and nuts too.

"A test…" he thought but this time with his voice.

Then his shower ended and he was now in a towel.

"_I know what I will do" _he thought and ran downstairs where he saw Shallot sleeping on the couch.

"RING RING RING!" the clock yelled at them and Shallot got up. "Oh no! I am almost running late for the episode!" and vegeta hopped down too because they would always watch it together.

The thing they were going to watch was Spongebob, and even though a lot of High Schoolers say it is for little kids, it's actually really funny even after Middle School.

The TV turned on and then it showed Spongebobs house.

"Off to another day at the Krusty Krab," Spongebob said, and Patrick started to look really sad and Spongebob could not know why.

"Aww whats the matter? Patrick" he said and Patrick looked even more sad so Spongebob patted Patrick on the arm and said its okay.

"You always go to School or the Krab when ever I want to do things!" and Patrick cried.

Spongebob looked away for a second and said mmm, then he got an Idea and said "I know! I just wont go to those!" and Patrick looked really happy about it.

Spongebob got into a car and Patrick got behind them. "Let's gooo!" Spongebob said and cranked the car up to the max and they flew like never before.

Patrick was chillin out in the shotgun seat, when Spongebob saw that he was running out of gas. "Oh no! PATRICK! WE"RE OUT OF GAS!" he said and they were stranded in the middle of no where.

Just then Patrick said "Well why don't you just get gas in there" patrick said and the camera moved onto a gas station and spongebob looked dissapointed by that.

Vegeta laughed because it was right there and Spongebob couldn't see it before and Shallot did too. Shallot was really funny, but sometimes Spongebob might have had a leg up on him, so Shallot would take lessons from him at times.

Spongebob went in to get gas and then Patrick said "Wait I want snacks!" and he gave Spongebob a huge list of everything that he wanted and it was miles long because he was fat.

Patrick waited in the car and Spongebob went in to get gas and saw Old Man Jenkins behind the cash register.

Vegeta was thinking about other things and trailed off "_I can't believe that I did not kiss back the girl, or even have sex with her... "_

Spongebob pulled out a gun and screamed "GIVE ME THE MONEY IN THE REGISTER AND GAS!" The Old Man looked so scared by this, but could not hear spongebob so he said "Whhhaaaaat?" and spongebob said it again and he said "Whaaaaaat?" so Spongebob shot him and took everything in the store.

Spongebob gave Patrick everything and he threw all of it down his mouth and ate it in less than one second.

Spongebob sped off and then went turbo mode. "Balalalala!" Spongebob laughed and then he drove of a cliff.

"Oww, " him and Spongebob said when they hit the bottom of the cliff and then Spongebob got out and looked and they were home. "Balalala" he laughed and then Spongebob and Patrick went into Squidward's house.

Shallot was laughing so much at this and Vegeta was also, but Vegeta could not stop thinking about other things too and could not seem to enjoy the episode as much as Shallot because Shallot could watch it like it should be watched.

Squidward came downstairs and saw Spongebob and Patrick. "Oh no! Why are those buffling baffoons here? I just wanted to play on my clarinet" said Squidward.

Just then Spongebob and Patrick began to dance around and Squidward was so annoyed by it so he took out a shotgun and pointed it at Patrick and Patrick said "Hahaha squidward!" and Squidward got even more mad.

Squidward started shooting and they were dancing around him and it could not shoot him because of it. "Diieeeee!" Squidward yelled as he was shooting at them, but then he tripped and fell and hit his head and he was just as dumb as they were now so he started running around with them.

"Balalalalalalala!" Squidward Patrick and Spongebob all said. Spongebob then got a boner and Patrick saw it. "Ohhhh" he said and grabbed it and Squidward saw it too.

Vegeta and Shallot were keeling over laughing but then Vegeta noticed it and Shallot and him turned around. Then sex was about to happen behind them.

"_Wait… I know how I can test myself-"_ Vegeta thought, "_I will masterbate to something gay and something not gay and see what I bust it to!"_ It was a really good idea and would determine if he was gay or not so it was worth a shot.

Vegeta began to turn around and saw things.

Spongebob's penis kept getting bigger and then Spongebob put his penis into Patrick's ears and nose and Squidward was atop Patrick's penis.

Vegeta started rubbing his cool penis hard and then looked at Shallot and started rubbing it hard too. Shallot was looking at the paintings in Vegeta's living room.

Vegeta looked back and Squidward was putting his penises into Patrick's butt and Spongebob's too and Vegeta was rubbing his penis so fast then Vegeta looked at Shallot and he was picking his nose and he rubbed it too.

Vegeta looked at it and Mr. Krabs pinched Spongebob's penis and he said "WOOOH" and Vegeta was slapping it so much that it was red and then he saw Shallot and he was sitting and Vegeta was still doing that.

Spongebob was having sex with Patrick and then Squidward started moving his butt on Patrick's penis like a butt horse and cowboy.

Squidward shoved his clarinet up Patrick's butt and it went all the way in and he kept twisting and pushing it and Patrick thought it was the most sexy thing in the world, and he almost died. Spongebob bent over to get some clarinet in his butt too but then he got Patrick into his butt instead.

Squidward's penis was looking small and was not fully erect yet, so Spongebob took his penis and guzzled it around in his throat like a toilet flushing, and it became so much bigger like a large lolipop, but it was a lolipenis instead.

Squidward took off his trunks and threw them at Patrick and penis blasted through it and then Spongebob jumped into it also. "Balalalalalalala!" They all said and it was crazy in there in more ways than one.

Spongebob was sucking Patrick's penis and he put his thing in Squidward's nose and Patrick and the same time and Spongebob pulled out a vaccume cleaner and Vegeta looked right at it at he hit his limit and blew it all over the TV and it shortcircuited.

"Yes! I'm not gay!" Vegeta yelled and cleaned it before anything saw it and Shallot said "Good job!" and then Shallot turned around and the sex scene was over.

Vegeta did not even finish the episode with Shallot and ran out of the door.

"Master Roshi!" he yelled and Master Roshi heard it, "I passed!"

"Wow! Good job! You're not gay!" Master Roshi said to Vegeta and he felt so cool.

Vegeta started to fly all around town and he was maybe one of the coolest all over again. "_Yes! I finally did it… I am free!"_ he thought and dodged many birds above him that tried to poop on him.

"YEAH! I AM NOT GAY!" he yelled and flew into the distance.

"_Yeaaahh!"_ _he yelled again_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	16. Super Vegeta

It was morning when Vegeta woke up, and this time it was Saturday so Vegeta didn't need to go to school. Vegeta was ecstatic, because now that he for sure wasn't gay, he could do anything. He felt like he could fly and maybe touch the sky. "Hey Shallot," Vegeta said to Shallot, greeting him as he went down the stairs.

"Hey" said Shallot back. Shallot was eating cereal and Vegeta joined him.

"That Sponge Bob episode yesterday was funny." said Shallot. "It was maybe funier then me," joked Shallot, but he could have been right.

"Yeah" Vegeta as he munched on his Vegit O's and Shallot did that too. Shallot crunched on his cereal and it was too hard, so Shalot took the cereal out of the mouth and it was the key to the prize in the cereal.

Shallot used the key to open the prize and it was cool.

It was a cool sticky hand and Vegeta made scowled when he saw it because he didn't like stick hands. "Aw come on Vegeta,, these are cool. I will show you why," said Shallot and he stuck it to the ceiling and swung from it and Vegeta's dad came in and said wow! Vegeta was kinda impressed but he could do that without a sticky hand.

"Humph, I still do not see what is so cool about your hand," Vegeta said. Shallot said at Vegeta, "Fine, but you'll see in do time."

Vegeta looked outside and decided to go for a walk and Shallot went with him. A big bird tried to poop on Vegeta, but he blasted the poop and the bird got scared because he knew that he couldn't get Vegeta anymore and flew away. Vegeta did a cool smirk, and Shallot knew that he was back in action.

"Wow vegeta your so cool." said Shallot

The Saiyans went a round a corner and there was an old man and voice. The old man was turned around and had a cloak so they couldn't see his face. Shallot and Vegeta got closer to the old man, but stoped when he started to speak. "Vegeta…" he said. "Do you…" he continued.

"_Do I what," _thought Vegeta, wondering what the old man would say and how did he know Vegeta's name? Vegeta got a little bit closer to investigate the old man when he talked again.

"Do you…" the old man turned around really fast and threw off his cloak and said, "Want sex training?!" and Vegeta could now see what he was and that, was Master Roshi!

Master roshi stood there on the sidwalk infront of the Saiyans and then Vegeta told Master he didn't want any sex training right now. Then Master Roshi saw that Shallot had a sticky hand.

"Woh, is that a sticky hand you've have there Shallt? I know some good Sex Tricks with those," said Master Roshi.

Shallot was really interested in what Master Roshi was saying, but Vegeta was not because now wasn't the time, so Shallot politefully said "no" to Roshi's offer.

"Oh ok, well you know where to find me," the Master said and then he disappeared in a smoke bomb.

All of the sudden becasue they were in the middle of the road a bus flew at them super fast but then it was Bulma in front of it and Vegeta sprung into action and he wanted to save her.

Vegeta jumped in front of the bus and it hit him and the girl looked up and her she sparkled when she saw it and it was Vegeta saving her. Vegeta looked over his shoulders and then his teeth blinged like diamonds.

Bulma looked at Vegeta like his heart was an open locker and she wanted to put her backpack inside of it, and Vegeta knew it. "Wow you saved me again, hehe", Bulma said to Vegeta. Just then, out of nowhere Shallot flung the sticky hand at Bulma and it pulled off all of her clothes until she was in her underwear, and she did not notice what did it because Shallot was like a sticky hand Ninja.

"Wooaahh!" she said and knew that her underwear was out. "Humph," Vegeta said and Just then Vegeta knew what to do, but this time, he was not gay.

The girl Bulma looked cold and shivering because she was almost naked, so Vegeta was going to give her his jacket so she was not cold.

"I gotcha, dad!" Trunks said and jumped off the bus because he was the driver. Then he sliced down the middle of Bulma's bra and then all of her boobs fell out. "Woh! Why did you do that?" Bulma said to Trunks and then he got all nervous and said "Oh sorry, there was a bug on your boobs" and laughed in a nerous way because he was actually lying, but he was so good at it that she didn't notice.

Trunks winked at Shallot and Vegeta and stood back to watch the specatcle with Shallt and the bus drove away. Vegeta saw Bulma's boobs and they were crazy. "Wow! Those are good!" he complemented her, and she began to get a bit horney.

Bulma's boobs began to giggle when she moved around and Vegeta's penis kept getting bigger until it ripped off his pants and Bulma saw his giga penis and was amazed all over, even in her vagina.

Bulma was all sexed up and wanted to do it, but then Vegeta remembers that they are outside and everyone and Trunks and Shallot could even see them. "_This is not good, but i canot go home because I do not have pants!_" thought Vegeta. "_Drats, the Sex is ruined!"_

"_No it isn't_," thought an old voice into Vegeta's brain. Vegeta looked to see who it was and Master Roshi was there. "I know you're in a pickle, so you can come to my motel room," said Mater.

Vegeta looked at the situation and Trunks and Shallot, who were pretending to look away from the sex, but Vegeta could see that they all had boners. "Fine, said Vegeta after considering everyone of the options and the scene." then Vegeta and bulma went with Roshi to the motel he lived at after he gave them towels so the neighborhood would not see and they wouldn't be on TV.

Vegeta's penis was big and the towel couldn't cover it at all, so Master put a leash on it and some ears and it looked like a really sexy dog. This let Vegeta go to the motel in cogneato, and eventually they did.

Master, Vegeta ,and Bulma got to the motel and saw the guy at the desk who owned it, and he was about to tell vegeta that there weren't allowed pets in it, but Roshi nodded at him and he knew that it was Special Business. Vegeta and the others went to the room Roshi lived in.

"You two have fun in there, i'm going to be out in the lobby," said Master Roshi.

"Bye guys, tell me what it's like later," said Shallot.

"This is good, and all according to plan!" said Trunks and then they all walked away and left Vegeta and Bulma alone.

Vegeta dropped the towel and Bulma shimmied out of hers. He was about to take the leash off of his penis but then Bulma stopped him. "I have an idea for it," she said at Vegeta about his thing and it was so sexy when she said it. Then she grabbed the leash and took Vegeta's Hot Dog on a walk around the room and it was very sexy and hot. Vegeta really liked that idea, and now he knew that Bulma was really smart.

When they were done with the walk, Bulma took her boobs and had Vegeta put it in his face with them, and then Bulma grabbed his penis and started putting her mouth on it and licking it so much that it was like an icecicle. "It is you're turn to do something," said Bulma in a really sexy way to him. Vegeta got a lot of ideas, but then remembered he needed to train for the Sports Festival and Bulma heard this because he said it out loud. Then Vegeta knew an idea to do both things and made Bulma get on the ground.

Vegeta crawled over her and started to do push ups, except every time he went down his weiner hit Bulma's face. Bulma opened her mouth wide to lick and suck the sweat off it when he put it there and it was Super hot. Vegeta did 1000000 pushups over her and his penis went into her mouth everytime and he did not release it, so he knew that he needed to better.

After that, Vegeta put his penis above Bulma's face and she didn't know what he would do, and then he started shooting small Penis Lasers into her mouth, but they were actually big from it and she was so turned on!. As he slaped her butt they both got even more sexy and hard. Vegeta took his dong and put it up Bulma's nose and it went really far and came out the other nose.

When it left the nose it was covered in snot, and then Vegeta said, "get this off of my dog!" so then bulma started sucking it and caressing it with her tongue to get all of the snot off the penis. "Oh yeah," said Vegeta and her mouth went all over it and it even left some of her spit on it to. After Vegeta's incredible penis was clean he started grabbing her boobs and like it so much that he played the bongos on Bulma's boobies and he was so good at it that the people in the lobby could hear the bogo playing and started a tribe dance.

Vegeta was touching her boobies so good that she began to moan it. "Uhhh" she said when it happened and she got so hard that she grabbed vegeta and pulled him closer to her boobs so he could touch them even better, and he did. Vegeta backed up suddenly and was flying in the air! She was so impressed. "Wow you can fly." she said and he smirked and started rubbing his own penis to her.

"It feels so good!" he said and she looked at him doing it and started doing that too. But Vegeta stopped it and looked at her.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and her boobs and she looked at his princely penis and smiled. "I think it's time for the main course," said Bulma and vegeta agreed and then used his dextrous penis to pull off Bulma's panties, But she was still wearing until now. "I should warn you, my vagina is hard to beat," she said more. Vegeta looked at it and was amazed! Despite how much of a cool bad boy he was, Vegeta was waiting for marrage to do it and had never been this close to a naked vagina before. It was pretty crazy!

Vegeta looked cool and said, "I can handle a meer vagina!" then he shot his penis towards it it missed? "_What the? How could i miss that?_" he thought. Vegeta was disgruntled, but tried again and it missed. Vegeta unleashed a sexy barrage of sausage, but the Bulma vagina dodged every attack! "Huh?! Why are you do ing this to me?" Vegeta asked.

"It is not me, my vagina can only be used by a strong sexy person! It won't let me putyou into it!" bulma said. Vegeta tried some more but he could not get it in. It even jumped out of the way? And things were starting to wind down.

"_How could this be? I cannot lose to a girl part!_" Vegeta thought. Vegeta then thought about Cell and how he couldn't beat him, and too his humongus penis. "_Will he always be the stronger one? Am I still too weak?_" he thought. Bulma was about to pack up her things and leave but then Vegeta had a spark in his eye from a Revelations.

"No!" yelled Vegeta. "I will become stronger than Cell! I am Vegeta!" he screamed. Bulma had no idea what was going on, but it was still kinda sexy so she stayed. "Aaahhh!" Vegeta screamed and he kept screaming louder and louder.

Vegeta's power was getting so big and his thing was too and the whole town was shaking and rumbling. Vegeta's hair started to change colors, and then there was a huge blast of light and Bulma was blown to the other side of the room.

When the light cleared, Bulma looked at Vegeta and he was blonde! "W–what's going on, Vegeta you look so sexy?" she asked.

Vegeta looked up at Bulma and said, "I am not Vegeta…" and then Bulma was confused and wondered where Vegeta was and who this guy was, but then he continued: "I… ,am Super Vegeta! And I, am going to reduce that vagina to space dust! WITH MY PENIS!"

Super Vegeta did his coolest smirk yet, and prepared to lunge his penis at Bulma's vagina. "_Even like this, he might not make it…_" thought Vegeta. As she was thinking this, Super Vegeta appeared right in front of her and she became really sexyfeeling. This was because Super Vegeta had entered vagina deeper than anyone could ever!

Super Vegeta looked down and saw that he had done it. "Heh! This is only the start!" he said, and then he began vigorously vibrating the vagina hard core. Bulma was getting so many sexy feelings from this, but then Super Vegeta fell backwards and lifted her into the air with his Penis. Super Vegeta started juggling Bulma with his penis and it was so amazing!

Then after that he grabbed a chainsaw and started juggling that too and she saw it and was saying that is amazing, but also getting so on from it. "I can do more!" Super Vegeta said and grabbed a icecream truck with it and started juggling it too and she got even more impressed and sexyed by it.

Just then, she thought he was done, but he was not and grabbed an elephant and did that too. Then she hopped off and landed on his penis from the sky and kept falling on it so much and kept falling on it until she was about to burst it all over. Super Vegeta kept putting it into her over and over again and it felt so good to all of them.

"I love you!" Bulma yelled at him and Vegeta looked back and got so hard to it. Vegeta was about to finish and yelled "HERE IT CUMS!" and then he jumped into her Vagina and started moving his penis all around inside of it. He started moving his hips in and out of it and she was moaning and groaning all over.

"FINISH BUSTER!" Vegeta yelled and shot his stuff everywhere inside of her vagina like a white curtain or drape being dry-cleaned after a mudbath, and everyone knew it when he spilled his bucket of semen inside of her

"Uuuuh!" She moaned and was filled all the way up with his stuff. Then he rolled over and looked at the sealing, "Heh," he said, "That was great." and it was. Then Bulma wrapped herself up like a towel and left after telling Vegeta that he could probably be the best in the world at sex, and even beats Cell in a fight.

Then Master Roshi came in and said "WOW Vegeta you did so good!" and Vegeta was so happy that he almost told Master Roshi that he would take the sex training, but he did not. Master Roshi was looking at the sex through the key hole and saw everything.

Just then Goku saw Bulma leave Vegeta's motel and knew that they had sex.

"_Huh… so it wasnt ture after all?..."_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	17. Rumours About Vegeta

"Huh… so it wasn't true after all?..." Goku said to himself when he saw the hot girl go way from a hotel. Goku saw that was true and that the things he thought were not true.

"I'm so confused who made the roomers?" said Goku.

Master Roshi, Trunks, and Shallot, and Gohan were also there, and every one of them were in the Lobby of the Hotel. All of them were listening to the sex that Vegeta was having.

The lady behind the desk asked them all "Do you have anything better to do with your time?" but she was blushing all over and secretly wishing she was Vegeta instead of Bulma.

"Wow Vegeta is so good at sex!" said Master Roshi

Master Roshi said that "Wow, Vegeta was so good at sex he was almost as good as me!" and everyone aggreed to that.

"It's crazy that he has so much potential after this!" and Roshi said it all again.

"This isn't even 1% percent of it!" said Mastersaid.

Shallot took off his hat and payed his respects to Vegeta after hearing the sex and it was all because of the way the Vegeta did it and it was so cool to hear and even smell.

Goahn looked at the Room Vegeta was in and said "That's at it; Dad!"

Everyone thought Vegeta was the coolest ever after he had all that sex, and it was so true to them.

"That was crazy!" said Trunks, and it was. And Trunks was so happy he wasn't fading away anymore.

Then Gohan showed up because Trunks had him on the phone when the sex was happening and he came to see what the Hub Bub was all about.

"Man, Vegeta is the God of Sex," said Gohan.

Master Roshi, Goku, Trunks, and Shallot looked like heroes standing on a seaside cliff before the sunset when they were all in the Lobby; they looked so cool together. All of them wanted to help Vegeta, because something terrible was happening, and everyone knew it because Goku told them.

Master Roshi said "Let's all get a picture!" and he did the Ducked Lips thing

But then the speakers started blasting music and it was Party Rockers so all of them started dancing to it. Trunks was jumping up and down with his hands at his sides, Goku was doing the robot, Gohan was waving his arms all around and up and down, Master Roshi was doing the charleston, and Shallot was dancing.

"You are a robot," Shallot joked to Goku, and it was true because he was doing it and they all laughed, and some patted Shallot on the back for it. It was so funny to everyone.

When everyone was dancing and no one was paying any attention, Goku saw the door to the elevator.

Goku crawled to the door and avoided the laser sights of the visitors to the hotel, and he also avoided being spotted from the others in the group.

"I'm going to crack this case!" he said and slithered into the elevator.

When he got in the elevator there was fat guy in there.

"Hey," said the fat guy, and Goku said hey back.

Some music came on.

The elevator was taking a lot of time to get up.

"So, what are you in for?" the fat guy asked Goku, and Goku gave him the answer.

It kept taking time to get there.

"Oh, It looks like we're up here," and they both had to get off at the same floor.

When the tried to leave the fat guy got stuck in the door and he tried to get through but he was so fat that he couldn't. He started squirming and trying to run, but his legs were off the ground and his fat stopped him from moving anywhere.

"Oh no! I am stuck in here!" they both said, but then the fat guy started farting and he flew out of it like a Power Washer blasting a melon down a hill. The farts filled up the entire elevator and it malfunctioned and blew up the wall.

Goku sneaked out of the elevator and wiped his nose "That stinks!" he said and then he crawled to Vegeta's door.

"This is the door," Goku said and opened the door, but he did not knock and Vegeta was naked!

"AAAAAHHHH" Goku yelled since Vegeta was naked.

"GOKU?!" Vegeta yelled and Goku was shocked and surprised by seeing him up in there.

When Goku floundered to the room he saw Vegeta's butt and Vegeta saw his butt and it was so embarassing. Goku turned around and blushed and he was so shocked that his school uniform flew off the balcony and Vegeta saw all of his butt and turned a round to not see it.

"G-Goku… W-What are you doing in here?" Vegeta said to the transfer student.

Goku looked back at Vegeta threw a mirror and saw that Vegeta wasn't naked anymore and he turned around and Vegeta was not red anymore.

He said this: "We heard you having sex from the entire town and had to come to tell you this:" and Vegeta listened carefully to it.

"there are roomers going about all over school, and all of them are about you and your fans think it is true and left the club," Goku said to Vegeta and Vegeta's eyes got so big that Goku started to suffocate from them.

Outside, Guldo, Jace, and Burter were outside trying to listen to it all.

Guldo was trying to hear it from his ears, but he could not and Jace could thought because he was outside on a electricity tower listening from a megaphone, but he took the dog cone part of it off and put that up to his ear and could hear everything, but Vegeta kept on screaming so he couldn't hear it and Jace could not hear a single thing.

"Drats!" Burter yells and throws the megaphone down and strolls away and everything they planned was foiled.

"Why would anyone leave my fan club?" Vegeta calmly asked to Goku, and Goku said back "Because they had to"

"What!? That is not true!" but it was.

"You are kidding me," Vegeta said.

"What are the rumours?"

"They say that you are Gay!" Goku said and then Vegeta got real mad because he was not having gay problems any more and all of it was over forever!

"What? I'm not Gay I'm Vegeta!" and Gohan came, then he said "I heard those too"

Vegeta could not belief what was going on there and yelled. He screamed a swear word and Trunks and Shallot heard this and ran into the room because they knew it was serious.

Guldo was taking tons of notes like he forgot to study for every test and had to take them or he would die.

"GRRR!" Vegeta said and then he said this: "I'm NOT GAY!" and then the room started to shake and lightning struck outside the motel and killed the ice cream truck and Then ice cream started flying all around outside because of it and it covered Guldo in it and the notes were ruined forever.

Guldo was going to swear but he knew that Paragus would be on his case if he did and he would even find that Guildo was guilty of money laundrying, so he could not know at all.

Vegeta is becoming so heated and the room is so hot now that Trunks has to take off his jacket because it is a million degrees and a girl saw it and then she said "Wow!" and trunks wanted her number but he could not get it because her phone melted, and

Her Clothes would too but then Gohan got some ice cream from outside and threw it into Vegeta's mouth and he said yum and it cooled off and the room went back to normal.

"I am still so mad!" Vegeta said and then everyone looked sad about it, but then Master Roshi came up to him and looked at him in the eyes and they all stood still. It was like someone just got run over by a car and Master Roshi did it.

"Hmmm..." he said, and then he knew that it was partially because he was mad about Tarzan dying, so Master Roshi said "Vegeta should go and visit Tarzan's shrine outside of the Special Ed room to put his mind at e's"

Vegeta's head looked down to his shoes and one of them was untied, but it wasn't important, but even Gohan tied it for him.

"Maybe I should" he said and apologized to everyone he melted, and they forgave him.

"Do not worry about the romours, we warriors will find it out for you." said Shallot.

A little smirk showed up on Vegeta's face when Shallot said that, but he wiped it off. Vegeta slowly walked outside, "Bye, Guys, I'll see you later." he said and they all looked morose because Vegeta was leaving.

The Ginyu Members were all outside and they hid when they heard Vegeta say that.

"You idiot Burter!" a voice said, and that was Jace, "Now I have to pay the school for the megaphone damages you did to it when you threw it off!" and Burter looked sad about it because he knew it was all true, and Jace was now mad at him.

Guldo said it was okay, but it was not.

Burter and Jace looked at Guldo and faced Guldo with unwavering, dignified, and indubious anger. "We should kill you right now!" They both yelled to Jace, but then Vegeta saw them when he went outside.

"Huh? What is going on over here?" Vegeta said and all of The Ginyu became more scared and were shaking their boots.

"We're just gay kids!" the three of them yelled, "Don't hurt us!" and Vegeta knew why they were scared.

"Why are you out of school?" Vegeta knew to ask this becasue it was a trick question to hit them with.

"We were spying on you!" Guldo yelled and then he knew what the question was.

"Heh, humph," Vegeta said and blasted them with a big Ki Blast and they almost died from it, but Vegeta said they would not.

"We have to tell Friezaa!" Jace said and they flew away because of the blast.

Vegeta was at the place where Tarzan's grave was buried now, and that was outside of the Special Ed room.

The fog was around his feet and he stood at the grave.

"_Tarzan..."_ he thought.

"Vegeta..." a mysterious soul said from behind him.

And then a pat on Vegeta's shoulder patted him.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and saw Tarzan standing there and was smiling to him.

"Your alive?" Vegeta asked and Tarzan looked at him.

Then Vegeta looked down and saw that Tarzan was naked and he was surprised by it. Tarzan asked for his loin cloth back because he gave it to Vegeta when he was sacrificing himself for the greater good and Vegeta did. Then Vegeta noticed that Tarzan's penis had taken quite a beating from the Monkeys.

"W-What happened?!" Vegeta asked and worried about Trazon.

Tarzan chuckled, "It was the real sacrifice," he said and then he sat down by Vegeta, and he sat too.

"Vegeta," Tarzan said again.

Vegeta did not know what to say, so he just looked at Tarzan.

"You are strong," he stated, "but you're the youngest of the family."

Vegeta listened carefully.

"You have a unique power that is passed down through each generation, increasing in power as it moves through each generation, and it will also look more like a monkey with red fur each time," said Tarzan.

Vegeta was still listening.

"Me Tarzan, you Vegeta, but me am not able to wield this power. Me not a Saiyan"

"I don't understand it," said Vegeta.

"You will soon enough," Tarzan said and then he smiled to Vegeta and stood up and Vegeta looked under the lion cloth again and saw the thing and it looked exhausted.

"You should see the Monkeys," said Tarzna and then he smirked.

Tarzan walked away.

"WAIT!" Vegeta yelled at him, and then he put up a hand signal and Vegeta read it.

"Train and Beat Cell, me will watch it on TV and then you will win the Sports Festival," the hand said to Vegeta, and Vegeta began to tear up after he began hearing it.

Even though tears were in his eye and wanted to jump out of them, Vegeta told them not to; because cool guys dont cry and that's what Vegeta is. The tears said ok and then went back into the eyes.

Vegeta then smirked all cool and said, "Tarzon, you better beleive that I'm gonna train and beat Cell! He will be no match for me!" and Tarzan smiled and disappeared out of the door of the school.

After that Vegeta also left the school and was listening to music on his phones when his phone vibrated. It did this because it had a text, and that text, was from Gohan.

"Vegeta, we found something about the rumors: come to Shallot's house and we will talk about it." said the text that Gohan sent.

Vegeta read the text and than looked at the Sun and it was setting. Vegeta knew he couldn't be outside at night because you could get jumped. Even though Vegeta wasn't afraid of criminals and Namekians, he had better things to do than fight them, so he walked to Shallot's house.

Meanwhile, at Shallot's house, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Shallot were all there and they were trying to find out who started and spreaded the gay rumours about Vegeta.

"Hmmm…," they all said at once, but Trunks and Gohan did it more, because they were having more ideas. Goku and Shallot tried to figure it out too, but they were drawing blanks because they did not know. Shallot looked at the Future Teens' papers and saw that they were blank too.

They thought more, and then suddenly Gohan let his hand pick up the pencil and draw what his brain saw, and he drew a picture of Cell.

"I think it's him," Trunks said pointing at Gohan's drawing. Everyone nodded and knew that it was probably Cell.

"You are dumb, Trunks! Think again!" said the Cell on the paper and then it lit on fire and Gohan crumbled it up and threw it out the window and then it exploded.

Everyone hmmed some more and could not think of anything. Goku thought for a second that it maybe was the Principal, but then remembered that Principal is Vegeta's dad and he would not do it.

Shallot suggested that it was Piccolo, and everyone considered it because he is green, but it was not him because Piccolo was on there side so they stopped all of the considering.

They went through more of the subjects, like Paragus and Broly and Cabba, because it could have been any one of them. They stopped at Cabba for a minute, and even Shallot's mom aggred that it might have been him, but then they kept going through the list since Cabba would probably be too busy studying and doing gay nerd things.

While they were thinking about it, Vegeta arrived and everyone said hey. Then they told Vegeta about the suspects, and he knew who it was not and that was all of them that he saw.

The thinking continued happening and it was hard. It was so hard that it was like one of Paragus' pop quizzes, but nobody drank any of the pops on the quiz so they could not know the answers to it. All of the sudden, a paper flew in through the window because Gohan forgot to close it when he threw Cell out of it.

"What is that, a paper or something?" joked Shallot and people laughed because it was. Shallot was so funny and everyone knew it. Every one tried to grab the paper but it kept flying around the room and nobody could catch it. Vegeta told them to let him handle it and then he caught the paper.

Vegeta looked at the paper and began to read what it said and Trunks, Gohan, Goku, and Shallot gathered around like children when their dad is reading a story book before bed, except Vegeta was not their dad except for Trunks and they were not children.

"Vegeta, come to the bridge. The one who started the roomers its me! -G" said the note, and Gohan got mad because that's how he would sign his cryptic notes and this was plajarism.

Then Vegeta read it more, because there was a nother note. It said, "P.S. I'm back. -F" and nobody knew what it meant but it was not good.

Shallot looked too and said, "G and F… that must mean it's my girlfriend! But how can you send letters when you are not real," joked Shallot and Everyone laughed but then Shallot looked sad because he did not have a real grilfriend so they all hugged him, but then Shallot stopped looking sad and laughed and everyone else did too because it was a big prank and it was just so funny and everyone knew it and clapped!

"Hmmm," they all said and put their heads together in a pile. They were all thinking of ideas about how to stop the rumours, because it wasn't every day that they got to help Vegeta with stuff.

Then Goku and Vegeta both jumped out from the pile and screamed "I Know what to do!" and they did.

"I will go with Vegeta to investigate the bridge!" they both yelled and Vegeta said "I will go to the bridge with Goku!" at the same time.

Then when all of the noise from their Idea Screaming cleared, then Vegeta started hearing in his ears all of the rumors that were going around and they were so bad, "Vegeta! Youre gay!," "Vegeta is a gay kid!" "Vegeta has gay problems? Oh my god!"

None of It could be true. Vegeta past the test.

"Let's go, Goku..." Vegeta said, and they went out of the door to go to the bridge where they would meet the mysterious teenagers, G and F.

"_Ah! Oh no-!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	18. Who Made The Rumours?

"Ah! Oh no-!" and Goku tripped. This was because his shoe lases were tied together and it was a Monkey did that.

Suddenly, the world was in slow motion and Vegeta saw that there was poop exactly where Goku's face was going to land! Vegeta knew he had to act, so he caught Goku in his arms like a Spanish dancer with a rose in his mouth and it was so cool.

"G-Goku..." Vegeta said and looked at him like a matador

"V-Vegeta..." and then they went and walked away from the poop because it was really stinky and they had some rumors to beat up.

Vegeta looked at his phone when they were walking and saw that he had more texts, and even some of them were from Nappa, "Veegeta! It's A TRAP!" Trunks said from the phone. And vegeta smirked at it and said in a text "I know if it is a trap and I will beat them up!" Trunks saw it and said back "but it is a trap!" and then Vegeta started to smirk more and did not text at all.

"V-Vegeta… are you sure we are not getting trapped?" Goku said to him, and Vegeta looked at Goku and said back to him "yeah. We are getting trapped, but I Do not care!" and he smirked again.

"Because the people who are traping us probably know who did it or did it too!" Vegeta said and Goku nodded up and down because Vegeta was the smartest and right about it.

Vegeta moved his hand down from his mouth and adjusted his gloves. He walked and the wind blew his hair and he had a large smirk on his face and was slowly walking.

"Let's end things, Goku!" Vegeta yelled and then they both flew into the sky and passed a jet plane and then he said to them "Hey! Don't fly so fast!" and then Vegeta said at him"Heh!" and Goku and Vegeta passed him at a speed like lightning.

They were at the bridge now and saw a short green thing and even more of them too.

"You fell for our trap!" Guldo said and it was him after all. "You did stupid!" a blue guy said, and that was Burter. And then Jace came out too.

"Aaaaahhh!" Vegeta it's a trap! Goku said to Vegeta and he knew it was one after all.

Vegtea looked at Goku and said to him this: "Goku, it may have been a trap after all, but I know what I am doing, and you do too, so let's do this together!"

And then Burter and Jace both said "Well show you!"

And Goku and Vegeta both got into fighting poses and said "Here we come!"

Vegeta charges in and punches Burter in the face and Jace jumped over Burter getting punched and kicked Vegeta but Vegeta slowly moved his head back from Jace's foot and Smirked and wiped away some blood.

"Heh. That did not hurt…!" Vegeta said and grabbed the leg and threw him at Burter.

Burter was running so fast like his feet had jets on them.

Burter charged at Goku but ran into his fist. "Tch!" Burter said and got up and ran at Goku's fist again and he kept doing this over and over and over again.

"Hiss! I am the fastest in Saiyan High School!" Burter yelled and ran into Goku's fist again. Burter was fast but he was also slow like a Monkey or tard.

Then Goku jumped over Vegeta and he pushed his legs when he landed on his feet into Vegeta's hands and then he launched him at Burter and Burter said "Ow!" When he got hit.

He looked a lot like Frieza when he got hit too so Vegeta stopped and thought, "What is going on?" but then he got punched by Jace again, but this time Goku grabbed his leg and threw him at Burter.

"He's got to be pulling our legs!" Guldo Yelled and Vegeta smirked and Goku smiled and then they both laughed.

"You all suck!" Vegeta said to them and Goku looked at him and said "They aren't that bad, Vegeta, they are just dumb and learning," and then Vegeta thought about the thing Shallot said awhile ago.

"_Man, we're playing wrestling; but Nappa is too good and grappling us!"_

"_He's got to be pulling our legs!"_ _because he was. _said Shallot a long time ago in the flashback.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta said because he was so mad the Guldo was stealing Shallot's jokes.

Then Vegeta punched The Ginyu Force in the face and they all fell over because he was too strong and then he looked at Guldo and said "You scoundrel!" and stomped on him because he was so short.

Vegeta picked up Guldo and started blasting swear words into Guldo in the face because he was so mad about his plagiarism.

"Frick you! Witch!" and then he threw Guldo to Goku and he caught him.

"You're mine!" Goku said because he was so mad he was literally steaming and then he screamed into Guldo's ears so loud he even broke some windows and the neighbors had to pay for them.

Then Goku kicked Guldo to Vegeta and then Vegeta kicked him back and they kept on doing it back and forth like they were Soccer Superstars, but it was Guldo instead of Soccer.

Then they slid closer and kept kiking Guldo back and forth and got closer and closer and then Vegeta smashed Guldo into the ground and they started punching and kicking him like a black guy in Chicago would do if he could not pay his rent.

Vegeta wiped all of the sweat of his head, but then Jace came up behind him and hit his head with a wrench, but Vegeta kicked him in the face first and he fell into the river.

Then Goku Punched Burter in the face and threw him on top of Jace in the river like he was a Jace Raft.

"Now, it's just you and I," Goku said and Vegeta came up next to him and smirked.

"You could not have spoken all of the rumors. You are too weak!" Vegeta said, and he was right about it.

"Your right!" Guldo said, "I did not do it!" and Goku was kinda mad because they wasted all that time, but then Vegeta said it was okay.

"Who did it!" Vegeta said, using reverse psychology too.

"It was… I cannot tell you!" Guldo said but then Vegeta growled at him.

"I CANT!" Guldo said.

"Hmmmmm..." Goku thought.

"It is useless... dispose of him, Goku." Vegeta said and had Goku throw Guldo and Jace and Burter with a kick.

"We'll get you some day!" Guldo yelled and flew away.

"GUUUUDLOOOOO!" Jace and Burter yelled after him and flew away too.

Vegeta and Goku were upset because nothing happened because of this, but then Vegeta had another idea. "I know I am going to the school!" Vegeta said and was so smart because that was the Rumor Plantation.

"But Vegeta, it is night time, and its dark because of this..." Goku said, "If we go to the school, we will have to deal with Tien who is the Hall Monitor"

"It is too dark to go to school now to investigate all of those rumors." Vegeta said and Goku nodded.

Vegeta began to walk home and waved to Goku because he was leaving. "I'm gonna head home, Shallot made dinner." Vegeta said, but then Goku grabbed his hand.

"W-Wait, Vegeta…!" Goku said and Vegeta stopped immediately. You can spend the night at my house, my Mom and Dad would think that you are the coolest ever and we can have a cool sleepover. Said Goku.

;A-Are you sure?" Vegeta said too.

"Of course… Vegeta!" Goku said, "Your' house is so far away and mine is closer to the bridge we are on."

Vegeta thought that it was logical and he did not think of anything else about Goku or meeting his family, and nothing like that because he wasn't gay.

"Thanks Goku!" Vegeta said and they both began walking.

(1 Minute Later)

"Oh No! I forgot my key!" Goku said at his door because he could not open it and it was locked so burglers could not brake into it and steal their money or valuables.

Vegeta knew what to do because he had studied the Millennium Dome Raid before, but then a shadow loomed over the door and it burst open and it was Bardock all along.

"Ah! Goku! Your back home!" Bardock yelled and smiled and gave Goku a nuggie.

"Y-Yeah, Dad, hehe!" Goku said back and Bardock stopped- "Wait, who's this? Is that Vegeta?" Bardock said and was shocked and surprised that even Vegeta would come to their home.

"Yup! He's here for a sleepover!" Goku said to his dad.

"Heh, come on in!" Bardock said to him, and it was so cool the way he said it.

Everyone was in the doorway and Bardock said to Vegeta "Have a seat, we were just about to eat dinner!" so Vegeta did that.

Then Goku's mom came out of the kitchen with plates on her hands, nose, and feet and said "Here it all is!" and she made a huge feast for everyone to eat.

Goku's mom was really hot with nice boobs and Vegeta noticed it, but she was Bardock's wife and Vegeta thought that Bardock was really cool so he did not flirt or have sex with her.

"Heh, Gine, you did not have to make all of this crazy good, food it is too much! Heh!" Bardock said with a smile like he was going to eat it all anyway, and he was.

"Oh… alright..." Gine said in a flirty way to him and started to take off the apron she was wearing like a sex girl to him and other clothes too, but then saw that Goku and Vegeta were there so she did not all the way.

Bardock and Gine had a nice marriage and it was good all the way, like two birds living on a tree feeding their two baby birds with worms they kidnaped.

Goku and Bardock, Vegeta, and Gine all started to eat the food for dinner.

"So what did you guys do today?" Bardock asked Goku and Vegeta at the same time because it is not impossible.

"We beat up some gay kids." Vegeta said and it was really cool to say like he did.

Bardock and Gine laughed because they were proud and it was like the son they never had.

"That was the Ginyu Force, right?" said Bardock, knowing that. Vegeta was impressed because of how Bardock knew it. "I seen them before. They are the gayest kid's i've seen in a while. It is good that you beat them up. Heh!" he explained.

"What about you Goku?" Gine asked and he said the same thing and they all laughed because it was true and The Force was in the river.

Then because it was spaghetti Bardock and Vegeta accidentally started to eat the same noodle. "Ah, Oh No!" Gine yelled and Goku was worried too.

Bardock and Vegeta's lips were getting closer and closer together and they were about to kiss and be gay.

"Ohhhhh noooooo!" Goku yelled, but then suddenly Vegeta and Bardock both bit the spaghetti before they kissed and they were saved from being on the Superbowl screen.

"Hahaha! All in a day's work," said Bardock and laughing too.

Then all of them had dinner and ate, but then they saw the clock and it was late. "Man it is so late now, you should go to sleep because it is late." Bardock relaxed to them.

Goku knew that they had to go to sleep because either Goku or Vegeta could not be late for Church tomorrow.

Vegeta and Goku said goodnight to his parents and started to walk up the steps to Goku's bedroom and Vegeta saw a picture of Caulifla in the hallway.

"_Hmph," _Vegeta thought and did not know why.

"Hey goku said Vegeta", and Goku turned around.

"What's is it?" he said.

"Where is Raditz," said Vegeta and Goku was confused. He did not know right away where Raditz was, but then he did. "Raditz is doing something and is not here now. He will be though," he said and that was that.

When they two of them got to Goku's room, Goku opened the door and went into it and when he did and Vegeta did too, Caulifla was there and Goku said hey.

"Hey Caulifla," said Goku to her.

"Hey Goku," said Caulifla back and sexy and Goku smiled. Then she saw Vegeta and gasped.

"Wait that is Vegeta! The rumors say hes gay! Oh No!" she said screaming and Vegeta was kinda getting mad. Caulifla saw that Goku and Vegeta were both there and together, and knew that since the rumors were gay they had to be also. "You are not gay too Goku, right?" she asked concernedly.

Goku looked away for a second but then said "No!"I am not!" and Caulifla could believe him then.

Caulifla leaned back and her boobs popped out and when it happened, Goku's penis got pretty big, but he knew that he could not have sex with her with Vegeta around in the room when they did it.

When Caulifla's boobies got all big like that, Goku wanted to grab her and place his penis into her vagina so fast and have sex with her, but he worried about not sleeping over with Vegeta because he was such a good friend.

"Okay, I believe you because you are my boyfriend and would never lie to me."

Vegeta knew it was true that they were inlove.

"Then Come a little closer to me and I will show you you aren't gay..." Caulifla winked at Goku and he really wanted to.

Vegeta got blushed and looked around and saw the paintings on the wall of old people and art. Caulifla was like an apache rose peacock to Goku and Vegeta, but Vegeta could hold the reigns of his penis because she was Goku's hot girl and also kind of a sororitey girl, and he didn't really like those kinds of girls.

"The rumours are not true..." Vegeta said begrudgingly.

"How do I know that they are true." said Caulifla.

Then Goku cut in and said to them "He is not gay Caulifla!"

Goku never yelled ever before and Caulifla could not believe it. "Okay I am sorry..." Caulifla said and sighed to them.

"I am sorry to, Caulifla," said Goku. "We need to get rid of the rumours." Goku said again. "What do you think we should do about it?" Caulifla said to Vegeta.

Vegeta was looking around and about about things.

"_Who would dare slander my name like that so badly?... I am not gay... " _Vegeta thought.

"V-E-G-E-T-A!" he heard through his clouds of confusion.

"Huh? What is happening?" Vegeta said it like he was waking up.

"We came up with an Ultimate Plan!" Caulifla said and Vegeta knew this.

Vegeta did not know what the plan was and asked about it. "What is the plan." Vegeta asked to her and to that she responded: "we are going to go to the School and ask people about it!"

Vegeta laughed at the idea because it was stupid. "Heh, Humph!" he said "People would not just tell us, they would think I am gay!" Vegeta was right about it.

Goku looked into his heart to think of the answer, because he was good with feelings and discussing them with fellow peers to unearth details relating to their emotional and psychological mendings; however, Goku was not often on his toes about coming up with solutions about solving things like that.

Goku took a deep and cold breath like he ate some mints. He closed his eyes and his brain moved on its own, and he had a idea and it came to him without even thinking.

"Vegeta," he continued, "We can check the bathrooms at the school for fingerprints, because that is where all of the gossip happens!" Goku said this like a decisive blow and it struck Vegeta's mind chords.

"Wow Goku that is a genuis idea!" Vegeta said to him and Goku looked confused because he did not plan for it to happen like that and did not know where it came from.

Caulifla almost looked scared for a minute, because she had never seen this side of Goku before, and Goku did not either before that too.

"W-What was that..." he said, and Caulifla almost looked concerned about it.

All of the sudden his face got hit by a pillow.

"Humph! Take that, Heh heh!" Vegeta said because he was the culprit.

"I'll make you pay like taxes, Hah hah!" Caulifla said and grabbed a pillow and Hulk Smashed them with it.

Then they all played Pillow Fighting for hours until they started to fall asleep to it like a drunk lullabye making slurs to sleep to.

Caulfila was the first to go to sleep on Goku's bed, and Goku and Vegeta were the last men standing.

Then Vegeta said "Heh.. heh… I am pooped!" and fell asleep instantly. Then Goku looked at the ceiling and it began to dose off.

Then it was morning and the birds were outside chirping inconsiderately like total butthole heads.

"_W-W-What is t-this?!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	19. Ginyu's Rumors?

Author's Notes: I am sorry I had to leave for a long long time, but I am back! My dad grounded me after Jason and I were saying swear words on the pateo, but it is okay now and I am back!. Thank you my readers for it! :) (thank you Zeke for the idea of the design!)

"_W-What is t-this?!"_ Vegeta thought and looked down and saw Goku's hand cradling his balls and penis.

Vegeta was startled and began to squrm around but it only made Vegeta's balls go into Goku's other hand too.

"_Ahhh! This feels so gay!"_ and Vegeta was scared of it, so he started to move again but it was like his balls were handcuffed to the hand like a prisoner and sexual assalt charges.

"_if anyone sees me like this, like Caulifla, they will think I am gay!" _thought Vegeta deep inside, and started to jump around like Mario to a beat he thought up in his head.

"_1, 2, 3, 4," _he thought and then he jumped, but it did not work. "_1, 2, 3, 4!"_ he thought again and jumped again and it worked and he was free!

When he landed he did ten backflips in the air and did a sigh of relief after rubbing the sweat off of his head.

"_Man, I could've looked gay there for a minute or two,"_ or maybe even three.

Then Vegeta looked each and every direction to make sure that no one saw it, and he thought it was true.

Vegeta smirked for one second and flipped his hair back and walked out of the room, and Vegeta looked cool as he walked out of the room of Gokus.

When Vegeta went downstairs because it was a Sunday, Bardock was watching the Super Bowl on TV and said without looking at Vegeta, "Oh, Hey Goku! Heh!" and Vegeta froze like he played the wrong note on his recorder in a school play.

"_He thinks that I am Goku so I should play a prank on him!" _said Vegeta, even though pranks were Shallot's thing.

"Hey dad, what is going on!?" Vegeta said in his best Goku voice (it was really good).

"Heh! Not much!" replied Bardock to him when he said it. "Do you want to watch the Bowl with me? Heh ol Chum!"

"Ahh oh no! I forgot to study for all of the tests, especially the Death Fart Disease Test!" Vegeta said like Goku again.

"Heh! Okay, have fun studying!" Bardock said and watched the Footballmen more.

"_That was to easy… Hmph," _thought Vegeta as he walked into the kitchen and there was Caulifla who was eating cereal, but she didn't get a sticky hand like Shallot did.

"Hey Goku," said Caulifla thinking was Goku because she heard him with Bardock.

"I am not Goku, I am Vegeta!" said Vegeta and it was true. Caulifla could see him now and knew it was him because he said it.

But then suddenly Goku's mom Gine came out and saw that their breakfasts were empty, so she filled all of them up with bacon and eggs.

"Mmm Wow, Humph," Vegeta said and comboed, "this is enough to feed an entire city of orphanages!" and then he ate it.

"Wow mom! This is good!" Caulifla said and Goku said it too because he was there too now.

Goku and Vegeta were both eating breakfast , but then suddenly they both started to eat the same noddle of spaghetti and their lips were slowly getting closer and closer as they kept eating it.

"OH NO!" Everyone in the house said because they were so scared of it.

But then suddenly a random dog jumped in and started dancing and at the middle of the spaghetti noodle and it saved all of their lives.

But it was kind of weird to Caulifla for a second or maybe two that Goku did not bite down like his cool dad did, but then she did not think about it because Vegeta was for sure not gay or in anyway akin to those rumours that depicted him.

Vegeta wasn't gay. Those rumours were rumowrong, and Shallot would have said that too, and he did to Vegeta's text messages and he checked them.

Vegeta's eyes dashed around his phone like gumballs winning the lottery and then they saw the thing Shallot texted him.

"Oh you saw it yes? Punk" Caulifla inquired, not knowing the plans.

And then Vegeta nodded his head. Shallot texted more at them.

"The rumours are rumowrong," Shallot said and then he said, "Come to the parking lot of the school and we will talk about the plans together."

Everyone agreed and ate more of the breakfast and then they were at the school now.

"Hey Vegeta," said Shallot in the parking lot. "Hey," said Vegeta back to Shallot also in the parking lot.

Trunks and Gohan and Nappa were also there and they said hey Vegeta too. They then greeted Caulifla and Goku who came there with Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta" said Nappa, and then they started to talk about secrets and all sorts of stuff, but then one stood out from the rest because this one was a plan about Vegeta.

"I have a plan to get into the school to diagnose the rumours!" someone said, and they all listened when he said it.

"We will hide inside pianos and be moved into the school, because every Sunday the Music Teacher has 5 new pianos moved into the school for all the school plays and no one will ever know that it was us in them!" Caulifla said, because all of it was the way it was, and it was true.

"That is the truth!" Vegeta said and had that idea put into him like a penis and vagina.

Vegeta looked and thought about many things, but mostly about how to make the plan happen. Every Sunday they would hire the Snooping Movers, which would snoop, meaning that they could not hide in the pianos without it happening.

"But it would not work," Vegeta said upon reconsideration

Everyone was confused by this, so they asked why and Vegeta said more: "It will not work because they hire the Snooping Movers every Sunday."

How do we solve this? Said Goku, and Vegeta looked again and said "We will create a shell company and call it "Super Movers" and offer our services at marginally lower prices, as to drown out our competitors."

Vegeta truly was a Super Genius like Steven Hawk King

"But I do not want to start a moving company!" said Shallot and Nappa together.

Vegeta already knew they were going to say this, so he had it all planned out like Guldo did with his notes.

"It is not a REAL moving company, instead we will use it as a fake moving company!" Vegeta said, and he had already gotten his design ready for the logo, and in fact that was a Monkey holding a wrench and box with a piano behind it so the Music Teacher would not think they moved other things instead.

Vegeta's plan was genis, becauseTrunks and him would wear a moving business suit and talk a ton with the teacher and everyone else would hide into the pianos like Nappa, but they could not fart or else

Everyone began to clap and dance and even sing a little, and Caulfila almost wanted to kiss Vegeta, but she remembered she was with Goku now and they were not the same person this time.

"You are the best ever!" Master Roshi said to Vegeta, because he was carried all the way there by the Monkeys.

"Heh, humph!" smirked Vegeta and then he asked him "what have you been up to old man, it has been a while."

Then Master said this: "I have shown the Monkeys more of my ways of sex training."

Vegeta then thought more about ideas for it all "_Hmm, I know! Master Roshi will be the face of the company and talk to the teacher!" _Even though Vegeta had the best face, but master roshi was a full adult

Then he told Master Roshi this and he aggreed to wear a business suit and say many things.

"This will all work!" Trunks said, because he was from the future, and so was Gohan.

Then Goku said to Vegeta "Vegeta, you'll have to hurry!" And Vegeta nodded at this and said "we will strike at dawn!" when he left.

Vegeta began running so fast that the time patrol saw him and said wow he is so fast.

Vegeta put on the outfit of the moving company he made and said "this is good!"

Just then, Vegeta arrived at the High School and he looked right at his friends and said "It's go time!"

Then they loaded Gohan, Goku, Caulifla, Shallot, and Nappa into the pianos and Trunks and Vegeta stayed outside of it and were like full grown men by flexing their muscles and talking about beer.

"I think she bought it," Trunks said, but Vegeta said "Not yet there is one more thing; trunks." And Master Rosh was that thing, so he showed up and said "Ehhhhhh, we are here to move your pianos," and the Music Teacher smiles.

"And even give you sex training!" Master almost said.

"Yes! It worked!" Vegeta said and then he picked up a few of the pianos with only one hand and started to move them, trunks did this to but he need even all of his hands to do it.

"Yes yes, it is rigt down this hall" Music Teacher said.

Then inside of a piano Shallot joked at Nappa "It would be funny if you farted right now," and Nappa knew that it would be but it would ruin everything.

"Yeah," Nappa said and laughed because he had not thought of it before he was shown it, but everyone forgot that when Nappa laughed he would fart.

"Oh no! Shallot when I laugh I will fart!" Nappa said and it was hard not to fart because Shallot was so funny that if he said something funny he would make Nappa fart all over.

"You're right." Shallot said, "I guess you can call this a Fart 22" Shallot said and then Nappa could just not hold it in anymore and started laughing so hard that his farts started to come out like lightning boulders tumbling out of a pinball machine, but it was all farts.

"What is all of that noise I hear? It is not music?" that Music Teacher said.

Vegeta looked scared like he was petrified all the way by it like medusa, but he calmed and said "it is just the trumpets that we put in the piano to move a lot of things at the same time."

Vegeta was like a criminal Master at this and could know just what to do.

Napa heard everything that was transpiring and started to laugh even more and the farts became so big that would be called gas giants to boring scientists.

"You could sell that gas for a lot of money and buy a moregedge," Shallot joked to him more and Nappa could just not stop laughing at all so much that a fart came out of the piano and destroyed the sheet music for the National Anthem that they played at the Sports Festivel.

"Eww! What is that is it a fart?" The Music Teacher said and applied pressure and it made Vegeta sweat, but then he wiped it off and said "It is a Monkey we keep with our piano moving because he cleans them from the inside and it is the Windex we are using." And the Music Teacher did not beleive it what so ever in the slightest after the fart because she knew what they smelled like because Nappa was in her class once.

But then all of it whent poof because after a Monkey climbed out and Vegeta gave it twenty bucks, and the Music Teacher knew it after this because Vegeta was the best at lieing and it was all now the truth to the Music Teacher.

Then all of the pianos were in the room they go in and Vegeta and Goku said "it's all over now." Then the Music Teacher thanked them and winked at Vegeta because she did not know that he was not a full grown man.

"Let's bounce from here!" Trunks said and then they left the room to investigate the bathrooms.

When they got into the bathrooms they saw on the wall that it said "VEGETAS GAY!" and a Goku could not tell if it was written in blood?

"Oh my God…" Vegeta said because he did not know that they were this bad.

Because of this Vegeta unscrambled the words and the words began to come off the wall and sort all around like you could just not find out where the last puzzel piece goes in, but then he found out the recipe and Trunks said woh and he could not beleive it and it spelled Ginyu's name.

"That Ginyu!" Vegeta said because he knew the rumours now.

Then he sensed some of a voice and a gay presents from behind him.

"_Hahaha So you know now! Special Fighting Pose… Exterminate!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	20. Ginyu's Rumours Plan

"Hahaha So you know now! Special Fighting Pose… Exterminate!" said Ginyu from behind Vegeta and Trunks.

"You made the rumours?" Asked Trunks to him and he said yes

Ginyu laughed and then he said this: "Hahaha, you did it you cracked the case! the one who made the rumers it was me Ginyu!"

"Tch… Ahh!" Vegeta yelped and then he flew at Ginyu so fast to beat him up again because he was the best and then his hand went right threw Ginyu? Because the entire time Ginyu was the hologram all along.

"Hahaha! Good luck finding me in the school!" Ginyu yelled and laughed and was laughing so hard that he was maybe even peeing a little.

Ginyu was so gay and looked like Mace Windew when he was a hologram, but purpler than him, so more like the light saber part.

"This is a bad thing to do, Ginyu!" and Trunks said this and thought of some rumours to make a bout Ginyu but he could not because only Ginyu could make the best gay rumours and he did.

"Be quite or I will make gay rumours about you also!" Ginyu snapped at Trunks and his fingers did it too.

"Ill bet" trunks said and went to attack the hologram Ginyu too and would you know it he went threw it and Ginyu chuckeld

Ginyu's hologram laughed again and said hah and disappeared and said, "Good luck finding me in the school!" and he was really gone this time.

"Why that Gay Ginyu!" yelled Vegeta because now he was mad. "Yeah," said trunk and they ran out of the bath room to find and punch a lot Ginyu.

Meanwhile, in the Music Teacher rOOM Master Roshi looked up and down and all around and there was no Music Teacher any more, but he was also sad that he could not sex or date the Teacher. Master gave the signal and Nappa and Shallot and Gohan got out of the pianos, but Goku and Caulifla did not and were still in a piano. Master Roshi listened a lot and heard kissing sounds from one of them and looked in side.

"Ahh!" replied Gokubecause master Roshi found him and Caulifla kissing alot.

"Ehhhh, we have to help Vegeta, but I can teach you sex later," he said at them and they heard it all so Goku got out of the piano and too did Caulifla.

Shallot was on his phone and looking at texts and butts when he got a text from Trunks that said "we know who did all of the rumours ever and it was Ginyu!" Shallot looked at everyone and told them that.

All of them were looking the school to find Ginyu and tell him what's four. Suddenly, Goku and Caulifla and Gohan and Nappa and Shallot and Master Roshi looked at each other to make a plan.

"We should split up," said Gohan and Master Roshi at the same time, and everyone agreed to it.

Goku and Caulifal went one way and Nappa and Shallot did another way. Master Roshi and Gohan went the third way and they could all look faster.

When Nappa and Shallot were a bunch of feet away from the others, they heard an annoying green voice behind them.

"I am here!" Guldo said and all of them realesed it, and it was not Piccolo. They were all scared at first but then it was only Guldo so they were not, but then Recoome appeared too and now Shallot and Nappa were scared a little bit.

Recoome was a big and smelly muscle tard, which meant he was both super buff and also a tard. The only reason Recoome isn't in the Special Ed Room is because the rest of the Ginyu Force were keeping his grades up and also paying the Principal.

"Recoome!" said Recoome and did a gay pose and Guldo joined him. Shallot looked exactly at Guildo and his fury began to boil because Guldo would always steal all of the jokes and it was so bad and gay and Shalot was sick of it.

Nappa sensed this and began growling at Guldo. Shallot blasted at Guldo and there was no way he could of dodged it, but he did it anyways. "How did he dodge that blast," asked Shallot?

Recoome smiled big and stupid like he was and looked like he was itchy to fight. Guldo laughed at Shallot, but not because he was funny this time and he got so mad. Shallot started attacking at Guldo and missing each of them and it was like the Whacking Mole game except Shallot was the hammer and Guildo was the mole and there was no tickets.

"Do it recoome," said Guold to him and he just looked at Nappa like a dog looks at peanut butter. Recoome smiled and reached all the way into his pants and Nappa got more scared but then he pulled out a beat box. Napa saw the box and knew the rules so he agreed to Recoome's Terms and Conditions.

Recoome turned on the music and the n Guldo was next to him and he started doing beatboxing while Guldo danced. And every time the music clapped and Shallot tried to hit Guldo he went right through him and it was almost like maybe Guldo was the hologram all along?

"Bmm bmm chika bmm bmm," he said. Recoome's beat boxing was so good that Nappa was starting to sweat, but it was now his turn.

Nappa began to beat box now and he was so good at it and Guldo and Recoome were feeling the heat, and he was like "chikie chikie bmm bmm chikie bmm," but then Recoome retaliated with more heat and they were going back and forth with it so much that the room was turning into an oven.

"Wow, it is hot," Shallot joked and said, "it is like we are cookies or something." but Guldo was a raisin one.

Then Guldo said the joke that Shallot said except replaced oven with microwave and Recoome laughed to it but everyone knew he was plagarizing and Nappa and Shallot got even more mad.

Before Guldo could be punched at he started to do a duet with Recoome and they were now both beat boxing and it was really good and the two Saiyans were sweating a lot because of it. "Chika chika bmm bmm chika bmm chika chika" and it was super good.

But now it was Nappa's turn, and Shallot joined him for it. "Bmm chika chika bmm," said Nappa as he did it and Shallot did it too. "Chika bmm chika bmm bmm bmm," they said and they kept going and it was just so good that Recoome could not take any of it and the lockers were starting to melt.

"Bmm bmm chika bmm bmm bmm chika wika chikie bmm!" Nappa and Shallot completed and it was the best beat boxing ever, and they would be given a bunch of metals for it, but also Recoome caught on fire from it all and ran away.

"Not so fast Nappa said," and he stopped him with a big fist and punched him. The punch sent Recoome flying to the place where Guldo was so fast that he wasn't on fire as much any more and the school would not burn down.

"That hurted," said Recoome and Guldo was quivering and shaking like the stupid gay coward he was.

Somewhere else in the school, Goku and Caulifla were walking around and looking for Ginyu but could not find him and only were finding each other in a romantic way because they were feeling like sex. Goku started to kiss at Caulifla and she did too and they were getting really sexy. Caulifla opened up her jacket and revealed a shirt that had boobs under it.

Then Goku started to pull down his pants to swing his sausage and Caulifla was also about to do it, but then they herd a noise in the classroom they were outside of and were so scared by it because it was the room that usually had Paragus in it. The noises did not stop until they did, and then footsteps came out of the door and Goku and Caulifla were getting even more scared because something bad might happen and all of their underwear fell off.

It was so scary to them especially when the door opened and when it did Goku screamed. "Ahhh!" he exclaimed. And then a Monkey ran out of the door and down the hall and no one ever saw him again.

Goku and Caulifla sighed and relieved, but then the real scary thing came out of Paragus's room and it… was Broly, and they screamed again.

"Huh?" said Broly and he was really confused by the naked Goku and Caulifla, but then he got turned on by the Caulifla because she was hot.

"H-hey Broly" said Goku nervous. Goku and Caulfila grabbed some of the clothes from the floor to cover their private parts with it.

"What are you doing in the Paragus Classroom?" Goku said to Broly who was the tard.

"I was getting a snack, responded Broly," and then Goku and Caulifla looked and saw that Broly had a bunch of pencils in his hand that he was eating because he thought they were French fries.

Caulifla tried to stop the Broly from the pencils, because they were not food and you used them to write and twiddle in school, but then she remembered that if Broly ate them all, there would be no pencils for Paragusess tests and all of them would be canceled forever.

"You should eat more of theme!, "said Caulifla to him, but Broly said he was good and went back to the Jungle. Caulifla was sad that the tests were not cancelled and the sex was ruined, but Goku let her see his penis before they got back to work so it was fine.

Then suddenly, they heard even more noises that were scary, and they turned around and saw they were now outside the Jungle where Broly was and sighed. They remembered how they went in there to save Raditz and then Krillin shot Frieza with a gun.

"Man, that was a kinda fun trip," said Goku. "Yeah," replied Caulifla.

"It sure was," said Jace and Burter agreed and they all sighed more.

Then Goku and Caulifla looked at Jace and Bruter and said wait i know you, and they did.

"You're those gay kids, punks," Caulifla said.

"You're those Cool Saiyans!" said Jace, but they were not as cool as Vegeta.

"Our Captain is the coolest gay on the school," explained Burter. "You'll never stop his roomers!" said Burter. Goku was mad at that because it meant that people might think Vegeta was actually gay forever.

Caulifla was mad too, and punched Burter in the Jace because he fell onto him. It was just like at the river, but there was no water and just a floor. "Ow," they both said and Goku was shocked and surprised because he had never seen Caulifla punch Jace before.

The two of the Ginyus got of the ground and they glared at the Saiyans. "Youll regret this!" and then they started fighting.

Jace swung at Goku's face and Burter did too, but Goku dodged them and this kept happening a lot.

Goku ducked under all of it and said "quack quack" from it because he thought about Shallot. Jace and Burter suddenly got confused and were looking for the duck now and how it got in the school, but then Goku told them there was not a duck and it was his fists instead and they got punched.

Caulifla jumped in and was now punching Burter and Burter was going "Ooh ah ow!" and he sounded like a Monkey when he did. At the same time Goku was punching Jace, but he did not make Monkey noises. "Ouch!" Jace went when Goku punched him.

"Caulifla!" said Goku and they went back to charge a Big Ki Blast to attack the Ginyu Force, and they were about to fire it but Jace had other plans.

"Jace picked up a dodgeball and said "Crusher Ball" and threw it. "Woh" said Goku and he dodged it, and it would be Goku's turn but Jace was cheating and threw a ball shaped Ki at him and he got hit.

"Owie!" cried Goku and he fell all the way down and Burter looked at said, "looks like you're out!"

But then there was a referee showed up and said Goku was still in because the ball hit his hand first, and Jace got mad and threw another ball at the refeer. When he got hit he flew all of the way out of the window and maybe died.

Goku got up and threw a ball at Jace and that was the last straw because Jace now had more balls than Goku knew how to throw. Jace picked all of them up and said "Crusher…" and Goku and Caulifla did not know what he was going to do while Burter just smiled because he did know it.

"Volacno!" Jace finished it and threw all of the balls at them and they could not dodge them and Goku and Caulifla fell down on top of eachother.

Jace and Burter laughed about it because they might have won, but then they heard kissing and maybe sex noises too.

Jace and Burter went to investigate it, and when they did they saw what they heard from it, and then Goku and Caulflia punched all of their balls hard.

Then Caulifla got up and took off her bra and used it to strangle Burter and Goku and Jace could see Caulifl'as boobies through the shirt. This was really hot and sexy to everyone, but it was not good that Burter and Jace also saw and knew it, so Goku punched Jace more even though his balls did not stop hurting. Then, because he was mad about it still, Goku put Jace in a headlock.

"Ah!" said Jace and strangling noises too. It was going well for Goku and Caulifla in the fight, but then it was not becuse Jace knew Joo Jitzu and threw Goku off of him.

"Goku, it will not work the headlock, punk." said Caulifla and then they looked at Goku's eyes and he knew what she was going to say to him and to do. Without any more stopping, Goku ran to Caulifla, who was still strangling Bruter with the bra, and he pulled down her pants and there were panties and he quickly took them and pulled up the pants after because he was one of the coolest Saiyans other than Vegeta.

"That's good Goku!" said Caulifla even though all of the underwear was off her. "Yup!" said Goku and then strangles Jace with the panties.

The stranglling was going really good, but then they all heard fighting coming down the hall, and it was Recoome and Napa who were doing the fighting, but also Guldo was running from Shallot. "Oh no!" yelled Goku because they would be trampled, and that's exactly what happened and the sound effects yelled "CRASH!"

Everyone got up from the floor and looked at each other all mad like. "Grr…" they all said.

(Back with Vegeta and Trunks;

"Where do you think that Ginyu is," Trunks asked , pretending to not know.

"I think he is in the Janitor Closet." Vegeta spoke at him. And then what do you know it the broom closet was making all sorts of noises left and right, but mostly in there because Ginyu was hitting things in there.

"What is he doing? He must be inside of that closet?" said Trunks

"I do not know, but i do not like it at all," said Vegeta

And then they opened the closet and saw Ginyu, who was gay, in there. "Ah, you found me?! I did not think you woul do it?" said Ginyu and then he did a Super Gay pose.

"I did! "Vegeta said and did not do the gay poses like Ginyu would of. "You made gay and bad rumors about my dad.. I mean Vegeta! Said Trunks and he was very ferious.

"haha! and my men have been active!" Ginyu announced to the world. "Huh what do you mean?" Vegeta said and looked cool.

And Ginyu looked, "Haha! They have started thinking of millions of more rumors to spread about everyone ever! And you will not stop it!" and he put his arms out like he was doing a stupid looking final flash

"Oh no," said Trunsk, that is not good" But then out of nowhere Ginyu yelled "Your penis is mine!" and flung his hands out like he was laying down on a trampoline and a fat guy sat on the other side and launched Ginyu into space or he was doing a really stupid and gay looking Final Flash

"Oh no!" responded Trunks again, and Ginyu smiled and hit Vegeta with purple.

"_CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu said._

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	21. The end of The Rumours

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu said. The purple went all inside Vegeta and things got weird.

"This feels great to be someone new!" Ginyu said and he was changed. It was like Ginyu went to Church and found Jesus but then Jesus took over his body and was gay but Ginyu was also Vegeta, and Jesus was actually Ginyu.

Vegeta did not know it but there was now two of him, except he was actually Ginyu. "Hey! There is another me over there!" Ginyu said, and then Vegeta said "Hahaha I am the gay one!" and Ginyu could just not believe that there was a gay one of him. Then Vegeta did a gay pose and Trunks knew that he was actually Ginyu?

Ginyu started to walk slowly and he said, and looked cool, "It's time to cause some mayham!" And there was a big smile. "Wow, Ginyu, you look so cool." Trunks said to Vegeta's body, but he forgot that it was Ginyu now and he screamed.

Vegeta's head was dazed and confused and he was shocked and surprised that Ginyu stole his body, "what is going on?"

Then Ginyu remembered Trunks was there when he said it. "Haha I forgot you were here!" he remembered Then Ginyu did ten backflips and did 40 barrle roles when he came at Trunks. "Wow this body is amazing and then he looked in his pants and saw the biggest penis ever."

Wow this is big!"

And then he punched trunks and he was out like a gambling addict after midnight. "I am out cold!" Trunks said and then Ginyu's hands flew at Vegeta and then he did and said "Hahaha!" Vegeta did not know how to respond so he said "I will get you!" and he tried, but he was just not strong in the body that looked like a gay purple man.

"Why?" Vegeta asked and felt so weak like a baby coming from a mom's vagina compared to his normal power which was like a planet jumping into another one. Vegeta kept running but it felt like he was getting slower at Ginyu until he was in slow motion.

"Why cannot I attack you!?" Vegeta said and then Ginyu said "because I suck and am stupid and weak! Haha! But now it is you!"

But then even as Ginyu, Vegeta landed one big punch on his penis because Vegeta knew the right spot to punch on the penis because it was his. "Youch!" Ginyu yelled and then Vegeta Ginyu smiled and said "your still stupid humph!"

Then Ginyu looked at Vegeta and looked like Vegeta so he was knocked right out. "Now I will make all of the rumors true! nnnnnn!" and he made a Ginyu sound which told all of the Force to try up Trunks in rope.

No one was there so he had to do it all by himself like a loser kid, veven though he looked like Vegeta now. "I might as well help my self," he said and then pulled down Trunkse;s pants and there, was his penis and butt.

"Hoohoohoo," said Ginyu laughing. And then he rubbed his hands together like he was about to make a bunch of money from the laundrying he was doing in Guldo s body.

Then Ginyu pulled out Vegeta's phone becuse his was in his old body and he took a picture of Trunk's butt.

Ginyu laughed so much more because Trunks's butt was so funny, like all butts should be. "I'm gonna Masterbait to it!" he then said,but then remembered that only trunks and Vgeta would see it and it wouldn't work.

Ginyu ran out of the closet who Vegeta and Trunks were still in it.

"Time to make some trouble!" he promised.

Then he ran out like Lightning Macqueen and he was so fast and could just not believe how cool he was now, but then he was doing so many gay looking things and poses that it was ruining all of Vegeta's images. Goku and Caulifla saw this and thought, "Wow, Vegeta is gay? That means the Ginyu roomers were true!"

The Ginyu Members saw it too and thought that too. Gohan and Master did not see it, because they got lost in the last chapter.

Nappa and Sahllot got so mad about it, because Vegeta was their best ever friend and Ginyu was ruining it.

"Grrr!" Nappa said and threw a punch, but they were too far away and napas aim was bad.

Ginyu in Vegeta's body ran all over more and away from the fighting to do gay things to the world, and Shallot and Nappa chased him because they knew who it was.

Finally, they caught up to him and told him they knew he was Ginyu and not Vegeta.

"How did you know it was I?" Ginyu said and did more gay poses that he was doing when running.

"Because your gay!" Shallot joked at him and then Ginyu got it and laughed for a second but then Guldo showed up and said "Because you're gay!" to shallot and Ginyu could just not stop laughing at all.

Then Shallot started to get so mad because he was the funny one only.

"I-I am mad!" He yelled and he had so much power from it.

"Hahahaha" Guldo said because Shallot was mad at him, and it was funny to him. and shallot made the most angry face at Guldo, and he finally realized it.

Guldo was laughing too much at the joke he stole and Shallot was mad to use his time stopping powers and Shallot got a drop a him.

Then Guldo was scared because shallot was right behind him and then he grabed a locker and put Guldo in it.

"Now you're trapped!" Shallot said and then he said "this is entrapment!" And then Guldo could not stop laughing, so Shallot kept stabbing Guldo with jokes and pranks and he could just not stop laughing and then Guldo passed out and maybe had a heart attack

But then Shallot looks and he was still the most mad. So he punched the locker and it woke up Guldo and then he baggen to punch and punch and punch the locker over and over and it rattled Gudlo like he was on the most crazy roller coaster ever.

If Shallot had a gun like Spongebob he would of shot Guldo a million times and then he would of put Guldo in a ice cream truck and froze him into Guldo flavored ice cream and then had Napp or a Monkey eat it all.

Gudlo would have been turned in to farts and poop.

Nappa clapped for Shallot beating up the guldo, and Shallot was about to walk away from the Guldo locker because he was probably dead. But before he could, he heard the gay green voice from the locker again and it said, "this is entrapment."

Shallot got so angry and his eyes were white like Herobrine and he screamed a lot. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled, but even longer.

Then his hair was changing colors like Vegeta's did when he was doing the sex, but Shallot was not doing sex.

Nappa saw it and Ginyu also saw it and their eyes got big, and Ginyu was maybe getting a little scared because he forgot who's body he was in, which was Vegeta's.

"Wow your a super Saiyan!" And shallot was. This was because Ginyu said that, and Vegeta's body was always right.

"This is a Super Saian," said Shallot, who was epically mad. Then Shallot took the locker that had Guldo in it and ripped it out of the wall and everyone said woh, but Shallot wasn't done with it and threw it so hard and Ginyu in Vegeta's body that it caught on fire, but Vegeta's body was so good that he dodged it. When Vegeta's body with Ginyu in it dodged the locker, it didn't stop and broke through the wall and flew so far it was in the Bahanas.

Nappa wasted no more of the time in the fight and attack Ginyu and he blocked it, and he did this a few more times. Then, Shallot attacked Veget's body and it hit him hard.

"Woaaaaaaaah!" he said and flew to the end of the hallway, but then Shallot was there and punched him down another hall and this happened a bunch. It was like Shallot was playing pinball at the arcade and was about to win the biggest prize.

"Hey Napa!" said Shallot and punched Ginyu to him. Nappa knew what to do and punched Ginyu back and then Shallot punched him again.

Nappa caught Ginyu and threw him into the ground. "Hehe!" said Nappa, knowing they were winning, but they were not.

Vegeta's body and Ginyu in it got up and said, "Hoohoohee, you thought that was a good attack? Your weak Nappa!" and then he punched him so hard that he flew away.

Ginyu wiped some dirt from Vegeta's face and looked at SHallot,"it is you who have the strong powers. Why are you the Super Saiyan?"

"Because of this!" and he punched him, but he blocked it!

"What?" said Shallot.

"I am an experienced warrior, and I know a thing or two!" said Ginyu, and they were gay things, "But I do not know your fighting style. However, Vegeta's body does it!"

Shallot got a little scared, but then remembered the Guldo jokes and his anger was back.

While Vegeta's body was blocking Shallot's attacks and fists, Nappa snuck up behind him and was screaming a lot too. "AAAAAH!" he cried, but did not go Super Saiyan. It did not matter though, because Nappa punched him Super hard.

Ginyu got up again, and laughed more. "Wow, this body is the coolest and best I've ever used!" he said, and it was true. Then he punched Nappa and Shallot both at the same time really hard.

"Oof! They both said." But Vegeta wasn;t done and he began beating them up a lot.

"Hehe"he said, and then when they were on the ground, Ginyu pulled out Vegeta's penis and pee began to run out of it and onto Nappa and Shallot. It was like Trump peeing on Democrats from the balcony of the White House.

"Ahh, don't pee on us!" Napa and Shallt said, but he did not listen or stop.

"HaHaHa," and the pee kept jumping them. Then Ginyu picked them up and started slaping them a lot with Vegeta's huge cool and sexy penis. It was the gayest assalt anyone had ever seen. And they did, because all of the kids at school were there.

"Oh my gOD," some guy said. "Woh thats gay! And crazy too!" another guy said. "Each rumour is now true?" asked a girl and was sad for not dating Vegeta because he was gay now.

The peeing and slaping was to much for Shallot and Nappa, even though he was a Super Saiyan, but now he was not because he lost it somewhere. Ginyu… had one.

"Hahahahoo, it is over now," said Ginyu with Vegeta's body and voice, and it was.

But then it wasn't and Ginyu kept doing gay things, but then ran out and said, "I'm going to spread it everywhere! Ill buy a plain ticket to maybe California or even Cells' school!"

It was so bad and gay, and everyone even Krillin and Piccolo and Raditz could see that gay. They thought it was actually Vegeta though, so they were going to leave the club too.

"Hehee" said Ginyu, but then a nother voice said from the distance.

"Not so fast it isn't Vegeta!" said the voice. Nappa and Shallot looked at the voice and it sounded like Goku. Everyone looked at Goku too, and Ginyu slipped away.

Ginyu pulled out Vegeta's penis and phone, and dialed up vegeta's Dad.

"Hi dad i'm gay and not at all Ginyu!" and he believed it, because Vegeta never said lies.

Then Ginyu said the same thing to bulma and Trunks and everyone else, and it was the worst for Vegeta ever.

Ginyu was running around gay still, and the penis was out and not a dog this time, and the whole town could see it, even the news and Tarzan knew it too.

While Ginyu was running and he went all of the way to the store, and he was rubbing Vegeta's penis all over the ice cream and other stuff, but then people tried to buy it all for even more money, but then he peed more and it was all ruined.

"It is over for you now!" said a new voice and Ginyu looked. "Ehhh, it is true!" said another voice. "I'm here too!" said a goku voice.

When Ginyu saw them, it was Gohn and Master and Roshi and Goku. "Oh no," said he.

Goku said, "Gohan, and Master Roshi too, Ginyu switched all of the bodies with Vegeta, and Vegteta is in his. Also, he tied up Trunks and they are in the closet janitor." Goku knew this because Vegeta texted him from Ginyu's phone.

Gohan and Roshi left to save the Trunks, and it was Goku's turn to fight Vegeta' s body.

They instantly charged some Ki Blasts and shot at each other. And they did this a few more times and then started punching. Goku was not Super Saiyan either, but he knew how to fight Vegeta because Shallot told him all of it.

Ginyu did a weird kick with Vegeta's foot and tore off Goku's pants. "Ahh, oh no!" said Goku, because the whole town could see his undies.

They were limited edition Spongebob undies, and people started offering him money for it.

Then Ginyu pulled those down and the penis was there. Ginyu did not waste the oportunity for gay things, and started to rub the things together. Goku blushed a lot, and did not even know why.

Goku's penis was liking it a lot for some reason, and it could not be contained. "Hahaha" ginyu laughed because he was winning hard core.

"Goku!" said Caulifla and threw off her jacket and shirt and her boobis were all out. Goku saw them, and his penis was not doing gay things with Ginyu anymore. Vegeta's was not either now.

"NOOOOOO!" said Ginyu, because the gay was failing. Then Goku pulled up the undies and finally told Ginyu what's four like he said he would.

Ginyu was taking all of the woopings and it was working. Goku did seventy backlips, and Ginyu also did.

"Wow, your good," said Goku and then did 200 backflips.

"Hoohoo," said Ginyu and did them too. Goku did 500 backflips, and Ginyu also did, but it was harder for him.

Caulifla pulled a skateboard out and gave it to Goku, who used it and did a ton of really cool stunts.

Ginyu got Vegeta's skateboard, but he painted it gay first, and then tried to do the stunts that Goku did, but he couldn't use all of Vegeta's cool body and fell on the face of it.

"Why, why cannot i do it all?" said Ginyu.

"Because you're not Vegeta, and you can't use it!" said Goku.

Ginyu could not believe it, but that's how it was. This was because Ginyu did not live in Vegeta's body and could not know how to operate it.

Then Goku started to play guitar on him and he did not like it at all and began to say curse words!

"This is madness! And I cannot beleive it what so ever!" Ginyu cried out and then he looked around real fast and then sprant through the city more.

"I know I must find more places to look gay in!" and he was doing it.

Ginyu stuck his tongue out like a wild dog panting in the Sahara dessert and would not stop running and doing gay poses.

"Mommy, that is Vegeta and he is gay." a kid said to his mom, and she said "Oh my god the rumours are true!"

Ginyu was Stripping Danceing at the park and all of the Children were gathered around like Monkeys to watch him do it.

"Oh my God!" Goku yelled, as Ginyu was molding their young minds to believe that Vegeta was gay forever.

Then Ginyu pulled off Vegeta's pants body and then he began to jump around like a Leap Frog; and no one knew what to do because Vegeta was now gay to everyone.

"I'm not done with you yet!" a Voice said, and what did we have here it was Goku.

"Oh no!" Vegeta said and then he turned around to punch Goku but he was not used to the body yet so he got fisted hard.

"Ouch!" spoke Ginyu in Vegeta.

Then even the Monkeys and Tarzan came out of the Special Ed room to see the event and it was wild. "Vegeta gay? Me Tarzan… Cannot believe"

But then Goku stepped on Ginyu's face and declared to the whole entire universe with this: "Vegeta is not gay!... It was Ginyu who made the rumors!"

And it eckoed through out the entire world when he said and everyone knew it.

"What? It was Ginyu all along?" everyone said, and now no one would believe the rumours because Ginyu would always do this about everyone ever.

"Noooo! The Rumours are ruined!" and Ginyu pulled out Vegeta's penis one more time and began to selling himself and the penis, but no one would buy it now that they new it was Ginyu.

Most even said "Wow do I want that penis but it is Ginyu," so they did not.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Ginyu said twice, and it was all over… or was it?

And then Ginyu turned around like a Namekian on Black Friday and shot his beam at Goku and he said "Aaaaaaah!" and was hit.

"CHAAAANGE NOW!"

But all along he was not hit? And Vegeta in Ginyu jumped infront of the blast and now he was him again forever… hopefully.

But Ginyu was still not done and said "Oh no my God!" because it was foiled, but then he shot it one more time and yelled "YOUR PENIS IS MINE AGAIN!" but he missed and hit a Monkey and said "OOOOOHHH NOOOOOO!" and was sucked into the Monkey forever.

All of the smoke and gay cleared from the air and slowly a merged a Vegeta from the dust; everyone was scared.

"Is that… the real Vegeta?" Shallot said. And the smoke was still there so they couldn't see yet.

"I wonder..." Goku said and looked at it too.

"Heh," the Vegeta from the voice said.

"Oh my god I think it is him now!" someone else said.

Then all of the smoke was gone and it was really Vegeta! And everyone came around him and started to cheer and whistle from their mouths and it was so crazy because Vegeta was finally the coolest ever once more, and not some stupid gay kid.

"Humph! I did it!" Vegeta said and Bulma came up and got naked to kiss him and his face got so big from a smile when it happened, and his penis did too.

Then Tarzan went to him and said, "Good work. Me pleased. Me no you will beat Cell for sure."

"It's so good that you're back," said Goku.

"Yeah," agreed Trunks who was there. Master Roshi and Gohan were too.

"I knew it would be like this," said Gohan, who was from the future.

"You are so good and cool, but you still need sex training!" said Master Roshi.

"You're the coolest!" said Nappa and Shallot at once.

"Hehe, you are so cool again," said Krillin, who just got there.

"We should go get pizza!" said Caulifla.

"That is a good idea, said" Vegeta, "But first…" Vegeta then turned his head to look at the other Ginyu Force Members and did his coolest smirk yet.

"Do gay kids like you experience fear?" he asked them, and they all shook like an earthquake.

"Uh, hey look, it is a Monkey on a bike!" said Jace and Burter and Recoome agreed. And maybe it was, so everyone looked and the Ginyus snuck away.

"Drats, I lost them," said Vegeta, but it was fine because he still won. Then they all went to the pizza shop to eat it and a bunch of doctors came and got Ginyu to put him in the hospital.

Goku thought a lot about what happened. "_Why did my penis like Vegeta's when it rubbed me?"_ said Goku in his head.

Meanwhile, in Frieza's lair…

"Oh ho ho," explained Frieza, "Ginyu failed again, but I now know about Super Saiyans."

Frieza paced around a lot and then looked at the screen and Goku was on it, and so was Vegeta and his friends.

"_I have other plans for you… Goku…"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	22. The Coolest Android

AN: thank you Jason for the help. Its so cool that we can hang out again!

"Man, that was crazy," spouted Gohan. "Yeah," said Goku, and then "Yeah," from Trunks too.

"Hahaha! I love that none of the rumours are true right Vegeta?" Nappa profusely laughed to him.

"Yeah you are right about that. I am not gay!" Vegeta said and his teeth got so big when he smirked, and he even once blinded a woman. "Hehe, what do you say we get Pizza?" Krillin said at the Pizzaria.

And then the pizza arrived and the waiter said "Dig in, it is so cool that you're not gay Vegeta!" and then he said "You know what? You get all of your pizzas for free today!"

And then everyone claps for it, and Vegeta would have even kissed him, if he was actually gay all along.

"What do you think is going to happen to Ginyu?" said Goku, because even thought Ginyu was a gay kid who made stupid gossip, Goku cared about everyone always because he was the purest Saiyan ever and in high school.

Vegeta thought about this question very smartly and meticulously, and did not want to talk about gay things any more because he had more important things on his mind, like kissing and dating girls all over again.

"I do not care, I stopped caring as soon as he got up to be a Monkey haha! Humph!" Vegeta said and everyone knew that it was him all over again. And then they ate pizza.

Goku went to grab a pizza slice but it was so greasy that he couldn;t grab it at all. "What is happening, can you grab it?" Caulifla said and Goku could just not get a hold of it. "Oh my God this is so hard to grab." Goku said angerfully. And his hands kept sliding off of it.

But then whoopsy daisy his hand flew off of the pizza and went right into Caulifla's shirt and down her boobs like a little girl at a water park standing under the big bucket.

"AAAAAHHH!" Goku said and grabbed her boobs but his hands could just not stop feeling her boob s in because they were in public.

"AWOOGA!" said Shalot, Nappa, and Krillin because it was so hot! Gohan and trunks also said it, and all of their bones raddled and claddled until his penis got so big from them.

Goku's penis came right out like a train accident and it shot right out of his pants. "AAaaah!" Goku said as his penis came out of his pants. His penis came out at Terminal Velocity. So then he grabbed his penis and slowly put it back in his pants, which were on top of the seat, but Cualifla did it for him and it was really sexy to him.

Then after it, he went to grab the slice of pizza and the grease was so greasy that it slipped all the way out of his hand and would fall straight into the floor and be ruined forever.

"Oh No!" said everyone, and they were screaming and panicking about it.

Just as the pizza was going to hit the floor, a green hand came out from under the table and caught it. Everyone was surprised by it, and then Piccolo stood up because it was him.

"Here," he said and gave the pizza back to Goku.

"Thanks Piccolo!" said Goku as he took and ate the thing.

"Phew, that was a close one," said Krillin as he took a slice, but it was the slice everyone else but Goku wanted. Krillin could not do the gay look to win it, because there were too many people on that slice.

Most of the people backed off of the pizza slice, but Shallot and Krillin still wanted it. They began tugging at it like two dogs and a rope, and then Krillin pulled out his gun and Shallot got a knife.

"I'll fix it!" said Trunks and he used his sword to cut the slice into more slices and saved the day.

Then they looked at Piccolo, because he did not usually show up unless he needed to and was green. "What do you want, hmph?" asked Vegeta.

"It's for you." said Piccolo and he gave Vegeta the phone.

Vegeta put the phone to his ear and Shallot said, "It must be one of the robot callers that sell you fake insurance or something." Everyone laughed at this joke, since Shallot was so funny, but then the phone spoke to Vegeta.

"Hey, is this Vegeta?" it said in a robot like voice and Vegeta was shocked and surprised that's Shallot's joke was maybe true.

"Yeah, why? Do you want to sell me something?" Vegeta asked.

The phone caller was quite for a bit, because he had been seen all the way through, but then he said, "Yes, I have real insurance for you and you will only need a million dollars for it all." Vegeta knew this was fake, and he said it to him.

"AHHHH! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" said the caller and he did not like it because he under estimated Vegeta and it was too much for him.

Vegeta could now hear fire and screaming and he gave the phone back to Piccolo.

"Sorry, that was the wrong call," said Piccolo and then he changed the phone to the real one.

Vegeta listened to the new phone and it said this: "Hey, is this Vegeta?"and Vegeta got mad because he sounded like another robot and Piccolo had to be tricking him.

"No, it is not!" Vegeta said. Then Vegeta felt how cool the guy was on the other end, like he was a person that was also a robot.

"Oh, okay." The voice said, but then Vegeta knew that it was a cool 18 year old too, so he said "Wait, I am Vegeta all along!" Into the phone and the cool robot voice believed him.

"Okay, I see, so let's get down to buisness." the Android voice said, and it was a cool guy.

And Vegeta's ears moved onto the phone more to listen like a grandpa telling stories to his youngest grandchildren.

"I am listening to you," Vegeta said and the robot android got down to buisness. "You want to beat Cell," and Vegeta knew it was important because it was about Cell.

"Cell?" and Vegeta remembered Cell all over again.

"Cell is a bioandroid who came from another school, which is mine, and hes penis is enormous, and Trunks came to stop him from the future from creating the dastardly… Cellku..." and Trunks was blown away because he knew of Cell and Vegeta's son like dynamite, but how?.

"I cannot believe it what is Cellku?!" Vegeta inquisitively said. He could not believe it.

"I don't know, but I think it is Cell's son and Goku." said more the voice.

Vegeta was so curious he was like a Monkey named George, but not George of the Jungle because that was more Tarzan's thing.

"Oh my god," said he, and then he said, "what does it all mean?"

Then the Android's voice looked down and began to think, then he said "we will fight, me, Android 17!"

And no one could believe that he said his name and Krillin stopped and thought "_that is a nother number name… like my girl friend… hehe," _"I know, you are my girl friend's boy friend or brother!" he yelled at the phone.

"You are the Android like Krillin said?" Vegeta asked? And he was asking so much that it was like the Spanish Inquisition

"Yes, I am the second one," he said and waved from behind a telephone line all the way across the streat. They could all see the Android now and he was just so cool.

Then some cool music started playing and he jumped over the street and did 17 back and front flips and crashed through the window.

"Vegeta, we will fight to see if you are worthy!" 17 said and then punched at his face but he blocked it.

"Ooh, you're strong…" Vegeta smirked and moved his face at him.

"What?" 17 said, caught of the guard by how strong Vegeta was. He also didn't expect Vegeta to be so cool somehow.

Then Vegeta charged up a humongus punch, but the pizza waiter came and told him, "Fight him outside! I'm a trying to a run a pizzaria!"

Vegeta launched the punch but Android 17 made it hit the waiter and they kept fighting. "Why is the Android and Vegeta fighting?" Caulifla asked Piccolo.

"Because, it is important," said Piccolo.

Then, Android 17 fired some Ki blasts at Vegeta, but Vegeta kicked up a table to block it. The food on the table flew at 17 and he blocked all of it and caught one of the pizza slices in his mouth, and it was really cool.

Vegeta flew at 17 and punched him. "Ah!" said 17 when he got punched and he flew into a table where an old man was eating. "Hmm…" said 17 because he got an idea and then he smirked.

"Take this!" the Android yelled as he threw the old man's pizza like a Destructo Disk at Vegeta. "Woh," exclaimed Vegeta as he dodged it and threw a pizza back the same way.

Vegeta and Android kept throwing pizzas at each other and dodging it and it was crazy! People saw it and someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" And then everyone started to throw food all around all over and 17 and Vegeta could not fight much in it.

"What is happening?" 17 asked politely, but then out of nowhere Vegeta jumped at him and punched.

"YAH!" Vegeta said and Android 17 blocked it and punched back, but Vegeta blocked that too.

Then Vegeta and 17 ran to the other sides of the room and charged at each other with there fist's and punches and they did a Punch Clash that was so big it created a shockwave and everyone fell down but them.

Veget and 17 slid to the sides of the room the other one was not on. "Your good," said 17, "But I Don't Think You'll Win."

"We will see about that," smirked Vegeta and then he grabbed a jumbo bottle of ketchup to shoot at 17.

Andoird 17 did that too, but with mustard, and then they both began firing all of them at each other. The mustard and the ketchup beams collided like two whole rivers crashing into each other at full speed.

"HAAAAA!" screamed Vegeta while he did it.

"HAAAAA!" screamed 17 also.

"This is crazy!" noted Trunks.

"They are evenly matched? How?" observed Gohan.

"Eek!" explained Caulifla because the wind from the rivers was pushing open her jacket and bouncing her exsquisite boobs so much and sexy.

Caulifla's bra fell down and you could see her boobies through her shirt and Goku's penis was about to come back out, so Nappa and Shallot had to distract him or else.

"Look at that mustard and ketchup; It is like a mustard to ketchup to Vegta," said Shallot as a joke, and it was really funny like Shallot always was. Goku and Nappa laughed at it so much.

While that was happening, 17's mustard was beating Vegeta's ketchup adn it wasn't looking good. "This is not good," said Vegeta.

"Dad is loosing! I have to help him," blasted Trunks and he ran to help Vegeta with his sword, but Piccolo stoped him.

"No, this is his battle." Piccolo stated greenly.

Then Vegeta grabbed a nother bottle of ketchup and had two now, but so did 17. Everyone thought Vegeta would lose it, but then he smirked.

"Hmph, is that all you have got?" he said with his mouth and smirked.

17 was shocked and surprised by it, and Vegeta went full blast. 17 did that too, and they were evenly matched again. Then Vegeta started winning more and went "AHHHHH!" and 17 said it too.

The ketchup and mustard exploded everywhere and no one could see what happend.

Everyone was now quite, "Did they win?"

Then the ketchup and the mustard cleared and 17 was covered in it. Android 17 looked up slowly and said "Alright, that was my favrite shirt." and he looked mad by it.

"Heh, that look suit's you Anroid, humph!" Vegeta said and chuckled. Everyone else laughed at it too, and 17 got more mad, but then stoped and smirked.

"Hah!," 17 shouted and charged up his Key. All of the ketchup and mustard on the Android flew off.

"W-What? He wasn't even fazed by it?" said Trunks and stumbled back for a minute.

17 pulled out his skateboard and ran at Vegeta with it. While he was running he threw it down and started riding it and then jumped at Vegeta. Vegeta got hit by it and they crashed through the other window.

"Com on, unless your chicken!" he jested as he skated away.

"Why you?!" said Vegeta and pulled out his skateboard, but put it back because Ginyu made it pink and gay.

"Goku!" Vegeta said and Goku knew what to do like they were brothers and tossed Vegeta his skateboard, which was cool still.

Vegeta jumped into the air and landed on the skateboard perfectly after doing a backflip. "Here I come!" he proclaimed and flew out the window to skate at 17.

"_Come on, Vegeta…!"_ thought Goku as he watched it.

Vegeta caught up to 17 and glared at him, smirking. "Well well, you caught up fast Vegeta." Android 17 said to him.

"Just wait, I will show you who is the top dog!" Vegeta said back. Vegeta went even faster and was really grinding the rails.

"Well see," replied 17 he also was grinding the rails.

Vegeta and Android 17 got closer to each other and punched each other, and then they got further and were shooting Ki blasts and dodging. Then, because they were skating on the road, Vegeta was about to get hit by a car.

Vegeta jumped off the board and did a twist flip over the car and landed on the skateboard again and it was just so cool, that no one could believe it if Vegeta didn't do it.

"Impressive, but watch this," said 17. Then he skated up an entire building and over it, and then jumped off of the building and did so many cool tricks it was outrageous!

Vegeta smirked and then they skated into the Carnival that was in town. They got onto one of the roller coasters there and began grinding the rails. "Try this one Android!" said Vegeta and they went through the loopdy loop and flew off at the end of it and over all the other rides.

While they were in the air, they were shooting at each other with Ki blasts, but they kept hitting the other blasts. Then they started grinding the rails all the way back to the Pizzaria and fighting still.

Right before they got to the Pizzaria, "Ah! My skateboard hit a curb," stated 17 the Android and it flew out from under him feet.

"Vegeta is about to here " said Krillin. It was true, but then Vegeta said to 17, "It looks like you are too the curb!"

"Yeah, now look over there," Android said, and when Vegeta did 17 appeared right bellow his feet.

"I am the infinite energy kind," and then he grabbed the feet of Vegeta and started to blast fire out of his feet and it was like Vegeta was on a super skateboard, but he could not control this one somehow.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled and Gohan looked scared too.

Android 17 kept blasting fire out of his feet and then he started making it fly into the air. "Oh my god!" Vegeta yelled and was being taken into the sky by the 17 Skateboard.

"We are going into the floor," 17 clarified to Vegeta, and then he started to shoot right down into the ground like a bouncy ball on its way down from a large bounce.

Piccolo looked right back up, and away from the Cell Phone. "He's going to blow up the planet if he comes down from that high and fast!" Piccolo said and then he looked back at the others and said "We have to stop him! He got carried away!"

But then as Vegeta was about to fly into the ground on the skateboard, he smirked and just no one could understand why.

"I don't understand why," 17 said, and then Vegeta's face smirked even more to the point that it touched his nose.

"Because," started Vegeta, "I win…!" and then he started to yell. And then Super Vegeta came out and was smirking all over.

"Woh!" said Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Caulifla, Nappa, Shallot, 17, Piccolo, Master Roshi, the Pizza Waiter, and maybe even Cell.

Then Super Vegeta smashed 17 into the ground with his Super Saiyan Strength like a Boss. Then Super Vegeta left and was Vegeta again.

Android 17 looked up and into Vegeta's dark, dreamy eyes. "Oh well you won. You're so much Cooler then I thought you'd be. It seems I need to recalculate it." and he did.

"What;s he doing?" said Krilin.

"He's recalculateing," said Piccolo. Then 17's head spun a round and made a bing sound like a toaster.

"BING" said Android's head. "The recalculating is done."

"Sense you beat me, and you can probably beat Cell, I will tell you more about it." said Android 17 to Vegeta.

"Tell it to me!" inquired Vegeta. "OK, said Android 17, Cell is the most dangerous opponent you will ever face. He is one of the most popular guy at my school, but no one really likes him except a bunch of the girls. This is because he is one of the best at sex ever. His penis is Super Huge, as I am sure you know about it. He's so good at it, that there are barely any girls left for the other guys. He is really strong, too. He beat the other strongest guy, and when he decided he wanted to sex 18 and I, we couldn't beat him. He is… Perfect at sex. He gave me the best sex I ever had, and I'm not gay," 17 informed, and he wasn't gay at all. Everyone heard it and gasped: Cell was more strong than they thought.

17's eyes looked serious and he spake more: "You have to beat him, Vegeta. You're our only hope. If you dont, he will continue to rain supreme in our school."

Vegeta smirked and said, "I'll beat Cell. He won't ever stand a chance against me, Vegeta!"

"Just because you're going to doesn't mean I won't try to beat you though," said Android 17, because he was going to be in the Sports Festival too.

Then they both chuckled coolly, but then…

"Hehehe, Vegeta… And Andoird 17 too?" said an evil bug man mouth and everyone looked at it.

The mouth who spoke was actually, Cell! And 17 got so scared by it, but Vegeta got mad instead.

"Cell, I will beat you!" said Vegeta. "What?" he said then.

"Really?" smirked and chuckled Cell because he was already at Vegeta's pants. Then Cell pulled them down and everyone could see Vegeta's butt and he got red like he just ate something really spicey.

After that, Cell did it to 17 too, but then he licked the Android's penis with his crazy bug penis and 17 blushed hard too. "Gah!" he yelled!

Cell looked over 17's shoulders and glared at Goku really sexy like and started laughing. Then he kicked 17 over the Pizzaria and walked to Vegeta.

"You will not beat me. I will beat you vegeta!" said Cell and then he slapped him and walked away laughing still.

Everyone looked at Vegeta like "what are we gonna do now", but Vegeta just watched Cell leave.

"_I… need... to... train…"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	23. Trouble at the Lake

It was now the next morning and Vegeta layed in his bed looking up at the ceiling. "_I can just not believe Cell!" _Vegeta thought and then he slowly got out of his blue and black bed and looked at his skateboard. "How did I lose and why am I not so cool anymore?" he asked.

Vegeta just did not know what he should do now, so he thought "I am going to go see what Nappa and Shallot are up to," but oh my God, he was late for School, because it was Monday!

"Not again!" Vegeta yelled and his dad barged into his room and said "VEGETA! YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!", but this time, he was actually late.

"Oh God! I must hurry up and go to school now!" he said, and Vegeta jumped on his gay looked skateboard, (but did not see it was still gay), and grinded the rails out of the window.

Vegeta was rushing at super high speeds like a nascar and dodging everything that came his way, and even Master Roshi was there, but Vegeta dodged right around him over his head, and Master Roshi looked up and said "Ehhh!"

Vegeta was moving so fast that the cops saw him and said "Hey Slow down!" but he did not.

"I got to get to school now!" Vegeta exclaimed and kept riding fast.

Vegeta's skateboarding was so cool that he was like Tony Hawk, but cooler and hotter.

Vegeta was dodging a weaving around all of the people on the side walk, and thought "_I am so cool,"_ and everyone else did too, but then he looked down and saw that his skateboard was gay!

"Oh no I forgot it!" Vegeta screached and began to wiggle all around.

"Woooaaahh! I am falling of my skateboard!" and he did.

Vegeta fell onto the floor and fell on the ground.

Everyone was at recess and they saw Vegeta on the ground with his gay skateboard and all started laughing at him.

"Haha Vegeta might not be gay but he has a gay skateboard!" one said, and another "Vegeta kindaof is a loser!"

"Hhhmmph" Vegeta said and looked away suddenly from the ground to hide from the insults that were flying towards him.

Vegeta looked more sad then ever before from being insulted and they were all turning from him because first it was gay, and now it was being lame.

Vegeta was just about to say "Everything is falling apart and I will not win the Sports Festival," but then suddenly Nappa and Shallot said from to all of them behind the fence "That is my friend!" and Shallot said it too.

"Take this!" Shallot said and punched one of the mean kids and everyone got the message that Vegeta was coolest one ever again.

Nappa flexed and said "This is our prison!' to rattle the croud

Vegeta looked at his friends and was about to smiled but it was turned into a smirk. Vegeta then stood up and flexed and turned into Super Vegeta. "Woh cool and wow," said everyone.

Then suddenly Paragus came outside and announced to everyone but Vegeta, because he was behind a fence outside, "The test result is back, and Vegeta is not gay!" and everyone said "We know already!" and he did not know that the operation was resolved.

Then Paragus thought and said "The grades are back from the pop quiz!" and he handed Vegeta his through the fence and also Nappas.

Nappa said through one of the holes in the fence, "Hey, Vegeta! What did you get on the test? I got 100%!"

And Vegeta looked at his test and saw that he only got an "80%" and it was wild, because he never got anything less than 100%, because he was a genius.

"_Everything is falling apart,"_ Vegeta thought about himself, and then he said to Nappa "Good Job."

Then just out of nowhere Paragus anounced to the class "It is also time for a field trip!"

The whole class looked at each other and started dancing and partying, but Vegeta said "Noooo!" because he wanted to train for the Festival, because it was in 4 days!

Goku was in the yard and he was dancing around a lot, but then his pants fell right down. "Whoops!" and Vegeta saw it, and his penis did not even get a little hard.

"Heh, that Goku sure is silly, right Dad I mean Vegeta," said Trunks from behind Vegeta. Vegeta was startled by Trunks because he didn't see him.

"Yeah, I guess," remarked he.

"It is so cool to go on a field trip with you Vegeta, are you not exited from it?" asked TRunks to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked of f into the distance at Goku, who was now dancing with Gohan and Caulifla and Krilling was there too. "_I do not even no where we are going. I have to train or else Cell will beat me!"_ though Vegeta. Then he said to trunks: "No, I have to train or else Cell will beat me."

Trunks thought about it and then nodded, understanding what Vegeta said. "That makes sense, but you should still go to the field trip. It would not be as cool if you did not." said Trunks.

Then Gohan got away from the dancing to ask Paragus where they were going, because nobody actually knew it.

Paragus looked like he just found out that his family died in a plane crash in the Jungle and nobody survived, because he somehow forgot to say where the trip would be too. Gohan consoled him and then he cleared his throat and he told everyone where they were going to the lake!

Everyone started partying more because that sounded really cool, and they were all talking about getting swimsuits and stuff.

Then they all went home and got their swimsuits and beach stuff and went to the lake.

Piccolo came out of the bathroom and saw that the school was empty, to which he replied, "they all left me here."

"Wow, this lake is so cool!" said Trunks because that's where they are now.

"Yes it is," agreed Gohan. He and Trunks both had really cool swimming trunks and everyone liked them. Vegeta's were cooler, but he walked away.

"Vegeta, where are you going?" asked Trunks.

"I need to think. Do not follow me," stated Vegeta angstfully. Trunks listened to him, and decided to play in the lake with the others, like Gohan.

Vegeta walked into the forest around the lake and took off his trunks, and sat on a rock. Nobody could see him there, so it was okay for him to be naked.

When he was naked, he would think.

"_I must get stronger so that I may be Cell, but how?"_

"Woohoo! We are having fun at the lake!" Caulifla yelled and her boobs jumped up and down.

"We are!" Goku said when he jumped, but his eyes did not go into the lake because they were busy looking at her boobies.

Over on the shoreline, Trunks and Gohan were there and had really cool swimming pants; trunks were blue and black with sharks on them, and Gohans were orange and blue.

Haha check this out!"" Trunks said and did a really cool flip into the water.

"nice trunks " Shallot said to trunks when he did the flip.

"Thank you!" they said to Shallot.

Everyone was just having so much fun in the lake, but then… there was trouble…

Goku was whading through the water at Caulifla to get near her, but then… "Hey Caulifla, get onto my back to play Chicken," Goku said to Caulifla, and she did.

"You're a chicken!" Shallot said and Nappa high fived him from on top of Nappa, and it was about to go down.

"Let's get them!" Goku and Shallot said and Shallot ran at Goku.

Nappa through a punch at Goku and he did a spin kick with Caulifla shooting a laser at Shallot.

"I am going to knock you off of it!" caulifla said at Shallot, "Oh no you are not!" Shallot said and made a ki sword to battle Caulifla with.

And everyone was laughing, but then suddenly Nappa and Shallot put both of their punches together and hit goku.

"Woaoaoaahhh!" Goku said and was free falling into the water, but then in the air his swimming trunks flew off and Caulifla's did too.

Goku's penis came out of the trunk and it was so big and getting harder.

Caulifla was completely naked in the water and Goku's penis was about to go right into it!

"Oh my God!" Shallot and Nappa said, but also rubbed their penises.

Then Caulifla had her Vagina jumped into by Goku's penis and balls. His penis went into her Vagina and then one by one his balls did too. "UHHHH!" Caulifla said with the penis into her.

Then Goku tried to leave the sex posision, but only made himself go into her even more, but he could not get out.

Goku was about to yell "Help!" But then his penis went in one more time and he did not because it felt so good.

Then Caulifla's boobies went into his face and he began to spit on them and rub his hands all over and he could not stop.

"I am addicted to sex!" Goku said, because he could not stop like he was taking drugs.

Then Nappa came over and tried to pull goku off of Caulifla but only pushed him in deeper and now his head was inside of her Vagina.

"Oh no!" Nappa said and Goku screamed "Ahhh!" but when he screamed he only made Caulifla feel more good by having sex from the vibrations.

Then Goku's penis moved up in the Vagina because it just kept getting bigger, and Goku had one big idea.

"_I am going to lick my penis to be over with it all faster!"_ and Goku started to lick his penis and what do you know it, he started to shoot so much semen everywhere in it and it looked like the Milky Way, and Shallot made a joke about it.

Then Goku got out of the Vagina and hid because he could hear Paragus walking around looking for them having sex.

"Goku and Caulifla are you having sex out here?" Paragus wondered because he had a feeling that was the case, and it was.

"Oh no! We had sex!" Goku yelled at the entire sky feeling like a deviant, but then Caulifla looked at him all sexy like and was happy, and Goku knew that all along he was a pure Saiyan because he made her happy by having sex, so it was okay.

Only Shallot and Nappa, and Goku and Caulifla knew that they had sex.

"That was so cool of you to let us watch," thanked Shalot and Napa. Then they ran back into the slightly whiter lake to play more.

Meanwhile Gohn and Trunks were playing in the lake and having a blast under the sun and Gohan broke The News to Trunks; "I do think I am going to be born soon..." Trunks was said at by Gohan.

"Really?" Trunks said excitedly thinking and blushing about Goku and Caulifla having sex.

Over at Vegeta in the forest, he was thinking still, and it was about Cell.

When suddenly a giant minotaur jumped out into the forest, but it was the part by Vegeta, and then he said "Let's fight!" and Vegeta a blidged him on it.

But then when he stood up, the Minotar saw his giant penis, and it was like the biggest bratwurst you've ever seen, so he did the only thing you'd do and ran away screaming like a little girl kid.

Then Vegeta sat back down and thought about stuff more.

"_That was good for training, but what else can I beat? There is nothing in the world!"_ because he could beat every thing except for cell.

Over at the shoreline Goku was there, and he was walking from it into the forest bodaciously. He took of his Swimming Trunks, because it was all white now and he could not wear it.

When he was walking into the forest, he was not looking where he was going and fell down and rolled down a cliff, until he found where Vegeta was sitting naked on a log, but he hit the log and Vegeta was falling from the sky and it looked like his penis was going to fall into Goku's mouth.

"Oh No!" Vegeta said, "and then he said, I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" he was about to fall into his mouth penis first.

Goku was thinking "Jurana Moe!" but then Vegeta shifted the trajectory, but it was not enough, and he landed penis first onto Goku's penis, and the penises kissed each other's penises at terminal velocity.

Goku felt really gay after this happened, but somehow… he liked it? But Vegeta did not!

"Ah Goku, Why are you naked on my penis?!" Vegeta scolded at Goku for landing on his penis.

"_Why did that happen and we are naked in the woods?" _Goku thought.

"I did not mean it!" Goku said at Vegeta blushingfully, and Vegeta a blidged.

"Whatever, at least we are not gay at all, humph," Vegeta said and turned away (to hide his penis).

"_What… What is going on? I do not like it… but did my penis?"_ Goku thought, feeling enigmatic about the whole thing.

"OK, Vegeta! Now more gay stuff anymore!" Goku said scared of gay things happening between both of them.

"I agree Goku!" Vegeta said and looked away.

Then they heard gohan coming and were scared of it, so they rushed to put their clothes on again. Vegeta put on his trunks, but Goku did not have any.

"Hide in the trunk!" Vegeta said and goku got in the tree trunk.

Then Gohan came out and saw them out there, "Hey Vegeta! You are done thinking?" Gohan asked, and he was.

"Yes… but I dropped my other swimming trunks and cannot find them anywhere!" Vegeta lied through his teeth.

"Yeah," goku agereed.

Gohan looked suspicious about the whole case, and wanted to crack it, but he did not think of it, so he said "I did not find it what so ever, but I am thinking about who F was on the letter!" Gohan was talking about the letter from a lot of chapters ago.

"I want to give G a piece of my mind, but it was Ginyu and you already did it!" No one could know who F was, and they wanted to find it out.

"Shut up Gohan! I am trying to train and think about it! Not about stupid things like F people!" Vegeta said and he was upset.

Gohan looked puzzled, and his eyes moved all around his face looking for reasons why vegeta could just be so upset, but it was undeniable.

Gohan pulled out the map and letter he had from Ginyu and continued to explore to look for F.

"We have to find out how to get you back to the bus while naked!" Vegeta said to Goku, and he was confused about it all.

Goku got out from the trunk and was still naked. "_This is one big predicament!"_ Goku thought.

Then he climbed into a tree and started to find his way back, but then Vegeta had the right idea, and pulled the tree back to launch Goku into the bus before they left.

"Are you ready?" Vegeta said hjolding the tree all the way back with only one hand.

"I am," Goku said!

"Now do it!" Vegeta said and let go of the tree and goku went flying.

"Weeeeeeee!" Goku said and he flew right into the bus, and Paragus said "ALL A BOARD!" and everyone rushed into it, even Vegeta because he ran there so fast.

"The bus is moving," Piccolo said, observingly.

"Psst..." Goku whispered from under the seat to Piccolo, and Piccolo panicked all about and looked under it after dropping a sandwitch and Goku picked it up and ate it.

"Hmmph," Piccolo sighed, and looked at Goku from under there, unaware that he was naked.

"I am naked!" Goku said to Piccolo, and Piccolo understood.

"I understand," Piccolo said and used a Special Laser to put trunks onto Goku.

Goku's eyebrows shot up and he smiled so big, because he was not naked in a bus at school anymore.

"Thank you Piccolo, you are not a grouch!"

Then the bus dropped Goku off at home and he went inside. Raditz did too because he was there all along.

"Hey Goku did you like the lake?" Bardock said and Gine.

Bardock knew a lot about sex at the lake, and he could tell that Goku had some.

"It was great, dad! Haha!" Goku said, "I am going to go to my room now!" Goku said and whizzed all the way into his room real fast, and Raditz said, "Something is fishy around here!"

"Heh! That's my Boy!"

"Yes," implied Gine. Then she looked at Badock so sexy like she wanted to do it, and Bardock was like "heh! Let's go" and they went to bed too.

Now Goku was in his room at the top floor.

"_Oh my god,"_ "_that sex was so good…."_ Goku thought, but felt guilty about it.

He looked at his lava lamp, which would occasionally look like a penis, and he thought that maybe he was turning gay, and maybe the rumours were true… but about him all along!

"_I can't be gay! Oh no!"_ but then he remembered the sex with Caulifla and thought "_I am not gay at all."_

Goku was looking at the lava lamp, and it was making all sorts of shapes and sizes, when Goku looked into it and thought more about various things. "_Am I gay or do I like girls?"_ Goku thought, and maybe he was having Gay Problems now, even though he knew the answer.

But then into the lava lamp, he saw many shapes: the first one was a fluffy bed with white pillows, the second one was a woman with big boobies, and it was caulifla, and the the third one was Vegeta and he had one big thing on him.

"_What does it mean?"_ Goku thought and looked at it again. Then there were more shapes: the first one was Goku and Caulifla having sex, the second one was Caulfila having a fight with him, and the third one was... Cell!

Then Cell looked at Goku through the lamp and licked his lips and said, "Hehehehe, you will be my bride,"!" and he disappeared.

Goku thought this: "I hate Cell so much!" then he looked into the lava one more time and saw him and Caulifla having sex again, and he felt so cool by it and did not worry about gay problems any more.

"_Man, sex is so good to have..."_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |

But then…! The Goku in the lava lamp turned around from the sex and he had a weird ear ring on his e_ar!... and he smirked blackly..._


	24. Training Begins!

AN: Thanks for the support from the favorites, and if you guys like it a lot but did not favorite please do! That would be so cool. I love you guys! Thanks!

Goku woke up in the morning and thought about Caulifla's big hot boobies, but also the Sports Festival, which was only in 3 days because it was Tuesday that day.

"I wonder how Vegeta will train?" Goku asked out loud, when suddenly Bardock appeared into the doorway and his face was smiling so bright.

Over at Vegetas house, Vegeta was walking around in circles trying to think of the fastest way to train, when suddenly he got the idea to go for a run through the city.

"I know it!" Vegeta said, and he was about to do it, but then suddenly his dad came into his room and told him this: "Vegeta, you have to work consessions at the Carnival Today!"

"Carnival?" Vegeta thought, and did not like it because he did not know of it earlier.

Vegeta shot his head at the floor and started to make anger noises, but then he dad looked at his dad to yelled at him.

"I WILL NOT WORK ON IT BECAUSE I HAVE TO TRAIN FOR THE SPROTS FESTIVAL DAD!" Vegeta yelled out loud suddenly, when suddenly his dad looked startled by it.

"You do not talk with me like that in that way!" Vegeta's dad said and yelled back at Vegeta.

"I am not going to work it!" Vegeta said and turned around.

Principal Vegeta walked up behind him and said into the back of his head, "You are going to do it! Or no training for the Sports Fest!" all of the words went into Vegeta's hair and he did not hear it at all.

Vegeta then had an idea that would surely make Vegeta work the concession stands, "_I will sign a paper and write it out to look like a Sports Festival training paper… and make Vegeta sign it!"_ King Vegeta said.

"Ok if you say so son, but I will be back to make you do it!" King Vegeta said and ran away.

"_Tch, Dad!"_ Vegeta said upsetfully. Vegeta started to think of many ideas, but mostly about how to train now.

"Ugh!" Vegeta said, but then he said it again when his dad flew back into his house.

Principal K. Vegeta walked around the room slowly to make Vegeta sweat, but it did not break him. Then he started to accidentally drop toys from Vegeta's shelves to pretend that he was vulnerable. "Oh My whoopsy!" K. Vegeta said.

"_What is my old man doing?"_ Vegeta wondering.

"Oh, Vegeta, here it is!" and he gave him a paper, and Vegeta read the first part that said "VEGETA CAN TRAIN FOR THE SPORTS FESTIVAL" and he nodded his head and smirked like a bad boy, but then right before his hand signed it, he saw in really small words "but he has to work at the Carnival!" and Vegeta knew then it was all a trap, and yelled at his hand to stop… but it woud not.

"Oh No! I don't have control!" Vegeta yelled, but then he slaped his hand out of the way with his other hand (and he had that one to control).

P. K. Vegeta did not beleive what he just saw and was impressed, but also mad. "AAHHH!" Principal Vegeta yelled angry.

"I hate you dad!" Vegeta yelled and left his room, but then Principal yelled "Your grounded!" and he had to come back to his room.

"And no training ever!" Principal Vegeta yelled more and left.

Vegeta did not know what kind of things he could possibly do to escape, but he saw the window and thought "Frick you dad!" and he jumped out of the window to run somewhere were he could train at.

His mind was buzzing like 1000 bees to wonder about many trainers that could make him strong fast, like Master Roshi, but he only did sex stuff, and Paragus, but only he did school stuff, so there was only one option… "I have to find Goku!"

Vegeta was blazing through the city, and was faster than a cheeta when he ran. Shallot saw this and laughed "Vegeta is Cheetaing school out!" because Vegeta is also skipping school like a bad boy.

Shallot was so funny and Nappa was the buff and fart one, because he did.

Vegeta jumped off so many lamp posts and trees, until he finally found his way to Goku's house, but when he got there and knocked. He did not hear Goku through the door echoing off of the knocking. "_Oh no! Goku is not here at all!"_ Vegeta thought… but before he could leave… a big voice said "Heh!"

"D-Dad?" Vegeta said, but looked closer, and it was Bardock!

"Hey Ol Chum! It has been a long time!" and he looked closer and said "Goku is not here right now, but you can come in anyway! Heh" then Bardock took Vegeta inside and snuck around the house to hide from Gine.

"Why are you about?" he whispered to Vegeta, and he said "I want to train and get strong," and Bardock had one grand idea.

"I WILL TRAIN YOU, Heh!" Bardock then exclaimed out loud to all to hear, and then Gine ran down stairs and started hitting him with pots and pans because he did not finish his sex with her last time to watch the Super Bowl.

"I Found you!" she screached at him loud and threw her clothes at him.

Vegeta red the room and crept outside into the back yard.

"Wow, Goku sure has a nice back yard," noticed vegeta. Then he noticed Raditz, who was chilling in the sand box.

"Hey Vegeta, it's been a while." stated Raditz. "Yeah" agreed Vegeta. "So, why are you hear?" asked Raditz to Vegeta. "I am hear to train with Bardock and become stronger than Cell!" said Vegeta, smirking.

"Wow, That is Pretty Cool," observed Raditz, "I am going to train too!"

Then Bardock came out of the house with Gine behind him, and she had no clothes on other than her panties, and her hot mom boobs were out there. Then she saw Vegeta and Raditz and got all blushy and ran inside.

"How did you quell Mom?" asked Raditz, because this was always a difficult thing when it happened.

Bardock smirked and went "heh!" and then said; "I gave her a Sex Coupon to use later, Ol Chum!"

Veegta looked at what Bardock said and was like "Wow, I should try that sometime with Bulma to train!" Radtiz knew it was a good idea too.

Now it is time to train! And Bardock said this too.

"First, tell me how many pushups can you do?" said Bardock and Raditz said 50, but Vegeta just shrugged because he could do so many he would lose track.

"Okay, do them, but even more!" Bardock told them. They did, and Raditz was struggling, but he did 100 pushups and was proud of it. Then he saw Vegeta, who had done even more than 5,000 and was still going hard!

After they were done with those, Bardock looked at them and said, "Heh! Now we will spar! Raditz, you'r first Ol Chum!" Raditz gulped and got into a fighting stance.

Raditz ran at Bardock with a fist, but Bradock stopped it and hit Raditz instead. Raditz went flying into the sand box, and was all sandy now like a man who was stranded in the dessert and had to drink his pee to survive. "That wasn't good Raditz. You need to attack like I just ate your food and your mad!" said Bardock teacherly.

Raditz charged again, but Bardock blasted him and he flew back into the sand box. "You need more work, but now I have to focus on Vegeta." stated Bardck. Raditz' hair was too sandy now, so he couldn't fight anymore.

"Well Old Chum, show me what you got!" said bardock to Vegeta, and they both smirked coolly and got into fighting stances.

"HumpH!" yelled Vegeta as he charged Bardock like Raditz did. Bardokc was about to block it like Raditz, but then Vegeta did a tricky move and countered it.

Bardock slid back and said "not bad," but then he punched Vegeta's next atack and the Cool Saiyan slid back and then it was like they figure skating. Vegeta finally got his balance and began figure skating at Bardock to attack again. Bardock was also figure skating, and they were evenly matched.

"I know this is not you full power!" they both said to each other, and then Vegeta went full blast. He picked up Bardock and started spinning glamorously one hundred times and then smashed him into the ground and blasted him with Ki Blasts.

"Huh, huh, huh," said Vegeta because he let out a lot of energy to do it. There was so much dust and he could not see Bardock.

"Heh! That was pretty good, Begeta, but it isn't nearly enough," said Bardock from the dust, and then he flew out of it at Super Sonic Speed! Vegeta got punched hard, but he knew it wasn't Bardock's full power; he was Goku's Dad after all.

Vegeta flew up in the air and passed some birds then landed on the ground. "Ow," he said, and he was about to get up from it and fight more, but Bardock stoped the fight.

"I've never seen so much power like that. You have so much potential it's insane Ol Cum!" exalted Bardock to Vegeta. "However, you will need even more training to beat Cell," he said.

Vegeta looked down like he was sad and said, "Tch!" and Raditz was kinda sad too.

Then Bardock said, "Give me you're strongest attack." Vegeta was confused by it at first, but then he got ready to do it.

"This is going to be all of my Power!" said Vegeta and charged up a huge Ki Blast.

"Woh!" said Raditz at it.

"HAAAAAAAH!" shouted vegeta as he blasted it at Bardock. Then there was a big explosion. It was like when you eat a lot of beans and chili and then you have to poop really bad, but you can't make it to the bathroom on time and it all bursts into your pants.

"D-Dad?" scared Raditz, because that attack could have maybe killed him?"

"That was pathetic Ol Chum," said Bardock's Mouth. "I take back what I said about you," he said more, and then he took it. "You're never going to beat Cell ever, and he will win all of the Sports Festivals forever. Also, you are super weak and have the worst gay problems ever and your not even slightly Cool!" Bardock and Bardoc's Mouth insulted at Vegeta.

"No…" "It is not true," said Vegeta, and now he was seething. "I am the strongest one! I am the Coolest Bad Boy in school!" he shouted. Then he thought about what Bardock said, and about Cell and his penis, and then the Sports Festical and Bulma and Goku and all of that. He was getting so mad, and Raditz had to back it all up or he would catch on fire.

Bardock smirked and said, "You're even gayer than that Ginyu kid!" and it was the last straw.

"No! I am the Prince of All Saiyan High Schoolers! I... !" he yelled, but then said, "I AM SUPER VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and he exploded with yellow aura and his hair was that color too now.

"Bradok, I do not care that you are Goku's Dad! I am going to beat you up!" menaced Super Vegegta. Then Super unleashed one hundred million Super Punches on Bardock, but he was dodging them?

"GRRAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Super Vegeta and he punched at Bardock again, but this time it hit him!

Bardock flew through a bunch of people's yards and hit a kid's bouncey house, and that launched him all the way back into Super Vegeta and his Fist. "You are finished!" he yelled, "Finish… Bust…" but then he stopped because Bardock was clapping?

"Heh! You did it, Vegeta Ol Chum!" he chuckles and smirks.

"What?! I am trying to kill you!" he replied.

"Look at it, you are Super vegeta! This is what I wanted!" said he again.

Super Vegeta looked at himself and saw the he was Super Vegeta now, and none of what Bardock said about him being weak was true. The gay stuff also wasn't true, and everyone knew it.

"How did I do it?" said Super Vegeta.

"You were really mad, and being in a fight like it made Super Vegeta come out," exclaimed Bardock, "Next time, I will teach you how to control him." And Bardock and Super Vegeta smirked so Cool that Raditz almost froze.

Super Vegeta was so happy that he could do it, but then Bardock said it was getting late and he should go home. It was, so Super Vegeta left and was Vegeta again.

"That was really cool!" said Raditz. Vegeta nodded coolly and angstfully, and then maneuvered all the way to his house.

While he was on his way home, Vegeta thought "_Super Vegeta… I am going to become him on command!"_ and he smirked about it so happy. Then he remembered arguing with his Dad, so he bought pizza from Little Ceasers and was going to apologize. When he got home though…

"CRASH!" said the house.

"_Oh no! That sounds like trouble!"_ Vegeta exclaimed mentally.

"V-Vegeta! Someone…! Help…!" shouted a voice! Vegeta knew that the voice was… his father, Principle King Vegeta!

Then there was another voice. "Stop sqirming!" it said. The voice was like an evil bug man crawling in Vegeta's ears.

"That voice is Cell!" Vegeta knew.

"_I have to hurry… Or else!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	25. Vegeta in Trouble!

"_I have to hurry… Or else!"_ Vegeta scrambled in his head. Vegeta barged into his house like his dad would barge into his room and began looking all over for his dad. "Dad?!" vegeta asked, and then he heard his dad in the basement.

"Let me go you stupid… gay bug man!" yelled Principal Vegeta, and Vegeta ran down there so fast. When Vegetae got to the basement, he saw something horrible: Cell was there, and he was behind King Vegeta and strangling him! Then, Cell Looked At Him! Cell laughs and says, "Muahahaha! Vegeta, you finally arrived!" and then he smirks.

"S-son, I am dying so much!" Principal Vegeta said to Vegeta. "Hahaha, Vegeta! I am Cell, do you remember me?!" and Vegeta scowled at Cell, becuase he did the entire time. "Why are you doing this?" Vegeta remarked to Cell when he saw what he was doing

"Because I am super evil!" Cell yelled and began to laugh like a llama being tickled by a farmer with a shotgun.

Then Cell showed Vegeta his penis and he could not do a thing about it because he was being held by his tail, and Vegeta yelled out "dad! Watch out!" Then Cell stuck his penis right through Principal Vegeta's heart and it went right through.

"Daaaad!" Vegeta yelled and fell to his knees. "Hahahahahaha" cell said like an evil man.

"Y-you cold, hard, witch!" Vegeta yelled and punched the floor and broke his wooden tiled floor.

"You fricking butthole!" He screamed and punched a painting and it broke.

"You fricking evil butthole!" Vegeta yelled and then his hair began to get more yellow.

"What is happening to him? His hair?" Cell said because he never saw this. But then suddenly a Ki Blast hit Cell right in the penis, and it shocked him.

"Oww! Frick!" Cell said and hunched over and Principal Vegeta fell down and surprised. Then everyone looked up and it was Bardock who shot Cell like Krillen.

"Heh, you're screwed" Bardock said to Cell and Cell and his penis both knew what was coming so they ran away and laughed.

"Muahahahaha." they said.

Vegeta's gaze ran at Bardock and he did not know why he was there, but there he was. "How did you find me and know that Cell was here and killing my Father?" asked Vegeta and Bardock chuckled "Heh!" Vegeta rushed over to his dad. "Dad, please… dont die! Please!" And he palpataded him by pushing his heart.

"_Humph, Vegeta, these are good pancakes, your my son!..." _

"_Wow Vegeta, humph, you caught the ball on your first try!"_

"_You're the best, Vegeta!"_

"_I love you also, dad…", _said all of the flashbacks at Vegeta.

Vegeta hunched over his dad for a bit and did not even think about being cool for even a minute, because his dad was about to die.

"Your not going to die here!" Vegeta said and clutched it.

"Frick!" Vegeta yelled and then a tear fell out of his eye and it touched King Vegeta and he looked up and saw the Vegeta flung a tear, which was rare for such a cool guy to do. "I am crying." Vegeta questioned, and then he looked at his dad, who was dying, and said "No!"

And Vegeta wipes his eyes after his dad was touched by the tear like how in a car wash with the window slightly cranked down. "Aaaaaahhhh!" Vegeta yelled and went Super Saiyan again and grabed his dad and flew to the hospital.

(When they got there)

"I am sorry Vegeta but your dad cannot see anyone here because we are all out of hospital rooms here." a nurse said, but then the doctor from before came out from the broom closet and said "hmmm, Vegeta, youre here, come this way."

Everyone followed the doctor and he paid even more money to get Vegeta's dad into the room so they could fix him and Vegeta nodded. "You're pretty cool for a doctor," Vegeta said angstfully.

"It comes at a price," he said and then he kept Vegeta in the hospital bed next to an old fat Black guy.

"Son… I understand now…, none of the rumours are true and you are for sure not Gay. I know why you need to train, but you also need to work at the Carnival. If you don't, then I will probably die for real," Principal Vegeta said and grabed Vegeta's hand. "Ok dad," Vegeta said and left through the door and on the way a girl saw him and said oh my god because he was hot to girls and men a like.

Vegeta walked outside and looked at the stars and analyzed them, but then he looked at the Big Dipper and seen the way it was rotated and he just knew what time it was. Then he just stared at them and thought, "_Everything is falling apart…" _and the Dipper jumped apart to become a little Dipper to convey what he was thinking in a analogy.

Vegeta felt in his pocket, and there was a note in it that wasn't there before. Vegeta looked at it, and he could read it instantly because he wasn't dumb like Nappa. "Vegeta, come to the park. I have some important information for you. -G," said the note. Then it said, "It is a Super Plan we have. -T." Vegeta stared like a cat that saw a lemon on the floor, and thought about it all.

"_G and T? I know those letters, but I do not know who they mean?"_ said Vegeta in his head. Suddenly, Vegeta had to go into the hospital again because he forgot his jacket in there.

When he was walking back into the hospital, he saw where Frieza's room was supposed to be, but there was a different guy in there than Frieza. "What is going on? This is Frieza's room, but he is not in it!" he said. Vegeta investigated it and found his jacket and a note in it.

"_Why is there a nother note?"_ vegeta thought, and then he read it.

"Ohoho! It was not the last of me after all! I am going to kill Krillin in do time. -F," it stated ominously.

The Saiyan looked at the note and was concerned, because he knew Krillin but not F. "Who is F? And why doe he want to kill Krillin? What is going on in here?"

Then he decided to go to the park like G told him to on the note.

Vegeta trudged ambulatingly to the park and when he got there, it was really dark because it was night. Then, he saw a shadowy figure in the shadows, and it… was Goku?!

"G-Goku? What are you doing here?" asked Vegeta to him. "I don't know. I just followed this note?" he said back.

"Hey, Goku, did you note also say it was from G and T?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. Yours to?" Goku asked back and Vegeta noded. Then Goku noticed that Vegeta was actually sad a little. "What's wrong vegeta," he said.

"My dad… Was attacked by Cell. He is at the hospital and probably still dying," replied Vegeta, and Goku got sad too. Then he got mad about Cell because he was causing so many problems!

Then, a son-like voice from the Jungle Jim said, "You are here. It is because of me." And Goku and Vegeta looked at it, but it was dark.

After that another son-like voice spoke, but this time it was purple. "We have important news to tell you," it said and they could not see him either.

"What is it?" asked Vegeta as the son-like people walked into the light. "Wait, you guys are…" then he notices.

"Hey Dad," said Trunks, who was one of them. Gohan also said it, but to Goku.

"We know everything about what happened, Vegeta," said Gohan.

"We are from the Future after all," stated Trunks.

Goku and Vegeta looked at Trunks and Gohan like a dog that is begging at the table for people food, but the people aren't giving him any because they don't want him to beg from the table.

"Trunks and I devised a plan to help beat Cell at the Festival. We are going to buy all the supplies for it soon, and it will work," explained Gohan.

"In the meantime, you two need to train hard and master Super Vegeta! Shallot and Nappa are already doing there training, so you guys should too." said Trunks in an adviceful way.

Vegeta and Goku both nodded, but Vegeta looked a little cooler when he did it. Then Vegeta pointed to himself, "I will be the best one! Cell will not beat me again!" and he smirked when he said it.

Suddenly, a mysterious green shadowy person showed up, he Piccolo. He was eating Little Ceasers, and everyone saw this. "Piccolo? What are you here for?" asked Goku.

"That is my Pizza! Why are you eating it?" demanded Vegeta, because he got the last pizza so he knew it was his.

"You left this outside when Cell attacked you're dad. I didn't want to waste it at all," said Piccolo wisely. Then he threw Vegeta a slice and he ate it. "Anyways, I brought this:" he said and then a person walked out from behind him.

Everyone gasped, because the person… was Master Roshi! "Ehhh, whats this?" he said.

"Ehh," said Master Roshi brazenly when he took a slice of pizza and sloshed it around in his jowls thoroughly.

"Master Roshi, what do you want?" asked Vegeta.

"Normally I want to offer you sex training, but now there is another problem. I am actually not here for you, although I will still teach you it," he said. Then Master looked at Goku. "Goku, I am actually here to train you!" and Goku was shocked by it and surprised.

"Me?!" Goku proclaimed.

"Meet me at the motel, and I will teach you a bunch of things to beat Cell and be strong, and also SEX!" Master Roshi said, "Ehhh, you did have some yes?"

Goku blushed a ton like Bob the Tomato and said "yeah."

Master Roshi then also said that Gohan should come too and he aggreed. He also said he could train Vegeta, but Bardock had that under control so he didn't really need too.

Bardock was always smart enough to do things like tie knots and headbands, and to kill people if he needed to, so he was like a dad for football to Vegeta.

Then Piccolo looked at the dismal Future Teens, and everyone else did too. "So, what is your plan to beat Cell?" he asked, because the Teens didn't actually say any of it.

"Hmmm I do not know it," Gohan said about the plan, and thought about it all over again. Then Trunks Interjected to say this at them "I may have an big idea here, but..."

And all of them leaned in like lollipops in a candy village with a sugar addiction and said "Whaaaat?" and he leaned toward them back like the evil witch of it and said "We will need… some items..." and then they looked more like it and he said like

_"Something to do the deed...!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	26. Carnival Chaos and Poison and Steroids

AN: Sorry Ive been away so long guys! I've been really busy preparing for school, but it is all online now anyway, so I could have been writing anyway! This is going to be a longer chapter to thank you guys for waiting for me all that time a go. I'm so exited for if it becomes a real school expeirence, and hope I can be like Vegeta now that I am joining High School!

The sun dawned on Wednesday and demanded Vegeta to wake up, "WHAT!" Vegeta said, and noticed it was the time for the carnival to happen. "I am Already Late! For it!" Vegeta angry spoke!

His head tilted like a teeter totter looking for his clothing and the door, and he drew together a map in his head like two strings leading to both of them.

"Found it!" replied he, and saw both of these things, "A ha!" he also replied and took off his clothes from the rack and put them on himself. He whooshed out of the window like a speeding bullet, even though he could move faster if he wanted too.

"Ah ah ah! I forget breakfast!" and Vegeta started doing backflips to the window again and slid on the rail leading to the footing of the door.

"Eh, Why are you so happy, " said Vegeta's dad, which was wildly weird, for he was dying right now, and slowly he turned around evilly and said "Ehhhhh!". It was Master Roshi!

"Master! What!" I am late for the carnival, said Vegeta.

"Wait, take your breakfast, young grasshopper," said he Masterfully. As asian noises periferated the building, It was then that Vegeta thought that perhaps he was wise all along.

Vegeta's hands flew out like darts from a springtrap and he grabed the "Vegit-O's" Cereal that he was provided, but could not find any prizes now, "Thanks! Master!" Vegeta exclaimed exitedly

No one could possibly know just why Vegeta could be happy right now when everything was falling apart, but something was a foot.

"The deed will be done, muahaha!" Vegeta cackled and then humphed, almost evilly, but looked like a bad boy the whole time.

Nappa flew down from the sky and announced to Vegeta "Heahaha, where are you going and what is the deed?" Nappa wondered, and asked at Vegeta. Shallot and Nappa could fly like Vegeta, but Vegeta still was an expereicned at it.

Vegeta halted and looked jumbled, for he actually did not know what the deed would be. "T-That is weird… I actually do not know!" he thought but wanted to kill Cell so he would do it with the deed and asked Nappa "What is it!"

Nappa looked to the sky and began to think about many things, but mostly about what Trunks said "We are from the future," it spoke, and it spoke more, "I know exactly what the deed is! Come and fined me if you can!" and it ran away in Nappas head.

"Darn!" Nappa said, losing the genius idea, because he was actually still dumb.

"I found it!" Vegeta said and heard Trunks "Hey Vegeta, it's me Trunks," it said and Vegeta turned around to see trunks behind him and Gohan! He was so smart to find where nappa fell short.

"Hey."

Now they were walking together and Gohan said "We are going now, I have an idea for the plan," and Vegeta said "It's all moving so fast! What is happening!"

"It's okay," Trunks intently glared into Vegeta's soul, then his eyes menacingly turned to see Vegeta and he shrieled, "Where… is the nearest grocery store..."

"Oh, I know where it is," said another evil sounding voice, which was Gohan.

Something was strange, and pretty scary, but someone was going to die.

Vegeta was like a dog, and could sense when something was going to die, but he saw that it was his son, so he calmed himself and said "ok do it," and he waltzed and willowed his was to the carnival.

"Wow, this is one odd day," he wondered, and continued to work at the carnival.

"I'm here now!" he said and clasped his hands only to blow them apart.

"Me too, "said Android 17 from behind.

"Holy cow!" Vegeta looked at 17, almost not recognizing him.

17 and Vegeta's eyes swirled around like neapolitan ice cream and met in a fiery explosion, "It's been to long, Vegeta," 17 lips slaped from his mouth, and it was so sexy.

If Vegeta was gay or a woman, it would be the most sexy, 17 agreed.

"Tch, whatever," squeezed the words out of Vegeta reluctancely

It was now time to tend to the festival, for they had a duty: to protect the oath Vegeta proclaimed to his father, who was dying.

"_I'm dying, son, go to the carnival,"_ echoed the fading voice of Vegeta's father.

Vegeta scrunched his face and meandered it downward to see the floor below him, then to subsequently scrunch his fist. "_I must fufill my promise… my promise to him..."_ thought Vegeta.

17 and Vegeta jumped down to business, riding into the carnival. They passed many things: a clown with 3 legs, a fat Monkey dancing under a tent, a spongebob concert, and even a beared woman!

"W-What is this place… Wondered Vegeta"

"Looks like we have entered the freak show," spectated 17 taking a bite off a corn dog he pulled out of a stand because he worked in the carnival.

"It is free?" Vegeta said and did it too. "Yeah" 17 spoke also to eat more because they worked there.

It is not all too bad, they were thinking… until… "Hey," spoke something that looked like a Doctor Sues creature from the bleacher.

"What are you doing," asked Vegetae booing. "I am making you rhyme," the blue thing spoke in do time.

It was like voodoo magic making his mouth do crazy things, like speak and sings. Kids see him and cry and do not know why. Some thing o something was awry.

"Stop" said 17, and hit the dumb Sues. Vegeta looked defiled and had his arms out like he was holding a watermelon. "Why was I doing that?" Vegeta said, and it was freaky.

The whole land had a mysterious aroma and emitted a deep sense of dread, he noted the clowns that passed by on little clown cars, almost like ones that krillin would drive, and small clowns that passed by on big clown cars like nappa.

"Are they going to kill me?!" Vegeta thought out loud to 17, and 17 analyzed it, "Maybe, but it's okay, your stronger than every clown in the world" and his face blipped like this ";)" because he was a robot.

Vegeta grabed 17's arm and saw a key pad, and he typed into it, "I'm not sure about this area, it's creepy, like halloween..." it was like whispering into his ear.

Then 17 said "We will survive," and they trudged to their stall, passing ghouls and ghosts and goblins on the way. Children would screamed a lot, but Vegeta was a real man, so he didn't even get scared a little.

"We finally made it," said Vegeta, and stuck his middle finger up at one of the goblins and he scurried into a cavern to plot revenge.

Something was not ordinary about the town they presided in, they were scared and quaking within their boots but Vegeta.

"I don't like clowns," Vegeta crossed his arms.

A crow flew by and cawed at them maniacally and a tree bent toward their station and screeed at them.

Vegeta was never scared before in his life, but all of this scary carnivel stuff just might have made him… until…

"Clear the area! Coming through..." a voice cleaved through the air and was nasely like plankton. Vegeta investigated it, but the fog was too thick… who could it be?

"Boo!" a ghost said to it, and it said back "AAAAAAHHHH!" and blasted it, and destroyed half of the carnival the fog cleared and it was Cell!

"Muahaha! I am the strongest ever!" Said Cell and his penis flopped out and many dames flocked to it like cattle to an oasis.

The sky cleared like a rainbow after a storm fading into the distance and the women were rubbing his penis so fast that it was moving at the speed of light. "Love my penis! Yes! Hahahaha!" Cell commanded.

"Cell?!" Vegeta said, noticing Cell was there and stopping the spooking.

The carnival wasn't scary because of the nightmarish ghouls and goblins and ghosts and even clowns now… but because Cell was going to kill Vegeta's dad for real!

"If I don't win the carnival… My dad will die!" Vegeta informed 17. "It is okay, Cell is just a fad in the carnival, he will leave like a ll other customers," 17 said back.

Vegeta hoped so, and you could see it written on his face, but then… "I am going to win all of the games! Ladies!" Cell proclaimed to the ladies and looked at Vegeta and 17.

"_Vegeta? Hehehe, " _Cell thought, and then he saw right next to him, "_android 17 is also inbound?"_ it was an oddity.

Cell demonstrated his enormous abilities by first throwing a ball into the dunk tank, and destroyed the man inside and the prizes tossed into the air and he caught them with all of his appendeges.

"Hahaha! In damages, that was approximately $4,924! Hahaha!" Vegeta heard from Cell, knowingly thinking that he would have to pay all of it back.

The angry mustache man who owned the carnivel looked at Vegeta and scrubbed his fingers together and scoffed at him from behind a porta-potty.

"1-17,... we have to pay this back…" Vegeta said, and did not have that kind of cash.

"I can't make this much doe," said 17, running out of ink.

Cell put his penis back, and the women cried and whaled; it was too late to have sex with him, because he put his penis back. "Don't cry too much… if I win… I will have sex with everyone here and kill Vegeta's dad! … and even have sex with Goku after I win the Sports Festival!"

Cell had one big strategy to destroy Vegeta's dad to make Vegeta emotionally damaged for the Sports Festival so he could win.

All the women cheered like the croud of a Roman Colosseum during a gladiation. Vegeta surmised that this was a serious deal.

"G-Goku..." he muttered. And his penis started to rise, but shot straight down realizing that Goku would have sex with Cell if he could not stop the carnival from losing.

Cell began to float into the air and surveiled the area for a suitable game to win at… "Hmmm, Hehehe," Cell said and chuckled evilly.

Vegeta looked up from the ground like medieval laity powerless to stop a mad god from ravaging their village. There was too much at stake for Vegeta to let Cell win.

Cell started throwing balls at all of the ball events, the ducks where splashing and flying, the holes were filled by the balls, and prizes were floating up to Cell left and right and costing the carnival billions and billions of dollars.

"At this rate… the government will go bankrupt!" 17 read online.

Cell started doing flips and tricks like it was all one big air show to him. He even guessed the sizes of all of the pigs and took them home to eat them. Tiny mimes were painting pictures of Cell's penis in Goku, and all of the mirrors in the haunted house showed Cell's face and bug pelvis.

It was utter chaos, and Cell was disrupting the steady stream of funds a carnival normally rakes in, for he wasn't supposed to win… but he was better then all of the losers that normally go to waste their cash.

Cell saw a woman strutting on the beaten path of the carnival with her Boyfriend, and they were kissing and eating cotton candy- but Cell batted his eyelashes at her and she ran to his arms and started kissing him all over, especially down there.

He was ruining everything that made carnivals fun for all ages and sizes, and he had to be stopped. "I am the best… and I will prove it all right here!" He said, and everyone already knew that, so he was just being annoying at this point.

He stepped up to the carnie running the one game that no one could ever beat Cell at in the entire world: the Punching Machine?

The mustachio man from earlier who ran the carnival stepped out from the porta-potties again and did an angry smile at Vegeta, implying him to do something or he would be fired and kill his dad and pinched his fingers like he was holding a dying goldfish over a toilet, but Vegeta's dad was the goldfish.

17 had a scouter built into his eyeballs and he read the score from it on Cell, and it spoke back "OVER 9000!" 17 knew that already, but the score was super high after it showed that.

Vegeta… How will we stop him, we need to do something to win against him..." 17 said to Vegeta, and Vegeta knew he had to act quick, and he looked all around for something to buy time.

He saw a fat dumb kid picking his nose and had one grand idea…

"Here I go Hahaha! "Cell said and pulled back his fist like an angry bird walking into a slingshot to smash the piggies, but the piggies were the punching machine and the bird was cell's.

"Cell!" Vegeta shot at Cell, and threw the booger from the fat dumb kid right onto him, and Cell's hands were tied up from the booger, and the green goo he could not take off.

"What the heck!" Cell screamed and was so mad.

"Now!" said Vegeta and hopped behind the punching machine. 17 spoke "Wow, your a crafty one Vegeta I didn't think of that," and he jumped back behind the industrial machine.

"I AM THE STROGEST!" Cell said in a very rude way, and blindly launched his punch out of the slingshot into the punching machine, but did not know that Vegeta and the Android were behind it all along.

"POW!" the screen appeared, and then Cell's eyes directed him to see the score that he had obtained rightfully so.

"GOD!" it said, and Cell said "Hehehehe yeah yeah!" everything was lost… Goku was to bear a child, the world would be destroyed, or maybe Vegeta's dad would just die because it was not the Sports Festival yet.

But then… Vegeta opened android 17's head and saw a big computer and typed into it many hacks

"HACKING… HACKING… HACKING..." it whispered to Vegeta, and then it beeped and spat out a printing report, but on it… it said "you got him"

Then wildly, 17's android power changed the score to "LITTLE BABY LOSER!" and Cell saw this and looked as though he ran over his Grandma in a pickup truck, because he was now the laughing stock of the nation.

"Hahaha, all's well that ends well!" Vegeta announced to all to hear, and Cell sizzled at Vegeta and began to turn red. "I WILL GET YOU VEGETA….! And GOKU's penis will be MINE!" he screamed announcing to Vegeta that Goku's penis was His, and would not be Vegeta, almost like he knew that Vegeta maybe was having some gay problems?

"Woh, simmer down," 17 said and chuckled to Vegeta because Cell was a loser.

It was all one grand happy ending.

But then…

The TV was flashing at Trunks and Gohan because they were out of ideas and resorted to day time televiion for answers.

"BUY THIS CREAM… IT WILL MAKE YOU YOUNG AGA-" and he fliped the channel, "HOHOHO MERRY CHRISTMAS!" another commercial yelled, and he kept flicking through every channel there was.

What they would see would be many different stupid things that no one in the world cared about. They saw a lot of different movies too, but all of theme were about stupid things that no one in the world cared about.

"This is useless!" Trunks yelled, and Gohan said "Even Cabba would think this is all futile..." and they had no ideas at all.

They turned off the TV and crawled into bed, but behind them the TV turned itself on and from it proclaimed "USA! USA! USA!" and Trunks said what.

"HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO KILL CELL?!" it satrted, and Gohan said "uhhuh uhhuh," and then it started more "DO YOU WANT TO WIN THE SPORTS FESTIVEL TOO?" it continued to Trunks and Gohan.

Trunks and Gohan were wildly confused because it was not part of the time line in their world, so they looked at it more and had no ideas, for their heads were strewn about the universe.

""TRY STERIODS AND POISON! GIVE THE POISON TO CELL AND EAT THE STEROIDS!" it finished, and Trunks already thought of something similar, but did not know where to buy it "I know already, but where do I buy it!" Trunks screamed and shook the TV angerfully, and it then finished more "AT ANY GROCERY STORE NEAR YOU"

"AAAAHHH" Trunks threw a sword at the TV for stealing his idea and kicked it too, then Gohan grabed a gun and shot it in the face. And trunks beat it to death with a club and set it on fire

Gohan and Trunks were floundering about their room like barbaric labored Monkeys confused on their next task, only to soon be enlightened by a Christian Missionary.

They looked around and twisted their eyebrows all about stairing at many walls.

"I got it!" trunks revealed.

"I know what to do," Trunks said and left the building with Gohan trailing him too.

Trunks stepped through the apartment Halls and with every footstep a nother girl came to him and said "date me!" and he would put his hand up at them to hold them back, but they would lick it.

Trunks stopped and thought that he had a girl's spit on it, so he put his hand into his pants and rubbed his penis, but stopped to leave the spit on there for later

"That should suffice!" said Trunks and took Gohan with him to go to the grocery store.

They woddled into the parking lot of the store and looked kind of suspicious; however, they did it sneaklinly

Trunks was smart, so he knew just where to go; Gohan was also smart, but he was distracted by a sexy women strutting her butt in one of the iles and he got lost in the grocery store.

Trunks was sorting them all A-Z when Gohan was also doing that but with boobs. "I am from the future Gohan," Gohan said to the girl and she got wet. "Take me with you," the woman said in a longing manor. Gohan chuckled and sliped her a number into her panties and she moaned out loud and he said "There is more of that where it came from " and winked.

Trunks smirked at Gohan and laughed about him being sexy to girls and this almost blew Trunks cover. "_Shoot! I have to remain clandestine"_ Trunks thought and ducked under some shelves. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O…. P… Poison!" trunks spoke from under his lips.

Of course the poison was in the P's, so he he hopped into that ile and grabed as much poison as he needed, but an old hag saw him and said "Are those for the rats?" and he said no to her laughingly and she did not know he was a murderer because he laughed and it maybe was a joke.

Gohan was drowning in Vagina because all of the girls in the store wanted to have sex with him, but he had a mission he forgot. "Woh, Yippie! That's my penis!" Gohan said when someone slaped his long dong silver.

Gohan began to drift away in the boobs, carrying him away to a safe place unlike his own time line- but then he thought about the time lines and the likes off… Cellku!

"I have a mission…! Huaaaah!" He yelled and snached his pants back from a girl and slaped one with his penis because she was way too close to it. "Uhhh!" the girls said, becoming more horney, but understandingly.

Gohan's eye's bolted across every crevice of the room and saw the steroid section. That's it! And he jounced across the store to arrive infront of them.

He navigated the strongest steroids they owned. "Super Super Super Steroids for Bio Androids and Saiyans?" he read, knowing it was already there and playing around the whole time. Gohan was actually really smart, even though he just looked like a Womanizer

Gohan bagged the Steroids and Trunks bagged his Poison as well. They glided across the pavement and met in the middle "Did you get the Steroids," inquisitive Trunks, and Gohan smiled and asked it back and trunks smirked coolly too, almost like his dad.

A hip hop beat came on a trunks and gohan slowly walked to the cashier like the Men in Black and placed their items calmly on the station. The cashier was a young and hot girl and Master Roshi would have had sex with her if he was younger

She could not stop looking at Trunks and Goku at the cashier, and she said "Why do you need the Poison?" Gohan started to sweat, and they were almost busted on the spot, because the Poison was so strong it could kill 100 elephants once at a time.

They were almost wasted, and Gohan knew they were doomed; however, TRunks just flexed his arm and puckered his lips and looked at the girl behind the registeer and said to it "Yeah, I work out." and the girl relieved and said "Oh ok, here is my number"

And not only Gohan would be getting some action.

"_Let's do it, Gohan..."_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	27. Sleep Over Trouble!

It was that night, and Vegeta's place was poping. This was because of all of the guys were there except of Piccolo and Krillin. There having a good time talking about Sports Festivals and their plans.

Shallot was there joking, and pulled out his phone. On it, there was a picture of Cell and Shallot said, "This is my Cell Phone, and was about to dial up Cell's number. But," Trunks didn't like that and punched, the Cell Phone out of Shalot's hand and to the wall.

Gohan Got the fire Extinigisher because Cell's Phone exploded into a million tiny pieces that were also on fire. Trunks was screaming and yelling

Everyone was so shocked that Trunks would do it, but not since it was Cell, but then Shallot did this...

:Haha," chucklde shallot, "That was not actually my phone!" and everyone knew the joke was funny and everyone knew it!

The party was rocking, and too was Goku. "This party is lit!" asked Nappa. Goku nodded, and it was true. Vegeta affirmed this and brought over some punches for them all. Nappa then thought it was true after seeing them think this because he was not a Original Thinker.

"Here," said Vegeta coolly as he gave Goku and Nappa punch. The punch was fruit punch, which was made by putting Sprite or 7 Up in juice, and it really lived up to i'ts name. Whenever Vegeta made punch, it was always Super good.

Napa drank some, and Goku did also. "Wowwwwie!" they both screached as they were metamorphicaly punched so hard by the punch that they flew out of their shoes and socks.

"This is delicouse!" said Nappa.

"Me too!" said Goku, aggreeing with Nappa.

Vegeta smirked and started, "It's a family recipe." Everyone knew that Vegeta's family was cool, but wow!

Goku got secretly blushed under his shirt and said, uhh I need to go to the bathroom. He closed the door and shut it behind him and thought this: "_V-Vegeta and his family… they do know there way around cooking..."_ he did not know why he felt kind of horney by it, but he was starting to?

Goku looked around the rooms for many things, but mostly something to cool down his shirt because under it he was heating up. He looked down and his pants were squirming about it because was he getting horney?

"_AAAH, Why is my penis growing? Caulifla is not here to sex with me!"_ he wondered deep inside himself. Perhaps it was the mear thought of Vegeta that made any man crazy, and it was Goku? I don't think so.

Goku's penis flopped out of his pants and onto the floor with his balls rubbing the tiles, he picked it up and started to rub it for some reason? It was almost like he was having sex, but with himself. "Wow… what is making me feel like this." he asked and he kept doing it because it actually felt good.

Goku was a tough, but emotional man and was going through a lot of things, so he needed a relaxeing break from his normal life, and he did not leave the Bath Room. His mind was jumping to many ropes like a conclusion and he had a hard time letting go of his penis and rubbing too.

But then...

His slaped on the wall and moved down a candle which lit his penis and roundies on fire! "AAAAHHH!" He thought and turned on the bath and waited for it to fill with water, "AHHHH My Penis is on fire!" and then he slaped his penis into the water and put it out the fire .

Then all of the water became whiter instead, Shallot would have said this too.

Somewhere else They were all lining up to get punches, and Vegeta was scrambling to make more because it was just so popular so. "This is racket!" Vegeta said in all the chaso.

Nappa was putting his footware back on because his feet were too stinky for anyone to bear. This caused him to have to be at the back of the line.

"Dad, I mean vegeta, could you teach me how to make this?" nosed Trunks.

"Hmph, I would only do that if you were my son or somthing!" Vegeta huffed. Vegta sauntered away from the punch to do other fun slumber party things while Trunks was hmming and humphing about how to tople the monopoly his punch.

He was walking over to where Nappa and Shallot were now, but he heard commotion from the living room, and it wqas from Gohan. He was playing a Racing Game with Andorid 17. "Haha, I win again," said ANdroid 17, and Gohan was throwing hands at the cieling.

"Grr… This timeline is wack!" seethed Gohan beause 17 beat him at the racing game and he was form the Future. Even though Gohan was the Future, he couldn't ever beat 17 because he was a Cool Robot and knew the game's tricks. This was all funny.

Vegeta humphed and sat down. "I could beat him anyday," he explained, and they all aggreed to it and clapped him up and your the best at him.

"Well, I won to much. Vegetta, lets go get some food." 17 looked at Vegeta.

"Yeah! We can cook!" said Vegeta, doning his apron. 17 also did that and they pranced at the kitchen.

17 and Vegeta were like Batman and Robin for cooking, and they were just so good at doing it! They were laughing and smirking the whole time, and looked so cool at everyone.

Just then Goku clocked out of the Bath Room and sneaked his way down stairs to meet with the others, but would you know it, Vegeta was not in there and Goku's eyes for some reason wanted to see him.

"_My eyes want to find Vegeta!"_ thought him and trotted down the stairs like a giraffe looking for Vegeta. Goku's penis was still all big from earlier, but it got smaller from the fire, so no one can see it right now.

Then Goku's head did a backflip to see Vegeta and Android squaring up in the kitchen to make some food to cook! "What!" he spoke.

"_I don't know why, but 17 is making me so mad! I can't ever figure it out!"_ thought Goku as he watches them longly. He didn't like how 17 was so close to Vegeta, and to him they looked like they were both wives making diner for their polygamouse husband.

Normally, only a gay person would be mad about it, but Goku was not that so it was all a mystery. Gohan could see it, and knew that it was.

"Hey Dad, said Gohan."

"Whats up," asked Goku. "ot much how of yourself?"said Gohan? Goku agrees to that and sighs:

"I am having troubles with it!" Goku explained.

"That's pretty weird, but i think it is fine," says Gohan like a consoler. "If you have to know, you could go up to him and ask it."

Goku's mind was dancing loops around the race tracks of his head and saying things like this and that, but mostly "_Vegeta! Vegeta! Don't kiss him!"_ he jounced his way to the kitchen to declare Vegeta;

But before he could make it, an unthinkabel thing hapens...

"Oh no! Why is the oven on fire?!" alarmed Vegeta. And r17 was beeping in a sexy way.! Why did he leave it on, ask and you shall recieve: "Vegeta forgot to turn the nob off when he put it in the microwave!"

Goku looked at the fire with his eyes staring at it like a campfire and said "Serves you right." Then he was toddling away when suddenly Vegeta cried out "AAAAHHH" and Goku's eyes looked back at the fire and then Vegeta! With mercy.

!7 turned into a Extiningisherand Vegeta started shooting and waving him all around like he was a gun shooting fish, but it was fire; however, the fire was going at an alarming speed and he was shocked and surprised.

Goku kept screaming and he screamed. Everyone did not know of this because they were dancing and boping. Goku fell to the floor defeated and said "It's too hot to handle" and cried a river that put out the fire, and Vegeta saw this. "Goku" he said emotionly.

Then he turned back on his gay temptation and said to 17 "Haha" and said it too.

All of the chaos was way over, and Trunks was relaxeing upstairs.

The moon was out bright out and Trunks saw this and said "I am stinky!" then he tumbled to the shower to shower in it and not have a sex one, but he could have if he wanted. He stepped in like a naked person and grabed the knobs and tilted them like a See Saw. "Hahaha!" trunks acknowledged and moved the knobs left and right to figure it out, but then…

"AAAAHHH" he said, burning to death; it was way way too hot to handle. Then Trunks moved it left and said "BRRRR!" he isfreezing to death now. He could just not get it right and he kept doing this back and forth back and forth until then.

"Ahhh, Just Right!" but then… "AAAAAAHHH!" he said once more when a soap jumped of the shelve and moved the nob. Even thought Trunks was smart, he was no match for Vegeta's shower fixtures.

(Later)

"Wow, this was one crazy party humph" Vegeta said in bed with the others. "Yeah," said Gohan tucking into his bed, Trunks agreed doing this too, but also texting the girl he met earlier and jumbling his nuts around, he really was Vegeta's son.

Goku was slinking around the doorway about to enter in a metaphor about his Gay Urges for Vegeta kissing, but he quickly ran away from the door and outside and all the way home to have sex with Caulifla a lot instead

Everyone was so worked around from the day and was drowned out in exhaustion. Nappa was in the corner eating burritos and chimichangas and grinning at everyone because he might have farted, or he might have not

Shallot was sleeping on the floor next to Master Roshi and he was looking at dirty girl magizines.

Everyone's eyes were shutting, and "WHAM!" said a pillow hitting their faces all at once and they looked up and Freiza! was flying inthe room! And Hitting them with Pillows left and right!

"HO HO HO! I am the best at this!" he said and did more. He tore a pilow in two and clapped vegeta with it and Vegeta got mad. Take this! Vegeta said and one shot Frieza with a pillow.

Then Trunks came up behind and pulled down Fireza's pants and everyone laughed at him. "Haha Cell stronger than me but it doesnt matter because I will train tomorrow!" Vegeta said and Frieza got mad.

Tarzan was eating Coolly Boppers in the back and making loinclothes for everyone to wear and said "Me Tarzan, you Vegeta, you cool, take this me made." And Tarzan handed Vegeta one because he was the best there. They all wore loinclothes and pronounced Frieza as a loser.

Nappa went outside to fart like a Smokeing Break and when he did "WHOOOOOOPPPHHH" and all of his clothes blew off and fell into Vegeta's window on the top floor.

"Oh no my clothes are gone," Nappa said! Nappa sccreamed and went at Vegeta's door naked but then Goku almost answered, so Nappa ran around back screaming.

"I AM NAKED!" he said ran more in circles and he peepee ran up and down with him like a naked man outside.

Nappa hid in one bush and two bushes and e. Nappa triped on a stick and rolled into a world of hurt and came out even more naked. "AAHH OOFF OOAAHHH WWOOOWWWWWWW!" Nappa shriked like a girl. Then Nappa danced around in circles like a African tribeman mom crying after childbirth because the kids would die from famine.

Nappa's head vascillated back and forth looking for an escape from _Nudity _and he saw in his eyes a way out. "If I run into that bush and not those other ones I WILL NOT BE MAKED!" Napa was and idiot and it would not work.

He rolled fast and flung into the bush. And then he looked down and saw he was still naked. "OH MY GOD!" he said, "I am still naked!" he said like a dumb idot confused at the world. Trunks moved outside and he was going to take a pee and said "Hey that bush is nice for me to pee!" and did ten backflips over to it like an athlete.

Now Trunks unzipped his pants and right before he peed everywhere he saw one thing… "NAPA!" he cried out like a scared girl seeing a serial murder in the shower!

Nappa covered his pants and said "Pipe down or they will find out."

Trunks'es face almost looked like a tard because he did not understand it. Nappa then said "Watch out!" and Trunks accidentally zipped his pant's too far low and then all of his clothes fell right away.

(Inside)

"It is so hot and sweaty in here" Vegeta said and turned on a fan, but when he did it he also touched his penis by accident!. 17 was a robot and said "? Don't touch that" Blushing! And Goku saw this and blush too! Then Goku got so mad and screamed and screamed and his hair almost became yellow! But then… "KAIOKEN!" Goku said, and punched at 17 and he caught it somehow.

Master looked it and said "Hmmmm, he has done my technique! FOR SEX! In Battle? But Goku is not gay!" Master just had no idea how Goku learned the kaioken so fast without ever seeing it before.

Then Goku threw one more red colored punch at 17 and he deflected the punch and Goku's hand accidentally opened up and grabed Vegeta's penis this time!

"AAAAH!" Vegeta said and Goku too said it and then Goku's foot went around and kicked at 17 and he kicked it away because 17 was stronger then kaioken.

Vegeta's penis flew back and hit Goku because he let go and he screamed again loosely and the penis flew back again because physics do it and it sliped into Goku's mouth and Goku fell down and his pants flew off and GOku's butt landed on 17's foot and pushed a button because he was a Robot and 17's penis got big from this and flew into Vegeta's mouth too and 17's butt fell on Piccolo who screamed "Hey stop!".

It was a mad house and Gohan was held up in the bathroom because every time he turned on the sink white stuff would come out of it from earlier. Shallot was on the flor minding his own business and MasterRoshi Came out and screamed "NOOOOO!"

Everything was going to ruin! Vegetatried to get his mouth off the penis and tried to spit it out but instead: He accidentally sucked it instead! Then Goku felt scared and accidentally sucked on Vegeta' too! 17 Screamed in a sexy way because he was insecure about being gay, but was not

Gohan stood up and said "It looks so gay in here!" and Shallot would have agreed but he is sleeping all the way.

(Outside)

"All of my clothes are flying away because of the fan!" Trunks said like an observatory person. Now Trunks and Nappa were naked men and scared and surprised.

Nappa and trunks were wandering a round like ballerinas and twinkled into a bush both naked. "Trunks had an Idea and said Look up there nappa,: it was a window"

Trunks and Nappa almost felt gay by being naked but they felt that there was so much gay happening that they couldn't be from them.

Nappa had the first idea that was Smart ever and said "I will- Uuuuhhh- boost You up!" and Trunks brain looked around and saw it was the smartest thing ever.

Nappa looked out first to see if there was any penises and there werent "The coast is clear trunks!" and then Trunks came out and closed his eyes not to see a single penis from nappa, and Nappa lifted Trunks right up and pushed him in the air like a pringles can being tossed by a Litterer.

Trunks was Air Born and looked into the window and saw some rope and a guy eating. "I have to be stealthy or else I will be seen!" and he snuck around in the window looking for theRope and the guy looked back from his music and said "Huh?"

Then Nappa came up and said "Nice work Trunks" and high fived, and the from the noise of the high five and said "Hey!" But the shock wave from the high five rippeled through Napa and made him fart so bad behind them that it flung the guy into outer space and he landed on the moon.

The door creaked open and Nappa nd Trunks found there way into it. "BLING" said the clothes when they looked them up; YEAH! Trunks said like a boss seeing that they were in there.

"I've got you!" Trunks said and backflipped his way to the Clothes undetected because he was so fast and had his Clothes. Now Nappa was teetering and tottering like a naked man hiding in a house.

"AAAAAHHHH!" cried nappa and ran right in dodging any eyes, But they were all naked and looking Gay? In there anyway so they really didn't notice any thing wired about the hole situation.

"I am not naked!" said nappa and put on the clothes and his Balls and Penis back inside.

Piccolo was standing in the middle of the room yelling and everyone was going crazy. Nappa and Shallot were reunited and said "Stop it". Now everyone was trying to stop being gay and it could not.

"My penis is stuck on Goku!" Vegeta said and 17 said back "My penis is stuck in Vegeta mouth!" They were all tied up. It was a mystery all about how they were Tied Up.

"OH HO HO!" said frieza and glue from his hand. The Glue was in Frieza's hand. Everyone's eyes looked at Frieza who causes the gay stuff. Nappa cracked his hands and said "I'll take out the trash"

THen Nappa jumped Frieza and landed on his head. "Get off me fart Monkey!" Frieza shrielded and Trunks kicked out Frieza's knees and Gohan hit him on the head with a chair.

Shallot turned into one Super Saiyan and said at Frieza "Your dead!" and wound up his hands to punch him right in the Butthole; but Shalot was too tired and acidently missed and punched the Train of Sex happening and it hit them.

"AAAAHHH" Goku 17 and Piccolo and Vegeta said flying into the air like a Barrel of Monkeys. "We are free! " said Goku and put his Thing away.

"Huh?" said Super Saiyan Shallot and put his fists away to not punch Freeza anymore.

Nappa almost pooped because he was just farting around that Evening.

"Haha, I can't wait for tomorrow at School!" Vegeta said happy to be free.

"You win this time Saiyan but I will win next time and after that!" and he jumped out the window and got in a Taxi and said "Here is money drive!" and he did.

It was a happy ending for everyone, but thne Piccolo checked his pants and said "My wallet is gone, Frieza took it," and Piccolo jumped out the window to chase frieza because Greens needed all the money they could get.

"Uh oh" Vegeta said and laughed. Everyone else did laught now too.

"_Alls well that ends well haha..." but Cell had other plans..._

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	28. Thursday Friday

A sunny sunny Thursday evening showed it's face to Vegeta from above and Vegeta smiled back, waking up late today because it was one day before the Sports Festival and he was feeling great to relax.

Vegeta was a bad boy, so he did not care to miss school at all.

But then… Nappa barged into his room yelling and covered in poop and smoke and demanded Vegetas acknowledgement.

"VEGETA VEGETA! Oh No! It's all gone to ruin!" panicked napa and Vegeta looked at him too and said "What is it happening?!" and then Nappa's eyes glazed like a bull hornet screaming on fire and he was the bull and he said "It's Friday and We are not ready for the Sports Festival and it is in 1 minute!"

What in the world? The Sports festival was suposed to be tomorrow and not today Nappa you idiot!

but then, Vegeta saw the calendar and the entire day was missing!

Vegeta's face sunk into the floor and hes eyes popped out of his head and he fell over like he was dead. Nappa came to console him. "Over here Vegeta, it's okay, you win every year ever!" "You're the best Vegeta!"

But Vegeta knew all along about the future and the Cells, and Nappa forgot because he was dumb.

Vegeta was on the ground and Nappa was standing up from the ground looking to Vegeta from above, and this was normal because Nappa was taller then Vegeta was, but this time Vegeta saw it figuritively.

Vegeta lollygagged all off his time and it was time to end…

It may have been too late for Vegata, because Cell was the strongest ever in the universe today, but maybe would not have been if he had been yesterday.

"I'm leaving now... to do what I must do," Vegeta said to Nappa. "Goodbye Vegeta! Go to the Sports Festival and Win It!"

Then all of the sudden, Goku charged Vegeta's house and kept bumping into trash cans and lamps on the way to it "Oww Oof Ahhhhh! AAAHH!" then he accidently tripped and rolled up in a carpet and went at Vegeta.

Now he was beat up like Nappa too. "Vegeta… It's a bust!"

Vegeta now knew that something was weird, because he also analyzed the ground and saw the aged wood was only one day older than yesterday, but it should have been two because he read the rings that way.

"What the frick is a miss here?" He said, but then Paragus kicked down his door and said "VEGETA YOU HAVE TO GO TO SPORTS FESTIVAL NOW!" but trunks came behind him and put the bag from the store over his head.

"Silly old Coot!" Trunks said and stepped through the door anyway to announce something impotant. And Everyone leaned in close like cavemen around a campfire eating roasted potbelly pig. Vegeta harked and Nappa did it too, Goku was it too.

Trunks put his finger up: "I was watching the sky last night and all of its signs," Trunks said and put another finger up: "When all of the sudden, the moon came by and it actually was the sun!" Trunks was wilded about this because the sun only came around in the morning, and not at night.

"So who could it be?" Vegeta asked like a genus and Nappa asked "Why could it be?" like an idiot not knowing that it had to be something who made it happen, and Vegeta did know this.

Trunks put up a single more finger and said: "That's just it! After the slumber party I went home and Gohan and me found a girl to have sex with!" And everyone smiled and said "eeeehehe, Trunks you dirty dog," and he smirked and winked and his lips smacked on each other.

"So Gahon and me were taking this girl home and we pulled out our pants and stuck our penises into her vaginas and she said UHH UHH UHH like that" and everyone moved their heads deep to listen more and laughed because it was sex, and "Then she said OOH AAHH TRUNKS AND GOHAN UHH," and it was so sexy.

"Okay, Tch, So Get on with it," Vegeta said tucking his penis in when all of the others were out because He was hearing about sex, but it was with Trunks so he got uncomfortbale.

"But that is just it," spoke once more trunks, "So Gohan and I were having sex and She turned around when we were doing it to her and said "UHH… Trunks" with an laugh that sounded like Cell" and then she turned around and it was always Cell!

Goku screamed and looked at phone and a bug wingding (penis) appeared and he yelled. And Vegeta said "Why I otta" and rolled up a sleeve.

Then Cell flew out the window like a bottle rocket and into space and maybe did all sorts of things? There was much to be discovered, and Vegeta was the explorer to do it.

"What!" Vegeta asked, and then Trunks elaborated even more to say: "Yes and before it happened Gohan blasted white stuff into him and made him pregant!"

And Gohan opened his mouth "yes, and because I have DNA from Goku it made Cellku!"

Everyone was intrigued, astonished, and bewildered. Why would the perfect bug man do it!

Then, scarefully a Frieza footstep came downthe stairs and said he to them "I don't like that something happened, but it is today and I am too weak for the Sports Festival!" Frieza was dumb and always skipped gym, but now he knew that Vegeta was way way better than him than normal.

Vegeta chuckled and said "Haha Frieza, you are weaker than me!" and Frieza got red upstairs and said "SHUT UP MONKEY!" and he shot a laser behind him that blew up the moon to show that he was no deal.

Frieza would not like that TardRoom, because of the Monkeys, but he sometimes acted like he was a Monkey or Tard himself when he acted out.

Frieza was now demanding what happened and no one on earth knew, but then Trunks said "I think I might have an answer..." and he looked up into the Sky and talked about the way the solar system works, but before he could finish explaining…

"PPPPHHMMMMPPPHHHH!" a sound made, and another time machine beamed down, and out stepped… Nappa?! He was covered in bruises and battles like he was a banana that fell from a ceiling fan, and he had a metal arm.

"Humph, the Sky," Future Nappa gesticulated, and Nappa could not believe his eyes.

"I am… Future Nappa!" Future Nappa introduced the world. Everyone looked like a civilized apes and looked like they just ate a tricerotops from the wild.

Frieza walked up to him and said "What makes you so great? Ohoho." and put his tail on him, but then Future Nappa grabed Frieza's tail and swung Him a round like a yo yo.

"Woooaaaooooaaahhhaaahhooo!" Frieza screamed like a girl or gay tail man. And was slammed by Future Napa on the ground.

Nappa ran up and looked at Future Nappa's eyes and face and muscles and said to him "WHo are you!" and then Future Nappa said "I am… Future Nappa!" Future Nappa introduced himself.

Future Nappa's cape looked over his sholder and they saw it. Nappa's fingers went into the Air and pointed as Nappa explained "We have to go back into time to reverse the affects that Cell did! Because the day went by somehow too fast!" It had to be Cell, and Nappa had knew it because he was From The Future.

"Attention!" Future Nappa called and all of them put there arms down like wood planks. Nappa walked by slowly and grimacing at there faces to see what makes them sweat. "GRR!" Future Nappa barked at Shallot and Shallot laughed but peed a little.

"ARF!" Future Nappa said to Vegeta but Vegeta just crosed his arms and said "Haha humph, you think that would work on me I'm the best!" and laughed more at Future Nappa and he knew he was the one…

Then Future Nappa made all sorts of weird noises at all of the people around until he found the suitable ones for companionship. "The results are in" Nappa from the Future said to all of them

And they sat at the edge of their seats and waited and Nappa siad: "The first one is… Nappa!" and Nappa jumped off his feet and said "Haha *Fart* Yippie!" and laughed. Then Nappa from the Future said "Shalot!" and Shalot said "Oh boy!"

Future Nappa was like a gray stallion with a bald head, impossible to for tell his next action, and Vegeta did not know it and got so scared because nappa said this "And… For… the last one to come…. "And Everyone bit their nails right off as Future was saying it: "M.." and Master stood up and put down his hat.

"A..." Future Nappa said and everyone resigned to the idea that master would go…

"May best friend Vegeta ever!" Future Nappa said and smile like a mad man and it was clear that he was just an idiot and could not spell! Because now Vegete was going too!

"HOOHA!" Vegeta said and jumped into the Time Machine as Trunks and Gohan waved and admired the design on the machine that said "NAPA PRODUCING COMPANY" and laughed at it

Dramatic music started to play and then Trunks and Gohan looked into the sky as the TimeMachine took off with Nappa Vegeta Shallot and Nappa of the Future. It was a conducive moment and everyone knew it.

The sky opened like a vagina and they Machine into it. Everyone was waving good bye and Goku said "Heeeeelp meeeee" because Cell was having sex with him and Vegeta saw this from the Machine and said "I will change it all!"

Future Nappa put up the blinds and they were in Hyper Space now. "Why do we have to put up the blinds?" Shallot asked in a way. And Nappa says… "Take a look..." and Future Nappa felt his Robot arm onto a button and pressed it.

"Zip" the blinds said and it was Cell was laughing and saying lots of things: "Haha Vegeta is gay!" "Shallot is not funny at all!" "Nappa is failed High School and stinks! " and he also said this: "Hahaha…. I am having sex with Goku"

Nappa put down the blinds and the Hyper Space was still out there. Vegeta's eyes flew around his head and bulged out at Futuer Nappa and he said "All those time lines they are so bad"

Everyone pouted like babies and then Veggeta said more "but it will all be fixed!" and did a smirk like a bad boy like he was. Vegeta was a brave and sexy cool leader and all of them agreed unanimously upon it.

The Nappas but not Future nappa were scared unlike Vegeta who was always brave and cool. It was now time to land in the time line from before and the Machine knew it so it started shaking like crazy. "Wooooaaaaah" they all said and flew out the other side like a baby being born from a hot girl vagina.

They landed somewhere… and it was in the school? "Owie," said Future Nappa and hit his head again, then Vegeta's head came up from the rubbel and he said "Hah, that was fun" and was so buff that it not hurt him at all.

Vegeta moved his head upward and smirked so wide that his teeth were exposed and white; but then he heard a weird noises coming from the broom closet and said "What could this have been?"

Shallot said "Maybe he is rubbing his penis or something haha," Shallot said and everyone could not stop laughing at the penis idea. It was so funny!

But then Paragus gusted out of the closet and his penis was showing and he had so many donuts in his hand and he said "NO I AM NOT!" and Shallot saw the donut and it had creme on it so he said "Haha that is glazed with white stuff!" and it wasn't but they knew that and laughed. Shallot was the funny one of the group.

Someone stoll his belt so he hid in the closet with his Penis so they could not see it and he really loved to eat lots of donuts and snacks, but he was a Saiyan so he was not a Fat Kid.

"Nappa got up and said Dude someone stole your belt!' to him and Paragus said "Yes it was Cell." So they instantly jumped into action through the window and landed on their feet. They whipped their heads back and forth looking for Cell but could not find him at all.

"What are we gonna do " said Future Nappa and Vegeta said "I know!" and Vegeta did hand stands to his skateboard and started flying on it and he knew he was the one.

Vegeta was the most athletic ever to them and looked so cool, but maybe not to Cell. They flew behind Vegeta carefully and Vegeta was riding the sky and wind, but they heard a loud screaming annoying Voice with a tail and wondered who it was.

"Who is it!" Vegeta said and zipped his head around to see it and saw Nappa's bald head and tail and said "Oh" but then he got hit in the face with a Big Penis from an Arcosian warrior, and that was Frieza!

"AAAHHH!" Frieza said, and Vegeta said "Ow, why am I being hit with a penis?" but it was actually Friezas' tail instead and not his penis this time line because everyone knew it wasnt that big.

Future Nappa had a anurism and said "What" but then he remembred that he threw Frieza into the wormhole all along. As they were flying to the house that Cell was having sex at last night, They saw Trunks and Gohan walking from Vegeta's house in their memories and Said "Hey don't have sex!" to them and they said Ok over the phone.

But then… Shallot's looked upward and said "It's black," and the Sky was dark now? And they looked up and saw Cell up there and he was going to the Sun! "What's he doing up there!" Future Nappa inquisited, and Cell said "Hahaha I am going to Fly the Sun around the Earth and it will be the next day and Vegeta will lose!"

And he went at the sun and started to push it and everyone freaked and said "What are we going to do," and then they saw one man flying at the sun and it was… "Future Nappa!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Future Nappa was saying and pushing at the same time and Cell said "Huh? What?" and Future Nappa was screaming and crying even trying to avenge the death of his Family. "The oath of a true warrior is mine to pronounce!" he proclaimed and pronounced too and Threw the Sun back at Cell and Cell could not catch it because Nappa's aim was that good.

"It's like a sports, So Nappa is good at it," Frieza said because he needed to. For once eveyrone agreed to Frieza because it was the only time he was right ever. "What? Why is it happening!" Cell said like an angry dude.

"Because you're evil!" Future Nappa Said coolly and started to power up more to finish what was started. His mustache began to get more yellow and more and more until it was almost complete. "Oh my god" Frieza said to a Super Monkey like that.

But then… "POW!" said Future Nappa's chest and he was hit in the stomach by Cell who could teleport. "You think your hot" Cell asked to him and he said yeah, "Well then try this!" Cell said and threw Future Nappa at the sun and he said "Nooooo! Vegeta!"

Cell was cackling like an evil woman eating two children but was a perfect bug man instead, but then something unthinkabel happened… "Gotcha," a man said from behind.

"What?" Cell said once more, and looked back and it was… Bardock? "Gotcha," Barcok said and looked back and said "Heh" at all of them

A guitar came on and his headband was ripe red, like the Blood of a bug man into the sun would be. "Bardock!" everyone said confusedly because this never happened in any time line ever but this one now.

"It's over now," Bardock, who was radits' and Goku dad, said. Then Bardock started flying into the sun with Cell in his arms and Cell was crying like a baby the whole time.

"You are a loser!" Bardock said, then he said "Heh, You are a loser kid!" Bardock was getting faster every time he said these thing to him, "I will kill you!" Bardock was saying and flying at Lightning Sppeed into the sun.

Bardock went right at the Sun and passed Future Nappa who was almost about to flying into it. Bardock pulled his fist back and punched Cell into the Sun, but before he went in, Cell stopped and said "Your done fore… and this whole planet!" and started to get mad, but then...

Future Napas hand flew all the way back and grabbed Cell's leg and threw him back over at the Sun and Cell stopped again; now Cell is flying right at Bardock and Future Nappa and his hands are in the back to make him more Airo Dynamic

Bardock looked up and down at Nappa and Future Nappa said "It's ready now," and smirked and they knew just What They were doing now, together.

Cell started to charge a Kamehame ha, and Nappa turned a round. "It's almost ready," bardock said and Nappa said "Haha"

"HAAAA!" Cell said and Bardock did a flip and put Nappa in front of the beam and said "NOW!"

"PPPPHHHHMHMMMMMPPPHHHMMMM" the fart said and beamed so fast it over powered Cell and he said "Oh. My. God." and would have flown into the Sun, but he actually missed?. But before he did, he grabed Future Napas leg and said and Napa screamed.

"Aaaaah," Cell said, "You will rue the day you crossed me! ALways!" Cell said.

Future Nappa did not go through the sun though and he went right into it and burnt and died forever. It was the saddest day ever but also the best one because this meant that Vegeta had one big shot to win it all. "Humph..." Vegeta said like a sad man.

"Noooo!" everyone said because Futuer Nappa was dead forever; but Cell was defeated forever too. "AAAAHHHH VEGETA!" Future Nappa said again as he was burning up to death. "Nappa!" Vegeta said and his eyes got wetter than normal, almost like he was about to cry. Which he would not.

"Aahhh, Uhhh, ooohhhhh," Future Nappa said in the Sun, and everyone was crying but Vegeta so loud. "Vegeta, Change the Future more, please… don't let Cell win for your dad!... and… for Goku..." and Vegeta's eyes got more wet like The Lake.

Future Nappa's eyes also cried, but Vegeta's tears were held captive. Future Nappa's tears flew out of the sun and landed into Vegeta's Hands. Future "Nappa," Vegeta seldomed.

But then "Vegeta..." Nappa said from behind and Vegeta's tail went up and went over his mouth to hush him. Then they all flew into the Sex-looking wormhole they made earlier.

On The way home they were flying home and they heard a piercing Voice or person with a tail, and they looked over their hairs and saw that "It is Frieza!" Vegeta said.

"You forget about me!" Frieza said and teleported into the Machine because he was so fast actually. "Off we go!" Shallot, Nappa, Frieza, and Vegeta said and did.

When they got home, GOku was not having sex with Cell anymore and he ran up smiled and said "Guys you all did it! We are saved !" and smiled. But Master Roshi slowly walked to them and said "Good Job putting Cell to Space," like a wise old Sex Master.

Trunks and Gohan said to them to confirm it all: "We did not have sex in this time line." and Goku and Vegeta nodded with Shallot and Nappa cause they knew.

But Raditz came out from Goku's house and said "Oh my god! Future Nappa was turned into Frieza!" and they all screamed, but then remembered what actually happened and took off there hats to slalute it.

Vegeta felt like his bubble could burst, even though it was so strong. "I'm going home now, Goku," he said to Goku. Vegeta's legs began to walk to his house, which was right outside, but a little far away because it was not Goku's House where they are.

Vegeta crawled up the steps and got through his door. In hes room, he thought about his Dad and also Future Nappa. His eyes had water about to stream out of them like logs on a river, but they would not yet.

Vegeta was a tough Guy and knew that he would have to get buff and strong for the Sports Festivel soon enough…

A Green Man knocked at Vegeta's door, and he knew it was piccolo because no one else was green where he knew. And Goku actually followed him (Vegeta) up there before this.

"What, do you want!" Vegeta asked, and the door kind of opened ajar, but then it really did and Piccolo stepped into it.

"I brought someone with me," and two fat guys stepped out from behind piccolo.

And they look angry at Goku and Vegeta! And they had something to say...

"_Oh my God!" said Goku and Vegeta!_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	29. Pregancy Problems

"Oh my God!" said Goku and Vegeta at once. The fat guys stepped out from behind Piccolo and more towards Vegeta and Goku, and they knew who they were.

"You are…!?" Vegeta said, recognizing them.

"Caulifal and Bulma!?" Goku observed after Vegetea did.

Caulifla and Bulma were so mad at them ,and they did not know why. But then… they said it:

"We're PRENGANT!" And the words floated there in the room for all to hear. Goku and Vegeta were so shocked by it, like they were criminals on an electric chair that were innocent all along… or were they?

Goku whipped and whirled his head all over to find an answer and said, "How could this happen?"

"This is too much!" he also said, and Vegeta thought that too.

Goku also knew that Caulilfla was going to be in the Sports Festival, but she is too fat and slow now.

"We will tell you! You had sex with us!" said Caulifla. "And you're white stuff made us prengant!" scientifically informed also Bulma. Bulma was actually the smartest and Vegeta.

"WHAT?!" proclaimed Vegeta, who was now concerned about the whole thing.

"That's right, explained Piccolo, the white stuff, which is like sex pee, actually makes girls have babies and they can't resist it." Everyone was so impressed that Piccolo knew that, but he actually had many books on the subject that he took from the Library.

Everyone got quite, but they were all thinking of it. Then, Goku says, "what are we gonna do now." Suddenly, Bulma got bright and said "I was already prepared!"

What? Asks everyone, and then Bulma explained it all and everyone knew it, "I made a Machine exactly for this! It is called the Baby Maker 9001! But I will need you and Goku to do it! It's at my lab!"

"Woh It's Over 9000!" Vegeta said, and they looked around.

They all looked around and knew that Bulma was Super smart, with big boobies too, so they all went to her lab at her house and it was so shiny and technological.

"We are here now," said Bulma and walked over to the machine.

"This is Capsule Corp, Wow," said Vegeta to Bulma, who was his Girlfreind.

Everyone else was oohing and ahhing at the cool tech and things, and it was like they were Monkeys or something. Then Bulma said, "This Machine will make our babies be born now, but it needs your sex energy!" The Machine had two chambers for BUlma and Caulifla and there were holes in the back for Goku's and Vegeta's penises.

Bulma knew what to do and told Caulifla also what to do, and they started taking off all there clothes.

"Aaah," Goku screamed innocently, because now he's embarrassed. Vegeta just chuckles because he is seeing Boobies, but he doesn't care as much because Bulma and Caulifla are fat and pregnet.

Shallot and Nappa could have been there, and if they were, they would think it was so sexy that there noses would shoot out blood.

Then the girls went into the chambers after Bulma pushed some buttons, and Bulma looked at Vegeta. "You know what to do Vegeta, but Goku dosen't, Tell him." she said at Vegeta.

Vegeta walked behind the chamber with Bulma in it and took off his pants. Then he put his huge cool penis in the Baby Maker 9001. When he did, bulma moaned a little.

Goku did not do it, because he didn't want Vegeta to see it, even though they already did at the Slumber Party.

"Come on, Goku! We have to do this!" barked Vegeta madly.

"B-but, my penis!" defended Goku, but then Gohan came behind him and took Goku's pants. "Ahh!" Goku screamed again, but he couldn't stop Gohan like that.

Goku looked for somewhere to hide his Lean Mean Sex Machine, so he put it in the Sex Machine that Bulma made. Caulifla also made a small sex moan, and it made them get a bit bigger already.

"Now, start thrusting!" said Bulma, knowing.

Vegeta smirked and started thrusting his penis back and forth in the Machine and Bulma was going "Uhh Uhh Uhh" each time.

Begrudgingly, Goku did that too, but then he became stuck in the Sex Mode again. "Oh Yeeeeaaaaaaah!" he yelled, because he remembered how cool sex is to have.

"_He's… so fast!"_ tought Vegeta, observing Goku's speed and power. He'd never seen Goku do sex, even to a Sex Machine. It was like Goku turned into a raging berserker like Broly, except not retarted, and he was almost a different person.

"_I will not be outdone!"_ said Vegeta, and then he went full throttle. "HAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed when he did it, and Goku was picking up the pace too.

Piccolo was watching there with Gohan now, and he said, "Hmm… I've never seen this level of Sex before. I'm not sure if they can take it." Gohan was about to agree, but then Bulma said, "We need more!" in a moaning sexy way.

"More?" asked Vegeta. "Hehehe, you mean that's all you got?" retorts Sex Goku.

"No it is not! But I cannot get as turned on by a mere Machine!" explained Vegeta astutely, and maybe it was going to fail from that… But Piccolo had an idea.

Greenly, Piccolo got a miror and made sure it was facing Vegeta but showing Bulma. Now, vegeta could see Bulma's naked body, and even though she was prengent, her boobs were still so hot and bouncing all over the room.

"Humph! Here we go!" he proclaimed and gave it his full power. Goku also went full power, but Gohan had his miror.

They were going so strong, but it was still not enough...

"Why is it not enough?" asked Vegeta. "I don't know!" cried Goku. It looked like all was lost, until…

"Ehhh, you're still Green!" and "Heh! Looks like you could use some help Old Chums!" It was… Master Roshi and Bardock! But what were they doing here?

"We're here to help you." stated Roshi.

"But how?" thrusted Vegeta at him.

"Like this," the old Master said, and he walked over to the Baby Maker 9001 and uncovered a third hole in the middle that was exactly the right size for his Epic Erection. Then, he stuck it right in there. "HOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted.

Vegeta and Goku were so stunned that they almost stopped doing the sex, but they kept on.

Master Roshi was so good at sex, it was ridiculous. It was even more crazy than in his movies and TV, sort of like when you see something on TV and don't think much of it, but then it actually happens and it's wild! His powers were creating shockwaves of sex that could be felt for miles.

They were all intrigued, astonished, and bewildered by it, and it was the craziest thing ever to see and hear too.

"I don't believe this," said Vgeta, but deep down he knew it all along. The three of them kept on with the sex, and there was just so much sex energy now!

Vegeta moved his penis and testicules inside of the machine and Bulma said "eh, uh, uh," and it was so weak for some weird reason. But then Vegeta said "WHY DON"T YOU LIKE IT" and she said "I am so sleepy from all of this sex now,"

It was wacky that Vegeta no longer was the Sex Man, and it was no Roshi and when Roshi do it she said "UHHH UHH UHHH UHH!" Then Vegeta looked over at Master Roshi and said "Why is it not working," and he asked this.

Master Roshi, Goku, and Vegeta were all like they were working the assembly line, but Master had a cool trick:

"Hey Vegeta, watch this!" said Master Roshi and Vegeta looked as he grabbed his balls and pulled them apart, then released them like a pendulum to create extra sex waves.

Master Roshi's balls were claping and slaping left and right and it was like two balls hitting each other to go back and forth. He did not even need to touch them to make them move any more because they were jumping off each other each time they slaped.

He's balls clopped like a horse trotting through a Desert and demanding to be beaten on a Sex Machine.

"OOOH UUH! UHHH UNGH!" moaned the girls as the sex energy from Roshi's balls claping filled the Machine and their bodies.

"Woah!" said Vegeta and Goku as they absorbed Master's knowledge, "That's crazy!"

Goku had a trick of his own, and he said, "Penis, don't let me down… KAIOKEN!" and glowed red as he unleashed even more sex. "TIMES THREE!" he said more and transformed. Even Vegeta was impressed by it, and Master just looked stoically.

"_I knew he had it, but Vegeta is still holding back. Why?"_ thought the Master, Roshi. Somehow, the Baby Maker 9001 still wasn't full, even if Roshi was holding back a lot.

Vegeta was thinking and getting sad while he was thrusting his penis and thought, "_Is even Goku better then me at sex? Why am I still not cool? I also cannot stop looking at his penis! Ahhh!"_ and he began to slow down and stop. "_Maybe I'm no Cool Saiyan and I'm not good at sex at all… My dad is dying… Everything is falling apart…"_

Then, Bardock said, "Vegeta! Remember what I taught you! Your the Coolest kid in High School! No heh… The whole world!"

Then Gohan and Piccolo affirmed it and said, "Yeah! He's right, you're the Most Cool Saiyan ever!"

And Trunks and Nappa and Shallot and everyone else like Paragus came and said it too. They were saying things like, "You're too Cool," and "Don't give up," and maybe Nappa was farting too.

A single tear formed in Vegeta's eye and he said, "Guys…" Then Bardokc finished it of with "Use you Super Saiyan power!" and he transformed into one because he could also.

"That's right! I am… SUPER VEGETAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled and he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Everybody was claping and cheering for how cool Vegeta was, even Goku a little, but he was having sex.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vegeta battle cried, and he put all of his might into the sex.

"UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH"! Moaned Bulma, and Caulifla moaned fom Goku's ultimate sex too.

"It's time to end this!" declared Vegeta, and Goku and Roshi aggreed.

"GALICK…" Vegeta started. "KAMEHAME…" Goku also started. "Ehhhh…?" said Roshi like an old man.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUN!" finished Vegeta. "HAAAAAAAAAA" blasted Goku at the same time. "OOOOHH!" shouted Roshi.

All of their sex energy combined in the release and filled the Sex Machine with so much that it almost exploded.

"DING!" anounced the Machine, and the chamber doors opened with smoke coming out.

"Did it… Work?" asked Goku, exhausted from all that sex. They all awaited the news, and were so nervous. Then… it was all revealed.

"WAAH! WAAAH!" said the babies, and then the girls got out of the Machine.

"It worked!" proclaimed Bulma with the baby she had. "Wow!" said everyone else but Caulifla, who also had her baby.

Vegeta sighed and said… "I'm pooped…" and Nappa and Shallot laughed from it.

"Congratz on you're baby Vegeta!" they said, and Trunks was hooping and wooping about it over there.

"Heh, Ol Cum! You did so good!" declares Bardock to Vegeta, but also Goku.

Vegeta got up and went to the door saying, "I'm going to go home now." But Goku stoped him.

"Vegeta, your hair… it's still yellow!" said Goku and everyone gasped; it was true! Vegeta got so exited that his pants fell down again.

"I'm still a Super Vegeta!" he said. Then he powered down, and back up again and it was no problemo! "I Mastered it!"

Suddenly, there was even more celebration, and everyone knew that Vegeta would win the Sports Festival more than Cell. Then Vegea left to go home, but Goku did not right away.

Gohan went to Goku and said, "Hey dad, I mean Goku, good job on the baby!"

Caulifla looked at him and the baby and said, "This baby kinda looks like Gohan…" and Goku said yeah, but then shrugged because it wasn't that impotant, but it actually was.

After that, everyone went home and went to sleep, because the babies took all day. Vegeta was laying in his cool bed by himself thinking. "_Man, that was so crazy. My baby is all born now, so I don't need to worry. And I can be a Super Saiyan whenever!"_ and he did it again to be sure," _But why do I still feel antsy?! Is it the Sports Festical? No, I will win! If I do not, then Cell will have sex with Goku!"_ he thought. "_Wait, why do I care if Goku has sex with him? For some reaosn, I could not stop looking at his penis, and it was going into the Sex Machine. I do not like that at all!"_ he thought more. When he did, his peewee got a little hard, witch concerned him alot. But then, he remembered the Sports Festival again and thought about Cell.

"_Cell… I will beat him so bad he never comes back!"_

But then…

"Oh ho ho," a tail and man said, his tail opened the Sex Machine and he moved his eyes into it "There is a little one here oh ho ho," It was in the Caulifla Section and no one knew about it, so who could it be?

"This one could be mine:" he said the Baby and was Goku's hair…

"_Oh ho ho_…"

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	30. The Sports Festival Begins!

CHAPTER XXX:

The Sports Festival Begins!

It was the Thursday Night and on Friday tomorrow the Sports Festival would happen; Vegeta was in his bed room and was exstatic because he was the best ever, so he would be good to win it.

"Humph, I am the best," Vegeta said angstfully like a hot bad boy he was always and went once more Super Saiyan to prove he could do it and he saw his reflection in the window and smirked at it.

"I… am Super Vegeta!" he said and did it all again. There was now only a 0% percent chance that he loses the sports festival, for Cell just wasn't strong enough and Frieza was a loser.

Vegeta's hands went down at his sides and were sweaty from the Weather. He was feeling so hot because it was hot outside, so he took off his shirt and then his pants, and then even his undies.

"I have a son," he said and wondering, thinking about the baby he made from Bulma. He looked at it and then he saw it, Vegeta was smart so he saw it again. His mind eyes touched the kid all over analyzing him, and then he saw something…

"His hair is purple why!" Vegeta said thinking she had sex with someone else with that hair. Bulma stumbled into the doorway of his mind and said "It is time for me to have the baby " and winked at Vegeta in a sex way and her bigg boobies fell out and now Vegeta knew.

Bulma acquired the Baby and took him away so Vegeta could be alone again.

"This is the good life" Vegeta said fatherly. Vegeta's feet were now at the window and he looked at the Stars. "Heh, it is all good hear," Vegeta said and relaxed. Vegeta's hands were in a dark warm room with dim lit candles and he saw a note that had been blank, and he decided to write his Dad a message.

"Dad," he wrote real quick, "I will win the Sports Festival and save your life! I promise it for real."

Vegeta usually was honest, and it was a good thing because now he would win.

After all that, Vegeta went to sleep to begin the next day.

"RING RING R-" anounced Vegeta's clock, and but he was so fast he turned it off right when it did. "Yippie heh, hoo!" he said and sounded like Master Rosi having sex.

Vegeta slip down the Stair's guard rail and found his way to the kitchen and found some oranges. "I have mustered the strength to wake up and now eat these all!" he said and did. It was morning time and Vegeta was not late so he could do other things too.

"I will train abit!" Vegeta said and became the Super Saiyan for all to see it, but then he got a call from Nappa and on it he said "Hey Vegeta! Do you want to play some MineCraft?" but Vegeta did not have time to do that and he said it back "I do not want to play MineCraft right now Nappa I have to train!"

"Haha! I was just testing you Vegeta! You did not falter and are the real champion now!" said Nappa, whom was actually training the whole time.

Vegeta was the champion of being cool now and had no more gay problems, so he did not even think of one penis in particular.

Vegeta got down on two knees and started doing Push Ups. "_I will be the strongest"_ thought he and then stood up and did hand stands. Vegeta started dancing because he knew that maybe that could be in the Festival.

Vegeta was doing these things at Lightning speed and was running around his room so much that it started one big earth quake.

Somewhere else, Master Roshi was feeling the quake and said "Woooaaahh!" it must be Vegeta!" and fell down and hit his head and fumbled around like a baby in a rocking chair.

Now that Vegeta was done with that, he had to go to school because he was about to be late, and he still had school for a bit. He took off running out the door and went to the school with Nappa and Shallot.

"Hey Vegeta," both of they said when they saw him and went to class

Vegeta and Napa and Shallot all went in the seats. Goku did too because he was there. Then, Paragus showed up and went to the front of the board.

"Attention Class, I am not giving any assignments because today is the Sport's Festival." said Paragus, and everyone cheered. "I hope everyone did what I said to get big muscles, or we will not win," he also said. Then he continued, "Now we will go the way with the Festival!" and everyone went there.

When they got to the Festival outside the the school, there was a bunch of people from other schools there, but Cell was not? "Hm, where is Cell? I want to laugh at his dumb bug face!" taunted to everyone Vegeta: He was so cool.

"I dont know," said Nappa, "But it is good he is not hear," said Shallot, "Yup," Aggreed Goku. "actually, he is here the whole time," said Android 17, and everyone looked him.

"Hey Vegeta, it's been a while," said the Android, and Vegeta smirked. Then everyone looked behind him and saw Android 18 too. "That is my sister," said 17 and everyone went wow. Then she saw them and winked at Krillin, who was also there.

Vegeta actually never met 18, so he went to her and said "Hi, you look pretty hot," and she blushed.

Kirllin didn't like that very much, but then she went to him and kissed all of the dots on his head and licked. "Hehe!" chuckled Krillin with his peins getting bigger.

Android 18 turned to Vegeta and said, "I heard about you. You're the cool strong one."

Vegeta smirks and points to himself saying, "Humph, and I'm gonna win it all!" and the other Saiyans clapped.

"But we're not going to let you do it easy, because we're the infinite energy kind of Robots, " replied Andorid 17. "Yes," formed 18's mouth and face. Then everyone laughed it up, but when they were talking a nother, fat mean robot voice was laughing more.

"Ha ha ha, you aren ot strong enough to win this at all!" he said, and he was fat and stupid looking. Goku asks who he is and he replies," I am also an Andoird, but it is still all gonna be over for you!"

"Who is he?!" angered Vegeta gracefully to the other Androids.

"He is Android 19, and we do not like hime either," said 17. "He is dumb fat ugly and stupid. He also tries to kiss me always." finished 18. Krilin didn't like that at all and growled like a dog… or Nappa.

Then, a bigger Android came up and said, "Hello Android's 17 Android 18." Then he made beeping sounds and saw Vegeta and the others, but not Goku because he wasn't looking that way.

"Who, are you." he asked.

"I am vegeta! And the Sports Festival will be one by me!" is what was said back by Vegeta and everyone knew it.

"Vegeta is stupid!" androd 19 said and Shallot was going to kill him, Vegeta just looked his head down and said "Hah..." and then Android 19 said "WHAT WAS THAT?" and Vegeta said "Your going to lose!" and then 19 said well "see about that?!"

"Vegeta then walked into the Androids face and put his hand on his mouth and said "Don't ever cross me because I am the best here ok?" Vegeta said"

From the back there was a green armor man with a orange mow hawk and his eyes were off at some birds like he was watching a nature documentary. Then he hulked over to the rest of the bunch of them and said to them "Where is goku so I can kill him?" and Vegeta got so scared for some reason.

"Why do you want it, to kill him!" Vegeta sundered to him, and then 16's face directed at Vegeta's to say this: "I want to kill Goku."

18 moved her sexy legs over to Vegeta and Krillin got scared cause Vegeta steals all the girls ever with out even trying, but this time 18 did not want sex from Vegeta and was going to talk with him, but maybe felt attracted to him a lot too, but she would not cheat on krillen, even though it would be normal thing to do so now with Vegeta she had a lot of morals like him.

"He is programmed like to Kill Goku," 18 said and moved her hands to say it more, "Why!" Vegeta asked, but all of the sudden

Paraugs got a megaphone on the stands.

Paragus tapped the megaphone to see if it was on, and it was super loud. It was so loud that the weak ones were starting to die. Finally, he said, "That was all a test. Now, we will begin the Sports Festival for real!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed and cheered everyone there. Then Paragas made the janitors hand out the schedule that said the events were and who would be in them.

"But before we start, I have to anounce that the looser school will be called gay and bad, and get no money forever!" said Paragus grimly. All the people gasped, because that would be bad.

Then, a mysterious old man also walked up there and got the megaphone. "Attention, I am the teacher from the other school: Doctor Jero," he said robotically like a evil person.

Cell was looking at his events and chuckling a lot, and noone knew why, but then he said it.

"Hahaha, the first one is me… and i am versing Caulifla… and it is pole valting..." he said.

Goku looked right at her boobs and saw that they would weigh her down and make her lose it to Cell, but then his eyes fell onto Cell and saw his big giant penis and it would weight him down too because it was so big if he got a boner.

"Oh no!" Goku said at her boobies because they were sexy and big. Caulifla looks into Goku's face and her boobs bounced like the Jello house from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs.

"What is wrong PPunk" Caulia blushes at and to him.

Goku's brain was doing so much gymnastics and he could find out every formula in the world right now. He was scared out of his mind and could not think. "_Aah," _Goku was thinking and then he saw Cell… "I know how to win!" Goku said and Caulifla walked over to the pole valting area.

"Goku..." Vegeta said knowing he was smarter then goku, but still smart like Vegeta. But Vegea could not think of a way to win, so he did not think Goku could either.

Goku's mouth flew right open and some spit even came out. "We have to-"

Then Caulifla seduced to the pole valting area and looked like a sexy Stripper with the Pole, but was actually not one for people that was not Goku.

"Ahhh!" Goku said to Gohan and he looked at him. "Do you think Caulifla can win!" he asked to him, and Trunks said "No… She Can Not… Ever to Cell..."

"_Caulifla is to weak!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	31. Pole Pandamonium

Authors Note: I know I have been away a long time for a while; but I am trying to do school so dont fret at all. History Class has taken a while because my teacher is being a witch. 9th Grade is hard to do online and takes a lot of time so it's not my fault if the chapters are not as good jason has been busy and he BetaReads it before it is posted. Favorite the story Please! :) I put a lots of work and thought into it

Vegeta knew it was true, that Caulifla is too weak to beat Cell in a Pole valting mach, but here she was about to try it. "If she loses then… What will happen if she loses it and Goku knows!... He might have to have sex with Cell!" Was raging inside himself and no one could see it building up like a brick buried underneath a building that held the rest of the building up that was getting mad and could jump out any second to bring it all down.

Shallot was there though and he came to Vegeta to say this: "Haha her boobies are so good and they will bouncing all around" aroused Shallot. Vegeta didn't want to see it but he could not but to see it that Shallot's ding dong was getting longer.

Just then, Caulifla steps into the ring and grabed the pole and put it between her boobs for Goku and winked. Goku's thing shot right out and he said "Ooops!" and Vegeta's eyes bulged toward it. "OOOWAHH!" Vegeta said for no reason.

Caulifla was confused about how to beat Cell because he was a nimble guy and she was not, but Goku was in the back cheering her on. "You can do it all Cauifla!" He threw his hands into the air and moved them up and down like he was pulling a rope to let her know that she had his power from his hands.

But Cell had other plans and stepped into the ring too and writhed his pole around like an evil snake around his hands. "This will end soon..." Cell said and they waited to hear the gun shot.

"GO!" The anouncer Paragus said greatfully and shot the gun from his hands. Cell pulled out the pole and jumped on it and was going so far that he went out of the entire arena for one second and in to the Parking Lot.

"What" Caulifla said looking like a punk girl,her eyes wided like Goku's and glistening in the wind. and then she said "Alright I will go!" and she stuck the pole into the ground like it was a hole; when it went into the hole she thought of her Private Part and Goku's weenie and balls going inside of it, which made her get wet and slipped down the pole from it and then… the enevitable happened,

"HAHHA! I am winning!" laughed Cell as he flew by her in an instant, valting over the 1000 feet bar and beyond. "Also, look at you're shirt!" he said more to Caulifla.

Caulifla was now scared an not distracted, but it was to late because she valts over the pole weird and it went up her shirt and tore it open, and her bra was there for the world to see.

Everyone saw it and said "She is doomed forever and done for!" but also "WOOO" because of her boobs but there was another round and another one too, so there was a chance that after all, she could actually win it all.

"Ahh! Ooh no! Don't look punks!" Caulfila says as she is being launched up by the pole. Then, it got worst.

"Uh oh, She is going to fall on the pole!" shouted Trunks and Gohan, which Goku was thinking but in a Goku way. Everyone saw this too, but Caulifla managed to not be impailed and was safe. Or was she?

Caulifla noticed oh so late that her panties were stuck to the pole and were being torn of, but not her pants.

The air and Goku's ear's were being perforated by the rip sounds of the panties, and then it was finished.

The Sayian girl had her pant's on still, but no more panties and shirt, which was ultimately sexy. Goku went to comfort her and offer things, but Vegeta was having troubles thinking about it all.

"Something is not right about it all," Vegeta said in his head, "I don't think goku is the same now? Because he does not look like he has as big of a boner, but Caulifla is looking like the sex one now!" and while he was, Cell was in motions.

Caulifla wanted to put on her clothes on, but she could not because now Cell is doing his 20th jump now and it is just too much. Suddenly, Paragus and Android 20 said: "Cell you are too good, and get to move on more. Caulifla will do one more go, and if she loses she will be out of it!" and Cell smirks.

Goku was smoldering about things about Caulifla being beated, because she was his girlfriend. Vegeta was mad too because Cell was winning.

Then, Cauliflia got up and got the pole and began to valt again. Everbody was getting nervous, but she looked good starting. But then…

"Ohoho…," chuckeld and evil and gay alien, voice with a tail. It was Frieza, and he was up to no good in the Hood. Frieza used his ki to bend Cauliflas pole too far back, and no one knew what could come next…

Finally, caulifla was launched from the pole, but it was so fast that she was blasted out of the rest of her clothes and into the sky. "AHHHH!!!" she screamed like a squirrel being flung from a catapault.

"Woh!" yelled each person there, and Goku's Eyes were going bonkers looking at the boobs and vagina.

Then, Caulifla came crashing down onto the pole vagina first and it went deep in there and she went "UUUHHHHH!!!" in a sexy painful, way.

After it happened, everybody was quite for one minute and maybe doing penis things, and Then Cell spake, "It look's like I am the winner! Hahaha!, Goku…"

Vegeta's face was looking like it got hit by a truck on the street because he was torn to bits over the loss. "NOOOOO!" Vegeta said and rubed his thing a bit. "I am so mad that Cell won even though we all knew it would happen!"

All of the sexy things was over now

Caulifla fell of the pole after and was so mad that she almost punched her vagina for making her lose. Cell was a boy so he did not have this problem and was better at valting because of it.

Goku ran to caulifla and was crying the whole way and caught her when falling. "Girl Friend!" he called out and caught her. "Uhh," Caulifla said into Goku's mouth, they were kissing.

"I will kill Cell!!!" Goku said like the most angry person and wiped some of her blood from his mouth, but he had to run to the nurse first because she was injured like a whore after having sex to Cell 100 times, this was because her Vagina was so damaged.

"But I will have to Take Caulifla to the Nurse first!" Goku said and started to fly to the nurse with her in her hands. Vegeta watched adamantly Goku fly to the nurse office and was thinking "Goku… you love her… but you don't have to kill Cell, because he killed my Dad!" Vegeta was going to do it first, because he was going to face cell next or actually the match after it and he just knew it.

The sun was going fast to go down as Vegeta saw Goku holding Caulfila, Cell saw this and shot a lazer at the sun to make it go back up to where it was. "Look at that!" Cell said godly and the croud erupted.

Goku laid Caulifla on the bed for the Nurse and she said "Wow, her Vagina must have had too much sex! " and laughed about it, but Goku looked seriouse and told her "She is my Girl Friend and it was Cell!" and the nurse got so mad because she knew what it was like.

"Do what you can to make her the best ever again, she is broken right now and needs your help!" Goku said and gave her the money for it, but she would not take it because she did not like Cell too and remembered Vegeta's Dad.

Bulma came out and said "I will take it over from now to then," and Goku looked relieve and said "Vegeta will be happy," then Bulma saw Caulifla and told them "This was not Goku's penis because it was too crude like a boar feasting on trow." Bulma was the smartest in the world so she knew that it was a pole that had Sex with caulifla instead of one big Penis.

They started to drag Caulifla away on the bed and She held out her hand and cried to Goku "win it all!" and kill cell! Caulifla's vagina was being rapped up by the nurses and taken away. Goku started to cry.

"I'll take it from here," Vegeta said aside from Goku and put hes hand on Goku's hand. They were not holding them, but his hand was on his to comfort like an old man dying and son, but instead two Cool Saiyans: Goku and Vegeta.

"V-Vegeta," Goku said and his face got pink for a minute and thought of Caulifla. "Will we avenge her?"

Vegeta scoffed at this request and said "We will do more than that..." Vegeta squeezed straitly Goku's hand and Goku's eyes poped out because the grab was so tight. "Goku, we will kill him!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta grabs were always so strong and would assure everyone that he was strong. Vegeta had one of the best grip strengths and also goku.

Then, just like Vegeta always knew, the Announcer screamed "IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT GAME!"

Everyone gathered around like fish in a pond when there is a bread crum. "CELL IS THE WINER OF THE LAST GAME!" And Cell's School jumped. Vegeta walked out and parted from Goku. "Like a boat leaving dock to venture virgin sea, I must find new power to defeat Cell!" Vegeta thought.

"Vegeta..." Goku said softly like he was silenty singing a song to Vegeta's heart in a way that made Vegeta want to fight more.

Vegeta was alot like Columbus because he was so innovative in finding new things like America, and would bring a lot of things to the table like Pumpkins and Buffalos. Maybe one of these new things would be a Super Saiyan Form.

Now, the anouncers Paragus and Doctor Jero were talking again, which was saying, "The next even it is now." and everyone got nerved like Goku, because they could be next. "It is going to be a jump rope contest, and there will be team of three…" said Paraugus continuing. Then Jero got some papers with names and reads them. "The team for Saiyan High School will be… SHallot, Goku, and Raditz!"

Shallot and Goku and Raditz looked at eachother like they were criminals who knew it was time for the heist of a lifetime, and then Jero said more about the mission. "The Android High School team is… Android 19, Android 16, and Andoird 18!" is what he announced.

While the Cool Saiyans and Raditz were talking all like politics, the Android 19 came to them. "Hehaha! You are going to lose it always! 18 Is the Best Hottest Jumper in High School!" and he was being mean so much.

19 laughed fatly, and 16 just stood there looking for goku, but a bird was distracting him.

16 was a big and scary robot with a green suit and a mohawk thing, but he was also a lover of birds and it was because hes coding was all messed up, but he could still jump really high

"Who is going to jump, asked Goku practically thinking." Goku had always been smart, and Shallot and Radtiz knew it would lead to they're victory.

"I will do it," said Raditz. Shallot and Goku were shocked and surprised that he would do it, sense Raditz did not do training that they know of.

However, Raditz did lots of Jumping Jacks and Hop Scotch when he was a kid and in the Tard Room. He also actually trained after that, but you didn't see it because it wasn't important then. Maybe he can do it for real.

Goku's pants were blowing up, so he could not jump because he would be scared his penis would come out again and because it did last time this was happening.

"I gotta get new pants!" Goku said so scared and ran like Turbo the Snail, but he actually knew what he was doing, because he did not want to see radits lose, his brother.

But, Androd 18 was the jumper for the Android team, and was good at it while also being hot like 19 said.

She turned and looked at Krilin and winked, turning him on a bit. Even though they were on other teams, they were actually in love.

"I will make Goku die… and win too." said Android 16, but was still looking birds.

"Hahaha! Your all bad and gay!" snarfed Android 19 looking like a smug fat clown.

"Sorry Krillin, but I will beat you freinds," said Adnroid 18

"You can do it all Raditz!" cheered Krillin, who was there in place of Goku at the time, and Shallot, who were manning the ropes.

The Saiyans were getting all pumped up like gas cans and Raditz started walking to the place where they would jump at; It was like a man walking to the gallows, but he thought it was a pizza place instead.

Despite this, Trunks, Gohan, Nappa, and Piccolo and some others were watching it all with dread. To them, they knew that something was not right.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" observed Gohan.

Vegeta looked grimely at the scene unfolding and thought this:

"He is so confident… But he is walking... to his Death!"

TO BE CONTINUED 


	32. Raditz Jumps

"He is so confident… But he is walking… to his Death!" Vegeta said and Gohan listened.

"START JUMPIG!" Paragus spoke out of a microphone to them. And radits would not for a weird reason.

Radits legs were shaking up and down like he did not know why. "They won't move!" Radits commanded and started punching them.

"Hahaha, Android 18 said and started to jump. Her jumping was so sexy that Krillin almost dropped the ropes to trip Raditz and make him lose right away, but 18 would win anyway so it didn't really matter."oh no!"" Raditz said like he was stuck in Quick Sand from the Tard Room, which there was

"Krillin! Don't be stupid!" Vegeta said and Krillin gulped as this was not good to be called stupid from Vegeta in High School. Krilin grabed the ropes and said "Gulp Raditz jump!"

"I can't you retard!" Raditz said because his legs wouldn't move. The counter machine was flying sky high because of 18 "10000" it said

"Your a pansy girl!" Android 20 said into a megaphone for Raditz and he said "Shut it!"

Radits wasn't scared but he was always scared infront of girls and was secretly was spectating her boobies bounce up and down and was scared of what Krillin might make him lose because he would think that Raditz would want to have sex with his girlfriend.

Android 18 kept moving her boobs because as a robot she scanned his eyes looking at them. "Ooh, you like these" she said and moved them above her head. "Radits penis kept getting longer and then he got an idea. I know! I will jump of my penis!" Raditz said.

Raditz was not a retarted kid, so he knew that because it was too long, he could use it. Krillin could not see that Raditz had a long ding dong because his eyes were superglued to her Boobies.

The rope dashed a Raditz and then said "I'm gonna get your feet!" But raditz was far to fast and slammed his peins on the floor and it launched him up.

"That is one point for Raditz!" The anouncer paragus spoke outward, but Raditz still had 99999 to go.

"Ouch!" Raditz said from his penis getting hit on the ground, and now he did not think of trivial Problems like boobies or girls, and would only think of things like Grandma and Goku because they would not make him horney.

"Now I can jump!" Raditz said

(In that Bathroom)

"Here are my new Pants!" Goku said putting up his pants! "But first I have to pee." And pulled them off to show that he was going to do it

Goku's legs trotted to the urinal and he grabed his penis with both of his hands to hide it from people looking over to see how big hes penis could be. If people were in there other then Goku.

Goku slipped his head all around to look for people and there were none. "Ahh," he relaxed and his pee flew out of his penis like a bullet shooting a bird from a Shotgun… or like seamen, and smiled.

Outside of the bath room, Android 16 was outside saying "Where is Son Goku so I can Kill Him!" He said like the Terminater, but he was seeing a bird there also, and it was flying around all around him and distracting him.

"That is a cool Bird!" 16 said and ran out to catch it

Goku was peeing a lot , and did not notice at all, but the bird flew in to the Bath room and was flapping everywhere.

"I should not have so much water!" He said because it made him pee so much. Goku's belly was almost flat from peeing all that much, so he was almost done.

Andriod 16 runs into the room and keeps saying things like "the bird!" Because he wanted it so bad.

He was jumping all over to catch it that he could maybe beat 18 at the jump ropes

Finally, Goku was done peeing, and he said, "Now I have to wash my hands!" and he turned a round. This… was a mistake.

Low and behold; Android 16 trying to catch the bird flew at Goku tripping and yelled "Ah!" robotly. It made his mouth wide open and he crashed right onto Goku's hot penis! Instantly, 16 tasted something from it, and everyone knew it was the last drop of pee that always hangs on there even when you're done.

Then, Goku remembered the sports drink he had on the way and started peeing more in 16's mouth. "Aaaahhhh!" said Goku, and 16 looked up and sees that it's Goku.

"Your Goku… Die!" is what 16 would say if hes mouth was not full of penis, but he tried too anyway. When he did, he sounded out "Mmm mm mmmm," and it's motions vibrated the penis of Goku to make it stop peeing. This was because he was getting a boner, and you can't pee with those. 16 kept trying to say the thing, but it was only getting worse.

"Oh no! My Peewee is getting bigger!" screamed Goku, and 16 could not separate his mouth from it now, for 16 kept saying the thing on the penis.

16's brain was like a microwave blasting to finish the food so he could get his mouth onto it and not the penis, which made sense because he was a robot. Then, he found out how to kill two Saiyans with one stone...

16's Grand Plan was now thought of and it, was to bite off Gokus Penis! It was making Robot noises, but he decided to bite now that Goku's penis got longer because it meant that it would break like a twig

!6 teeth went down on Goku real fast to bite off his penis… but instead, they slipped right off Goku penis because it was too hard and big and they were covered in pee!

Android kept trying to bite at Goku's Pee Pee, because it would kill him, but instead it kept rubbing his penis and make him feel elation sense it was too hard.

Then the Android started hitting and pulling on Goku's ballsack to release it, but it kept pushing more pee in his mouth and turning Goku on.

"Ahhhh, uhhhh, ahhh," Goku opened his mouth, and his penises' hole opened too and was about to shoot out all of his seamen!

16 had a Grand Idea and he swallowed all of the pee and now his Teeth were dry. "Now I can bite!" He said and bited the penis, but even his Android tooth was too weak because Goku's penis was too hard and almost broken it.

16's face became a platter of anguish and looked like a squirrel after biting a walnut that was too brittle and broke and he was now choking. "I have no other opinions…." he said grimly. Goku couldn't know what he had in store, and that was to self destruct.

"I am going to blow up!" 16 tried to say, but the penis was still in his mouth. He kept trying to say it to let Goku know, but once more kept molesting the penis.

Before 16 could explode and kill everyone, Goku did it first! Spacifically, his penis blew up all of the seamen into 16's mouth like a whale and blowhole.

But first… Goku said "I'm going to blow up first!" said Goku. And Goku started to insemenate 16's mouth like two gay men haveing sex, but instead it was like a rape attack from 16

The mouth was shot like a buck shot from a gun to the other side of the wall, and too was 16; however, this freed Goku from the evil prison of Andord's 16 mouth.

16's mouth was like Niagra Falls of sex and Goku juice. If Ginyu weren't a Monkey now and saw this, he would make millions of of rumors to ruin everything.

Just then though, Android 17 wheeled into the room because he had to go to the Bath room too,but instead of going to the Bath Room, he saw Goku and white stuff all over 16!

"Oh my god Goku!" he said like a broken women.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Goku in a way that was shocked.

"Android 16, you are missing from the Tournament!" motored 17's mouth to the big mohawk Android. He did not say it, but Android 17 was also surprised from Goku's penis being out like that long.

Then the Androids went back to the Festival to compete, and Goku remembered. "I have to go to the Sports Festival!" and he ran all the way there.

When the Adnroids got to the scene, 16 saw what he missed. 18 was jumping still, but the rope was on the ground so it didn't count that she jumped, and Radtiz was catching up big time.

"WOOO! Go Raditz!" said Gohan and Trunks, but they knew it would still not matter as much if it didn't beat Cell.

16 surveyed the land and saw that 19 got beat up by Vegeta while he was in the bathroom, so 17 said he'd join in stead.

Raditz was one point away, even though Kirllin kept ruining things, but that was about to change because 16 and 17 were at the ropes.

"!8, you are now to jump," replied 17, and he and 16 started to spin the rope.

Androird 18 was jumping over the rope so many times and the counter machine was going up more like crazy!

Suddenly, Raditz's lead of points was not there anymore, or was it?

"I AM GOING TO WIN!" determinated Raditz, and it was like he was on fire like an oven that was on for too long. No one took it seriousely until, Raditz began jumping real fast.

"Impossibel, even though Krillin keeps triping him for sex, he is keeping up?" commentated Trunks, and it was true. But then it wasn't because Krillin made the rope stay in place so Raditz could not jump it any more. This was still because Krillin was entranced by all of Android 18's boobs, and Mystical Sexy Charms.

Krillin looked at Raditz like "i am sorry," but he was probably not. Raditiz and everyone else on the Saiyan Team was upset at Krilin for this, even if 18 was really really hot and sexy.

When this was hapening, Android 18 was winning so much more than Raditz could probably ever. "I am going to lose…" thought and said Raditz. But then…

"Raditz!" a voice said from somewhere and Raditz was looking for it. Then, the owner of the voice jumped into action and it was Goku doing this.

Goku looked at what was going on, and seduced that Krillin was making it all go to ruin. "Krillin, why?" But before Krilin could say a thing, Goku already knew it. "You…" Goku said to 18's boobs.

Then, Goku got angery and got an idea. "Vegeta!" he yelled, and Vegeta had the same idea earlier so he knew what to do and coolly threw a big winter coat at Goku who then puts it on 18 so now Krillen can't see her boobies.

Krillin broke free of the curse and could now move the rope so Raditz could jump it. "YEAHHHH!" cheered Raditz and friends, and then Goku said, "I will help you more!"

Goku got to Raditz and started jumping too, and the counter was going bonkers!

Paragus and Jero were watching, and Paragus said, "I have only seen this once before… It is so good to see!"

"We will win for sure!" shouted Trunk all excited. Vegeta just stared at it, knowing that Raditz and Goku might not make it…

The score was Neck from Neck, and 18 was starting to sweat. Everyone at Vegeta's school was so excited and cheering, but then 16 did something crazy.

Without any warning ever, 16 turned his head a round and spit Goku's seamen into Radit'z face and eyes! "Ahhh!" he screached and then Goku's belt came unbuckeld and pants fell off. "Ahhh!" Goku also screams as his penis begins slithering out.

Then, 18 turned a way so she didn't see Goku's big wiley weiner. When she did, the jump rope slaped her butt and Krillin saw that and said "Ooh, hot!" and started ruining everything again.

Just then Cell flew Perfectly onto the scene and said "I'm going to make it worst!" and he grabed the sweater from 18 and fondled her boobs to make her boobs even bigger then they were before and now Krillins penis was being rubbed even more by him.

Cell made all of this worse by laughing and Vegeta could do nothing but watch as Cell made the problems. "_Grr… Darn you Cell!" Vegeta thought wile watching, and then thought, "Also, why dose Goku's penis look like it's been used? Not that I care! Humph!"_

"This is a catastrophy!" Vegeta denounced. Now it was unwinnable for everyone, because Cell was involved. "Android 18 made 1000000 points!" Doctor Jero said and everyone agreed, and now radits could never win.

Cell was dancing now because his team won Radits, and he said "Haha look at me!" and moved his hands into the air like he did not just care.

Then Frieza secretly cut the rope from Raditz and now they could not win because no jumping could happen and he wanted to lose. Frieza did not like any of the Saiyans or kids at the school because they were mean to him, fore he was mean to them before; but Frieza would of never accounted for this because he was always Reflecting His Anguish on them.

Everything like this happened again and now it was over.

"What! I won!" retorted angerfully and withought faith, Dr Jero, this was wild because he saw Raditz winning earlier with Goku too, and could not of won it.

"CELL IS THE WINNER" announced Paragus, the teacher of Saiyan High School.

"_Also… Raditz is eliminated!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	33. A Cheater A Foot

**AN: This month has been really hard for me… I've been having so many Problems and I cant control it. Writing is hard now because of all these emotons I am having and Jason not helping to write it one bit. Dont worry because i will still keep writing this story for all! I hope that your reading the story and like it! **

Raditz could not believe what happened, which was that he lost, and he was crying tears of Goku's seamen because it was in his eye's.

Raditz stood off the stage and meandered to a point in the bleachers. There he was sat next at Vegeta, and Vegeta said "Pathetic! You suck Raditz!"

Raditz ram off crying and Vegeta just said "Tch, what a loser, should of trained more."

Piccolo was sitting next to Vegeta and said "Vegeta you know what! Your a jerk for saying that to Him." And Piccolo stoutly walked away to greet Raditz under the bleacher where he was crying.

Vegeta was never thought of as a jerk by anyone, but when he was, he could always think it was not. "What a stupid kid! Its because he's green he doesn't know what it's like!"

Now, Vegeta was thinking about the truth. "_Really, Piccolo dose not know my true intent… More impotantly, why are we losing so much? This can not be right… I think that someone is cheating!"_ And Vegeta was inerupted in his thoughts by what happened next.

Vegeta knew that he was next, so he did not have time to deal with cry babys like raditz. Vegeta ears perked up and went toward the Speakers from out which the sound of Paragus and Dr Jeros voice was revealed.

"NEXT IS VEGETA!" Paragus would say.

"AND…. Dr Jero said, implying it would be an Android, because they needed those to beat Vegeta. THE NEXT WILL BE ANDROID 19!" Dr Jero said this, and everyone was scared but Vegeta!

"hehehe," taunted Android 19, but he would lose; for this is one thing everyone knew but him

Cell was also laughing, but it was not at Vegeta this time. "Hahaha! He is going to lose!" Bellowed Cel's laughing, and it was at Andriod 19 that he was laughing at because it would be funny for him to lose.

Vegeta was walking up and smirked, because he is so cool and knows it. Dr. Jero and Paragus looked at the event that Vegeta was in, and then at 19, and switched it to fighting because they also wanted him to get beat up. "Vegeta's going to fight Android 19 for the event!" they said into the megaphone.

Then, Goku and Krillin went to Vegeta to tell him things. "I am so mad at you Vegeta!" said and frowned Goku, and then he continued, "Because you were so mean to my brother Raditz!"

Vegeta frowned, because he was being scolded by his friend, and he knew he had to tell him why. "It is tough love! I was trying to make Radtiz stronger by being mean, but i guess it is to no avail... for he is weak and I am not sorry!" said Vegteta to explain it all. Goku and Krilin noded their head to what Vegeta was saiying. Vegeta really was one of the most nice ever, even if he never showed it. Then he leaned in closer with his hand up to his mouth so no one else could here.

"I actually think that someone is cheating to make us lose!" he said to them.

Goku and Krillin's faces and eyes wided with shock. "Who could it be?" they both said to Vegeta.

The Coolest Saiyan looked into the distance with the wind blowing and said, solemly, "I do not know…" He was like an old warrior sensing the coming war, but could not know when it would be there to destroy his village.

"Krillinand Goku. Go on reconnaissance." commanded Vegeta; Vegeta took charge like a tribal leader commanding a charge on a flying medieval tower; this was due to his intelligence that made them flock to his orders.

Goku and Krillin looked at each other and back at Vegeta. "_Krillin will probably get lost because he's not as good, but Goku will be good and find it."_ Vegeta thought about them. "Split up!" Vegeta said and they floundered away.

"OK, Goku affirmed, but please apologize to Raditz or we will have beef!" as they were leaving.

"_Now its time, For my event!"_ Veeta thought and Cracked his Knuckles.

The flags flew up in the air like tornados forming in the sky to kill a house. "It's Vegeta's time to Shine!" the announcers said knowing the outcome of it, but it was enneviatable for weaker guys to die so it would happen from Vegeta so they could have a point.

"Humm, " said Piccolo from the concession, "Vegeta is finally going into a event, so we will win"

"Huh?" Vegeta said and said "where is the ring!"

"Uhhh Hold on!" Dr Jero said and then held up a finger and clicked a ring on it and a bunch a janitors came out and built the ring up real fast.

"This is the fighting a rena! Battle!"

Vegeta's kick jumped at Android 19 and kicked him in the face. "Ow!" it said, and then Vegeta punched him onto the ring and said "This is done quick!" and picked his head up with his foot and rubbed it on their in a very mean way.

"Stop it!" Android said, and then Vegeta said "WHy!" Vegeta kept rubbing his foot all around 19's face until he said "I have enough of this!" and then Android 19 put his hands around his foot and started sucking the energy from it.

"W-Why is there so much!" 19 said and Vegeta's shoe came off and now there was even more. Coming out.

"Bulma looked from the science room, Wow Vegeta's feet are so stinky that if this keeps up 19's nose sensers will explode!" This was a true fact, but 19 was also getting stronger.

"There is so much in here, but so stinky!" 19 laughed and hehed, he kept taking all of the energy from Vegeta's foot, but Vegeta kept rubbing his feet on 19's sweaty face to make them gain sweat and stink more.

"Oh really, ?" Vegeta said and smirked. He kept rubbing his feet on more things to make them stink more and more, even though they were often immaculate normally this time they were Putrid.

"My boyfriends feet don't stink… But now they do!" Bulma said.

Looking into it, Piccolo asked, "Why do you think it?" Piccolo acted like he actually knew the whole time, but really did not.

"Vegeta is purposely making his feet stinky to blow up Android's 19 nose!" explained Bulma correctly. Piccolo nodded his head because they were on the same page now.

"My nose and energy are exploding!" 19 said.

Vegeta didnt even struggle at all in this fight yet. All he did was give some of his energetic powers along, because he had so much it made him get sweaty because it was so much energy that it made him too hot to use it. Vegeta's power got distracting some times so this actually made him stronger because he could focus now.

"I'm growing stronger by each second! But my nose is hurting!" 19 kept saying differed Variations of this thing. "Oh really! " Vegeta said and said "Ill make it worse for you then right now!" and put his toes right into 19's nose.

"Ahhhhh!" 19 said and would you know it, bulma predicted the out come, 19's nose exploded and now he was like he was dead.

Dust befell the battleground, and the explosion fogged the surrounding area. Noon could see even one thing. "I can't even see anything," Piccolo said, who was there watching.

Cell cried out "Looks like we won because Vegeta is probly dead!" Cell was grasping at every straw he could find, and this one was a cheap shot becasue no one could see him and that meant that he might be dead too.

But the anouncers knew that Vegeta was better so they said "WOW! Vegeta is the WINNER!" again and Cell got mad!

"It Too cloudy to see! We do not know it because we cant see it!" Cell was smart, so he made an argument to challenge the teachers. Cell sure was pragmatic

Then, Android 17 spoke to Cell and others, saying, "No, Vegeta really wins. I can see through the smoke with my scanners."

"Shut up Adroid! We are winning and you poke one more hole in my boat and I will have sex with you!" yelled Cell to android 17 to retaliate to the unjustified android.

"I'll see you try," he retorted cooly

Cell gruphed and growled, but Cell could see the universal truth of Vegeta. The smoke dissipated and now all could see a shadow. "Who is it!" everyone in the audience spoke outwardly.

Then,,, the Shadow got bigger and now it was Vegeta! "VEGETA IS ACTUALLY THE WINNER!" everyone yelled and got exited.

Vegeta turned his head over his back and smirked to Cell "Well see who will win, I'll save Goku from you, just watch it, Bug Thing."

The hordes of sheep erupted in cheers and said "Oooooh So Cool!"

Vegeta's shoes came on him and he walked down the aisle to his bleachers.

Then, off with Goku, they found a note attached to the rope. "What could this mean," thought out loud Goku, and now he was reading it. "It was maybe Ginyu that did this!" the note said and it was signed "F".

"I remember having Ginyu issues with this note problem!" Goku said troubledly. Goku's nose hunched forward and his ears came out, this was a form he'd take to find things like Ginyu.

"NNNNGGGHHH!" Goku said! "I hope Ginyu Kills himself!" Goku said, but he was still nice, but was like a calm tree screaming. But Goku felt sorry about thinking that, because he was Super Nice.

Even then, Goku was tired of Ginyu causing every problem in High School.

Meanwhile, Krilling gave up and sat down by frieza. Frieza's eyes twisted toward Krillin. "What do you want, baby." Frieza said in a fancy way.

"Oh, I do't know, Frieza, I'm looking for a cheater, and Cannot find him anywhere..." Krillin said in a morose manor. Frieza smirked because it was him. "I do not know, anywhere who it is, but if I do i will tell you," said Frieza.

Krillin said "Please don't tell Goku or Vegeta i was here, they'd have me for lunch if they knew i was slacking on finding a cheater." relaxed Krillin into Frieza's lap. "Get of me!" Frieza said and hit him.

"Owok!" Krillin said, telling Frieza he would.

"DO NOT FORGET THAT I AM SO EVIL!" ran Friezas' mouth. Krillin would now never Forget this and wondered off to look after Frieza said that.

Frieza stared at Krilin in a weird way that was like a predator stalking a child at a park, and thought, "_Ohoho, he can never know its me… And soon he will die…"_

Paraguss was on the stands and announces the next event! The next even would be a boxing match, and the contestants would be,,, Gohan and Android 16! This is what Parags said.

"Alright Gohan, your up!" said Trunks to Gohan, and they walked at the ring that Dr Jero built where 16 was already.

Meanwhile, Krillin caught up with Goku.

"Hey Goku, "said Krillin, and GOku screamed because he didn't know Krilin would be there.

When Goku did know, he said, "Krillin, what are you doing here? Your not slacking of and talking to Frieza are you?!" and scowled. Krillin shook his head like a mean kid shaking a soda can to give to a nerd, which signalled "no".

"Good, we should stick together then, since we are already." Goku said, being smart. Kriling knew Goku was smart, so he aggreed.

Krillin and Goku were walking through the halls of school and talking about who is the Cheater, and then Goku saw something strange…

"Look, we are at the Tard Room, but… the door is cracked open!" Goku pointed. This wasn't good, because a tard could get out and ruin things… or maybe they already had.

Krillin thought and said, "Maybe the Cheater is a tard?" and Goku said, "It could be… but then why do we not know?"

These were both valid arguements, but they might also be wrong.

While Goku and Krillin were thinking and talking, they heard a tense, three eyed, soul behind them that did not want them to be there.

It spoke to them...

"_Hey… your not suposed to be here!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	34. Gohan And Goliath

"Your not suposed to be here!" yelled the one behind Goku and Krillin.

The Saiyan and Midget turned a round to see someone they knew, who was… Tien. Goku spoke, saying: "Tien?! It is not what you think!"

"You have to go back to the Sports Festival and not walk all over the halls!" said Tien with anger. "The Sports Festical is outside and not inside like you are." he also said.

Tien was kind of mean sometimes, but he was the Hall Monitor and this was his duty.

Tien would always catch people walking everywhere in the hall ways during things when they should of not been doing that, so he was a stern man. He was also 18.

"Uh oh Goku! Gulp what are we going to do buddy!" Tiens eyes looked at Krillin, who said that, and he said dutiously "Go back to the Sports Festival." and humbled to them that he would not hurt them.

Goku, "We have to escape Tien because we have to find the Cheater, because if we don't we will lose the Sports Festival Remember?!" expounded Goku. Goku's will was shackled to his heart and now He would find a way to make Vegeta win it all, or actually Gohan now because he was fighting.

Tiens Eyes locked on to Goku like they were going to attack or shoot lasers, and his other eyes went other places (he had three), and one was even on Krillin

"My eyes dont leave anything when they see it! So You can not run away now from me!" Tien said, "unless you are going back to the Sports Festival or have a Hall Pass!"

Then, Krillin laid an idea like an egg onto a frying pan; "Goku! Hes eyes can only see 3 things at once because it is where they are looking at!" he whispered onto both of gokuu's ears.

So now, Krillin anylized Tien's eye poses, and he found they would see that he was looking at Goku, Krillin, and The Mouth of Krillin because he was talking.

"You wont be unseen by me Krillen!" Tien said, but he was about to get played.

"Watch this Tine!" and Krillin pulled out his baby peewee, and Tien could not look away, "What are you doig?!" elucidated the Hall Monitor Tien. Goku, getting the idea but not comfortable being seen at naked, got party popers and loud things to make Tien Look at Him dancing. Now, because of the Distractions of Tien, it was that Krillin shambled away while Tien eyes were fixed on it.

"Now I will make a fake hall pass " Krillin said, he was going to do it. "I made the hall pass and am going back to tien hehe," Krillin said, "Tien! I actually had a hall pass all along." Said Krillin

Tien's eyes all flew at Krillin now that he was not distracted by those things, and he said "Oh really, Krillin, let me gander at it and I will judge whether they are authentic or fake, you'd better not be making fake hall passes to trick me into letting you do no good in the hall ways. I'll tell the Principle on you if you did so watch out."

Goku's teeth clammered and clattered and even all of his hands went in circles, as this was a Scared Action. "_Krillin's busted in the halls!"_ Gok scared thought.

Krillin put his hand out with a fake hall pass, and this had stickers and glue that would normally be on one too, so Tien thought for a second "This looks right!" but then… "This does not say Krillin and instead it says… !" and this made it all suspenseful

"Vegeta?!" Vegeta never even once had a hall pass, because he never needed one, so there was no way that he would have one and give it to Krilin. Krillin accidentally wroted Vegeta's Name instead of his own because he saw him earlier that day!

Tien was in arms becuse none of them were ever Vegeta. Tien had to take one second to be sure, because he would never want to be wrong, so he looked and compared them.

"Vegeta is crude and brash, bold, and sexy and sophisticated, but also bad and cool, too, his is super strong," and Krillin was none of those things, Goku was some, but not Vegeta either, so Tien knew it now.

"Ahhh!" Goku and Krillin said and booked it like a flight.

Tien's was wearing a cape, and it flipped when he flung his head around like a stray karate chop. "Hey! Get back here!" Tien said and hopped on his scooter-like thing and chased them, but it was so slow that he could not catch up in time, and it was funny.

Goku and Krillin landed behind a wall and hid as Tien slowly graced away by them. "I will get you!" He said into the air not knowing anything.

Goku and Krillin were breathing a whole Butt Ton and he was scared. Then their bellies sighed outwardly and a breath came out. "Phew, that was close," Goku said and Krillin said "Gulp Yup hehe!" in the most reliefed way.

Krillin and Goku looked at each other and their eyes lit up like four stars destined to collide and pervade the universe with the permanence of their unification.

"Krillin, nothing lasts forever, and one day we will laugh as old men and think of this a long time ago. You're my best friend I love you krillen in a not gay way! Your my best friend and I need you to know" Goku professed in the sense of a best freind.

Krilen laughed and said "Haha Goku its like you know something and are an enlightened one of something hehe! Your my best friend too ever!" Krillin was a smart kid, but GOku was smarter and he knew that he cant account for all to know.

"But now we gotta find Ginyu!" they both said and looked at each other faces.

(Outside)

Android 17 was consoling, scanning android 19 to see if he was alive. "I hope Androd 19 is not dead," Android 19 said. 17 was really making it look like he cared if he died, but really not a single Android like Android 19. The real thing was if he could be salvaged for parts to make more Androids.

The Cool ANdroid turned to Jero and finally said, "I cannot find Android 19? He is gone." Then 17 held up some face parts from 19's nose and face. "It is probably dead, but we can maybe build a Nose Android," 17 joked robotically, but was also serious about 19's death.

Dr Jero's head spun all around and his arms did this too, he moved his legs onto his head and he said "How How How Are my Androids losing!" then he screamed like "AHHHHHH!"

Paragus just looked right at Dr Jero and Dr Jero saw this and then he said? "Ahem," "Next is NOT VEGETA at least, and it will be boxing Android 16 and the Gohan!"

They all knew this anyway,and Gohan got into the ring. 16 could not see him yet because there was one more Bird flying around him.

Piccolo saw this and said "He may look like he is distracted by one bird at a time, but he could be so strong that would make Gohan lose..."

Trunks' eye's looked at Piccolo and Trunks face frowned and said "I think you're right on the money, " and piccolo said "where" because this was a funny thing to do and he did have one sense of humour, but he also wanted to know if this was true, "I think Gohan can do this… Even though he was the best in High School in the Future but Vegeta and Goku, the Androids School led by Cellku easyly destroyed us in the Future World. It could maybe happen all again… If Gohn doesn't win."

Piccolo's complexion lowered and he said to trunks "all along this whole time your doubting yourself and do not belief what so ever in yourself and also Gohan. Why did yuo come back from the future then." and he enphasized the word you.

Piccolo was not mean, but he cared too much to be nice some time.

Trunks's face went all the way down. "You might be right piccolo, this is the farthest we've got." Trunks was talking about the future.

Then both of their eyes flew into the ring to meet Gohan and 16 standing there. "Wow, 16 is so tall." gohan said to 16 to get his attention, but it did not work.

Gohan staired at the Android like a dwarf about to fight a giant and die,,, but he had to fight him. "_He looks like a dangerous man, but I train for this."_ Thought Gohan. 16, was looking at a bird and not Gohan still. Finally… they would fight.

"BEGIN!" Paragus said to also do this.

Gohan's fists slung themselves like a mini catapult into the head up 16 and went "CLANK!" 16 stood there still looking at the bird, and didn't flinch.

The face of Gohan twisted and turned like a chocolate and vanilla swirl icecream cone of confusion. "_He didn't feel it? I guess I will have to punch him harder." Thought_ Gohan. Then Gohan punched more and more at Android 16. Each time, he punched harder but 16 would just not move!

To everyone else, it looked like Gohan would win right now because 16 was getting hit so much, but he was not. Instead he was looking at the bird!

Gohan started to box 16 in the balls and even slaped his face a couple times, but now the birds were into 16's memory data base and he could not stop seeing them. "WAKE UP!" Gohan said and then he jumped on !6's face with a fist, but it was to no A vail.

"_Why is it 16 is invincible..."_ Gohan thought, and then he knew it. "I am not strong enough to hurt him?" Gohan said out loud, and everyone heard this and from this Saiyan High School got scared.

Vegeta looked at him and could see through his tricks "_He sure does," _Vegeta thought knowingly, "_Gohan is stronger than he let's on._"

Sixteen then saw two birds and they were on top of each other flying around "I love this birds." 16 said.

Gohan starts charging up a big punch that would probably be strong enough to blow up the city, or win him the match. "Hhhhhaaaaaaaahhh… AAAAAAAAAAAH!" was what gohan was yelling to build up the punch, but actually was just yelling to make a show.

Meanwhile, Freiza was watching it all, and he was thinking the hole time, "_How can I cheat to make us lose!"_ Frieza was so evil that he would do this to make Vegeta look like a looser, and Gohan and Goku, and Goku would have sex with Cell becase of this guy.

Then, Gohan flung himself into the face of sixteen, "Here I come!" Gohan said, and then his fist flew and missiled his face and accidentally hit the bird and killed it.

"Frick, I missed." Gohan said. But then 16's scanners went crazy and then he started to say "BEEP BEEP, AHHH AHHH, BEEP BEEP!" and then he stood up tall like a beanstalk.

Gohan jumped back because he got real scared and it was like a kid seeing a monster under the bed without any parents to stop it, but it wasn't real and he didn't know that.

"YOu have hit a bird" 16 informed and then his scanners beeped up at Gohan. "Your Goku Die!" his scanners told him, so he punched to Gohan, and he dodges it. "Your Goku!?" 16 processed that, and calculated, and then he said this: "Yes...! Die…!" and put his gard up to Kill Son Goku.

"What…!" GOhan and Trunk's said to this and then Android 16 punched Gohan Super Hard and he flew back. Then 17 punched Gohan again in the face and kept doing this and walking forward. 16 Smashed Gohan Into The ground and he went oww!

"Wow! This is heating up!" Dr. Gero said now that he was winning and Paragus looked frowned and said "Gohan do something or you're a tard!"

"AAHH!" screams Gohan because 16 is grabing his leg and swinging him all a round. "GOKU… DIE!" 16 pronounced. Then 16 threw Gohn in to the air and jumped up their flying over Gohan and did this: "We are going down," The Android informed. Then he flew into Gohan and stomped him into the ground with a shoulder.

The crowd was confused, because they thought that Gohan would lose. But, Gohan rolled all a round 16 to stand up to fight, or he would be retarded.

Paraugus breathed a sigh of relief, and then told Gohan to fight more.

Then there was a Gohan coolly ducking under a punch from 16. From this position, Gohan could do many things, but he woul choose to punch; however, this did not work out, and 16's Face went "Clang!" "What is this all happening right now?!" Gohan said and his head was doing backflips trying to figure out what happened.

"What, I can'not see son Goku! Where is he!" Android 16 said and could not looked down because of Gohans fist. "That's It!" Gohan professed.

"The bird death peeved of 16!" Gohan had to think of every option before 16 would see down.

"Son Goku! Die!" sixteen would keep saying and punching, but Gohan did not know why this would keep happening.

Now, there would be a funny scene. 15 kept punching forward and saying the thing, but when he did this, Gohan would moan like a hooker being sexed by a powerful black man. This was All to convince 16 that he was he was having sex, and would let his gard down and Gohan could then punch him back

Somehow, this would not work like before.

"Son Goku! Die!" 16 said one more time, but then Gohan moaned the loudest of all, and 16 said "How am I having sex!" and Gohan said "I've got you now!" and he punched 16 right in the noser; This, would be Gohan's biggest miss take.

"Grr… Son Goku!" Sixteen said and said "Die!" 16's eyes flashed when they seen Gohan on the ground, and he said "I was not having sex!"

16's fists were in Gohan's face and he screamed like a pained man. "Ow, Ah! Ow!" Gohan spoke outwardly. "This is so painful!" he said again.

Unlucky for Gohan, 16 would do an even biger attack. !6 put his fist up, and then smashed it right into Gohan, but it went strait up his butt. Gohan moaned even louder, but for real like it was sex. Then 16's hand was out and ready to punch a gain, and he went up the butt again.

"Uhh Ahh Ouch!" Gohan moaned and blushed, but he also hated it. "My butt is not for this!" he demanded.

"Gohan!" Trunks said from the side lines, "This did not happen in my time line it was easy peasy." Trunks worriedfully said. 16 kept saying he was Goku for some reason, like, "Goku, you are dieing!" and this gave Gohan anger while getting punched.

"Ow, I am not Goku, ouf!" Gohan enumerated. Once, 16 would realize something was weird. "16's scaners got all wild and touched Gohan all over and he said "your DNA is Goku and Caulifla!"" and 16 did not understand this for he would of sworn it was Goku.

Gohan kept saying "My name is Gohan and Goku is not me, so your dumb!" 16 did not get it all, so he would keep punching.

"What is your name!" 16 asked, and now Gohan said "My name is Gohan and not Goku!" 16 then stoped right on pace and said "Who is your dad!" and did not know it, and now Gohan said "It is and whispered in to 16 ears "Goku" is my dad" he said.

16's head teatered and tottered all around and he said "What" Android 20 had no idea what was going on, so he said "16! It is Goku dont lose it all because i made you a Retarded kid!"

16's fists kept punching Gohan, but when he heard this he said this….: "Your son Goku… DIE!" and punched.

Trunks hair flew straight up like a cat, and too did Vegetas' a little bit, but no one noticed and he was not scared, just to do it better then Trunks would do it. Vegeta could act really good because he was thinking about a School Play to join into; He will also have a Movie later in his life to him that he will star into.

"Gohan is on the ropes in there!" Trunks said losing.

Gohan flew his arms around in circles, but not to attack like you would normally, instead, it was to not fall out of ring. "Woah my God Jesus!" he spoke outwardly before he would fall into the grass, which was like Lava to him.

Finally, Gohan stood normally and said "I AM NOT GOKU HES MY DAD!" but only 16 heard that part.

The Android pondered a bit, and then said, "I see, but if I kill you… Then Goku will die of sadness! AND MY FIST!" and he swung a huge punch at Gohan.

The Saiyan Gohan ducked under it like before, and sure enough it worked, but this time...

16 could not see him now, so Gohan had an Idea "I will slip away and get behind him" he said and did all at once for he was one fast man. It was un nesesary for Vegeta or Gohan to say things first and then do them like most people do.

Gohan's mouth fell open and he said "I'm over here!" but a fist hit him from behind!

"GOHAN!" 16 screached, and Gohan knew that he got hit from something, but where!

Cell was living it up, and now he was dancing again waving 18's shirt a round like he just didn't care! And it turned out that Gohan saw this, and during that time 16 shot his fist all around the High School and rammed Gohan right in the head from Behind.

Everyone's teeth were showing, because they're mouths were just hanging around. "WHAT!" They all said as Gohan's head rolled on the floor. "Ow… " Gohan said and started to stood back up, but he was too late.

"Die!" sixteen sad and stood on him and punching him. Sixteen was like a Gorilla panically attacking a picnic table built on their turf or a campground.

16 was like a killing maching punching Gohan and hes balls and face real good. "Ow!" Gohan said in pain. "Stop it!" Trunks said, "he had too much now! It is over..." Trunks said.

The last punch would soon befall the destiny it set out for Gohan, but instead… "Hah" Gohan coughed and caught a punch. "You're strong, man, but let me show you this." he said, but what would he do?

Gohan's fingers were ontop of 16's and 16's said "Goku stop it" confusedly and Gohan smirked.

"_This… is a Super Saiyan…!"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


	35. Super Saiyan of the Future

"This… Is A Super Saiyan!" Gohan said, his yellow hair was standing tall like tall yellow spikes of bamboo.

There was a big blast of energy when he transformed, and it scared 16 into having worse programing. Everyone was shocked and surprised.

Gohan's eyes glimmered like green diamonds from a nother world and he shot them at 16 and said "You retard, aren't you?" and 16 said "Y-y-our son Goku!" this was a Point of Contention.

Trunks stood up "What Gohan didn't have to do this in my Time Line?" expositioned Trunks, "The andorids were not this strong in my Time Line. This is Crazy But Gohan will win it now in this Time Line!"

"Well, who is this 16 Android that attack Gohan and say it is Goku," steamed Vegeta. Vegeta could understand this if Trunks would tell him. He could even figure out it without even one clue, because he was smart and could make many connections and understandings.

Trunk's hair parted ways and his mouth opened. "Well you see," he started, "Android 16 is of the Androids that were in the Android School made by Dr Jero" all of them listened Trunks said, "and Android 16 is a Tard Robot made for the Special Ed Room so he could not think and he would Kill Goku."

Android 16 was a Robot Tard, and it made sense now. "He is a Killing Machine, so he cannot see Goku ever!"

Gohan was still staring at 16, and 16 was staring back intently. "Your Son... Goku… " he said and his eyes went together whilst his hair got longer. Then a shadow man in the distance with Sexy hair said "Ahaha, I will play for thee a tune from my Rock Guitar…" and he did

Now there was awesome guitar playing and 16 said "AAAHHH DIE!" and charged at Gohan "Take this" Gohan said and blinked at him, but when he did this, Gohan punched so fast that it was too fast too see

"I could not see it!" 16 said, because he blinked. 16 then remembered he got punched so he bent over and Gohan said "I've got you! Take this" and he punched him so fast he could not see it. He did this again too and everyone was amazed

Then the mystery Guitar got all dark… and lightning striked and "Your Son Goku..." a voice said and everyone sat down and opened their mouths to say. "How is he still in?" Gohan got more powerful as one super saiyan and looked at him again.

Sixteen slowly walked toward Gohan with more punches, it was like a Jamaka man coming out of the alley to sell Weed and Marijawana to miners.

Gohan stared at 16 and said "You can't win. Walk out of the ring." Gohan was significantly stronger then 16 now. A Super Saiyan was invincible; it was normally students wanted a reward of Graduation like being in Honors, but instead beign a Super Saiyan was better.

16 took more steps forward and fists too. He kept punching and also using his hands to scare Gohan too. Gohan was not getting scared from the shapes that he was making with his Hands, so he stepped forward too.

"You've made up your mind, and you made Wrong!" Gohan said and his energy shot up wild.

Then Gohan suddenly he stood still with his eye's closed. "Oh no! Gohan watch out!" Shallot yelled, but then he said "It is like Gohan is a rock and it is the Hard Place that is 16" he joked too. Everyone secretly laughed, but they were mega scared to to do anything but yell for Gohan to not lose or die.

Android walked and took his last step infront of Gohan, his fists were going all over at Gohan's face right in front of him. Gohan… would not move.

"Gohans GOing to LOSE!" everyone screached like a crying baby. But then… "It is all over." everyone heard from Gohan? "Take this!"

There was a cool big flash and no one could see it. Adnroid 16 went flying and was screaming "Aaaaaaaaaaah," like a robot that was also a retard.

"WOW GOGAN WON!" yelled Paragus at max volume. Dr Jero was screaming.

Each person screamed and cheered and were making lots of hoopla about the win, but only the Saiyan High School ones.

Three hot girl interviewers ran to Gohan and put mics into his face. "Wow your hair is yellow and spiked, how did it get that way," one asked, "Your strong!" another said, "Andoird 16 would of won that, but how did you win it" another asked.

Trunks barged in and enunciated "Ladies, ladies haha." And his Saiyan Slingy got really hard and coiled up. "Who are you," said the first reporter and buttoned back her shirt. "I am Trunks his manager," said Trunks and the buttons were back down.

Now too Trunks was being reported on by the reporters, who were sexy and starting to undress to entice. Gohan and trunks where having saliva come out of their mouths, But before Trunks took of their pants to have sex with all of the reporters, Paragus screamed "NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT..." "Silence!" a voice yelled.

"SILENCE I SAID!" said this voice, it was a bug one too.

"Who is that" they asked, and then, it was Cell! "SILENCE!" he said again, "I won that because Gohan lost!" Cell said, and they all thought of it, but then Gohan explained to Cell and the reporters what happened. "16 was a Retard, and walked into his defeat" and he blew more smoke off his fist and everyone knew it.

Cell's teeth got tight and he frowned. "Grr!" he spoke, losing. "Now, I will win the next event too! It is krillin and Krillin is real smart." Gohan said to Cell and Cell got madder then before. He was now red like Spiderman from anger.

Cell is mad, so he looked right at the Sun and screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he said, and the Sun flew all the way around the Earth. "Oh, would you look at it, it is Night Time now!" Cell fumed. Paragus saw this and said "Oh, Why it is Night Time! The next event will be tommorow instead of today!"

"Why you" Gohan said, and it was now time for Inter Mission. Vegeta came back into the spotlight and said "Wow Gohan, you did something cool for once ever..." Vegeta was secretly proud of Gohan like a Dad would be.

Like a mouse that fell into a mousetrap, the Janitors came out suddenly and brought tickets to a big Hotel. "EVERYONE WILL STAY INTO THIS HOTEL!" shouted Paragus at them.

Vegeta smiled, because it was a nice hotel. His eyes were nice and dark, they were as luminescent as the moon on a lit Night. All the girls fell in love with him because of his sexy, manly eyes and body; Vegeta knew this would be a sextastic Night at a Hotel.

"_I can't wait to have some sex!"_ Vegeta was thinking; however, he would be having more than sex tonight.

Then Raditz strutted into 18's vicinity and said "Hey! Could I have some sex?" and 18 laughed and said "Maybe if Krillin died or was gay LOL!" She did not like losers, and only Krillin, who was a winner in her book.

No one wanted sex from Raditz, because that meant they'd have loser jeans inside of their baby if they had one. 17 came up and said "XD". those androids would say these things because they were robots.

"Time for some Victory Sex!" Gohan announced and the women followed him into the Hotel and Trunks was giving them directions to his room, but it was also Gohans. Shallot and Nappa shambled into the Hotel too, Shallot told Nappa where to go like Trunks would.

Inside of the Hotel, Gohan and Vegeta would be having massages and penis sucks, but in their own rooms,and Vegeta's was from Bulma. Gohan did not have a Bulma like Vegeta, so he had to find one. Gohn was outside his room and walking a round when a Girl said "Wow your penis is big Go–... like your Dad probably!" and her mouth went on top of it and did crazy things. She even looked like a washing machine while eating it out.

"I bet it sure is," Gohan remarked, but "why do you no who my dad is?" The girl said from the penis for a second. "I do not, but if you'rs is so big his also is. It is science!"

Gohan looked baffeld, maybe she would be his Bulma because they both knew science. Gohan's head looked at her, and then blushed because he finally knew what was happening to him now. "Ah! You are sucking my penis!" he declared, scaredly. Even though he wanted sex and a Bulma like girl, he was not prepared for it right now because he was out in the open.

The girl blushed too, because she knew that too now. "Oh! Hehe, well well just go to my room then," she giggled. Gohan now sees that she is wareing clothes like a hospital patient, but that made her more sexy because you could see her butt and it meant she had no underwear or other clothes.

Then they scamper of fto her room at the hotel Paragus got them to. When they do, the perspective goes to a corner where there is a nother mysterious girl that saw the whole thing. This girl had hair that was like two ponytails on the sides of her head and a really big t shirt and she was blushing a little bit for some reason.

"I-I saw it all… Gohan…" she mumbled and secretly followed them for answers.

Now Gohan and the first girl are at her room and she is going to massage him and suck the penis like she was going to before, but this time in private. "Oh yeah," said Gohan's mouth. "Mm mm mm," replied the girl to ask if he liked it. Then, Gohan got a phone call from Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta," gohan said to Vegeta getting his penis sucked.

"Haha, your a Super Saiyan yes?" asked Vegeta, who was laughing because Bulma was tickling his feet with her boobs. She was also sucking his penis like Gohan's.

"Yeah, I'm one. It is cool that we have a thing in commom." said Gohan. This was good for Gohan to think because he could maybe be compared to Vegeta in one thing. Vegeta was still stronger than Gohan though, so it was no match.

"But Goku is not one, and is only at Kaioken in this Time Line. It was the same in out Future, but he was never even that strong and didn't got Super Saiyan due to dying," Gohan exposed.

"WHAT!? Goku dyed?!" yelled Vegeta into the phone. "At least I was a Super Saiyan Right?" he asked to turn the topic from it.

"No, because Cell beat you in the race and you also died. After that, Cellku killed everyone ever," sombred Gohan. "But in this Time, you are Super Strong! Way stronger then in any Time Line! You can really win it all!" Gohan then said.

The Cool Saiyan went "Humph!" because he already knew he would win this Sports Festival.

Vegeta was remarkable, so he asked this: "Where is Goku anyway?" Vegeta asked while his penis was getting sucked. She loved Vegeta's more because he won easier.

"Ah, who would care of it!" Gohan said laughed and Vegeta blushed. "_I do care a lot for some weird reason!"_ thought Vegeat, not being able to remove Goku from his brain; they were best friends after talking, but Goku was mad at him for making fun of Radits, even if he knew why Vegeta did it, because Vegeta was such a Good Guy secretly.

"You're right!" Vegeta laughed, "HOOHA!" they both shouted and High Fived. "UHHH" the two girls said too, which where Bulma and a mysterious one.

Gohan said to Vegeta, "Vegeta you will win the Sport's Festival!" Then he thought in his mind…

"_But things can still happen…"_

|TO BE CONTINUED → |


End file.
